La Bruja y el Dragón: En busca de la Tryllestav
by HanniaRangel55
Summary: (Witch AU) Después de la interrupción de su ritual, una bruja jura venganza hacía Berk. Ahora que ha vuelto, con más poder que antes, sumerge a Berk en la eterna oscuridad y la total miseria. Berk no tiene más esperanza que Astrid, una bruja, maldecida por su propio aquelarre y Hiccup, el futuro jefe de Berk que se transforma en dragón.
1. Esto es Red Death

Hola. Esto puede llegar a ser incómodo xd

¡Pero espera! No saltes esta parte, este anuncio tiene cosas importantes.

¡Bienvenidos al primer long fic de Hiccstrid! Les seré honesta, no pensé en hacer esta historia, creí que el primer fic hiccstrid de más de 5 capítulos iba a ser un AU moderno, una comedia romántica de más de 20 capítulos, con algunos clichés y eso (tengo pensado uno xd) pero después vi "The Chilling Adventures of Sabrina" y me enamoré de muchas cosas (Ambrose y Harvey, por ejemplo 7u7), ¿qué más puedo decir? Mi mente loca atacó de nuevo xd

En este fanfic no tomo el Satanismo al pie de la letra. Básicamente estoy tomando algunas referencias, pero, repito en caso de que no haya quedado claro: NO TOMO EL SATANISMO AL PIE DE LA LETRA, en específico, ninguna religión xd

Datos extra: En esta historia Astrid tiene 17 años (suena de fondo "17 años" de los Ángeles Azules xd), y Hiccup 20. Las demás edades las iré aclarando conforme vaya avanzando la historia. Algunos capítulos tendrán palabras altisonantes, así como algunas escenas de violencia gráfica leve. De igual forma, yo les iré avisando.

No les quito más tiempo, ¡disfrútenlo!

.

¿Iban en la dirección correcta?

La mujer se tomó el vientre, su pequeño era bastante inquieto estos últimos días, como si estuviera listo para salir del cálido refugio de carne dentro, sin embargo, aún le faltaban unos dos meses para nacer. Aquello era más que extraño, pero la völva que ahora le acompañaba, Mørke, decía que aquello era normal. Varios bebés nacían con anticipación y, le había asegurado que aquellos eran los más grandes guerreros.

No temían ni siquiera a no estar listos. No le temían al mundo.

O por lo menos, eso era lo que ella decía. Y había que hacerle caso. No todas las mujeres son bendecidas con el don de escuchar la voz de Odín y asegurarse de que se cumpliera su voluntad. Eso, más aparte de los poderes mágicos que muchas poseían.

Mørke era una mujer de mediana edad, cabello negro que caía en una línea recta por su espalda. Ojos negros enormes que se tornaban rojizos cuando tenía una visión o formulaba un hechizo; el rostro era afilado, igual que todos sus rasgos. No le faltaba ningún diente, su bastón le llegaba por encima del hombro. A diferencia de muchas völvas, Mørke no cojeaba, de hecho, tenía la gracia de una muchacha quinceañera, así como el cuerpo de una valkiria. Nadie sabía cuántos años tenía a pesar de siempre parecer joven, ni siquiera su esposo lo sabía. Mørke había llegado hacía unos meses, justo cuando la mujer castaña descubrió que estaba embarazada de su primer hijo.

Justo ahora, la völva vestía una túnica negra, que le llegaba hasta las rodillas. Una falda negra que llegaba hasta sus tobillos desnudos y una capa de piel de oso para protegerse del frio, sin mencionar la gran cantidad de pulseras y amuletos que llevaba en el cuello. La mujer embarazada, en cambio, solo llevaba un vestido gris, que resaltaba su abultado vientre, mallas y nada más. La bruja le había indicado que, a donde iban, no se le permitía llevar zapatos o alguna capa o prenda abrigadora. La joven puso mala cara, así como también se frotaba los brazos cuando una ráfaga de aire la golpeaba, porque, vamos, en Berk hacía demasiado frio.

En especial en el bosque.

La mujer volvió a suspirar mientras trataba de no concentrarse en el dolor que le provocaban las diminutas piedras y ramas que se le incrustaban en sus pies hinchados. Pensó en su esposo, en lo ocupado que debía estar ahora, con eso de ser el jefe de la isla... O también, en lo preocupado que estaría si descubría que ella no estaba en casa como le había hecho creer. Se mordió los labios, sintiéndose culpable, posiblemente él le reñiría, le diría que no estaba para caminatas en el bosque debido a su estado...

Pero Mørke le había dicho que se trataba de algo importante. No podía desobedecer a la völva que se ofreció a cuidar su embarazo. Las völvas siempre se enfocaban en ayudar a los demás, incluso los que estaban tan expuestos como ella en esos momentos.

Es lo que Gothi hacía en la aldea. Con sus visiones y predicciones siempre los cuidaba a todos.

Odiaba preguntar, pero sentía que tenían que hacerlo. Se estaban internando demasiado en el bosque, alejándose de la aldea, eso significaba que su esposo se preocuparía todavía más.

\--¿Cuánto falta, Mørke?-- cuestionó la castaña con unos cuantos jadeos en su voz. Sentía que la planta de uno de los pies le dolía de sobremanera y que posiblemente estaba sangrando. Gimió cuando sintió un líquido entre los dedos de sus pies, respondiendo afirmativamente a sus sospechas.

\--Estamos cerca-- le respondió. Su voz era dura, pero seductora, aterciopelada aunque a veces hablara golpeado. Si ella no fuera una völva, seguramente todos los hombres de la aldea se pelearían por ella.

\--¿Estas segura?-- gimió la mujer embarazada-- Estamos muy lejos de la aldea, tal vez deberíamos dejar esto para otro día...

\--¿Y desaprovechar la luna llena de hoy, Valka?-- replicó Mørke con tono burlesco. Valka solo rodó los ojos; Mørke era especialmente sarcástica en algunas ocasiones-- Oh vamos, solo son unos cuantos metros...

\--Ya debe ser la media noche-- la interrumpió la castaña-- Si no estoy en casa pronto Stoick va a preocuparse demasiado.

\--Ah, sí-- recordó Mørke, haciendo una mueca, pero Valka no alcanzó a verle.-- Olvidé lo obsesivo que puede llegar a ser nuestro querido jefe.

\--Stoick no es obsesivo-- objetó Valka, con un ligero tinte de molestia en su voz-- Es solo que es nuestro primer bebé y...

\--Sí, sí, sí-- La interrumpió Mørke. Hizo a un lado algunas ramas que estaban en el camino. Valka le imitó y se quedó parada junto a Mørke quien se había detenido en medio de un claro. La luna iluminaba el espacio sin árboles de una forma plateada, en medio de este, había una especie de dibujo extraño en el centro, pintado con cal. También había luz naranja que provenía de algunas antorchas al margen del dibujo.

Eso no se parecía para nada a una revisión de rutina.

\--Valka, cariño-- dijo la völva con voz suave y hasta cierto punto... ¿maternal? Valka dio un respingo, completamente fuera de lugar-- Ve al centro, espera a que te diga lo que tienes que hacer.

Sin cuestionarse, caminó hasta allí, despacio, sintiéndose hipnotizada por la luz de las antorchas, así como por la forma de la flama. Como se movía de un lado a otro.

Pero a pesar de eso, sabía que aquello no estaba bien de muchas formas. En primera porque dicho dibujo parecía una estrella y en segunda, porque al llegar al centro se topó con un cuchillo.

Valka lo reconoció. Era el suyo. Era el que usaba cuando era más joven y ayudaba a su padre a cazar jabalíes salvajes para la cena. Stoick y ella habían acordado que ella no lo llevaría, debido a su estado. Titubeó, tratando de no pisarlo.

\--Tómalo-- ordenó Mørke, apenas inmutándose-- Y repite conmigo:

\--Mørke, no entiendo...

Pero ya era tarde, Valka se encontró a si misma repitiendo las mismas palabras que enunciaba la bruja:

Med denne kniven

\-- Med denne kniven-- Valka tomó el cuchillo con demasiada gracia, incluso para una mujer embarazada. Su mente se sentía en blanco...

Jeg skal ta barnet mitt

\--Jeg skal ta barnet mitt-- dirigió el cuchillo hacía su barriga. Estaba temblando.-- ¡¿Qué es lo que estas..!? ¡Stoick!

Med dette våpenet mitt

\--Med dette våpenet mitt... ¡No, no, no!

Jeg skal ferdig med livet ditt

\--¡Suelta...! Jeg skal ferdig med livet ditt-- empuño el arma, dispuesta a apuñalarse el estómago, más específicamente, a su bebé. Valka soltó lágrimas, sintiéndose impotente, al mismo que estúpida.

Mørke no era una völva, Mørke era una heks... ¡Y la había engañado! ¡Para matar a su bebé! ¡Para hacer magia negra! ¡Esa perra...!

Selv før det starter

La heks sonrió, esperando que el ritual terminará para así obtener unos cien años más de vida. La verdad le daba lo mismo lo que pasará después. Stoick podría conseguirse a otra muchacha, igual de ingenua y estúpida que Valka...

\--Selv før det star...

\--¡Valka!

Un hombretón pelirrojo, que le doblaba la estatura a Valka salió de entre los arbustos, corriendo lo más rápido que podía hacía ella. A su espalda venía un hombre regordete rubio y sobre la espalda de este, Gothi, la völva real de Berk. Esta dio un salto hacia el suelo, elevó su bastón y luego golpeó con fuerza el suelo; de este salió una ráfaga de viento que recorrió todo el claro, apagando las antorchas y borrando el pentagrama.

\--¡Stoick!-- le gritó Valka a su esposo, con lágrimas de alivio. La fuerza invisible que controlaba sus movimientos pareció soltarla, por lo que arrojó el cuchillo lejos y se lanzó a los brazos del hombretón. Este la envolvió en un abrazo protector.-- Oh, Stoick...

\--¡Vikingos!-- gritó Mørke, como si aquello fuera un insulto. El hombre rubio la sostuvo para que no escapase. Esta comenzó a forcejear.-- ¿¡Cómo se atreven a interrumpir mi ritual!?-- espetó, en dirección a Stoick. Valka se aferró a su esposo con más fuerza, protegiendo su vientre.

\--Y tú, ¿¡cómo te atreves a usar a mi esposa y a mi hijo como parte de tu ritual!?--le respondió con furia Stoick. La bruja le escupió, pero apenas y llego unos cuantos metros. El pasto que había recibido la saliva de ella empezó a quemarse en sí mismo, dejando una pequeña mancha café.

\--¡Gothi tenía razón!-- exclamó el hombre rubio, tratando de que la heks no se le escapará-- Esta tan podrida que si la quemamos ahora podría explotar la aldea entera.

\--¡Ustedes no quemarán a nadie, simples mortales!-- la voz de Mørke se había transformado a una extraña y gruesa voz, como si viniera del propio infierno. El rubio sintió que sus esfuerzos flaqueaban, tanto por el terror como por la fuerza de la bruja mala.-- ¡Ustedes no son nada contra mí, ni contra el Señor Oscuro!

Stoick soltó una exclamación cuando la bruja empezó a sacar espuma con la boca y a retorcerse en ángulos inhumanos en los brazos de su amigo. Los ojos de la bruja se volvían rojos mientras escupía insultos en una especie de nórdico extraño, combinado con latín.

\--¡Los mataré a todos!-- exclamó la mujer, mientras Gothi sacaba de uno de sus bolsos una especie de vasija con polvo. Empezó a murmurar sin hacer ningún sonido, lanzando los polvos, que quemaban la piel de la heks.-- ¡Esta isla es mía y del Señor de la Noche! ¡Invasores, mortales asquerosos!

\--¿Qué es lo que está haciendo la anciana?-- cuestionó Stoick.

\--¡Desterrado a la bruja!-- respondió su amigo con un grito. Dicho esto, los rodeo un viento abrazador, como si viniera de las profundidades del infierno; un relámpago cruzó el cielo, como si lo partiera a la mitad. Valka sintió una punzada en el vientre.

\--¡Con todo el poder que me confiere el Señor Oscuro, maldigo esta tierra!-- exclamó Mørke, el rostro se le había deformado en una cara deforme, los ojos saltones, la piel repleta de arrugas y zonas hinchadas, así como algunas verrugas y un color desagradable color crema. Los labios estaban hinchados de un preocupante color azul, las manos se le habían vuelto las de un muerto, con las uñas tan largas y afiladas que empezaron a hacerle heridas a su propio cuerpo, así como a los brazos del que la sujetaba--¡Maldigo a tu engendro, Valka Haddock, maldigo a tu pequeño y asqueroso bastardo!-- señaló a la pareja, Stoick giro a Valka-- ¡Cuando nazca apenas y podrá vivir! ¡Y cada noche, cada vez que la luz lunar le toque tan sólo un pelo, será un natt raseri! ¡Y su carne me servirá de alimento! ¡Ya verás cuando regrese, golfa! ¡Tu hijo no será más que una aberración en tu pueblo!-- luego señaló a Stoick-- ¡Y tú no serás más que huesos y carne muerta cuando yo regrese! ¡Los maldigo, los maldigo!

\--Odín nos ampare-- murmuró Stoick, sin más palabras que esa.

\--¡Se van a arrepentir!-- gritó Mørke antes de zafarse del hombre rubio con gran facilidad-- ¡Det er et løfte!

Entonces, se enrollo en sí misma, transformándose en una bola de fuego elevándose hasta el cielo para después desaparecer en la negrura de la noche.

El claro quedo en completo silencio.

Valka sintió una contracción bastante fuerte, así como un líquido recorriéndole las piernas.

El bebé iba a nacer esa misma noche.

.

Esto... es Red Death.

La única isla que no es una isla técnicamente. Viéndola bien, solo es un volcán activo rodeado de tierra, con apenas unos cuantos árboles y miles y miles de rocas. Algunos restos de lava enfriándose, lava todavía ardiendo, en fin... La vista es bastante linda, si saben a lo que me refiero. Lo que la hace especial es lo que está dentro de ella.

Un dragón muerto.

Era un dragón Reina, y era tan enorme que abarcaba todo lo que era el volcán. Tan era su tamaño que mantenía al volcán estable, aun lo hace estando muerto, y los dragones aun nos siguen como la seguían a ella. Despedazan aldeas enteras para traernos comida.

No es un gran ejemplo, pero de no ser por eso, los comeríamos a ellos. Y no me gusta la carne de dragón, si me lo preguntas. Es dura e insípida, además de que no puedes cocerla o se hará roca.

Una mancha roja atravesaba el bosque con gran agilidad, pero de forma cautelosa, como si no quisiera ser descubierta. La mancha tenía forma humana, más concretamente el de una chica adolescente, miraba a su alrededor, como si buscará algo.

El bosque estaba verde, sorprendentemente, el musgo cubría la mayor parte de los troncos de los árboles y el suelo, así como algunos árboles caídos. Ella los cruzaba hábilmente, sin embargo casi resbala con una roca.

Como verán, vivimos dentro del dragón. Hace calor, mucho, aunque los hechizos ayudan soportarlo. Las heks somos fuertes, podemos con solo un poco de calor.

Somos unas cincuenta, todas mujeres. Porque sólo las mujeres podemos ser discípulas del señor oscuro y en un aquelarre, todas podemos estar seguras. Es lo que hacemos, es lo que se hace cuando vives en armonía unos con otros.

Los dragones no nos molestan demasiado, adoptamos Terribles Terrores como compañeros, ¿han oído sobre que las brujas tienen gatos negros? Pues nosotras tenemos terribles terrores. Son lindos, discretos y si se enfadan lo suficiente, mortíferos.

Al cumplir los diecisiete, cada bruja es bautizada en nombre del Señor Oscuro. Solo así se forma parte del aquelarre por completo; te garantiza que por lo menos no te lancen maldiciones. También tienes que adquirir un compañero dragón.

La chica observó una rama, parecía ser la que estaba buscando. La tomó y entre la capa sacó un bolso de cuero. De este sacó una bola de estambre blanco.

Arrancó la rama del árbol, la cual tenía una forma torcida, pero puntiaguda. Se acercó a un árbol caído, rebuscando en su bolso, sus ojos azules brillaron cuando encontró un libro pequeño, forrado en cuero y con las hojas amarillas, desgastadas por el uso. Buscó entre las páginas para luego dejarlo abierto sobre el árbol.

\--Muy bien-- mustio la joven, para sí. Se quitó la capucha revelando una trenza rubia, que le caía por el hombro para refugiarse en su pecho. Tenía las mejillas sonrojadas por el calor, pero no sudaba; tenía los labios de un sano color rosado, así como unas cuantas pecas cruzando por su nariz, casi imperceptibles de no ser por su piel blanca.

Una banda café cruzaba su coronilla, los ojos color zafiro eran rodeados por unas pestañas enormes. Soltó un suspiro y tomó la rama, leyó la página del libro mientras tomaba el estambre.

\--De acuerdo; "hechizo para encoger"-- leyó con voz clara y dulce-- Se utiliza una vara de un árbol joven y estambre blanco-- informó a sí misma, asintiendo-- y mientras se pronuncia se...-- cerró los ojos, tratando de recordar-- ¿se dice el hechizo mientras se enrolla el estambre?-- volteó a ver el libro y sonrió-- Sí, eso es-- apartó la vista del libro-- y después de apunta al objeto que se desea encoger.-- la chica soltó un sonido de satisfacción--Fácil.

Tomó la punta de la bola de estambre, dejando caer el resto. Con el pulgar sujetó el extremo de la punta contra la rama. Cerró los ojos, mientras enunciaba el hechizo.

Med denne unge grenen

Som min sjel

Med denne hvite tråden

Som jeg var en gang

I størrelse vil jeg redusere.

Un rugido sonó después de haber dicho la última palabra. La desconcentro de tal forma que la rama se le resbaló de las manos, la cual apuntó hacía el sonido.

El rugido paro inmediatamente.

\--Oh no-- jadeo la muchacha, tomando sus cosas y corriendo a toda velocidad para correr hacía el sonido-- Creo que lo encogí...-- admitió.

Apartó arbustos, ramas y esquivó rocas resbaladizas, para llegar hasta un claro minúsculo. La joven buscó el origen del sonido y más exactamente lo que había encogido por accidente; miró hacia todos lados, hasta que sintió un pequeño pinchazo en su brazo derecho.

\--¿Pero qué...?-- exclamó sin aliento, para luego buscar lo que la había pinchado. Encontró una pequeña espina amarilla atrapada en su capa; la analizó un buen rato. No parecía vegetal, sino de hueso. Ella reconoció el dragón que la había lanzado-- Nadder Mortífero-- reconoció--Pero ellos no son de ese...

Soltó un jadeo al ver justo frente a su nariz a un Nadder Mortífero del tamaño de un Terrible Terror. Le rugió pero a pesar de la quietud del bosque, apenas le escuchó.

\--... Tamaño-- terminó la frase, aún con los ojos sobre el Nadder-- Oh, lo lamento, chico-- se disculpó, sintiéndolo de verdad. El dragón le rugió en respuesta, enfadado-- ¿Chica? ¿Eres una chica?-- el dragón no rugió, pero no se veía más tranquilo.

Se escuchó ruido, así como algunas voces chillonas. La joven las reconoció, las brujas propietarias de estas pertenencian a su aquelarre. Astrid se dio cuenta de la situación.

Querían cazar a la dragón. Y la estaban persiguiendo hasta que ella la encogió.

No podía dejar ni que la descubrieran ni mucho menos que matarán a la dragón.

La dragón, sin embargo, rugió con todas sus fuerzas, tratando de escaparse. La muchacha reaccionó, por lo que trató de atrapar al dragón.

\--Oye, oye-- le gritaba en susurros. Utilizó su bolsa a modo de red-- solo quiero ayudarte.-- le dijo al dragón, hasta que le atrapó, pero esta vez el dragón rugía mucho más fuerte-- ¡Cállate o te matarán!-- le susurro a la bolsa, mientras su corazón se le ponía a mil-- ¡No quiero hacerte daño, auuuch!-- gimió cuando los ahora pequeños dientes del dragón le mordieron la mano. Cerró la bolsa con fuerza, cuidando de que este no saliera.

Cuando sintió que las brujas estaban cerca, se metió entre un arbusto lo suficientemente grande, todavía sosteniendo con fuerza la bolsa, cuidando de que no se abriera.

\--¡Tålmodighet!-- grazno una bruja con voz chillona, la joven la reconoció al instante. Era Prudence, la cocinera. Cocinaba horrible, por cierto. La que la acompañaba era una bruja cazadora, la que se encargaba de conseguir la comida-- ¿¡Donde está el sabroso Nadder que me prometiste!?

\--¡Estaba aquí!-- replicó la otra bruja de nombre Tålmodighet. Su voz parecía cansada-- Deja de chillar.

\--¡No estoy chillando!-- chilló la mujer cocinera-- Me prometiste un nadder y yo quiero un maldito nadder!

Astrid sintió que el bolso casi se le sale de las manos.

\--Shhh-- le ordenó en un susurró casi inaudible, hacia la dragón atrapada. Sintió pisadas cerca de su arbusto, sintió una punzada de terror, ¿y si veían dentro de su bolso? Ella se defendería, pero vamos...

\--¿Escuchas eso?-- murmuró Tålmodighet, conservando la calma. La otra mujer chilló en respuesta que no había escuchado nada; la joven se encogió, cuidando de que no la observarán.

Ni la olieran.

Sintió con horror como las hojas se movían, pero luego el movimiento cesó. La joven respiro aliviada cuando las pisadas retomaron la marcha.

\--Andando, no pudo haber ido lejos-- sentenció la cazadora. La cocinera soltó una maldición y fue tras ella de mala gana.

Cuando la joven sintió que no había nadie, salió de los arbustos, colocándose la capucha. Corrió alejándose varios metros, para detenerse frente a un árbol viejo, abrió la bolsa de cuero, que ya no se movía de forma violenta.

El dragón salió con rapidez, pero no huyó de la bruja rubia que le había liberado. Sólo se quedó volando frente a ella.

\--Yo... no sé si pueda devolverte a la normalidad-- admitió la chica, con tacto-- Lo lamento mucho... pero por lo menos eres libre.

La dragón solo ladeo la cabeza. No tenía la intención de irse y la joven lo sabía.

La joven saco el aire de golpe, quería asegurarse de que lo que estaba pasando era lo que ella creía. Alargó la mano hacía el pequeño hocico de la nadder Mortífero, esperando a tocar el hocico del nadder. Sintió un vuelco en el corazón, cuando la piel de la dragón contra la suya.

Jadeo. Sonriendo.

\--Creo que tengo una compañera-- dijo ella todavía con una sonrisa. La Nadder voló hasta ella, parándose en su hombro mientras se refugiaba en su cuello.-- ¿Cómo te llamaré? Eres tan azul y los nadder son rápidos... Como las tormentas-- la chica se dio cuenta del buen nombre que tenía-- ¿Qué tal Stormfly? ¿Te gusta?-- le cuestionó a la dragón, quien solo rugió en respuesta-- Bien, Stormfly, mi nombre es Astrid.

Como mencione antes, nuestro aquelarre vive en el cadáver de Red Death. Lógicamente que la limpiamos y nos deshacemos de las vísceras así como de la sangre. Aunque, bueno, comimos dragón por meses...

Cada bruja vive en una parte del cuerpo de la Reina Dragón. Yo, por ejemplo, vivo en uno de los ojos... en el derecho para ser exactos.

Astrid subió por la boca del dragón, esquivando los dientes. Subió por un unos cuantos túneles hasta llegar a una extraña puerta de madera, dio unos golpecitos en ella y por ende se abrió lentamente. Entro por ella.

Era una habitación con diversos estantes llenos de frascos, libros y toda clase de objetos extraños. Había una cama de madera, así como un caldero en medio de todo el minúsculo cuarto. Por suerte nadie la había visto, y por ende nadie le había preguntado por el Nadder minúsculo en su hombro.

Dejo la bolsa en uno de los estantes, tirándose a la cama de sopetón. Stormfly se puso al pie de la cama, observando a su nueva compañera. Esta alargó una mano hasta su pierna, rebuscando algo en su bota. Cuando lo encontró, lo trajo hacia su rostro.

Era un cuchillo como de mantequilla. Hasta que lo lanzó, dando un giro de 360 grados. El arma cambio de repente, convirtiéndose en un hacha de doble filo, la cual Astrid atrapó con maestría antes de que esta pudiera matarle. La rubia observó el mango del arma, para luego tomar un trapo de la cómoda, dispuesta a limpiar la hoja filosa.

Reparó en la dragón por dos segundos.

\--¿Tienes hambre?-- le preguntó la rubia, apartó el hacha, dejándola sobre la cama. Se levantó, dirigiéndose a un armario, rebusco entre las cosas que habían allí-- No tengo pescado para ti, nena..., solo tengo un poco de pollo-- informó, sacando un paquete, envuelto en papel-- ¿A los dragones les gusta el pollo? Quiero decir, es carne.

La dragón no hizo ninguna señal afirmativa, pero tampoco una negativa. Astrid se encogió de hombros, dirigiéndose ahora hasta el caldero, lo apartó, dejando ver una brasa. Armó un sistema para poder cocinarlo mientras daba vueltas, lo hechizó para que lo hiciera solo.

Esperaba que el olor no alertara a ninguna bruja, lo último que quería era que la molestaran. Volvió a su tarea de limpiar y afilar su hacha, sintiendo la mirada de Stormfly sobre ella, con cautela. A pesar de que a los dragones los veía muertos o en rodajas sobre su plato, no estaba tan familiarizada con el hecho de ver a Stormfly viva y prestándole atención. La joven hizo una mueca. Cuando era más pequeña, Astrid había comido nadder.

Posiblemente a una familiar de Stormfly. Eso le revolvió el estómago, era por lo mismo que atrapaba pollos salvajes, no le gustaba comer dragones, a pesar de lo que decía su aquelarre. Aunque sí tenía algunas escamas y dientes, para las pociones o hechizos. Ella iba a ser la mejor hechicera de todo el aquelarre.

Una vez el pollo estuvo listo, apartó unos cuantos pedazos y los coloco en un cuenco, ahora, con el estómago encogido, Stormfly comería mucho menos. Dejó el cuenco frente al dragón, que comió gustoso; ella, sin embargo, tomó otro trozo de papel y envolvió lo sobrante para la cena. No tenía hambre.

Hecho un vistazo por la retina del dragón muerto, algo agradecía de estar en el ojo derecho: podía ver las costillas con gran claridad y por ende, el gran salón. Ella nunca pasaba por ahí cuando salía al bosque, casi siempre entraba justo por donde no debía, por la boca. Astrid observó a Prudence, quien estaba rezongando y haciendo rabietas; sintió una punzada de nervios, si descubrían que Stormfly ahora estaba con ella, seguramente la colgarían de los tobillos en el árbol más alto. Pero, si mostraba a Stormfly en unas semanas, una vez que el asunto este olvidado, nadie le haría nada, es más, hasta le tendrían más respeto.

Era una buena idea, después de todo.

Más allá de Prudence, se encontraban otras brujas, quienes llevaban flotando a un Gronckle muerto, listo para ser comido. Astrid hizo una mueca de asco y se apartó del ojo; dispuesta a afilar su hacha nuevamente.

Estar sola no le importaba demasiado, pero ahora que tenía una compañera, no se sentía tan incómoda de murmurar cosas o de platicarle sobre el día. Su tía tenía razón, los compañeros eran bastante necesarios.

En especial si eres una bruja solitaria.

No se culpaba a sí misma, las otras chicas de su edad eran presumidas y pésimas para lograr hechizos sencillos. No iba a malgastar su tiempo hablando con semejante tipo de brujas incompetentes; además, su meta era otra, bautizarse y esperar su turno de gobernar el aquelarre con su tía.

Aunque donde viviesen fuese solo un montón de huesos.

Escuchó pisadas, rápidamente se volvió y trato de esconder a Stormfly en su bolso como antes. Esta pareció molestarse un poco, pero no le mordió ni le lanzó espinas. Casi al momento escuchó un par de golpecitos en la puerta.

Le era fácil permanecer firme ante las situaciones como esas. Susurro el conjuro que abría la puerta.

\--¡Toc, toc!-- saludó una voz joven-- ¿Cómo está mi sobrina favorita?

La mujer que se apareció por la puerta camino con gracia y los brazos abiertos hacia la muchacha. Astrid sonrió.

\--Soy tu única sobrina, tía Mørke-- le respondió Astrid, ocultando su bolsa detrás de sí, fuera del alcance visual de la mujer. Se acercó a ella y le dio a su familiar un fuerte abrazo-- Bienvenida de nuevo.

\--También estoy feliz de volver-- respondió la mujer pelinegra. Acariciando con cariño la espalda de su sobrina-- Esto de ir de viaje y buscar en todas y cada una de las islas es agotador-- admitió con cansancio.

\--¿Eso quiere decir que no encontraste nada?-- cuestionó la sobrina, algo triste.

Los ojos de la mujer brillaron.

\--No puedo decirte que encontré-- contesto su tía, controlando la emoción, sin éxito.-- Pero déjame decirte que es algo que nos cambiará la vida a todas-- habló en tono maternal, mientras la miraba a los ojos. Después hecho un vistazo a la habitación-- Pero... No es tiempo de hablar de eso, convocare un banquete con el aquelarre-- avisó, como una niña pequeña a punto de recibir su primer libro de hechizos. Astrid asintió, a pesar de que no le gustaba demasiado el aquelarre y el hecho de comer dragones, si significaba de que su tía había encontrado algo nuevo, valía la pena-- Hablando del aquelarre, me costó mucho trabajo encontrarte, creí que vivías más cerca del cerebro.

Astrid ladeo la cabeza, no era que quisiese hablar de eso.

\--Bueno, no es como que sea la favorita de la señora Weeks-- fue lo único que la chica respondió a la primera.

Su tía negó con la cabeza.

\--Algunos no toleran que sus hijos no sean los mejores-- La bruja sonrió con malicia, al igual que su sobrina. Apretó la mejilla de la rubia con suavidad, un gesto que Astrid valoró mucho.--Ojos... a tu madre le gustaría la vista.

\--Posiblemente.

\--¿Qué sabes sobre un nadder desaparecido?-- preguntó de pronto.

¿¡Eh!?

\--¿Un nadder?-- Astrid casi titubea, casi.

\--En el bosque, Tålmodighet y Prudence estaban buscando uno... Desapareció misteriosamente.-- la atención de la heks se fijó en un frasco con escamas verdes, bajo el rótulo "cremallerus"-- Como si se hubiera esfumado.

\--No he visto ninguno-- Astrid negó con la cabeza, actuando estupendamente-- Salí al bosque, y escuche un rugido, pero no vi nada.

Su tía pareció creerle.

.

Stormfly ya se había acomodado en el bolso de Astrid. Comprendió de forma bastante rápida que su nueva compañera no deseaba que le viesen... todavía, por lo que sólo cuando estaban solas volaba al rededor del cuarto, se apoyaba en el hombro de la rubia o se acurrucaba en la cama para dormir una siesta.

Al anochecer, Astrid se colocó de nuevo la capa. Debajo de esta, llevaba una falda café, una túnica azul y unas botas; encantó el paquete de pollo para que Stormfly no pudiese abrirlo, lo metió en el bolso junto con la dragón. Colocó la correa del bolso en el hueco de su cuello y el hombro, pasándolo por la cabeza, de modo que este quedase muy bien cubierto por la capa. Stormfly asomó su cabeza por uno de los huecos, solo para echar un vistazo.

Bajo por los túneles, iluminados por antorchas. Conforme iba bajando más brujas se le juntaban, apenas hablándole o más bien, sin siquiera mirarle. Astrid no le tomó demasiada importancia, es más, ella sentía que era al revés.

Una vez llego a lo que antes eran los pulmones y que ahora eran unos trozos de carne carcomidos, se fijó en la enorme mesa que estaba en medio, esperando. Tenía platos hechos de hueso (de dragón), que estaban junto a cubiertos de hueso (de dragón), y en el centro había un plato más grande, donde reposaba el platillo principal.

Dragón.

Hizo un mohín por el asco, pero luego se sentó en su lugar, un asiento a lado del de su tía.

Mi tía Mørke es... extraña. Nadie sabe de dónde viene, solo se sabe que es la fundadora de nuestro aquelarre. Ella y su hermana (mi madre) buscaron en cada rincón del archipiélago a cada heks que quisiera pertenecer a él. Desgraciadamente, mi madre murió en un accidente extraño, que no ha pasado de ser más explicación que "una tragedia".

La tía Mørke me ha enseñado todo lo que sé. Algún día ocuparé su lugar. Porque en unos días será mi bautismo y una vez sea parte oficial del aquelarre...

Una vez estuvieron todas sentadas, Mørke hizo una señal para que comieran. Las mujeres lo hicieron, todas con un salvajismo atroz y despiadado, incluida la líder del aquelarre. Astrid, sin embargo, aprovecho los momentos descontrolados para sacar de su bolso la bolsa con pollo. Colocó todo en su plato, e hizo algunos movimientos para despistar, sin embargo, nadie le estaba prestando atención.

Mientras comía (de una forma un poco menos bestial y contenida) le pasó algunos trozos a Stormfly, quien los recibió gustosos, haciendo el menor ruido posible. La muchacha alargó la mano hacia una jarra con agua (la sangre de dragón tampoco era demasiado de su agrado) y sirvió un poco en su copa; hacia bien evitando las náuseas.

Stormfly no sabía lo que comían, pero por el olor parecía algo sumamente repulsivo. Le gustaba más el pollo un tanto seco que preparaba su nueva y rubia compañera.

Una vez se acabó el Gronckle, las brujas se calmaron y empezaron a hablar entre sí, algunas a gritos. Mørke se aclaró la garganta de forma audible.

Todas se callaron.

\--Muy bien-- habló la voz firme de la bruja, con los ojos negros resplandecientes.-- Detesto comer dragón-- admitió, pero no lo hizo con desagrado, lo hizo como si estuviesen en una conversación tan casual e íntima, que ninguna bruja dijo nada.

Astrid sintió como sus ojos se abrían de la impresión mientras bebía de su copa. Pudo notar que otras hacían lo mismo.

Otras, como Prudence, dejaron de lamer los huesos restantes.

\--¿Ustedes no?-- cuestionó la mujer, sonriendo, esperando una respuesta... y al mismo tiempo no-- Su carne es dura, llena de nervios... El sabor es tan fuerte...-- se estremeció de forma teatral-- Chicas, hermanas, ¿hace cuánto que no comemos yak? ¿O pollo?

Hace como dos minutos...

\--... ¿no extrañan el cordero asado?-- continuó Mørke, levantándose de su lugar-- ¿Comer algo más que solo vegetales, carne humana quemada, y unas cuantas sobras...?-- Mørke rodeó la mesa, mientras las brujas le miraban de forma dubitativa. Astrid recordó que ella nunca había comido cordero, ni una sola vez. Pero sí carne humana-- ¿Vivir en el exterior?

Es algo que a cada una de las brujas les hubiera gustado, pero no podrían vivir todas juntas. E incluso si pudieran vivir separadas, los vikingos tratarían de matarlas al instante.

\--¡Pero claro que sí!-- chilló una de las brujas-- Todas soñamos con eso.

\--¡Es culpa de los estúpidos mortales!-- gritó una chica, un poco mayor que Astrid-- ¡Ellos nos han quitado todo!

\--Los repulsivos mortales...-- susurró una mujer, una de las de mayor edad-- Merecen arder en el infierno por obedecer sus falsos dioses.

\--Y lo harán-- coincidió Mørke, apoyando ambas manos en la mesa, recargándose en ella-- Más temprano que tarde-- sonrió. Las demás solo callaron, prestando atención-- He encontrado algo bastante interesante en uno de mis viajes... bueno-- se retractó, riendo de forma simpática-- Debo confesar que tal vez lo robé de por ahí.

Empezó a rebuscar en la manga de su túnica. Cuando encontró ese algo, lo exhibió frente a todas las brujas: un pieza alargada de madera, con diversos detalles tallados en ella, media aproximadamente treinta centímetros y tenía una empuñadura de metal bastante elegante; el resto era de una suave, fina y exquisita madera, bastante perfecta que parecía no ser del todo real. Todas las heks abrieron los ojos como platos.

Era una tryllestav.

Una varita mágica.

Una bruja se levantó de la mesa de golpe, haciendo mucho ruido.

\--¡¿De dónde la sacaste?!-- interrogó, apuntando hacia la varita con un dedo largo, huesudo, nudoso. Mørke sonreía con emoción.

\--Ya te lo dije, se la quité a alguien-- se encogió de hombros, sosteniendo la varita por lo largo, con ambas manos-- Al parecer soy un lys, ¿buena suerte, verdad?

Astrid no cabía en su asombro, incluso Stormfly había alcanzado a ver el artefacto mágico que tenían enfrente. La dragón se revolvió en el bolso, inquieta por el porvenir.

\--¿Desde hace cuánto que la tienes?

\--Ayer... Por eso volví tan rápido.

\--¡Creí que estabas buscando un lugar donde vivir!-- chilló Prudence, también levantándose de su lugar.

\--Maldita bruja con suerte-- mustio una mujer a un lado de Astrid. La rubia le miró con desprecio.

\--Creo que no entiendes el significado de esto, Prudence-- respondió con voz dura la pelinegra, haciendo que, su sobrina ahora alternará la mirada entre ambas-- ¿Sabes lo que es esto?

\--Sí, sí... Una varita mágica-- la voz de Prudence estaba plagada de sarcasmo. A pesar de su nombre, no era la más prudente de todas.

\--Y el artefacto más poderoso que existe en la Tierra-- completó Mørke, jugueteando con la varita-- Todo lo que desees es posible con esto, todo... Incluso gobernar una isla.-- explicó, mirándola de reojo-- Vida eterna, riquezas, traer a alguien a la vida. Lo que sea.

\--¿Quieres decir que eso nos sacará de aquí?

Había sido Astrid la que había formulado esa pregunta. Todo el aquelarre se volvió hacía ella, mirándola con dureza, a Astrid no pareció importarle mucho aquello.

Mørke la miró durante un rato y alzó una ceja.

\--Sí-- dijo la líder con un hilo de voz, observando directamente a su familiar. Había cierto orgullo en su mirada-- Con esto, nada ni nadie podrá detenernos... Ni el vikingo más grande y fuerte podrá ser obstáculo para la tryllestav. Por fin, después de mucho tiempo, el archipiélago puede volver a ser nuestro... y del señor oscuro, claro.

\--¿Y qué es lo que esperamos?-- cuestionó la bruja de manos huesudas. Su voz era desagradable y vieja.-- ¡Vamos a por ellos!

Las heks empezaron a levantarse, alisando sus túnicas, limpiándose las comisuras de los labios y sin parar de hablar, nerviosas, llenas de emoción. Astrid no se movió, estaba completamente sorprendida.

¿Recuerdan lo del bautismo? Pues el mío es mañana por la noche.

\--Yo no iría sin un plan-- Mørke había vuelto a sentarse en su lugar, varita en mano. Dicho esto, las brujas se volvieron para mirarle, en silencio, deteniendo los murmullos.-- Tengo una pequeña isla en mente con la que podemos empezar. Deben estar en la ruina a esta hora, y es buena idea empezar con ellos-- sugirió. Murmullos de nuevo, algunos en desacuerdo, otros... También, solo que las dueñas de estos estaban ansiosas por desatar el caos.

\--¿Qué?-- la voz de Astrid sonó casi inaudible.

\--Berk.--anunció la pelinegra sin cuidado.

Las mujeres soltaron un bufido. Berk era la peor elección que su líder podía hacer. Es más, era más genial adueñarse del asqueroso mercado del norte. Hasta las más jóvenes lo sabían.

\--¿Ese trozo de piedra flotante?-- escupió Tålmodighet con desprecio a pesar de que su voz era tranquila.-- Ese lugar es mil veces más frío y húmedo que un hielo.

Mørke rio, como si la muchacha hubiese dicho un chiste muy bueno.

\--La chica tiene razón, es un trozo de roca que no vale nada-- intervino la señora Weeks, era una mujer de grandes mejillas y ojos pequeños. Cuando se reía, contraía su gorda nariz, dándole el aspecto de un cerdo-- Tal vez lo único rescatable de ahí sean los niños, para comerlos...

\--También tienen ovejas, Lilian-- observó Mørke, todavía riéndose sola.

\--¿Por qué Berk?-- intervino alguien, Astrid no supo identificar quien.

Mørke seguía sonriendo, se encogió de hombros, dando a entender que la razón era muy normal.

\--Me la deben. La maldije una vez, jure que tomaría venganza contra todos sus asquerosos habitantes-- relató Mørke, para asombro de su sobrina. Ella no tenía ni idea de eso-- Además, sé de muy buena fuente que ahí vive un furia nocturna.

¡Un furia nocturna!

Los furias nocturnas son las criaturas más mágicas que existen. Con eso quiero decir que todo en ellos sirve para la magia, sus escamas pueden curar cualquier enfermedad, hacer que cualquier poción funcione, mientras que su saliva es perfecta para una poción de generación. Es de las más efectivas y de mejor calidad que existen.

Sus dientes son cosa aparte. Los libros dicen que si logras matar uno con los dientes fuera de sus encías, así como teniendo el conocimiento suficiente, puedes crear una tryllestav con ellos.

Los furia nocturna eran geniales. Pero casi no hay, es muy difícil encontrar uno en estos tiempos. Unos dicen que están extintos.

Y otros, que están en una especie de mundo oculto debajo de la tierra y el mar.

\--¿De qué...?

\--Lo verán cuando lleguemos-- Mørke se levantó-- Partiremos hoy a media noche.-- aviso, dándose golpecitos con la tryllestav en el dorso de la mano-- Y háganlo para no volver.-- luego, reparó en Astrid, quien la seguía mirando expectante-- ¡Ah! ¡Helga, hermana!-- llamó de improviso a la mujer más anciana del aquelarre--Ten todo listo para un bautismo oscuro. Mi sobrina tendrá el mayor honor de todos... Matar a la mejor de las bestias.

Astrid abrió los ojos como platos. Sin querer, dirigió una mano hacia el bolso de cuero, donde Stormfly se había escondido nuevamente.

\--Y no será cualquiera, corderito-- añadió con ternura maternal, que aunque sutil, denotaba demasiado orgullo-- allí, hay tantos dragones. Seguro podremos encontrar un Furia Nocturna.

Las brujas hicieron un sonido de tomar aire, sorprendida.

\--Bruja hija de...-- mustio una chica.

Astrid se sintió en las nubes. Y al mismo tiempo, la abordó un estrés sorprendente.

.

Valka estaba cansada. Tenía lágrimas en los ojos y el cuerpo lo sentía de gelatina, no se veía capaz de moverse en los próximos días.

Traer a un niño era demasiado cansado.

Gothi, de forma servicial le pasó una especie de té que la relajó al instante, cosa que agradeció profundamente. Habían sido demasiadas emociones en una sola noche. Su bebé había nacido una hora después de ser prácticamente maldecido... o al menos eso le parecía lo que había dicho Mørke. Inhalo aire, preocupada, venciendo las hierbas que intentaban calmarla.

\--Mi bebé-- balbuceo, tratando de levantarse. Gothi la detuvo en seco-- Mi bebé-- repitió, esta vez más fuerte, alarmada. Tembló y apretó con fuerza la mano de la anciana, en busca de una respuesta rápida.-- ¿Donde... donde...?

La puerta se abrió, revelando a un hombre robusto, con una pata de palo y un garfio. Era rubio, con un bigote largo, se veía que le faltaban varios dientes. Detrás de él estaba Stoick, sosteniendo un paquete de mantas, que en sus enormes brazos se veía ridículamente minúsculo.

Valka contuvo la respiración. Miró a su esposo exigiendo una respuesta.

\--Es pequeño, pero vivirá-- informó el hombre rubio. Stoick se acercó a Valka, con cautela.-- Y casi no llora.

\--Lloró cuando salió-- lo contradijo Valka.

\--Sí, pero se calmó demasiado pronto-- el rubio se colocó a un lado de la völva.

\--Deja de asustar a mi esposa, Gobber-- le regaño Stoick al hombre. Este solo volvió a encogerse de hombros mientras gruñía. Se dirigió a su esposa, pasándole el pequeño bulto-- Tiene tus ojos, Val.

Valka sostuvo el montículo, aparatando con delicadeza las mantas que lo cubrían. Ahí estaba su hijo, su bebé, la pequeña persona con la que había soñado tantas veces. El pequeño culpable de que ella comiese tantos bizcochos a la media noche y el que se ponía inquieto cada que su padre no estaba; dormitaba hasta que sintió el cambio de temperatura. Abrió los ojos para toparse con los de su madre, reveló que tenía ojos verdes, no tan azulados como los de Valka, cierto, pero eran verdes a fin de cuentas, las pecas salpicaban el pequeño rostro rosado, el cabello castaño le caía por la frente, pero era tan delgado que solo rozaba la piel con suavidad.

Ella no pudo imaginarlo mejor. A pesar de ser bastante pequeño, se le veía fuerte, tranquilo y sano; arrugó la nariz, bostezando perezosamente para regresar a su sueño. Tal vez no se daba cuenta de la gravedad de la situación anterior, ni parecía importarle demasiado el hecho de haber salido antes.

La mujer lo acuno entre su pecho y sus brazos, derramando lágrimas. Era tan perfecto. Tan frágil. Tan... débil. Necesitaba ser protegido o no sobreviviría en ese mundo de vikingos rudos y grandes. En ese mundo repleto de dragones.

\--Dormirá mucho los próximos días. En lo que se desarrolla un poco-- murmuró Gobber a Stoick, quien asintió, todavía observando como su mujer mimaba a su primogénito.--No hay nada que un poco de leche materna y muchas mantas no pueda arreglar.

Valka sollozo con fuerza, sin embargo el bebé no reaccionó ante eso. Siguió impasible, dormido. La castaña temió que no despertará.

\--Es tan pequeño...-- murmuró con voz pastosa. Stoick le paso una mano por la espalda, tratando de calmarla-- No va a sobrevivir mucho tiempo. Stoick, esto es mi culpa...

\--Por supuesto que no, Val-- respondió el hombretón rápidamente, limpiando las lágrimas de su mujer-- Él va a ser un hombre grande y fuerte con el tiempo.--aseguró, con la voz llena de esperanza-- Ya lo veras, será el mayor guerrero de Berk. No habrá vikingo en esta tierra que no lo respete.

Valka sorbió por la nariz. Stoick tenía razón, el pequeño no podía ser juzgado tan pronto. Todos los bebés eran pequeños, ¿qué no? Pero, aun había una cosa que la inquietaba demasiado.

\--¿Y qué hay de Mørke y su maldición?-- atajó, Stoick alzó las cejas. No le había dado tanta importancia hasta ahora-- Dijo que se convertiría en un... en un...

Buscaba recordar lo que la heks había dicho que su hijo sería. Aquel nórdico que usaba era diferente al que ellos hablaban.

Gothi empezó a dibujar y Gobber a traducir. Cuando la anciana terminó este alternó la mirada entre ella y la pareja, preocupado. Los nervios de Valka le revolvieron el estómago e hicieron que le doliera como si tuviera punzadas. Abrazó al bebé con más fuerza.

\--Pues... si tiene una... eh, pequeña maldición-- el hombre se veía apenado. También triste. Ese bebé era como su sobrino debido a que Stoick era como su hermano.

Valka volvió a llorar con más fuerza. Stoick solo hizo una mueca, casi imperceptible.

\--¿Y de qué se trata?-- el hombre pelirrojo titubeó, nervioso, asustado, triste... Stoick The Vast no sabía exactamente como se sentía en aquel momento.

La anciana dibujó en la tierra de la choza con su bastón con la mirada fija y el rostro sin ninguna expresión aparente. Gobber la observaba nervioso, esperando que no fuese nada grave, o nada... vamos, nada que se considerase como un caso perdido. Cuando terminó, resultó que había hecho un dibujo perfecto de un dragón, así como escrito en el idioma de siempre: natt raseri.

\--¿Un dragón?-- cuestionó Gobber en voz baja, tratando de identificar el dragón-- Gothi, ese no es un dragón normal, ese es un...

\--Un furia nocturna-- reconoció Stoick. Valka alzó la mirada, sorprendida.-- Mi hijo se convertirá en una bestia... ¡En un dragón!

Se levantó furioso, esta vez, el grito sí alertó al bebé, quien empezó a llorar a todo pulmón. Valka, en un intento de tranquilizarse y tranquilizar a su bebé, empezó a arrullarlo todavía con la voz rota y las mejillas llenas de surcos.

Stoick se quitó el casco, lo arrojó contra una de las repisas de la völva, causando un gran estruendo. Golpeó una pared y la cabaña entera tembló por la magnitud del golpe.

\--Cálmate, lo estas asustando-- imploro Valka a su esposo. El bebé no dejaba de llorar, con la misma intensidad, Stoick se giró para mirarle furioso, pero al mismo tiempo, con los ojos repletos de lágrimas.-- Es mi culpa, Stoick... no debí confiar en ella, lo siento tanto...

\--Val, no es verdad.-- repuso él, con voz fuerte, cargada de impotencia-- Yo debí cuidarte, no debí dejarte sola. Ni mucho menos dejar entrar en nuestra isla a esa...-- no completo la oración, por respeto a la anciana, su esposa y el bebé. Gobber le dio una palmada en el hombro, mostrando su apoyo.-- Si hubiera hecho lo correcto, él estaría sano y salvo.

\--De hecho, Gothi dice que hay algo que se puede hacer-- intervino Gobber, acercándose nuevamente a Gothi, quien asintió. Dibujo algo rápidamente en el suelo-- Ella dice que no tiene el poder suficiente para acabar con la maldición. Pero si puede convertirla en una ventaja.

\--¿Ventaja?-- cuestionó Valka, sintiendo que la preocupación bajaba un poco. Gothi asintió.

\--Sí... Esperen-- pidió Gobber, leyendo en silencio la explicación que la anciana escribía. El pequeño bebé dejó de llorar tan fuerte, pero seguía tan asustado que buscó el pecho de su madre, tratando de encontrar el sonido tranquilizador de su corazón, tal como su instinto lo marcaba. Y quizás buscaba algo de comer.

Gemía, nervioso. Stoick se quedó plantado ahí, esperando. Sentía mucho el haber asustado a su pequeño hijo, pero sentía más no haberlo protegido cuando pudo.

Ahora ese pequeño tendría que pagar el precio.

\--Ah, ya veo-- dijo Gobber al fin, junto ambas manos, dispuesto a explicarle a la pareja-- Escuchen, esa bruja maldita le lanzó una maldición de conversión al pequeño--informó-- ¿Alguna vez han escuchado la leyenda de los hombres lobo? ¿O la del dragón que cada que mordía a alguien se transformaba en un dragón también?

"Pues este caso es similar.

"El pequeñín será normal. Comerá normal, dormirá normal (eh, en lo que cabe, puesto que todavía es muy pequeño) y hará las mismas cosas que un bebé normal haría. El problema será cada que le dé la luz de la luna... Este se convertirá en un mortífero furia nocturna que podría destrozar la aldea y matarnos a todos en segundos.

Valka sollozo. Stoick solo tomó aire con fuerza.

\--Pero Gothi puede moldear esa maldición. Modificarla-- añadió Gobber con optimismo-- Ella retrasará sus transformaciones, hasta que adquiera un poco que conciencia. Después de eso, él podrá transformarse a voluntad-- explicó, con una chispa de emoción.

\--¿Y eso porque sería bueno?

\--Stoick. Ese niño puede ser el protector de Berk. El fin con la guerra. La paz entre dragones y vikingos, ¿no lo ves?-- Gobber lo tomó de los hombros-- Tendrá la fuerza de cien hombres. Será tan poderoso que nada ni nadie podrá detenerlo. Piénsalo. Si el crece, amando Berk, él podría ser... maravilloso.

Stoick se lo pensó un momento, mirando a Valka mientras está amamantaba al bebé. Ella no tenía palabras, mucho menos él.

\--¿Será... permanente?-- cuestionó el jefe.

\--Eso me temo.

\--¿Y si lo odia?-- preguntó Valka de improviso-- ¿Qué pasará si odia ser lo que es?

\--No lo odiara, si lo sabe desde un inicio-- contradijo Gobber-- Además, lo odiara mucho más si no puede controlarlo.

En eso tenían razón. El bebé terminó de comer su ración y su madre lo levantó para hacerlo eructar, tal y como todas las mujeres le aconsejaron hacer una vez ella quedó embarazada. Lo colocó en su hombro, dando suaves palmadas. Tenía miedo de que fuera a romperse.

\--Es algo justo-- Stoick habló mientras observaba a su nueva familia.--¿Qué se debe hacer?

\--Primero el pequeño Haddock debe tener un nombre.-- sugirió Gobber-- Luego podemos empezar.

Stoick se acercó nuevamente a su esposa, le abrazó con fuerza mientras ella devolvía al bebé hacia su pecho.

\--Es el más pequeño de todos los niños en Berk-- mustio el jefe. Valka asintió, dejando de llorar lentamente.

\--Tu abuelo también lo era-- señaló Valka, recordando-- Le pusieron Hiccup porque había nacido mucho antes...

\--Sí-- también lo recordó Stoick-- Y también le pusieron Horrendous porque... bueno, era horrendo.

Valka rio. Su bebé no era horrendo. Al contrario.

\--"El más pequeño de la manada".

\--Yo creo que le queda-- Gobber se metió en la conversación.

Valka asintió.

\--Será el tercer Hiccup Horrendous Haddock en la familia-- dijo Stoick, con orgullo-- Y el primero en convertirse en dragón.

Valka sonrió, sintiéndose preocupada aun, pero con mucha más esperanza. El bebé los miró, con sueño.

\--Hiccup, vas a ser un gran hombre. Y un dragón majestuoso.

.

Ya quedo uwu

¿Les gusto? ¿Merece un review? ¿Un fav? ¿Un follow?

Si llegaste hasta aca, ¡mil gracias! Los quiero :3

Pd: El maldito no me guardó el formato de palabras. Una disculpa :c


	2. Esto es Berk

_Esto es Berk._

 _Está a doce días al norte del calvario y a unos cuantos grados al sur de Muérete de Frio. Está ubicado justo sobre el meridiano de la tristeza._

 _De alguna forma somos el mejor secreto guardado de... bueno, de todas partes._

 _¿Mi pueblo, descrito en una sola palabra? Tenaz. Ha estado aquí por más de siete generaciones. Desde hace tiempo de que las casas ya no son del todo nuevas, eso se debe a un par de cosas que hemos mejorado por aquí._

 _Sé que no parece mucho, pero este montículo de roca mojada oculta un par de sorpresas..._

Una mancha negra sobrevoló por la isla. La cual era una pequeña isla de piedra, rodeada de estatuas de sus antiguos jefes, con fuego encendido en sus bocas. Se observa unas cuantas casas, más bien chozas, pintadas de vivos colores, así como estructuras extrañas rodeando la isla. Ovejas y vikingos le miraban con admiración y otros tantos con miedo. Las ovejas principalmente.

 _Vivir aquí es increíble... pero no tanto para los más sensibles._

La mancha paso como un borrón muy cerca del suelo, tan cerca del suelo, que logró tomar una cesta repleta de pescado usando su hocico. Un aldeano que parecía ser el propietario se dio cuenta de la travesura de aquella cosa.

-¡Hey!- exclamó en dirección al cielo, para después negar con la cabeza.

 _Tenemos pesca, caza y una encantadora vista del atardecer. Pero tenemos algo mejor que todo eso._

 _Verán, la mayoría de los sitios tiene diversas mascotas, loros, perros, caballos, hasta ratones..._

 _Pero aquí hay:_

-¡Dragón!- exclamó un hombre al cielo.

 _¡Dragones!_

La mancha empezó a volar más despacio, permitiendo que toda la gente le viera. Era un dragón negro, precioso, con enormes orbes verdes que analizaban el entorno. Los niños le observaban emocionados, apuntándole con sus dedos, abriendo la boca por la impresión, otros, los más ancianos, le observaban con cierto desagrado, pero ninguno se animaba a hacer un comentario. Más dragones se sumaron a él, eran de todos los colores y especies que trataban de seguirle el paso.

Hacia un día estupendo. No había nubes en el cielo a pesar de que siempre hacia frio. El sol no calentaba demasiado, pero iluminaba bastante, la brisa era templada, agradable. Hoy pintaba como un excelente día.

 _Mientras la mayoría de las personas tienen pasatiempos como tallar madera o tejer tapetes, nosotros preferimos entrenar a nuestras mascotas. Todos en Berk tienen un dragón, ellos nos ayudan con nuestras actividades, nosotros los ayudamos con las suyas y siempre y en cuanto nadie perturbe esa paz, todo se conserva igual._

 _Cuentan que la paz con los dragones fue lograda gracias a un dragón negro que se hizo amigo del hijo del jefe de la isla. De alguna forma, el dragón logró vencer a unos invasores que amenazaban con apropiarse de Berk, por ello, logró el respeto de todos y la guerra con los dragones terminó._

 _Nadie sabe a ciencia cierta si lo del hijo del jefe es cierto, puesto que nunca los han visto juntos. Lo que sí es verdad, es que ahora ese tal Drago Bludvist y la gente que intentó quedarse con nuestras tierras, fueron forzadas a firmar un acuerdo de paz, y a largarse para siempre._

El dragón dio una pirueta en el aire, una bastante complicada. Lanzó unos cuantos disparos hacia el frente, sintiendo como el plasma calentaba su rostro. Dio una vuelta sobre su propio eje, contrayendo las alas.

Un hombre gordo, rubio y con una pata de palo salió de una de las cabañas; no era cualquier cabaña, esta estaba sostenida por un mástil de madera, poniéndola por encima de todas. Alargó los brazos al cielo y los movió, como si tratará de llamar la atención del dragón.

-¡Deja de alardear, chico dragón!- le gritó, el dragón pareció escucharle porque volvió la cabeza hacía él.- Sí, te hablo a ti, presumido.

El dragón bufo, pareció rodar los ojos. Dio una vuelta cerrada, abriendo unos picos de escamas en su espalda, los vikingos le vitorearon en respuesta. El hombre rubio rodó los ojos, detrás de él, una anciana se abría paso desde la casa con un bastón. El reptil comenzó a volar en dirección hacia ellos.

 _Lo que también es verdad es que él dragón nos protege a todos de cualquier enemigo. Los demás dragones le siguen, y eso hace que todos los demás nos sintamos seguros. Es maravilloso._

 _Y lo mejor es que hemos adaptado la isla para ellos, si volteas hacia ese lado puedes ver un comedero de dragones... oh, y por allá, el más sofisticado sistema contra incendios conocido. Curamos sus heridas, los atendemos cuando están enfermos... ¡Hasta les arreglamos los dientes!_

 _La vida en Berk ha cambiado mucho desde que decidimos hacer la paz con los dragones. Y sé que todo estará bajo control bajo el cuidado de ese dragón Furia Nocturna._

 _¿Qué cómo lo sé?_

El dragón dio otra vuelta, desviándose fuera de la aldea, ocultándose de los curiosos, quienes empezaron a dispersarse. Parecía haberse ido. La gente volvió a sus actividades habituales, restándole atención a lo que ahora pasara en el cielo.

El hombre rubio, después de ver esa maniobra, negó con la cabeza para luego girarse hacia el lado norte de la casa, por donde el dragón iba aterrizando. Poco a poco, su cuerpo fue cambiando: las escamas se transformaron en piel suave y blanca en algunas partes, pero en otras, parecía que se transformaban en ropa negra. Algo así como una armadura. La complexión se hacía cada vez más delgada, como la de un humano, al igual que las facciones del rostro, los ojos cambiaban de color, cambiándolos por un tono verde menos eléctrico. Empezó a salirle cabello castaño en la cabeza, quedándose como una despeinada maraña de pelos, algunos mechones apuntaban en diversos ángulos, desafiando la gravedad.

Poco a poco, se transformó en humano, comenzando a caminar en dos piernas, revelando a un muchacho bien parecido de uno ochenta, con el rostro repleto de pecas.

-Oye, Gobber, ¿te importaría no llamarme chico dragón cuando sea un dragón? Puede que la gente empiece a notar mi condición- saludó en tono sarcástico y burlesco. La voz del ahora humano era un poco nasal, pero no era molesta, es más, era agradable.

 _Porque yo soy ese dragón._

-No lo haría si no te desaparecieras todo el tiempo, muchacho- le respondió Gobber- Y yo principalmente sé por qué debemos mantener todo esto en secreto.- añadió, acercándose a él, le dio una palmada en el hombro bastante fuerte para luego dirigirse hacia la escalera que lo llevaría hacia abajo de nuevo- Ayúdame con Gothi, tenemos que llevarla con Stoick.

El muchacho dio un respingo al oír aquel nombre. Sin perder el tiempo, ayudó a la anciana a subir a su espalda con la intensión de bajar con ella hasta la aldea.

-¿Qué le pasa a papá?- cuestionó el chico, viéndose bastante preocupado. Gobber soltó un suspiro- ¿Ha... empeorado?

-Tu madre no está segura- Gobber termino de bajar, casi tropieza con sus propios pies. El joven fue más ágil, en lo que cabe y logró llegar a tierra firme sin problemas, la anciana no se bajó, necesitaban que llegará rápido.- La fiebre aumentó esta mañana. Las hierbas no funcionan y el antídoto contra el Dragonvine no está funcionando.

El castaño tragó saliva.

 _Mi padre es Stoick The Vast, el jefe de esta isla. Y es el hombre que veremos a continuación; es la persona más fuerte y dedicada que conozco; nunca pierde la calma, de ahí su nombre, mide como dos metros y hasta ahora, nadie ha logrado vencerlo._

 _Excepto por una planta de Dragonvine. Una planta venenosa para los vikingos, mortal para los dragones; tenemos el antídoto contra ella, ya saben, saliva de Silkspanner, sin embargo... No parece funcionar en mi padre._

-¿Crees que sea... lo que Gothi dijo que pasaría antes de que...?- el chico vaciló, esperando a que el mejor amigo de su padre y mentor le interrumpiera con aire despreocupado diciendo que aquello era imposible. Pero no lo hizo.

-Yo no lo descartaría, pero tampoco diría que fuese posible- Gobber tenía el rostro sombrío, no acorde a su actitud alegre de todos los días. Eso asustó más al joven.- Hiccup, si algo llegase a pasar, la primera orden es sacarlos a todos de aquí rumbo a la isla Berserker.

Hiccup hizo una mueca.

-Lo sé, Gobber. Lo sé- Hiccup no se veía muy feliz con la noticia. Se le veía dolido, tal vez a punto de llorar. Gobber le dirigió una mirada conciliadora.

-Todavía no sabemos lo que pase, Hiccup- le consoló- Mejorará, ya lo verás.

Caminaron hasta una casa. Era más grande que las demás, también un poco más vieja, Hiccup subió las escaleras en dirección a la casa, todavía con la anciana en su espalda. La bajó una vez que estuvieron en la puerta, para luego abrirla, adentrándose en la casa.

La casa era un lugar en orden, con dos pisos, la cocina estaba al fondo, a un lado de la puerta de daba al patio trasero. Había una mesa en el centro de la casa, era de buena madera y estaba en buenas condiciones, el fogón estaba encendido y frente a este, se encontraba una mujer de mediana edad, calentando un pocillo con agua, posiblemente té. Se giró hacía el muchacho, el parecido entre ambos era sorprendente.

-¡Hiccup!- la mujer corrió hacia él, le abrazó con fuerza. Hiccup le regresó el abrazo.- No he conseguido que la fiebre baje- se lamentó- La saliva de Silkspanner no funciona...

Gothi la tomo del brazo, indicándole a señas que la llevará con su esposo. Valka asintió y todos subieron rápidamente por unas escaleras de troncos; había tres puertas en el piso de arriba, la mujer castaña abrió una de ellas revelando a un hombre robusto, gigantesco, postrado en una cama. A pesar de su complexión grande, se veía bastante débil, tosía como si se le fueran a salir los pulmones, tenía el rostro enrojecido por la fiebre, se veía que había bajado unos cuantos kilos por la enfermedad.

Incluso se veía más viejo para su edad. Hiccup sintió una punzada en el pecho, ver así a su héroe de la infancia, a su propio padre... Era algo duro de presenciar. Hiccup caminó hasta la cama de su padre, sintiéndose como un niño pequeño. Hubo un momento en el que no se pudo acercar más. Tenía miedo.

Gothi, sin embargo, llegó hasta la cabeza del hombre, empezando a examinarlo, le daba golpecitos con su bastón, esperaba, parecía que oía cosas y les respondía en su mente. Los demás le miraban expectantes.

La anciana bajo la mirada, parecía ser que tenía un diagnóstico. Pero Stoick ya lo sabía desde el momento en el que esa planta demoníaca le infecto uno de los brazos.

-¿Es ella, verdad?- la voz del hombre incluso sonaba débil en ese momento. Ya no sonaba tan fuerte como antes, ni mucho menos; era la voz de un hombre enfermo.

Gothi asintió.

Hiccup soltó todo el aire que estaba en sus pulmones. Valka se mordió los labios, intentando no desplomarse, Gobber agachó la mirada, triste.

-¿Qué?- exclamó Hiccup en un susurro. Se acercó con más valentía hasta donde estaba la anciana- No, no... Debe haber alguna forma, él no puede...- Iba a derrumbarse, no podía aceptar que el hombre que lo había visto crecer, el mismo que lo llevó a cazar jabalíes y el que le entregó su primera arma, estuviese muriendo.- Buscaré en todas las islas. Debe haber alguien que sepa... tal vez un Silkspanner de ala titánica pueda ayudar, o alguna subespecie... Yo podría, yo...

La anciana levanto su mano, haciéndolo callar, negó con la cabeza. Hiccup empezó a hiperventilar, asustado, triste, sintiéndose morir.

-No...- su voz se quebró, dirigió su mirada hacia la cama, donde reposaba su padre. Su madre ya estaba junto a su padre, ambos tomados de las manos.

Gobber trató de convencer al muchacho para darles privacidad. Este no quiso irse, empezó a tener un ataque, o por lo menos eso sentía. Tuvieron que sacarlo a empujones, luego Gothi le dio una planta para masticar, que lo relajó casi por completo.

Su padre iba a morir.

Por culpa de una bruja. La misma que le había hechizado. Quiso buscarla, descuartizarla con sus enormes dientes, hacerla pagar por lo que había hecho; pero no era necesario. Una vez que ella vuelva, él mismo se encargaría de hacerla pagar. Lo haría de forma lenta, no le importaba como, solo quería... quería...

Pero la razón intervino. Matar a esa maldita bruja no serviría de nada, no le traería a su padre de nuevo y posiblemente tampoco haría de él un muchacho normal. Hiccup respiro hondo, quería llorar como un niño pequeño, pero no podía hacerlo. Si su padre lo veía así, no le gustaría. Tenía que ser fuerte, aguantar todo lo que venía.

Extrañó bastante a Kaira. La extrañó demasiado, extrañaba poder abrazarle, sentir su consuelo. Ella era tan buena con él, tan comprensiva, amorosa... Y estaba en la isla Berserker en este momento.

Kaira era una chica que había conocido hacia mucho y el amor de su vida. Agradecía a su padre por haberlos presentado; era una aldeana Berserker, una chica tierna y amorosa, que compartía el amor hacia los dragones con él. No había día que no se escribiesen, en especial desde que su padre enfermo; ella no había parado de mandar sus buenos deseos, así como consejos de cuidado. Hiccup nunca se sentía solo cuando leía sus cartas.

Pero ahora, incluso pensando en ella, se sentía bastante solo. Escucho unas pisadas provenir de arriba, luego las escucho bajar las escaleras y acercarse con cautela a él; su madre le tomó la barbilla, subiendo por ella para luego acariciar su mejilla. Habló con voz suave, pero se notaba pastosa también, signo de que había llorado.

-Hiccup-lo llamó, este no le regresó la mirada- Tu padre... Él quiere hablar contigo- le dijo, esta vez tratando de que este alzase la mirada. No se detuvo hasta que los ojos verdes de su hijo se toparon con los de ella. Este soltó un suspiro.

-Mamá, esto es mi culpa, si yo...- Su madre lo calló, poniendo un dedo sobre los labios del chico. Hiccup volvió a bajar la mirada, triste.

-No es tu culpa- lo consoló su madre- De alguna forma, él sabía que esto pasaría... Y tu padre... ambos- rectifico- sabemos lo fuerte que eres. Podremos superarlo.

Le dio un abrazo fuerte antes de que él subiera hacia el cuarto, donde Stoick The Vast iba a regalarle a su único hijo su último aliento.

.

La mano de Hiccup siempre había sido diminuta comparada con la de su padre.

 _Cuando era niño, él incluso podía cargarme con una sola mano. No necesitaba más apoyo, recuerdo que me sentaba en su palma por horas y horas, mientras me enseñaba Berk... Todo parecía tan grande, tanto, que temía mucho no poder ser igual de grande, incluso pudiendo ser un dragón._

 _Era tan fuerte, inteligente... Yo no sabía si podía ser como él. Si algún día, podría ser el gran jefe de Berk, el hombre más respetado de todos. Incluso ahora, no siento que dé el ancho suficiente._

El hombre apretó su enorme mano con la de su hijo, abrió los ojos y esbozó una sonrisa débil al verlo; Hiccup la correspondió, con más tristeza que alegría. Temió que su padre le viese llorar o algo parecido, pero no podía evitarlo, él siempre había sido así de sensible.

-¿Cómo va todo, hijo?- cuestionó su padre en voz baja, con el tono de voz más grave de lo normal- Me contaron por ahí que un misterioso Furia Nocturna venció a unos cuantos cazadores de dragones.

Hiccup rio, aquello había pasado hacía por lo menos dos días. Al parecer, a su padre se le estaba agotando la memoria... O no había despertado en todo ese tiempo.

-Sí- repuso el joven con un hilo de voz, reía entre lágrimas rebeldes- Creo que les di un buen mensaje acerca de no matar dragones en mi guardia.- alardeo, pero nunca se le daba bien. Stoick lo sabía, su hijo era todo menos un engreído.

Lo habían criado bien.

-Ese es mi muchacho- lo felicito, con su otra mano dio un par de palmadas hacia el antebrazo de Hiccup- Siempre tan valiente, como tu padre.

-Sí tú lo dices- ahí estaba, su hijo no podía ni reconocer que hacía las cosas bien... o que las hacia mejor que muchos en realidad. Stoick tosió de forma un poco escandalosa, alarmando a su primogénito.- Papá, yo...

-¿Sabes lo que pasará, no?- le interrumpió el pelirrojo, dejando de toser. El chico concentró sus orbes verdes en él- Cuando yo muera, independientemente de si viene esa heks o no.

Hiccup tragó saliva. Sólo había pensado en lo duro que seria que su padre no estuviese, jamás se había planteado lo que seguiría después de eso. Él tomaría el trono como jefe de Berk, se casaría, tendría un heredero y entonces el reinado Haddock continuaría por generaciones.

No se sentía listo. A sus veintiún años de edad, no tenía ni la menor idea de cómo liderar... vikingos. Aquello le ponía los pelos de punta, ¿y si lo hacía mal? ¿Había alguien que lo juzgase? ¿Qué pasaría si toda esa gente se enterase de que él es el dragón? ¿Lo desterrarían? ¿Lo tacharían de fenómeno?

¿Qué diría Kaira? ¿Le perdonaría por ocultarle algo tan grande? ¿Se alejaría de él?

-Hijo- su padre lo sacó de sus pensamientos, Hiccup le dirigió una mirada de preocupación.- Sé que tienes muchas dudas, puede que creas que no estás listo...

-Es que yo... no soy bueno siendo un líder... Quiero decir, no sé cómo gobernar, ¿qué tal si se enteran...?

No pudo continuar.

-Lo único que importa es que sé que eres lo suficientemente inteligente como para poder con esto- intervino su padre, le comprendía, era normal tener miedo. No todos los días te vuelves jefe de una isla- En algún momento tendrás que decidir sobre hacer público el cómo eres. Tendrás que afrontarlo, explicar que no fue tu culpa.- Stoick sonrió- Y sabrás hacerlo, confío en ti. Tu madre lo hace también...

Hiccup se sintió todavía más pequeño, sin embargo, si su padre creía en él... Puede que sea verdad. Stoick The Vast nunca miente. Jamás.

-De... acuerdo- aceptó sollozando, odiaba ser tan sensible.- Mañana por la mañana saldrán los barcos, el refugio esta... casi... listo- se limpió las lágrimas y se sintió mejor de que su voz sonará más nivelada y firme.- Hay sparers en todas las entradas y...

-Salgan esta noche- ordenó el todavía jefe- Mejor prevenir que lamentar- aseguró, Hiccup asintió- Hiccup- lo llamó.

-¿Qué sucede?

-Prométeme que te casaras y le darás nietos a tu madre- dijo, medio bromeando, Hiccup rio con suavidad- Nada me... hubiera hecho más feliz- empezó a toser-... que verte tener una familia con el amor de tu vida...- sonrió, mientras Hiccup recordaba a Kaira.

-Puede ser- Hiccup se encogió de hombros, luego tomo más fuerte su mano, todavía preocupado por el prevenir. Ser el jefe de Berk no tenía ningún manual de entrenamiento en las estanterías del Gran Salón, tampoco era tan fácil.- ¿Y si no sé gobernar... o si lo hago mal? ¿Qué tal que no puedo... dar el ancho?

-Pero si ya lo haces- respondió Stoick, se rio para luego admitir:- No podría sentirme más orgulloso de ti, de mi hijo.

Hiccup se quedó con él, hablando de muchas cosas. Stoick le daba consejos, Hiccup preguntaba, una y otra vez, anécdota tras anécdota, Hiccup fue extrañándolo cada vez más a pesar de que no se había ido, las horas pasaron hasta que ambos se quedaron dormidos.

Cuando Hiccup despertó unas dos horas después, descubrir que su padre, el hombre que le había criado, que le había enseñado lo que era el mundo, la importancia de Berk, de protegerlo. El que lo había aceptado a pesar de ser diferente a los otros niños, a pesar de haber recibido una maldición...

Había muerto.

.

A pesar de que había bastantes esperanzas de que Stoick sobreviviera al ataque de Dragonvine que había sufrido en una expedición, ya había preparativos para su funeral. Aunque, claro, no todos pudieron despedirse adecuadamente de él; las familias con niños pequeños y mujeres embarazadas tuvieron que partir de Berk lo más rápido posible por órdenes del difunto jefe.

Poco se sabía de la maldición que la bruja lanzó a esta tierra. Lo único que saben, es que cuando la bruja regresará, los más débiles (niños en su mayoría) debían ser protegidos. Los demás podían quedarse... si querían, para ayudar a luchar.

 _La gente no sabe que él que los protege soy yo. Mis padres creyeron que lo mejor sería proteger Berk desde el anonimato, con la promesa de que algún día yo mismo tendría que decir la verdad. Claro, papá no pudo mantener en secreto que la isla estaba, eh, maldita... y, bueno, algunos no se lo tomaron muy bien... Pero, ¡hey! por lo menos podremos proteger a los más indefensos. A muestro Berk... ¡Porque nadie nos amenaza!_

El barco se alejaba a la deriva, Hiccup encendió la flecha que usaría para iniciar el fuego que consumiría el barco. Colocó la flecha en su sitio, tensando la cuerda del arco, relajando su pulso... ¿Hacia cuanto no usaba un arco? Tal vez desde los trece años... la verdad, no lo recordaba.

Apunto, tratando de no temblar. No supo cuando soltó la flecha, ni mucho menos el momento en el que el barco empezó a arder. Pero ahí estaba, su padre por fin entraría al Valhalla con los valientes.

Donde él pertenecía.

 _Y derrotaremos a esa bruja, cueste lo que cueste. O aunque tenga que morir en el intento._

-Te lo prometo, papá- susurró al horizonte, deseando que su padre pudiese escucharlo. Un viento del norte soplo fuerte, en respuesta, causando que el joven sonriera con nostalgia; se giró al pueblo restante, quienes le observaban expectantes.

Hiccup Haddock no era tan relevante como lo era el misterioso Furia Nocturna de Berk (al cual nadie ha nombrado de forma diferente), para ellos sólo era un joven... extraño. Siempre encerrando en la fragua del pueblo, creando inventos para los dragones y también para los vikingos. Devorando todos los libros que había en existencia, tanto en el Gran Salón como en toda la isla, así como los que los mercaderes llevaban a Berk; haciendo bocetos, soñando despierto...

Y siempre solo. Nunca hablaba con nadie, salvo con Gobber, su madre y con Stoick; no tenía amigos, se encerraba en su mismo a tal grado de que hablar con él no era para nada placentero como se podría pensar. Respondía con monosílabos, se trababa al hablar y a veces decía las oraciones en desorden.

Nadie entendía por qué Stoick lo había escogido como heredero, salvo el hecho de que era su hijo. Pero, vamos, nadie confiaba en él, era raro, muy raro... Incluso esa armadura suya, siempre vestido de negro, como si esperará alguna guerra. No era como que los vikingos nunca esperarán guerras, pero, vamos, por lo menos hay un día en la semana en la que no usarán metal.

Además, parecía llevarse mejor con los dragones. Era el único en el pueblo que daba la impresión de saber exactamente lo que los reptiles pensaban, como si el joven fuera una especie de "encantador de dragones". Era el que mejor conocía la forma de curarlos, o de alimentarlos, lo que les gustaba o lo que no.

¿Su dragón está enfermo? No se preocupe, Hiccup sabrá curarlo; ¿Pareciera ser que su dragón se ha vuelto gruñón, rebelde o triste? Hiccup sabe lo que le molesta y le dirá como solucionarlo; ¿Tiene problemas para elegir su dragón? ¡No busque más! Hiccup hizo una sección en el libro de dragones indicando el tipo de dragón para cada una de las necesidades de cada vikingo, ¿necesita velocidad? Un nadder puede ser buena opción, ¿solo quiere algo de compañía, o no tiene mucho espacio, o solo necesita quien le entregue el correo? Lo ideal es un Terrible Terror, ¿Quiere un dragón leal, tierno con los niños y fácil de entrenar? ¡Busque un Gronckle! También crean hierro de excelente calidad si usa la receta adecuada...

Si se trataba de dragones, Hiccup siempre tenía la respuesta. Fuera de eso, lo mejor era consultar el problema con alguien más... Como Stoick, por ejemplo o Gobber...

Y para Hiccup no era ninguna sorpresa la forma en la que la gente lo veía. Sabía exactamente lo que pensaban de él, incluso estando en el aire, en la fragua o en la comodidad e intimidad de su habitación.

-Bien- habló el castaño con voz firme, la muchedumbre seguía observándolo de la misma manera, haciendo que se pusiera un poco nervioso- Yo... sé que esto es un golpe duro para... para todos- titubeó, casi se ruboriza, si no es que ya lo estaba haciendo- Sé que no soy como mi padre... Pero, si todos ayudamos, si peleamos juntos...- la garganta se le secó- Yo sé que podemos vencer a esa vieja bruja. Y cualquier enemigo que venga después.- respiro hondo, la voz empezaba a volverse mucho más firme. Los vikingos ahora le mirábamos un tanto sorprendidos- Vamos a hacer esto: Otro barco saldrá en breves... Si alguien no se siente del todo seguro de luchar, o se siente enfermo... Lo que sea, es libre de irse a la isla Berserker por un tiempo, y regresar cuando las cosas estén mejor o cuando se sientan listos- condicionó, causando que algunos vikingos- No habrá resentimientos por mi parte si se van, y espero que no los haya por parte de los demás.

"Pero... si se quedan, tienen que prometerme... Por la memoria de mi padre o la de sus seres queridos, que protegerán a Berk con su vida, con toda la lealtad que sea posible.- se vio determinado, aunque todavía temblaba un poco.

Gobber caminó hacia él, saliendo de la muchedumbre, quienes seguían murmurando por lo bajo. El rubio sonrió, buscando estrecharle la mano a su nuevo jefe... no oficial, por cierto.

-Creo que hablo por todos al decir que lucharemos por Berk- dijo el hombre con orgullo- Tú solo dinos que hacer y lo haremos.

.

El pequeño barco en el que estaba sentada se balanceaba ligeramente hacia los lados... a veces. De hecho, casi siempre parecía que iban a volcarse en cualquier momento.

¿Cómo se llamaban estos barcos?

 _Creo que la palabra es botes._

El bote dio una gran sacudida, tanto, que tuvo que sostenerse de los costados del bote para no caer al mar. Jadeo, echando un vistazo hacia su bolso de cuero, cuidando de no aplastarlo; esa ola había sido grande, de hecho, el mar parecía bastante inquieto en todo lo que iban de la madrugada, para cuando llegasen, ya sería medio día y dado que no estaban remando, la rubia estaba bastante aburrida.

Aunque, la entretenía un poco eso de luchar por no caer al mar, quisiera admitirlo o no. Su tía fijaba su vista al horizonte, volteando de vez en cuando, cosa que Astrid aprovechaba para ver a Stormfly, pasarle algo de comida o simplemente darle cariño; a pesar de haber diversos botes a la redonda, nadie le estaba haciendo caso a lo que hacía. El bote de ambas estaba en silencio, casi sepulcral de no ser por los gorgojos de la pequeña nadder.

Stormfly estaba tomando una siesta (para buena suerte de ambas, pensó Astrid) cuando su tía se giró hacia ella, dispuesta a iniciar una conversación. La mujer le miró, tomando nota de la protección hacia su bolso, así como las mallas de bajo de la capa de su sobrina, se las había puesto desde que sintió el cambio de temperatura al salir de Red Death, luego en la trenza que le caía por el hombro y finalmente en la capa roja.

Astrid la tenía desde que había cumplido nueve años, y desde que había aprendido el hechizo ajustador, no se la quitaba salvo para lavarla o cuando estaba en su cuarto. No había querido reemplazarla por una con un color más apagado o por otro modelo. Su sobrina había desarrollado un apego por ese trapo viejo (no se veía en absoluto viejo, todavía tenía ese tono carmín que la caracterizaba) casi inquebrantable.

La pelinegra se aclaró la garganta, paso su melena hacia uno de sus hombros, dejando al descubierto parte de su cuello. Astrid nunca dejaba de sorprenderse por la belleza de su tía, no importaba el hecho de que la mujer tuviera ciento cincuenta años (más o menos), ella siempre se veía de máximo, treinta años.

-¿Ya pensaste en tu nombre para esta noche?- cuestionó al fin su tía, se veía interesada en saber. Astrid se reclino en una de las paredes del bote.

-Me gusta mucho el que tengo ahora- respondió la rubia, pensativa, había estado pensándoselo durante toda esa semana- Sin embargo, estaba pensando en bautizarme como si tuviera dos nombres- continuo, dándose cuenta de que nunca había preguntado si era permitido- Quería llamarme Astrid Eyra Hofferson, el Eyra por mi madre...

Mørke asintió lentamente, ladeado la cabeza hacia un lado, tal vez comprendiéndolo. Astrid también asintió, que no hubiese réplica le daba pauta de que si estaba permitido tener dos nombres. Bien.

-Me agrada- admitió la mujer, mostrando una sonrisa maternal- A tu madre le hubiera gustado y créeme, le habría encantado que utilizarás su nombre para honrarla- añadió, alargando la mano para acariciarle el cabello. Se podía hacer debido a lo pequeño del bote.

-¿Es lo que crees?

-Por supuesto- Mørke colocó algunos mechones que se habían soltado de la trenza de su sobrina detrás de la oreja de esta- Estaría más orgullosa de lo que estoy yo ahora- dijo bromeando, fingiendo celos y haciendo reír a la rubia- ¿Alguna comida en especial cuando lleguemos? Me han dicho que mi sobrina no cocina bien del todo.

 _La tía Mørke es una excelente cocinera, prácticamente puede hacer cualquier cosa que le pidas. Dicen que en tiempos de escasez ella podía armar banquetes sin usar la magia y con apenas una vaca (o dragón) flaca (flaco), un par de calabazas y una hogaza de pan._

Astrid se encogió de hombros.

-Me se defender un poco- le quito importancia, luego respondió la otra pregunta- Hace mucho que no como pastel, ¿crees que tengan por allá?

-Si es como recuerdo, sí- Mørke asintió- También hay muchos dragones, pero me temo que habrá muchas quienes todavía querrán comérselos- hizo una mueca de asco y Astrid también- Lo que me recuerda, ¿ya buscaste un compañero?

La adolescente se mordió los carrillos, teniendo algo de cuidado de no sacarse sangre. La respuesta era sí, pero no sabía si era la respuesta que su tía quería oír.

-Lo cierto es que no- mintió, nuevamente le salió de forma natural. Y nuevamente se sintió mal por mentirle a su tía- No ha habido terribles terrores en Red Death durante un tiempo.

-Puedes culpar a Prudence por eso- bromeó Mørke, para después lanzar una carcajada, su sobrina se le unió. La aludida no parecía poder escucharles desde su bote.- Pero no te preocupes- su tía se vio despreocupada- Encontrarás a tu compañero, no te presiones demasiado.

Dicho esto, la mujer se giró para confirmar que seguían en la dirección correcta. Astrid verificó que Stormfly seguía dormida, así como que todo en su bolso se encontraba en orden; no quería leer, el bote se movía demasiado y marearse nunca era una buena opción.

Tampoco tenía hambre (había atrapado un pollo antes de irse, luego lo había cocinado, empacado y asegurado), así que dejó la comida en su sitio; pensó en hacer una siesta, no había dormido en todo lo que llevaba la noche, así que sonaba como una buena opción. Colocó sus manos sobre el bolso, si detectaba algún movimiento, se despertaría en ese mismo instante.

Busco la capucha de la capa, se acomodó mejor sentada entre el suelo y una de las paredes del bote. Trato de no pensar en las sacudidas del bote.

Mørke escuchó como la respiración de su sobrina se regulaba, se volvía más profunda, rítmica y relajada. No hizo nada para ahuyentar su sueño o al dragón que estaba en su bolso.

¿Qué cómo lo sabía? Lo había visto mientras comían en Red Death. No había dicho nada, era algo que la mujer podía dejar pasar con facilidad; si quería que su sobrina se quedara de su lado, lo mejor era hacerla sentir segura.

Había trabajado tan duro... Pero por fin había llegado el día. Por fin...

.

La muchacha se sentía un poco nerviosa, no había pasado nada en absoluto en la tarde y mucho menos en la mañana; sin embargo, no había parado de sentirse observada.

Sirvió el vaso con agua, estaba sedienta. Bebió todavía sintiéndose incomodo; su padre no había vuelto del frente todavía y su madre estaba en el jardín. Empezó a jugar con sus rizos, tratando de relajarse un poco, estaba siendo paranoica, pero la culpa era la atmósfera de alarma que había en toda la isla.

Justamente pensó eso cuando escucho ruido en el cobertizo de su padre, justamente en el jardín, el cual estaba próximo a la cocina. La adolescente se quedó quieta, pensando que tal vez era un objeto que se había caído a su madre (su padre debía hacer una limpieza a ese sucio cobertizo), un terrible terror o incluso Cooler, el Pesadilla Monstruosa de su padre. Sea lo que sea, debía dejar de relajarse. No había señales de estar en peligro...

¡CRASH!

Eso no pudo ser un simple objeto cayéndose. Tomó el hacha de la mesa, dispuesta a investigar el origen de ese ruido; camino de puntitas directo al jardín, adoptando una posición de pelea. Pensó en llamar a Cooler, sin embargo, sabia de sobra que estaba con su padre en ese momento.

Abrió la puerta con cuidado, tratando de no hacer ruido, o que por lo menos la vieja puerta no chirriara demasiado. Echo un vistazo al jardín, más específicamente al cobertizo. No sabía que esperaba encontrar ahí, probablemente ver a su madre silbando mientras colgaba la ropa en los lazos, pero lo único que vio fue el jardín desolado, su madre había colgado la ropa... eso era todo. No había rastro de su madre en lo poco que se veía del jardín.

Fue abriendo la puerta con su torso, lentamente; respiro hondo antes de girarse al cobertizo. La puerta de este estaba abierta. De alguna forma, no le resultó familiar, ¿era su madre la que estaba ahí? ¿Qué hacía su madre en el cobertizo de su padre?

Otro ruido, como si alguien estuviese buscando algo. La muchacha camino de forma vacilante hacia la puerta de la pequeña habitación.

-¿Mamá?- Alargó las sílabas, sin poder confirmar si efectivamente se trataba de su progenitora- ¿Mamá, eres tú?

Los ruidos cesaron por un instante, para luego volver a revolver las cosas. No respondió de otra forma.

La joven sintió como la sangre se le iba de la cara, si no era su madre, ¿quién más podría ser?

¿Dónde estaba su _mamá_?

-... ¿Quién anda ahí?- tartamudeo la muchacha.

Era delgada, apenas tenía catorce años. Rubia y con algunos rizos en el cabello, usaba un vestido café a las rodillas abajo de una especie de suéter verde sobre este, llevaba botas, se había quitado las hombreras, así como su pechera. Tenía los ojos azules, casi tanto como los de Astrid y el rostro níveo salpicado de pecas café. Levanto el hacha, dispuesta a atacar a cualquier extraño y saltó de lleno hacia la puerta.

-¡Eh!- gritó, para ver a un Terrible Terror en medio del minúsculo cuarto. La chica soltó el aire contenido, aliviada. Sólo era un dragón, quizá estaba perdido.- Hola, chico...- susurró ella, adentrándose al cobertizo, bajando el arma. Sólo estaba un poco estresada; ninguna bruja...- ¿cómo entraste, pequeñín?-... había llegado a Berk. Tal vez la muerte del jefe era solo una casualidad.

Una vez estuvo a un paso del terrible terror, la puerta se cerró de golpe. No hacia viento. La muchacha se giró hacia la puerta, asustada y dispuesta a abrirla de nuevo; se quedó congelada al ver a una mujer recargada en la puerta de madera.

-Hola, cariño- la saludó con familiaridad, pero la joven no tenía ni idea de quien era. Un escalofrío bajo por su espina dorsal, sentía el cuerpo frio, frío...- ¿Qué estás haciendo tan sola a horas de la noche de brujas?- cuestionó con voz dulce.

Oh no...

-¿Cuál es tu nombre?- le pregunto, la mujer era joven, con el cabello castaño, observándole con los ojos negros- No seas tímida, cariño, necesito un nombre.

La chica no contesto, ni siquiera podía moverse del miedo. Respiraba hondo, sintiendo que le faltaba el aire, tenía ganas de llorar por el terror y tenía los ojos tan abiertos que sentía que abandonarían su cuerpo en cualquier momento.

Parecía un conejito asustado.

-Bjorg- habló una voz detrás de ella, era una voz melodiosa y tranquila- Irónicamente, se llama Bjorg- Sintió su presencia a su espalda, podía incluso sentir el calor de la mujer- ¿Podemos usar tu cocina, Bjorg?

Sintió un corte cruzándole la garganta, con una estela de dolor, pata luego sentir como algo brotaba de esta. Abrió la boca por el dolor, sintiéndose caer, alguien la sostuvo.

-Tomaremos eso como un si- mustio una bruja en su oído.

Después... Nada.

.

Cuando despertó, estaba en la costa de una isla, todavía en el bote, adolorida y con Stormfly jalándole la trenza de forma desesperada. No había rastro de las otras brujas, la habían dejado sola.

A lo lejos, había ruido. Astrid le dio un manotazo a la nadder, con el fin de que dejará de chillar de una vez, murmuró que estaba despierta y que la dejará en paz, para luego ponerse de pie. No había nadie, no su tía, ni una chica de su edad. Habían dejado el bote a buena distancia del mar, con el fin de no ahogarla, pero, vamos, ¿por qué no la habían despertado?

Tampoco habían dejado comida. Ya era el atardecer, ¿tanto había dormido? recordaba haber despertado durante el día, masticado algo, tal vez haber hablado un poco... Pero seguían en el mar en ese momento. Salió del bote, completamente desorientada ¿dónde estaba? ¿Eso era Berk? Parecía un lugar... verde... ¡y vaya que hacía frio!

Además, ¿que era todo ese ruido?

-¿Stormfly?- la llamó la chica, sobándose los brazos tratando de entrar en calor. Berk sí que era húmedo. Dio un par de pasos, fijándose en la curiosa línea que se formaba cuando el césped se juntaba con la arena de la playa- ¿Qué es eso?- cuestionó, sin reconocer la mayor parte de los sonidos. Se fijó en el cielo violeta teñido ligeramente con luz naranja, vio algo extraño, una nube de humo salía del centro de la isla. Eso no podía significar nada bueno- Oh no- susurró, Stormfly voló a su alrededor, se quedó levitando cerca de su compañera- Tenemos que ir allá, Stormfly.

Ambas se encaminaron en dirección al centro de la isla, probablemente donde estaba la aldea. Había un bosque espeso, apenas y podía caminar, Stormfly iba frente a ella, indicándole el camino; conforme iban avanzando el olor iba cambiando, había un hedor entre humo y carne quemada flotando por todos lados y era tan denso que obligó a Astrid a cubrirse la nariz. También los sonidos se aclaraban, cada vez se volvían más fuertes...

-¡AYUDA!

-¡...ALGUIEN POR FAVOR!

-¡... TOCAR MI CASA!

-¡Axe! ¿¡Alguien lo ha visto!?

-¡Por favor...!

Detectó humo a través de los árboles, conforme iba avanzando se volvía más denso. Tosió ligeramente.

Sólo podían ser voces de...

-¡AYUDAME, POR FAVOR! ¡DUELE!

Almas en pena. Pasaba siempre que había una matanza...

Astrid tragó saliva. ¿Qué había pasado?

Llegó al pueblo, tratando de no mirar hacia abajo (docenas de cuerpos de hombres y mujeres reposando, calcinados o cubiertos de sangre), esquivando el humo. Stormfly, quien tenía un mejor sentido de la vista, era quien le guiaba; también a ella le ponía nerviosa el ambiente...

Había casas quemadas, dragones volando por todas partes, disparando a diversos objetivos. Astrid no espero más y sacó de su bolso el cuchillo de mantequilla que ella misma había hechizado; lo lanzó por los aires, cuidando que no le viera algún dragón o vikingo. Recibió su hacha en la mano.

Una vez preparada, ya podía avanzar. Caminó con sigilo, buscando a su tía, esquivando algunos disparos cercanos, así como escombros que volaban por los aires debido a la potencia de dichos disparos. No se cruzó casi con gente, la poca gente que se cruzó con ella iba directo al bosque, apenas llevándose lo que tenían en brazos. Le llamó la atención no ver niños entre los que iban.

¿No había niños en Berk?

¿Por qué?

Bueno, si ellos conocían a las heks, era algo obvio él porqué. Astrid decidió seguir buscando a su tía, preocupada; dio hasta la única casa que parecía en pie. Tenía una enorme chimenea, se adentró en ella por una ventana, la cual tenía cerradas las puertecitas de madera; una vez estuvo adentro, volvió la cabeza para asegurarse de que Stormfly seguía con ella. El corazón le dio un vuelco cuando se dio cuenta de que no era así.

-¿¡Stormfly!?- gritó en un susurró. Hubo un chillido a su espalda; Astrid soltó el aire, aliviada de verla, la dragón estaba volando cerca de una puerta.

Echó un vistazo al lugar. Había muchos escritorios, grandes cantidades de metal, vasijas, cuencos metálicos, pinzas, martillos, un horno gigante...

-Es una fragua- murmuró, apartando la capucha de su cabeza. El horno estaba semi encendido, y el lugar estaba un poco desordenado pero era mejor en comparación al desastre de afuera.

Stormfly gorjeo, sobrevolando por el lugar en busca de alguien. Astrid también se daba de curiosa.

-Busca algo útil, un repuesto de hacha o algo así. Dudo que haya comida aquí- le pidió a la dragón, quien solo asintió para luego regresar a su tarea- Tenemos que salir de aquí antes de que alguien nos encuentre.

Buscó por todos lados, encontró un repuesto perfecto para su hacha, algunas dagas, se dio abasto de diferentes piedras para afilar y por suerte, había por ahí un barril de cerveza y una hogaza de pan. Compactó todo lo encontrado con un par de palabras y los puso en su bolso; siguió buscando cosas útiles. Preguntándose para quien era cada arma y porque había algunos objetos extraños tirados por ahí.

Escuchó un sonido metálico proveniente de atrás, Astrid se giró con rapidez, encontrándose a Stormfly tratando de cargar una espada de considerable tamaño. La bruja corrió hacía la dragón, recogiendo la espada.

-¿Qué haces? Esto no..., vaya, es bonita- exclamó examinado la espada. Era bastante extraña, no tenía ni un poco de filo, la hoja no parecía serlo, solo parecían varias varillas que se conectaban simulando ser una. El mango era bastante pesado, de hecho, era ridículamente pesado, pero bastante cómodo; el balance estaba perfecto, pero no se veía muy útil.

También notó que había ciertos botones en la empuñadura. Curioso...

-Pero no es útil- comentó, sin embargo, siguió inspeccionándola, tentada a apretar los botones- Me pregunto...

Apretó uno que estaba justo debajo del principio de la hoja. Esta dio una sacudida y desapareció de forma bastante sorprendente. De alguna forma, esta se había metido en el mango haciendo del arma algo mucho más práctico.

Astrid dejó salir una exclamación, asombrada por la tecnología que parecían llevar los vikingos. Si el herrero que logró hacer dicha espada lograba hacer una funcional (que cortase, vaya), aquella espada sería toda una sensación.

-De acuerdo, creo que podemos llevarnosla- concedió Astrid, guardándose la espada en el infinito espacio de su bolso. Se volvió a Stormfly- ¿De dónde la sacaste? Tal vez encontremos algo...

Stormfly voló hasta una puerta abierta al fondo, adentrándose en ella para luego emitir un chillido. Astrid le siguió de forma sigilosa, no quería que alguien detectará su presencia. Cuando llegó, abrió la puerta, y soltó un silbido de admiración al ver el lugar.

-¿Y esto?- preguntó Astrid al aire.

El lugar era pequeño, o por lo menos eso parecía por la enorme cantidad de papeles que forraban las paredes; todos ellos eran bocetos a carbón que todo tipo de cosas, estructuras extrañas, líneas formando cuerpos para... ¿algo?, rostros, letras, letras y más letras, mapas, círculos, listas, más rostros, dibujos de personas, diversos sketches de gente usando cosas que Astrid jamás había visto...

Y dragones. De toda clase, desde los típicos Terrores Terribles, Nadders mortíferos, Pesadillas Monstruosas, Gronckles..., hasta dragones que ella no conocía o que solo había visto en ilustraciones de los libros de magia. Pero los más abundantes eran los Furia Nocturna, había muchísimos de ellos, volando, sentados, echados, en fin.

-Alguien tiene un dragón favorito, ¿no crees?- le preguntó Astrid a su nadder- Así que, hay un inventor en Berk y fanático de los dragones, eso es nuevo- se fue adentrando más y más, tomando nota de las ilustraciones. En la última pared de la habitación había un escritorio repleto de papeles (algunos en blanco y otros hechos bolita), carbones, tinteros, cartas o dibujos a medio hacer, y exactamente lo que la bruja estaba buscando: una ilustración de la espada que Stormfly había encontrado. La ilustración era una especie de diseño de la espada, señalando para que servía cada parte, así como su funcionamiento. El nombre venía con letras grandes en la parte superior de la hoja- "Inferno"- leyó en voz baja- Vaya nombre para una espada- repuso Astrid, medio burlándose- Y letras pequeñas pone: "Papá la llama Espada Dragón" ¿Bueno?

El dibujo indicaba que todo lo interesante estaba en la empuñadura de la espada. Había una buena cantidad de gel de pesadilla monstruosa dentro de él en un compartimento, así como otro más delgado pero del mismo largo con gas de Cremallerus. Estaba equipado con un par de carbones para crear una chispa (para encender el gas, supuso Astrid). Había detalles sobre la hoja, el por qué era retráctil sobre el metal con el que estaba hecho. Eso se lo saltó. En las instrucciones decía:

"Presionar botón 1 para mostrar la hoja, botón 2 para ignición"

Y ya.

-¿Ignición de qué?- Astrid buscó más información en el escritorio, tal vez había una especie de libro, diario... algo. Revolvió los papeles, también buscaba otra cosa útil, como algún cuchillo, el sujeto parecía ser amante de los dragones, a lo mejor tenía algunas escamas de Furia Nocturna.

Oh, eso sería maravilloso...

Se topó con un dibujo bastante lindo, era una chica con facciones casi perfectas, una sonrisa adorable, pecas y labios gruesos. El sombreado era admirable, el dibujo se veía hecho con empeño, casi se atrevía a decir que con amor.

Lo dejó a un lado, siguió buscando, encontró otro dibujo, esta vez en un diferente papel; era más amarillo que algunos y en él estaba el dibujo de un muchacho bien parecido, estaba de perfil, por lo que se notaba la nariz medio abultada, pero pequeña. A Astrid le gustaba como tenía las facciones, era un hombre, pero no dejaba de verse dulce como un niño pequeño, le gustaba como las facciones no eran del todo afiladas, pero tampoco abultadas. Los detalles de las pecas eran casi invisibles...

-¿Tú que dices? ¿Es guapo?- bromeó Astrid mostrándole el dibujo a su dragón, quien se había tomado un descanso sentándose sobre el hombro de la rubia. Este miró el dibujo y gorjeo en respuesta, Astrid lo tomó como como un sí- Tal vez un poco- aceptó Astrid, para luego ver quien había hecho el dibujo: Kaira.

Debía ser su novia. O amiga. O hermana. O prima. O esposa. O mamá (no, una mamá no dibujaría a su hijo así... ¿o sí?) O una admiradora...

Dejó el dibujo donde estaba. Por un segundo había olvidado que estaba buscando hasta que encontró un libro, o más bien un diario bastante gordo; pasó las páginas, y cuando vio una ilustración de la espada no lo pensó más y guardó el diario. Cerca de este estaban otros dos, esta vez los aventó a su bolso sin siquiera hojearlos.

-Tal vez haya algo útil- se dijo a sí misma, un pensamiento de que estaba robando la invadió. Claro que no lo estaba haciendo, seguramente el tipo estaba muerto, o huyendo, o... esclavizado. Hacía mucho que no comían personas, tal vez...-Agh, no- negó la rubia, apartando esos pensamientos en su cabeza-Este tipo era un lunático, tal vez un genio, pero... Todo lo de estos dragones, es...

Una suave vibración le recorrió la espalda, pensó que se había estremecido, pero luego se dio cuenta de que su espalda estaba tan quieta como antes, incluso se encontraba rígida. Luego se dio cuenta de que no era una vibración.

 _Algo_ estaba **gruñendo**.

Justo detrás de ella. Y no sonaba para nada humano...

Se volteó lentamente, esperando lo peor, aún con Stormfly en su hombro.

Entonces lo vio por primera vez en su vida. Parecía una sombra con ojos verde metálico, respiraba pesadamente, resoplando de una manera bastante tétrica; era tan esbelto, delgado y hermoso, que era difícil no tenerle miedo. Un sólo disparo la haría pedazos. La haría papilla por dentro...

Era un furia nocturna. Joven, fuerte, y mortal.

-Oh, hola- murmuró, tratando de no mostrar miedo, eso era lo clave. Analizó el entorno, recordando que aún llevaba el cuchillo - hacha en la mano y buscando una salida.

¡La encontró! Había (milagrosamente) una ventana en medio de aquel revoltijo de papeles. Si llegaba hasta ella, tal vez podría salir, tal vez. Tragó saliva, Stormfly estaba observando la ventana también.

-Muy bien, eh, Stormfly- la llamó y esta voló hacía el dragón negro quien no les apartaba la mirada de encima- ¿lista?- susurró, pero el dragón no le pareció entender mucho. Estaba muy ocupado tratando de entender como existía un dragón nadder de ese tamaño- ¡Dispara!- ordenó, causando que la dragón escupiera magnesio encendido a los ojos del dragón.

La joven corrió lo más rápido que pudo para saltar hacia la ventana. Salió con facilidad de la fragua, cayendo de forma dolorosa en el suelo; Stormfly también salió de la fragua con velocidad, ambas corrieron hacia adelante, sin fijarse en la dirección que estaban tomando. Escucharon el crujido de madera rompiéndose, probablemente el dragón intentaba romper la pared.

-¡Corre, corre!- apresuró Astrid a Stormfly, esta siguió volando a su lado tratando de proteger a Astrid.

Un silbido hizo que apretaran el paso, el dragón había disparado y ahora estaba buscándolas. No se tardó mucho, en poco tiempo Astrid pudo sentir la respiración del dragón en la espalda y muslos; ahogó un grito de terror, no debía gritar. Observó el entorno, dándose cuenta de la vegetación.

Habían vuelto al bosque.

-Mierda, mierda, mierda...- murmuraba Astrid, tratando de tomar ventaja. Se topó con un árbol a punto de caer, lo derribó con el hacha para crear un obstáculo entre ella y el furia nocturna, pero no lo detendría por mucho.

Se oyó un disparo, luego las astillas volaron hasta casi alcanzarle. Gimió. No podría con el dragón sola, necesitaba más ayuda aparte de Stormfly; rogó al Señor Oscuro por dicha ayuda, la necesitaba más que nunca. El dragón rugió y decidió dispararle, Astrid lanzó esta vez un grito, esquivándole por los pelos; hubo otro disparo, luego otro, y otro...

El furia nocturna, molesto por su agilidad, decidió disparar al suelo, causando que la joven perdiese el equilibrio. Cayó jadeante en el piso, perdiendo el hacha de por medio, la rubia intentó alcanzarla, pero el dragón fue más rápido: se colocó sobre ella, aplastando con sus patas delanteras los hombros de la adolescente. El dragón Nadder que iba con ella le chilló cerca del oído, pero el dragón negro le amenazó con los dientes, para luego lanzarlo con su hocico lejos.

-¡Stormfly!- exclamó la chica, alarmada por el estado de su dragón. El furia nocturna lo notó, pero no le importó demasiado.

 _Bien, suficiente._

Se giró hasta la chica, quien le miraba tratando de desafiarlo, acto algo cómico. Hacía esfuerzos para zafarse de la fuerza de ese dragón.

-No te tengo miedo- le dijo ella entre dientes- No te tengo miedo, tú...- no terminó cuando el dragón le enseñó los dientes sumamente molesto. Astrid sintió como su corazón daba un vuelco; ese dragón de verdad iba matarla sin remedio.

Este le observó, quizá para analizar a quien iba a matar. Su mirada no reflejaba salvajismo completamente animal, o eso le parecía a Astrid; reflejaba tantas emociones juntas que realmente no parecía del todo un dragón, sino un ser humano.

Y eso la cohibió durante dos segundos, causando que se perdiera en su mirada. El dragón se dio cuenta de esto y también observó a la muchacha, le dio miedo que ella pudiese ver a través de él.

De repente escuchó algo, más gritos, dragones que solicitaban su ayuda. El dragón volvió la cabeza, dispuesto a ayudar, pero no se iba a quedar así; regresó su mirada a Astrid, quien seguía mirándolo con atención. Volvió a enseñarle los dientes, provocando que la joven cerrase los ojos.

Entonces el Furia Nocturna tomo aire y le rugió en la cara lo más fuerte que pudo a modo de advertencia (no podía matarla, era solo una niña, y, de ser como las demás, ya habría matado a alguien, ¿no?), para luego emprender el vuelo de vuelta a Berk.

Se fue tan rápido como apareció.

Una vez Astrid se quedó sola, Stormfly voló hasta ella, asegurándose de que su compañera estuviese bien. El pecho de la joven subía y bajaba por la adrenalina; miró al dragón, aliviada de verla bien.

-De acuerdo- susurró Astrid, tratando de ponerse de pie. Lo consiguió y una vez estuvo en sus dos pies, sacudió los restos de tierra y polvo que se habían quedado en su capa roja- No volvamos a hurtar cosas, ¿entendido?

Stormfly rugió, echándole la culpa a la joven bruja. Esta rodó los ojos.

-Bien, busquemos a las demás. Tengo un mal presentimiento.

.

 _¡Lo que me faltaba! ¡Esa niña agotó algunos de mis disparos!_

Cuando el dragón sintió que sus disparos habían llegado a su límite, empezó a preocuparse. Aterrizó, desde hacía una hora que los ataques habían empezado, brujas conjurando diferentes hechizos, dragones siendo cazados por fuerzas extrañas... Aquello era peor de lo que Hiccup había imaginado.

-Vaya, vaya- el dragón alzó la vista hacia una mujer bien parecida con cabello negro, en su mano llevaba una vara de madera, caminaba en su dirección- Pero como has crecido, hijo de Valka y Stoick- la bruja parecía hacerle un cumplido, ignorando el desastre que había a su alrededor. Hiccup fijo su vista hacia dónde provenía la voz de Gobber y la de su madre, vio que la ayudaba a adentrarse al bosque y se relajó- Hice un trabajo espléndido, ¿no te parece?

Hiccup le regresó la mirada, furioso. Era ella, no cabía dudas; a pesar de que nunca había recibido ninguna descripción por parte de alguien, lo podía sentir en los huesos. Lo supo desde que la divisó desde los aires, matado a sus hombres con esa... esa cosa.

La heks sonrió, satisfecha de hacerlo enojar. No retrocedió.

-A puesto a que eres un muchacho guapísimo- se burló, mordiéndose una uña. Hiccup sintió náuseas- ¿Qué haces así? No es de noche...- Hiccup soltó un gruñido en respuesta, estaba recuperando su fuerza muy rápido, solo bastaban unos segundos. Pero parecía que la líder del aquelarre quería ganar tiempo.- Ah sí, olvide que tienen una völva aquí... ¿Todavía vive? La mujer debió haber visto como se formó el universo o algo así...

 _¡Listo! ¡Disparo!_

La mujer se apartó con gracia de la zona, como si bailará. Hiccup no se rindió y atacó de nuevo.

-¿Sabes? Si no fueras un regalo tan importante, ya estarías frito- amenazó la mujer, pero no sonó como tal, sino como una burla- Pero en fin, qué más da...- Hiccup volvió a dispararle, esta vez el disparo parecía que iba a dar de lleno, además, la mujer no se movió de su lugar en absoluto, solo hizo un movimiento con el palo de madera que tenía- ¡ _Fryse_!- gritó.

Hiccup vio como su disparo de plasma se deshacía ante sus ojos, como si fuese una fuerza invisible, algo le tenso los huesos, los músculos y los nervios, dejándolo inmóvil. Al instante, unas mujeres con aire desesperado y desagradable se le vinieron encima con cuerdas, piedras...

¡Lo estaban cazando! ¡Había sido una trampa!

-Eres igual a tu madre- la mujer se le acercó con la seguridad de saber que el dragón no la lastimaría- Son tan ingenuos..., lamentablemente no eres tan fácil de engañar, eso lo sacaste del inoportuno de tu padre- le acarició la comisura de su hocico- Cuando acabemos contigo, esos dientes nos pueden servir de muchas formas, cariño- dijo de forma empalagosa, como si tratase de caerle bien. Hiccup quiso arrancarle la mano con los dientes- Bueno, en realidad, todo tú es útil- rectificó, para luego suspirar satisfecha- Cuando el efecto pase, quiero que le digas a todos estos dragones que dejen de luchar, o...

-¡No, no!- gritó una mujer, quien era sostenida por una heks de aspecto sucio. La mujer tenía surcos de lágrimas, el rostro cubierto de tierra, la ropa medio rota y una herida en la pierna que no le permitía caminar bien- ¡Suéltenme! ¿¡Donde esta...!? ¿¡Bjorg!?

La conocía. Era amiga de su madre, se llamaba Gerda y su esposo era un valiente guerrero; la niña, Bjorg apenas y tenía catorce años. Hiccup no quería reconocerlo, pero las posibilidades de que la niña siguiese viva eran escasas.

-... O la mujer muere- condicionó la bruja frente a él. Hiccup resoplo en respuesta, sentía que los sentidos volvían a la normalidad... Pero no quería que ningún dragón...- Es triste, ¿qué hace un jefe en tu situación? ¿Demostrarles a los aldeanos que eres capaz de dejar que una pobre e indefensa mujer muera o detener la única defensa que les queda y que posiblemente muera?- La otra bruja tiró a Gerda al suelo con violencia, haciendo que cayera sobre su pierna. La bruja se rio y exhibió unos dientes podridos y negros- Ser jefe debe ser difícil, ¿no es así, corazón?

El dragón gimió. Estaba desesperado, claro que podía dar la orden; era una especie de alfa, pero, vamos...

Tampoco iba a dejar que Gerda muriera.

-Tic tac, Furia Nocturna- lo apresuró.

El chico tragó saliva, observó a los dragones volando, lanzando disparos...

 _Deténganse..._

Casi al instante de que lo dijo, los dragones dejaron de volar, atacar, disparar y hacer destrozos. La bruja líder sonrió complacida, mientras veía como el dragón se deshacía en vergüenza e impotencia.

-Eres un buen chico- lo felicitó la bruja como si felicitará a un perro. De ser un humano, Hiccup estaría llorando de rabia.- Y en cuanto a ella...- se giró hacía la mujer, para luego darle una señal a la heks que mantenía a Gerda cautiva- Llévala con su hija, será tan emotivo para nuestro gran, gran, jefe.

-¿¡Donde esta Bjorg!?- cuestionó la mujer, desesperada, antes de que la heks arrojará una piedra directo a su cabeza, reventándole el cráneo.

El dragón rugió en respuesta, horrizado, indignado e impotente. Mørke negó con la cabeza.

-Y ahora, en el acto final- Mørke uso una voz teatral, atrayendo la atención del aquelarre, incluida Astrid, quien, a lo lejos, se acercó para saber lo que venía- La luz nos quema... a veces- añadió, antes de gritar- _¡Endeløse natt, akkurat nå, rundt Berk!_ \- entonces, al pronunciar la última palabra, extendió una mano al cielo, con la varita en esta.

De ella, salió un rayo de color negro brillante que fue directo al cielo. Una vez impacto con algo, se extendió formando un domo oscuro que rodeaba la isla entera.

 _-¡Dette er min hevn! ¡Alle byen skal være i smerte for alltid_!- y cuando termino de conjurar el hechizo, el domo ya había cubierto todos los alrededores de Berk, oscureciendo todo- _Det er et lørfte, min herre._ \- Luego se acomodó la túnica, para luego añadir con despreocupación- Bien, tengan todo listo para la noche. Mi sobrina se bautiza hoy, chicas.

.

Astrid volvió a su escondite, detrás de los escombros de una casa caída. Cubrió su boca, conteniendo el horror que sentía ahora, su tía Mørke jamás había sido tan... injusta. Caminó por el lugar, tratando de quitar la imagen del cráneo destrozado de la mujer y del adolorido Furia Nocturna.

Al cual su tía le hablaba como si fuera un humano. Eso dejaba mucho que pensar y explicaría lo que había visto en el bosque...

Su pie chocó con algo más blando que madera, un pergamino enrollado. Astrid decidió recogerlo, seguro algo había ahí que la podría distraer de todo.

Un mapa. Genial. Ahí estaba Berk, por allá (sin señalar, claro), Red Death, una isla con nombre raro, Los Locos del Ala, las extrañas mujeres que pueden volar (comen hombres, por cierto), islas, islas y la isla de la Tryllestav.

Paro de observarlo, ¿había otra?

-¡Astrid!- la tía Mørke la había encontrado y le llamaba desde lejos, Astrid volvió su mirada hacía la mujer- ¡Por fin despertaste!

Guardó el mapa. Necesitaba respuestas, pero primero debía bautizarse.

 _ **.**_

 _ **El segundo cap... bueno, estuvo algo intenso, ¿que les puedo decir? xd**_

 _ **Astrid ha encontrado un mapa hacia la Tryllestav, eso es increíble, y al parecer la fragua de un misterioso personaje 7u7**_

 _ **Eso y hemos visto algo de la vida de Hiccup, a lo largo de la historia iré incluyendo mas sobre su infancia.**_

 _ **Respondo comentarios:**_

 _ **Mud-chan: Lo se! No se de donde vino esa idea, ya que no he leído ningún fic (ni en ingles) que hable de Hiccup siendo un dragón xd, de hecho, ya había tocado el tema en un fic crossover. El hecho de que sus padres lo acepten también me agrada, es lindo. Pienso que, si Valka hubiera estado en HTTYD 1, las cosas hubieran sido mas fáciles... Pero eso no hubiera sido entretenido xd**_

 _ **¡Me alegra de que te este gustando! 3**_

 _ **Nina Chilena: Gracias, me esmero mucho en que no queden mas dudas de las necesarias, por eso la longitud de los capítulos, cosa que no quiero que sea un problema.**_

 _ **Y estoy consciente de las faltas, trato de corregirlas lo mejor posible, pero igual se me escapan, me pasa lo mismo con los dedazos :(**_

 _ **Tratare de actualizar todas las semanas, llevo unos capítulos adelantados, pero nunca faltan los imprevistos. Espero este cap te guste.**_

 _ **Guest (no se tu nombre xd): Eso hareeeee, gracias UwU**_

 _ **¡Gracias por llegar hasta acá! Cuéntenme que les pareció, no sean tímidos. Pueden mandarme PM, si lo prefieren :3**_

 _ **(Por lo mismo de los dedazos, ando en búsqueda de un beta, por si alguien se ofrece, estaré muy agradecida de recibir su ayuda y sus sugerencias)**_


	3. Feliz Cumpleaños

_**Disclaimer: (se me olvida luego xd) Salvo por los ocs, y la historia de este fic; todo le petenece a Dreamworks y a DiosaCressida Cowell uwu**_

 _ **Advertencia: Puede contener lengaje ofensivo, situaciones y comportamientos para personas sensibles (aunque es leve), se recomienda discreción.**_

El lugar olía demasiado herbal para su gusto. El vapor se condensaba en las paredes de la habitación, así como en el techo, formando gotitas próximas a caer, una a una...

Abrazó con sus piernas el pecho desnudo, haciendo que el agua hiciera ruido en la silenciosa habitación. Pronto, el agua se enfriaría y ella podría salir, pero hasta entonces, no tenía otra opción más que seguir esperando; suspiró aburrida, mirando a su alrededor, en una esquina se encontraba su capa, así como sus cosas. Su bolsa de cuero café se movía ligeramente de abajo hacia arriba, indicando que Stormfly dormía... o que por lo menos se quedaba quieta; la cabaña estaba en buenas condiciones, a pesar del estado de la mayoría, suspiró, había detalles en la madera de las paredes y del techo, muchos, runas, dibujos..., incluso frases. Nombres, un solo apellido. En la casa debía habitar una familia, y debía ser grande, o incluso, de buena posición. No recordaba si los vikingos tenían un sistema jerárquico o era más como en el aquelarre.

Siguió dándole vueltas al asunto, analizando los tallados en la madera. Le gustaban, por la dedicación con la que se habían hecho, así como la seguridad en los trazos; escudriño con la mirada la habitación, encontrando algunas cosas de su tía Mørke, la túnica que llevaba hace rato y su cepillo para el cabello, las velas no se lo permitían tanto, pero podría jurar que la misma Tryllestav se encontraba entre las cosas.

Lo ignoró y siguió observando las formas en la madera. Se preguntó cómo era la vida de los que vivían allí antes, tal vez las cosas eran tranquilas, tal vez no. También se preguntó si ellos comían carne de dragón como en el aquelarre; supuso que no, puesto que las bestias defendían la isla (por lo menos ese Furia Nocturna de hacía rato parecía tener un interés bastante fuerte en ella), además, por lo poco que había observado, la isla estaba rodeada de estructuras extrañas, había pasado por una especie de comedero lleno de pescados. En lo alto de algunas casas había todavía en pie enormes estructuras con cubetas repletas de agua, probablemente para extinguir incendios; recordaba haber visto algo así cuando entro a la habitación del inventor de Berk, pero no tenía la certeza...

¿Y si el inventor de Berk no era nada más ni nada menos que el gobernante, jefe o líder de la isla?

Era una posibilidad bastante probable, ¿quién si no inventaría esas cosas y luego las mandaría a construir?, pero, en todo caso, ¿quién era el muchacho del dibujo? ¿Y la chica? Ambos eran muy jóvenes para ser los líderes, ¿Y si ese dibujo era viejo? El papel podía ser engañoso... o no.

Astrid tembló de frio, no se había percatado que todo rastro de calor se había esfumado de la tina donde se encontraba. Se levantó, en busca de algo con que secarse y de paso con que secarse; vio una manta cerca de las cosas de su tía, así que haciéndose de tripas corazón, salió de la tina para caminar hacia ella, mojando el suelo a su paso, la luz de las velas hacían que su piel se viera dorada pero en la madera su sombra se miraba de un nítido color negro.

Tiritando alcanzó la manta, pero hizo resbalar las demás cosas. La muchacha soltó una exclamación y se cubrió con la manta, para luego agacharse a por las cosas; tomó con un brazo la túnica y con otro, otra cosa de forma alargada suave pero firme. Las dejó sobre un barril cercano y decidió terminar de secarse.

Alto, ¿cosa suave y firme? No había visto nada más, a no ser...

Con el corazón a punto de dejar de funcionar, de volvió hacia las cosas. No debía de tocarla, si lo hacía, lo más seguro era que...

Que...

Lo había aprendido en su única clase con la señora Weeks, las Tryllestav eran bastante frágiles, así como especiales y se necesitaba ser un lyse para usarlas, mínimo para tocarlas; si se te ocurría poner tus "asquerosas e inútiles" manos en ellas, esta podría volverse polvo en tus propias manos. Casi quiso llorar cuando no la encontró, si encontraba polvo en su lugar, su tía Mørke no se lo perdonaría jamás; tiro al suelo la túnica, desesperada, casi podía ver el polvo...

Un objeto rodó fuera de la túnica, haciendo un poco de ruido. Astrid tomo una vela para confirmar que era la varita, quien, con un aspecto idéntico y en perfecto estado, se había detenido en seco en medio de la habitación. Jadeo, la había tocado, no había forma de que esta estuviese en tan buen estado.

Probablemente no la había tocado del todo, probablemente como solo había sido un segundo la Tryllestav no había notado el contacto con la mundana mano de Astrid. Sí, eso debía ser.

Claro, existía otra posibilidad, pero no creía que fuera posible. Una heks del tipo lyse era bastante difícil de encontrar, y una nunca sabe cuándo lo es; de ahí porque solamente había unas cuantas Tryllestav en el mundo... o por lo menos en el archipiélago. La mayoría eran estropeadas por brujas ambiciosas y descuidadas.

Ella no era una lyse.

¿Verdad?

La rubia uso la túnica de su tía para levantar la varita, con sumo cuidado de no tocarla, todavía con la impresión de que esta se convertiría en polvo. La sostuvo frente a sus ojos, estaba buscando alguna señal de maltrato, deterioro o polvo... Cualquier cosa.

Un ligero brillo se observó durante una fracción de segundo proveniente de la punta de la varita. Astrid por poco vuelve a soltarla. Fue tanta la impresión que no se dio cuenta de que la manta que la cubría resbaló por su cuerpo.

Jadeo, deseando tocar esa cosa. Si lo hacía, probablemente sería igual a su tía o mejor, quizá estaba destinada a ser la mejor heks del mundo. Con los dedos temblando, fríos tanto por el nerviosismo como por el frío que se apoderaba de la habitación, toco la punta del objeto mágico, esperando una reacción, la que fuese.

No pasó nada. Hizo un segundo intento, sin pensar en las consecuencias y tomo de lleno la Tryllestav.

Esta dio un brillo cegador y luego paró. No se había destruido, sino al contraído, su peso había aumentado un poco, el pedazo de madera parecía latir en su mano, como si estuviese vivo; jadeando, la observó, intacta en sus manos sin saber qué hacer.

Era una lyse.

-¡Astrid!- la llamó la conocida voz de su tía. Astrid dio un respingo, pero no quito la mirada de la Tryllestav- ¿Ya estas lista, corderito? La cena está servida y puedo sentir que la habitación se enfría.

-Voy en un momento- respondió Astrid, dejando la túnica donde la había encontrado, luego oculto rápidamente la varita entre esta, tal y como recordaba haberla visto antes de que se cayera.

-¿Puedo entrar?

Dándose cuenta de su desnudez, se cubrió rápidamente, para después correr con cuidado hasta sus cosas. Encontró su ropa interior y se la puso de golpe, buscando con la mirada las vendas que debían cubrir su pecho.

-Eh, dame un segundo- dijo tan pronto como las encontró. Empezó a rodear su pecho con la suave tela, tal como su tía le había enseñado a hacerlo cuando habían empezado a crecerle los pechos, cuidando de que no quedase flojo.

-Es que en serio quiero enseñarte algo- replicó su tía en tono de reproche. La adolescente terminó su tarea, ajustando firmemente las vendas y se giró a la puerta.

-Está bien, pasa.

La puerta se abrió, enfriando más la habitación. Su tía se había puesto otra túnica que se ceñía de forma seductora a su cuerpo, había hecho rulos en su cabello, así como había maquillado su boca de un hermoso tono carmín. Se veía preciosa; llevaba algo a su espalda, y se esforzaba en ocultarlo de la vista de la rubia.

-¿Qué tal tu baño de desintoxicación?- cuestionó la mujer, para luego echar un vistazo a sus cosas. Astrid tuvo una punzada de nervios, pero su tía no dijo nada.

-Relajante... algo aburrido- Astrid intento no verse nerviosa, con éxito nuevamente- Me dormí y por eso me tomaste por sorpresa.

Mørke se rio con suavidad, para acercarse hacia su sobrina. Con un gesto teatral, reveló lo que llevaba en la espalda; era un bonito vestido blanco de corte recto, tirantes finos y bordados en hilo blanco por la parte del pecho, la mujer llevaba en la otra mano un cinturón de color café del grosor de una cuarta. Astrid lo miro con ternura, a pesar de que no solía usar vestidos, le gustaba mucho ese.

-Lo encontré entre las cosas de tu madre- explicó Mørke con nostalgia- Tenia tu edad cuando lo usó, lo restaure con la Tryllestav, ajuste algunas medidas... Creí que querrías usar algo de ella en tu bautizo cuando me dijiste que te bautizarás con su nombre.

Astrid no halló otra contestación más que abrazar a la mujer que le había criado. Mørke respondió al abrazo de forma cariñosa.

-Desearía poder conocerla- murmuró Astrid- No sé, saber cómo era...

-Oh, era muy parecida a ti, cielo- aseguró la pelinegra con una sonrisa sincera- Era igual de valiente, talentosa y bella como tú.- la menor se sonrojó, negando con la cabeza dichas declaraciones- Toma, ponte esto y si quieres usa la capa. Te estamos esperando en el piso de abajo, ¡hice pastel de ángel!

¡Le encantaba el pastel de ángel! Era dulce, suave, cremoso y con deliciosa mermelada de fresa. Casi nunca lo comía, pero cuando lo hacía, procuraba engañar a las otras brujas para conseguir una porción extra. Ahora que estaban en una isla con más recursos, pediría la receta para prepararlo más seguido. Todavía no sabía exactamente de que era.

.

Stormfly estaba despierta ahora y muy bien escondida entre la capa de Astrid y el bolso. Asomando un ojo, podía curiosear a su antojo; su compañera también estaba alerta de que la dragón no fuera visible mientras observaba a todas las brujas que le esperaban. Estaban rodeando una mesa pequeña, sobre la cual estaba un bonito pastel blanco, con crema rebosando los bordes y con pequeñas velas adornando la parte superior, la chica sonrió halagada.

-Sabemos que tu cumpleaños es a la media noche- comenzó su tía, encendiendo las velas apenas tocando la punta de estas con los dedos- Pero estamos todas tan ansiosas, que no quisimos esperar al pastel.

Las demás murmuraron expresando comentarios de acuerdo, en especial Prudence, quien no paraba de mirar el pastel con cierto anhelo glotón.

A Stormfly no le gustó demasiado el olor. En algún momento de su vida, había olido lo que los humanos llamaban pastel, y no olía como ese para nada. De todas formas, lo dejo pasar, era cierto que su compañera era otro tipo de humana, pero no era igual a sus semejantes. Era más benévola con ella, la trataba con amabilidad y le daba pollo cada que quería comer.

-Bueno, no esperemos más- las animó Astrid, para luego acercase al círculo al rededor del pastel. Se colocó en el centro mientras las demás se preparaban para cantar (con cierto fastidio) la típica canción de cumpleaños.

 _ **Feliz cumpleaños a ti...**_

 _ **Feliz bautizo a ti...**_

 _ **Feliz transición, hija de la noche...**_

 _ **Satán te bendiga a ti...**_

Las chicas aplaudieron mientras Astrid apagaba las velas. Habían modificado la letra a la empalagosa canción en base a su bautizo; era de esperarse, esta era la fecha más importante en la vida de una heks, la noche en el que se le entrega la vida al señor oscuro y se le colma de poder, así como también se le acepta de forma inmediata al aquelarre como una heks completa.

Alguien le paso un cuchillo para partir el pastel. Lo hizo, exponiendo la rica mermelada de fresa con cada corte. El pan era de un apetecible tono beige, mojado en leche; deposito el primer trozo en un plato cercano y usando un tenedor que estaba junto a la mesa, empezó a comerlo.

Definitivamente a Stormfly no le gustaba el olor. Era bastante familiar, se le parecía de cierta forma al olor de su compañera..., si eso, por ello no le agradaba nada el olor. Olía extraño.

Mørke y otra mujer de mediana edad repartieron el pastel entre las asistentes, así como vino de un oscuro color rojo. Astrid se preguntó de dónde habían sacado esas cosas y si los vikingos tenían reservas de vino en alguna parte, quizá sí, esos hombres usaban la bebida como algo que proporcionaba fuerzas, así como la cerveza, pero beberla demasiado te puede dejar atontado.

-Feliz bautismo oscuro, Astrid- dijo alguien a sus espaldas, sorprendiéndola. Era una chica pelirroja un año mayor que la rubia llamada Iris, jamás habían cruzado palabra, porque la pelirroja siempre le miraba como si fuera un estorbo. Ahora parecía querer ser agradable.

De todas formas, Astrid no respondió.

-Debes estar feliz, es la fecha más importante de todas- completó otra, de la misma edad de Iris, Astrid no recordaba si se llamaba Kaira o Kaysa- Serás una de nosotras- admitió con emoción.

-Cuando yo me bauticé no podía ni probar bocado- aseguró Iris de forma amigable. No se veía tan falso, en absoluto, pero Astrid no les creía para nada su intento de hacer migas con ella- ¿Cómo lo haces?

-No he comido nada desde que llegamos aquí- respondió Astrid como si fuera algo bastante obvio. Aún después del incidente con la mujer y el furia nocturna, su tía Mørke no la dejo probar bocado para empezar a prepararla para su bautizo.

Las dos chicas rieron, como si la rubia hubiese dicho un chiste. Kaira o Kaysa empezó a jugar con su cabello castaño de forma distraída.

-Oh vaya, eres demasiado graciosa- dijo Iris entre risitas.

-No era chiste...

-¿Cuál crees que sea tu proeza para consumar tu bautizo?- preguntó de pronto la castaña, con auténtico interés. La otra no se molestó en hacer que su amiga disimulara.

Así que era eso.

-No tengo idea- respondió Astrid de forma cortante para luego tomar otro trozo de su pastel y ponerlo en su boca.

-Mørke ha dicho que será súper especial- le confesó Iris a la rubia. Astrid asintió.

-Incluso mando a...

-Chicas, me gustaría que continuará siendo una sorpresa- las interrumpió de pronto Mørke, quien había llegado en el momento justo con una rebanada de pastel en la mano.- ¿Por qué no ayudan a Nilsa, a repartir las rebanadas?

-Sí, señora- respondieron ambas chicas al unísono.

-Y guarden una porción extra para Astrid. La comerá después del bautizo.- agregó antes de que las chicas se fueran, decepcionadas de no obtener más respuestas- Ay, estas niñas- suspiró Mørke negando con la cabeza- Ahora que estés bautizada estoy segura de que todas querrán ser tus amigas.

-Eso no sería...

-¿Honesto? Por supuesto que no, pero debes verlas como unas aliadas- Mørke miraba a las chicas que ayudaban a la mujer de mediana edad- Una disputa en el aquelarre o una heks demasiado solitaria puede ser un punto débil para nosotras- dijo al aire, ganándose una mirada significativa por parte de Astrid- Una vez hayas pasado por esto lo entenderás.- aseguró, devolviéndole la mirada a su sobrina- A tu exótico Nadder no le gusta el olor, ¿verdad?

-¿De qué...?- Astrid se sintió expuesta, ¿cómo se había enterado de Stormfly? ¿Acaso la vio mientras estaba dormida en el bote? ¿Antes? ¿Después?

-¿...hablo?- completó su tía, medio riéndose- Eres una buena mentirosa, pero lo descubrí cuando me fije en tu bolso mientras veníamos aquí.- Mørke también era una buena mentirosa, lo había descubierto desde mucho antes- No estoy molesta, si es lo que te preocupa.

-Lo siento- se disculpó Astrid- Pero la encogí por accidente. Estaba practicando en el bosque y... la salve de una cazadora. No sé cómo regresarla a la normalidad pero no creo que ella tenga... problemas con eso.

-Oh, de acuerdo- Mørke estaba de un excelente humor, porque sonreía de forma resplandeciente- Pero más le vale quedarse de ese tamaño. Y cuídala muy bien. Los compañeros son muy útiles para una chica a punto de ser una heks completa.- comió un poco del pastel- Y si lanza o dispara de una forma útil, puede ser bastante práctica cuando alguien te ataque. Incluso sirve para rastrear cosas, los Nadders tienen un olfato exquisito.

-¿Quieres decir que puede quedarse?- cuestionó la chica.

-Claro que si- Consintió la pelinegra- Las brujas te amarán por haber domesticado un Nadder.

Astrid sonrió.

.

Repasó el ritual, estaba escrito en el libro de su madre, todo lo que tendría que hacer, así como cumplir con el desafío de las brujas para consumar su bautizo. Las brujas decidían que animal ella debía asesinar a sangre fría para luego cubrirse con su sangre, realizar un cántico satánico y terminar el ritual. Astrid se sabía el ritual al derecho y al revés, los cánticos...

Lo único sorpresa era El Desafío de las Brujas. No tenía ni idea de que podría ser; aunque, si era algo honesta, lo más seguro era que se tratará de un dragón. Recordó lo que llevaba en su bolso, los diarios del inventor, así como la espada retráctil, también se acordó de que no había desempacado nada de nada.

-Te marcamos el camino con un hilo rojo, por si te pierdes- indicó su tía una vez se internaban en el bosque. El cabello de la rubia estaba suelto, cayéndole sobre la espalda, llegando hasta su cintura, hacía frio, por lo que la capa le cubría casi todo el cuerpo está vez, sin dejar rastro del vestido blanco que llevaba debajo.

Bautizarse de blanco no era algo común.

Astrid solo asintió, escudriñando con la mirada entre las ramas, encontrando el hilo carmín. Su tía se giró, sonriendo para infundirle ánimo.

-Empieza a caminar cuando la luna este a unos metros de su punto máximo. No te demores- aconsejo, deshaciendo el nudo de la capa de su sobrina- Puedes dejar tus cosas en un roble cercano... Y a tu Nadder.

-De acuerdo.

-¿Estás lista o...?

-Más que lista- respondió la chica.

-Muy bien- la mujer abrazo a la menor, le depositó un beso en la mejilla, para después desaparecer en la espesura del bosque.

Se quedó sola, mirando a su alrededor. Se abrazó a sí misma, buscando calentarse, debido al movimiento, Stormfly salió del bolso olfateando el ambiente; la chica la tomo en brazos, esperando.

-Eh, Stormfly- dijo al aire, sin mirar a la dragón- Necesito que hagas algo por mí- La dragón gorjeo en respuesta, indicándole que le escuchaba. Todavía no se acostumbraba a la gran inteligencia de los dragones- Cuando terminé de caminar, dejare mi bolsa con la capa en el pie de un árbol. No te muevas hasta que te lo pida, ¿de acuerdo?

Sin importar lo que escuches, quiso añadir, pero eso se lo diría después, cuando ya estuvieran allá.

-¿Cómo era tu vida antes, nena?- pregunto en voz baja, dando un par de pasos. La dragón se revolvió en los brazos de la chica; Astrid la soltó, dejándola libre- ¿Robabas los pollos de las aldeas y se los dabas a Red Death? ¿Qué hacías allá si no?

Emprendió el camino, sintiendo como el bosque se llenaba de niebla de nuevo. La niebla no le gustaba del todo, traía almas en pena, incertidumbre, y posibles atacantes escondidos; se dedicó seguir el hilo rojo, en los huesos podía percibirse el cambio de energía, más pesada, más cargada, con mayor cantidad de calor en cada paso. Le daba un cosquilleo en la piel y una sensación agradable de seguridad.

No sabía cómo era que su tía se las había apañado para conseguir que en Berk se hiciese un bautizo. A menos de que la tierra este maldita o el lugar haya sido hogar de más generaciones de brujas, era imposible bautizarse en cualquier lugar; tal vez la tía Mørke había preguntado en todos lados, o solo había sido una agradable coincidencia. Red Death había sido un lugar de muerte y tiranía, era por eso de que nunca hubo ningún problema.

Berk era húmedo, lo sabía por la tierra y hojarasca mojada a sus pies (las botas me las tengo que quitar, la tía Mørke olvidó decírmelo), y por su ubicación era un lugar bastante (pero bastante) frio. Debían estar en una especie de verano, tal vez mediados de otoño, había nubes en el cielo indicando lluvia.

Pero la luna seguía ahí, intacta, avanzando lentamente. Repitió en su mente los cánticos.

Aunque no iba a admitirlo, estaba nerviosa. Tenía que tener el temple necesario, no podría permitir que las demás la miraran temblando por su bautismo. Debía verse aguerrida, segura de sí...

Tropezó con una raíz expuesta, se maldijo a si misma por ser tan distraída y por sonrojarse por tan torpe suceso. Stormfly la seguía de cerca, analizando el terreno. No detectó nada entre la niebla.

Divisó luz naranja de las antorchas. Tragó saliva, estaba por llegar, así que se quitó las botas, sintiendo la suave tierra en la planta de sus pies, se quitó la capa y pasó la correa del bolso de cuerpo por encima de la cabeza. Hizo bolita la capa y la deposito al pie de un árbol cercano, sobre este, colocó la bolsa y luego le ordenó a Stormfly cuidarlas.

-No importa lo que oigas- le dijo con tono severo- Ni lo que pase. O lo que veas. Quédate aquí y cuida de mis cosas- luego sustrajo de la bolsa un pedazo de pollo- Se buena chica.

Stormfly captó el mensaje, porque se acostó sobre la bolsa. Astrid le dio la pieza de pollo completa, no sin antes acariciar la cabeza de la dragón con su índice.

-Volveré en un rato- susurró, para luego ponerse en camino.

Siguió en marcha por unos cuantos metros, cuando llegó hasta un claro iluminado por antorchas, un pentagrama en forma de estrella, velas, una enorme sabana cubriendo una estructura (El Desafío de la Bruja, claro está), todas las heks con sus mejores ropas y cantando algo por lo bajo.

 _ **Cantantes pro te mihi in Domino**_

 _ **Caro enim mea offerendi, benedictionem,**_

 _ **Ego obtulerit victimam pro te. Corpus manibus meis**_

 _ **Cutis mea vere est cibus et sanguis meus vere est potus...**_

 _ **Te amo, te adoramus te Admiror te. Tuus sum.**_

 _ **Domine mi...**_

Siguió caminando, cuidando no tropezar o hacer algo mal. Una vez llegó al centro del pentagrama, cerca de su tía, agachó su cabeza y espero oír el juramento.

Pensó en Stormfly, en lo preocupada que se veía hacía poco.

-Hermanas, estamos aquí reunidas por el bautizo de una nueva heks completa.- Mørke habló en tono solemne, trayendo algunas cosas de una mesa de madera. Astrid sabía lo que eran, un cuchillo, sangre y vino del color del carmín.- Nuestra hermana, sobrina y amiga, Astrid Hofferson dejará de ser una niña y se convertirá en una sirvienta de la noche. Cumplirá los rituales asignados, beberá la sangre de una virgen y matará a la bestia que todo el aquelarre ha asignado para ella. Y una vez terminados dichos rituales, ella podrá volver a la aldea, como una heks completa y respetada.

Astrid tomó aire.

-Bebe del cáliz, que te otorgará fuerza- la mujer le tendió una copa con sangre dentro. Astrid no hizo ningún gesto mientras la llevaba a sus labios, a pesar de que sabía horrible y olía peor.- El vino, valentía- le tendió otra copa, con vino rojo en su interior. Lo bebió con la esperanza de que el sabor metálico y nauseabundo de la sangre se le fuera de la boca- Y con tu propia sangre en la mano, ruégale al Señor Oscuro que te deje ser parte de él.

Tomó el cuchillo con decisión, dejando todo sentimentalismo de lado, cortó la palma de su mano. Una vez hubo suficiente sangre en su mano, la cerró, ignorando el dolor mientras pronunciaba las palabras en latín que se había aprendido de memoria.

- _Quaeso, ut a genibus cordis, animam meam, et sanguis in manibus: et peto, ut dimittas me. Parcens vobis peto ut me accipere animam meam._

 _-Maior domino obscuro eo..._

 _-Magno tibi domino meo. Tibi et anima mea_ \- dijo Astrid, hasta que un viento cálido atravesó el pentagrama y la luz de las velas se incrementó. Mørke lo miró complacida, todo estaba saliendo de acuerdo al plan.

 _-¡Et satanas, qui dat potestatem meam do vobis potestatem, ut baptizarent in te: Astrid Eyra Hofferson!-_ gritó Mørke, orgullosa.

Las demás brujas lanzaron gritos de júbilo. Astrid respiró aliviada. Al menos la parte fácil había pasado ya, su tía remojo el pulgar derecho en la sangre para luego trazar la figura de una runa en la frente de la chica; a partir de ese punto, Astrid pudo levantar la cabeza, sintiéndose más completa de lo que se había sentido jamás. Llena de un poder que no comprendía, pero que le gustaba.

Respiró hondo, incluso las cosas se veían diferentes. Observó que en uno de sus antebrazos se formaban varias marcas negras, como si fuese un largo trazo de sus venas a punto de entrar a su palma, observó la otra y confirmó que era similar. Tembló.

-Y ahora, el momento que hemos estado esperando- incluso le pareció oír a su tía bastante distante, como si se encontrase a kilómetros de distancia. Pronto presintió que estaba próxima a marearse, después de sentir un insoportable dolor de cabeza. - ¡El Desafío de la Bruja!

Las demás vitorearon. Astrid lo sintió, cada palabra o aplauso lo sentía profundamente en la cabeza, taladrando, golpeándola, aturdiéndola...

-... El honor de matar la mejor bestia de todas, un...- el sentido del oído le fallaba, así como su vista, puesto que todo se volvía borroso. Hizo un esfuerzo enorme por no gemir en protesta-... ¡Contengan su emoción y vean al...!

-¿Al qué?- farfullo Astrid, sin poder entender. No había oído el nombre de la bestia.

Alguien destapó la estructura, revelando una enorme jaula. Dentro de esta, un gran dragón negro de ojos verdes, con una especie de bozal en su hocico y el cuerpo repleto de cuerdas que se ceñían dolorosamente a su cuerpo; estaba medio dormido, con una expresión de dolor y humillación en su rostro. Los síntomas de Astrid desaparecieron al ver a la criatura a matar.

-Un Furia Nocturna, amor- susurró Mørke a su oído, mientras agarraba la mano de su sobrina, abría la palma y dejaba caer una daga en ella- Lo único que debes hacer es apuñalarlo. La pobre criatura debe estar ansiando su muerte- añadió en un tono bastante convincente de compasión. Astrid tragó saliva.

Ella conocía al dragón. Lo había visto.

En el momento en el que ella pensó eso, el dragón movió sus ojos hacia ella, con tristeza. Este tragó saliva, para luego mirar hacia otro lado, también ladeo las orejas, como si no quisiese ni escucharla. Astrid no tenía la certeza de que este la hubiese reconocido.

Esperaba que no fuese así.

-Solo apuñálalo y podremos irnos. Trata de que te salpique, con eso bastará- Mørke empujó a su sobrina hacía el dragón. Astrid trastabillo para luego estabilizarse y caminar en dirección al reptil alado.

Se puso frente a él, este volvió a dirigirle la mirada, cargada de miedo, tristeza, impotencia y dolor, completo dolor. Astrid detectó algo más, pero no supo identificar que era; el furia nocturna tembló y emitió un gruñido suave, bastante bajo, como si le pidiese piedad. También la miró a los ojos, sabiendo lo que iba a pasar.

 _Se rápida. Por favor._

La chica dio un respingo al oír esa frase proveniente de una débil vocecita en alguna parte de su cabeza. El dragón esta vez hizo un sonido más agudo, mirándola todavía directo a los ojos. A Astrid le pareció que sus ojos se enfocaban en los de ella con tanta sensatez, con tanto sentimiento que por un momento pensó que eran humanos; se imaginó al dragón con una familia, tal vez pequeños dragones bebés esperándole en una cueva cercana, tal vez con su madre resguardando la entrada de esta. Se lo imaginó siendo libre, volando por los aires, sin ninguna atadura o dolor; lo vio en sus pensamientos, sonriendo con una hermosa hilera de dientes puntiagudos.

Viviendo.

Su mano tembló cuando la levantó para asestar una puñalada en el cuerpo del animal. Este cambio su mirada a una suplicante, llena de terror, como si estuviera a punto de romper a llorar.

 _Por favor. Mi madre no lo soportaría, por favor._

Astrid sintió como un nudo se hacía dolorosamente en su garganta. Tenía que hacerlo, era una guerrera, una heks, una hija de la noche ahora. Debía ser el orgullo de su tía, la envidia de las chicas. Tenía que matarlo.

 _Se rápida..._

Y bañarse en su sangre. Para así volver a la cabaña donde ahora vivirían, terminar su segunda rebanada de pastel, solo para darse cuenta de que el pastel de ángel esta hecho de la carne de una adolescente, que estaba endulzada con diversos azúcares, que tenía un hechizo de visibilidad que su tía había lanzado sobre ella para que lo viera como un trozo mojado de pan con betún. Para luego vomitar y...

El dragón cerró los ojos.

 _Por favor..._

Astrid dirigió la daga al cuerpo del dragón, con fuerza...

El dragón, espero el corte. Espero sentir la hoja atravesando todas las capas de su piel, para abrirse paso a los músculos, estaba casi listo para sentir como la sangre le saldría a borbotones del cuello, estaba seguro de que vería a las valkirias dándole la bienvenida al Valhalla una vez abriera los ojos.

Su padre lo recibiría, tal vez algo triste, pero orgulloso de saber que Hiccup había dado su mayor esfuerzo. Le abrazaría con sus enormes brazos...

... Pero no lo sintió.

Se escuchó el corte de algo, así como el sonido de algo sólido de tamaño pequeño impactando la tierra. La niña frente al dragón jadeo.

Hiccup abrió los ojos, la chica no le había matado.

-No puedo- murmuró ella, pareció que se lo decía a él y no a su aquelarre.

Las brujas a su alrededor dieron exclamaciones de sorpresa. Mørke frunció el ceño.

-¿Qué dijiste?- cuestionó la pelinegra, temblando de ira. Astrid se giró hacía ella.

-No puedo hacerlo.- repitió en voz alta y clara. Aumentando los murmullos, Mørke se sonrojó- No es justo. Está amarrado, no tiene oportunidad de defenderse... Y no creo que este bien hacer esto- sentenció.

-¿Ella en serio lo dijo?- murmuró una mujer.

-Esta loca.

-Ahí está la perfecta sobrina de Mørke- se mofo una.

-Qué lo mate.

-Es una blanda.

-Escuche que no come dragón...

-No es cosa de que creas- Mørke habló por encima de todas esas voces, con tono bastante furioso- Son las reglas, debes matarlo y ya- ordenó.

Astrid también frunció el ceño. No estaba dispuesta a ceder.

-Tía Mørke, tal vez pueda matar a otro, pero...

-¿¡Pero!?- repitió la mujer, sacando la varita de su túnica, pero resbaló de sus manos, perdiéndose en el césped. Astrid no se echó para atrás- ¡Mátalo ahora y deja de estar de sentimental!

-¡Algo me dice que no debo hacerlo!- gritó Astrid. Jamás le había gritado a su tía, nunca; ella siempre había sido obediente, atendiendo a cada orden sin rechistar. Eso era nuevo- No quiero matar a este dragón.

Hiccup sintió como las fuerzas le volvían al cuerpo, de forma lenta, claro. No movió ningún músculo, se encontraba pasmado, ¿es que esa niña estaba abogando por él?

-Primero tu estúpido Nadder y ahora esto- espetó Mørke, furiosa- Estas poniéndome en ridículo...

-¡Pero...!

-¡Mata a esa bestia ahora, o todo el aquelarre te desconocerá!- exclamó la mujer, como si estuviese haciendo una rabieta. Astrid entrecerró los ojos- ¿¡Es que prefieres a un estúpido animal que a tu familia!?

-No merece morir.

-¡Te desconoceremos, y repudiaremos!- Mørke se estaba jugando de sus últimas cartas- ¡El señor oscuro tomará cartas en el asunto! ¡Ninguna de nosotras descansará hasta que te humillemos y vejemos hasta que te mueras! ¿¡Y todo por un simple animal!?

Astrid tragó saliva, manteniéndose firme.

-No lo haré.- repitió Astrid con seguridad- Y ni tú, ni el mismo señor oscuro me hará matar a este dragón.

Las demás brujas bramaron insultos, ofendidas. Una de ellas, una anciana, la señaló con un dedo.

-¡A por esa zorra!- gritó y todas las mujeres corrieron en dirección a Astrid.

 _No puedo dejar que lo hagan._

-¡Traidora!- gritaban. Mørke no hizo ningún movimiento para detenerlas, para desgracia de Astrid.

De pronto, una bola de plasma ardiendo las hizo retroceder. Hiccup había encontrado la forma de deshacerse del bozal y ahora, estaba en posición de pelea, dispuesto a ayudar a quien le había perdonado la vida.

Giro su cabeza hacia la chica, quien sorprendida le regreso la mirada. Este movió la cabeza hacia adelante, indicándole que se fuera. Astrid no lo pensó dos veces y corrió como una gacela a la espesura del bosque.

-¡Quiere huir!

-¡Deténganla!- bramo Mørke, agachándose para buscar su varita. Hiccup supo que con eso no tendría oportunidad, por lo que disparó cerca de la mujer, lanzándola lejos y también huyó del claro.

Astrid no paró de correr hasta que encontró de nuevo el camino de hilo rojo. Era arriesgado, pero debía volver con Stormfly; la llamó a gritos mientras corría e ignoraba los cortes en sus pies debido a las rocas y ramas. Trataba de no llorar por el miedo, buscando a su dragón.

Se alivió de encontrarla en el mismo árbol, junto con sus cosas. La dragón voló hacia ella, Astrid hizo un conjuro de atracción y las cosas levitaron hasta ella.

-Sígueme y no mires atrás- le ordenó bruscamente a la Nadder, atrapó sus cosas y reanudó la marcha en otra dirección. No sabía a donde ir, seguramente las heks se habían dividido para cubrir más terreno, probablemente su tía la haría aparecer con la Tryllestav.

Su necesidad ahora era esconderse. Probablemente podría llegar al bote donde habían llegado si se apresurada o si seguía ahí, tal vez si asignaba una buena dirección hacia...

¿¡Por qué su tía no le había defendido!? Vale, si, no había matado al dragón, pero Astrid era su sobrina, ¡Astrid incluso la quería como a una madre! ¿¡Por qué no impidió que tratarán de atacarle!?

Es más, ¿¡por qué se estaba planteado el hecho de que estuviesen buscándola!?

¿Y si tu tía hablaba en serio? ¿Y si dejaba que la torturaran hasta matarla?

Tropezó, cayó de cara al suelo. Stormfly intento ayudarla jalándole del cabello, presintiendo peligro cerca. Astrid sintió como si las ramas se le enroscaran al cuerpo, a sus extremidades, impidiéndole levantarse. Chilló horrorizada, tratando de soltarse.

Algo la tomo del cuello, se sentía húmedo y caliente, provocando que ella soltará otro grito; las raíces cedieron, rompiéndose dolorosamente sobre su piel. El algo la soltó y antes de ser atrapada de nuevo, la sostuvo de la cintura, manteniéndola de forma horizontal.

La cosa empezó a correr, Stormfly le siguió. Astrid volteo la cabeza, víctima del pánico, agitando las piernas y los brazos. Vio piel repleta de escamas negras, así como un ojo verde.

Era el furia nocturna.

-¿¡A donde me llevas!?- cuestionó Astrid, tratando de parecer enojada y no asustada- ¡Bájame!

Algo rozó su cara, quemándola. Astrid gimió de dolor, sin poder identificar que había sido. Iba a llorar si ese dragón no la soltaba.

-¡Te digo que me sueltes!- ordenó Astrid. Sintió otra cosa que le quemó una herida abierta en la planta del pie.

El dragón no hizo caso, en cambio lanzó el cuerpo de la chica hacia arriba, con fuerza, escucho como grito y luego cayó sobre el lomo del dragón. Ella se aferró a lo que pudo, perdiendo una tela roja que llevaba en las manos.

Astrid trató de estabilizarse, una vez sentada en el lomo del reptil, grito el hechizo para traer de vuelta su capa. Esta cayó en su regazo; el Furia Nocturna dio un salto y ella se aferró a las salientes de la cabeza de este, mientras vigilaba que la capa no cayera al suelo.

-¡Ven acá, puta asquerosa!

Hiccup y Astrid lo escucharon al mismo tiempo. Hiccup cambio de dirección, sintiendo el viento cada vez más salado. Buscó un camino que pudiese llevarlo a un buen escondite.

-¡¿A dónde vamos!?- Astrid no tenía ni idea de donde estaba. Stormfly voló hasta el pecho de ella y trepó hasta el hombro de la rubia, no podía seguirle el paso al Furia Nocturna y proteger a su compañera al mismo tiempo.

Astrid volvió a sentir el mareo. Esta vez más fuerte.

Cerró los ojos un momento. Los abrió cuando Stormfly le clavo las garras en la piel y después de sentir que ya no había piso debajo del furia nocturna.

Frente a ella, había agua. Mar. Rocas.

Iba a morir. No importaba como. No había matado al dragón y ahora moriría. De una forma u otra.

El Señor Oscuro la hacía pagar por desafiarlo.

El dragón dio un giro cerrado, en dirección a lo que se parecía una mancha verde oscura. Cuando Astrid la tocó, sintió como el cuerpo ardía en llamas.

Luego se desvaneció.

.

Despertó cuando el agua casi le llega a la nariz. Estaba en una posición incómoda, sobre un suelo el doble de incómodo, todo su cuerpo le dolía, en especial las piernas y los brazos. Miro hacia abajo, el vestido lo tenía enrollado sobre los muslos, y este estaba gris, literalmente, lleno de sangre (su propia sangre) y también de tierra; las piernas estaban llenas de moretones, muchas cortadas y rasguños, estaba mojada de pies a cabeza, la cortada en la mano le ardía a causa de la sal del agua.

Busco la abertura de su bolso, llamando con la mente una de las vendas que había empacado. Su mano la recibió y se sentó para curarse, echó un vistazo a su alrededor, dándose cuenta de que estaba en una cueva, que el piso estaba lleno de agua, había rocas en todos lados y una especie de cortina de plantas en la boca de la cueva. Terminó de vendar su mano para levantarse con cuidado, sus rodillas se quejaron. Astrid detectó movimiento debajo de un trozo de tela cercano, así como el hecho de que había unas botas (sus botas) tiradas en alrededor de la cueva, las levantó, antes de darse cuenta de que en el objeto donde había movimiento, era su capa.

Antes de levantarla, sacó su cuchillo-hacha, la aventó y recibió el hacha en la mano. Escucho ligeros gruñidos de molestia y Astrid pudo respirar tranquila.

Al quitar la tela se encontró con Stormfly, quien después de verla voló hasta ella para acurrucarse en su pecho.

-También me alegro de que estés bien- susurró a la dragón buscó una roca donde sentarse y se colocó las botas. Al primer paso gimió de dolor, correr descalza en el bosque no había sido una buena idea; le pareció recordar que en su bolso había guardado algo de pócima medicinal. Pero primero debía saber dónde estaba, como podía salir y buscar un camino hacia el bote.

Como pudo, exploró la cueva. Había rocas, rocas y más rocas; también hacia bastante frío, o bien, estaba tan calada que no paraba de titiritar. Viendo que la cueva era una simple abertura sin más salidas que la boca de esta, se acercó hacia ella, todavía sosteniendo su hacha, en caso de encontrase con alguien.

Reparó en algo importante. El Furia Nocturna no estaba en toda la cueva. Tal vez se había ido, viendo que la había rescatado, la abandonó en la cueva. Menos mal, pero si no podía salir de allí, solo la habría dejado a morir.

Estuvo a punto de tocar la planta que cubría la tierra cuando algo la detuvo. Alguien la había tomado del hombro.

Dispuesta a gritar y atacarle, intentó volverse, pero una mano la sostuvo por la cintura y otra le cubrió los labios, inmovilizándola. Astrid le dio un codazo, la persona solo gimió del dolor por lo bajo, pero no disminuyó la fuerza del amarre. A lo lejos, se escucharon voces.

-¡No las toques, Prudence! Son _sparers_ , te quemarán toda la mano.

Astrid intento moverse, pero quien la tenía la sostuvo con más fuerza. Le susurró un "shh" al oído.

Era un hombre.

¿Qué hacía un hombre en una cueva cercana al mar?

-Ella no está aquí- Astrid sintió la voz de Tålmodighet en frente de ella, separada solo por la delgada cortina de plantas.- Sería imposible que ella pudiese entrar, se ve que el lugar esta infestado. Comienza a remar, Prudence.

-Ja, esa niña es buena escondiéndose, ¿no?- cuestionó la desagradable voz de Prudence, entrecortada por el esfuerzo- Más le vale que no salga de su escondite o la que la encuentre la matará.

-¿Estas segura que Mørke no la quiere viva?

-Ella específico que la matáramos. Que bella familia, ¿no?- la voz de la mujer se fue haciendo débil, hasta ser prácticamente inentendible.

Astrid sintió que su corazón se rompía. Su propia tía la quería muerta, aquello no podía ser simplemente peor, no sólo el aquelarre la odiaba más que nunca, sino que ahora no contaba con la única persona en quien ella confiaba.

El afloje del agarre del que la tenía ese hombre la sacó de sus pensamientos, recordando que debía salir de allí. A cualquier costo.

-Eso estuvo cerca- murmuró la misma voz masculina- Oye, lamento que...

Las palabras de la voz fueron ahogadas por un golpe que Astrid le había dado en el estómago, el hombre se dobló por el dolor, para luego ser derribado de una patada en las pantorrillas. La rubia le impidió incorporarse poniendo un pie en su pecho, tratando de buscar su cara.

-¿¡Por... qué... hiciste eso...!?- jadeo el hombre con voz ahogada.

-¿Quién demonios eres?- le preguntó en tono grosero. El hombre se tapó la cara, esperando otro golpe- ¿Cómo entraste aquí? ¿¡Qué es lo que quieres!?- el tipo siguió sin contestar- ¡Contesta!- le gritó levantando su hacha. Sea lo que sea, muerto no podría hacerle nada.

-¡Hey, hey, tranquila!- exclamó él, sacudiendo sus manos- ¡Esta bien! ¡Quiero ayudarte! ¿¡Podrías bajar eso!?

-¿¡Por qué diantres me hiciste eso!?

-¡Porque sabía que si tocabas eso te harías daño y nos descubrirán!- aclaró el sujeto, desesperado- ¿¡Qué acaso quieres que te maten!?

-Eso no explica quién eres- le espetó Astrid.

-Es extraño que lo preguntes, me salvaste la vida.

Astrid frunció el ceño. Aquel sujeto era un lunático.

-Yo no te salve. Ahora responde o te degollare en menos de lo que canta un gallo.

-De acuerdo, esa frase fue muy mala- ¿El tipo había tratado de hacer una broma? Astrid entrecerró los ojos- Escucha, de verdad no quiero hacerte daño. Me conoces.

-¡Quita las manos de tu cara!- ordenó Astrid.

-No hasta que sueltes esa hacha- condicionó el chico, poniéndose más nervioso. El pecho de aquel muchacho temblaba, seguramente de nervios.- Baja el arma.

Astrid apretó más el pecho del muchacho, provocando que este diera un gemido de dolor.

-¡Muéstrate o...!

-Si me matas, no podrás salir de aquí- dijo el muchacho.

La muchacha meditó sus opciones. Era cierto que ese hombre era el único que se encontraba allí, y posiblemente le ayudase a salir, de todas formas no debía confiar en él.

Bajo el hacha lentamente, sin bajar la guardia del todo. El hombre lo notó, porque bajo sus manos con la misma velocidad. Astrid lo miro con la poca luz de la cueva, reconociéndolo.

Era el chico del dibujo en la fragua. Sus rasgos eran idénticos a los plasmados en el carbón, incluso si miraba atentamente podía apreciar algunas pecas, una cicatriz debajo del labio. Los ojos le brillaban con la luz, revelando el color verde en ellos.

El hombre entre abrió los labios, revelando una hilera de dientes desalineados. Hizo una mueca al sentirse tan observado, también un poco intimidado.

-Hola de nuevo- murmuró.- Te agradecería que me dejaras respirar- su voz reflejaba que el aire empezaba a faltarle. Astrid quitó el pie del pecho del hombre, este tomó una bocanada de aire y quiso incorporarse; la rubia le detuvo, esta vez poniendo su pie en el cuello de él, sin presionar.- Bueno, esto está... un poco mejor.

-¿Quién eres?- Astrid sostuvo con las dos manos su hacha y volvió a levantarla, lista para atacar en caso de necesitarlo.

-Me llamo Hiccup- se presentó el hombre. Parecía de unos veinte años, quizá más, quizá menos- Todavía no te he dado las gracias...

-¿Gracias? ¿De que estas hablando?

Hiccup parecía confundido con esas preguntas. Se notaba que esperaba otro tipo de contestación.

Eso o definitivamente era un lunático.

-Sobre no sacrificarme hace rato- respondió, dubitativo- ¿Sabes quién soy?

Astrid negó con la cabeza. Se mantenía firme, mirándole con dureza; el hombre llevaba una armadura negra, casi intacta de no ser por algunos golpes.

-¿Mørke nunca te dijo lo que soy?- Hiccup se veía sorprendido, así como fuera de lugar.- ¿No tienes ni idea?

-Vi un dibujo tuyo en la fragua- fue lo único que la rubia pudo responder.

Hiccup sonrió con nostalgia.

-Hay muchos dibujos de mí en mi fragua- contestó, al ver que la rubia estaba dudando en que hacer, apartó con una mano su pie, para luego sentarse con algo de dificultad.

¿La fragua era suya? ¿Él era el inventor demente obsesionado con los Furias Nocturnas? Astrid se imaginaba a un hombre de mayor edad, con un rostro que reflejará locura, no un chico delgado y bien parecido.

Pero mentía. Sólo había uno. Los demás eran sólo dragones.

-No es verdad- negó ella con seriedad.

-Lo es. Te vi esculcando mis cosas- el chico se veía más tranquilo que antes.- Ese cuarto lleno de papeles, es mío.

-¿Cómo sabes que entre?- preguntó Astrid rápidamente, se sintió mal al saber que alguien la había visto.

-Estaba ahí.

-No es verdad- repitió ella- El lugar estaba desierto. Eres un mentiroso.

-Sonará raro, pero te vi. Incluso tú lo hiciste- Hiccup la señaló para dar énfasis- Tu Nadder, extrañamente pequeño, me tiro su fuego a los ojos. Debo decirte que quema a pesar de su tamaño.

Astrid sintió que los ojos se le salían de las órbitas. El único que había estado en la fragua a parte de Stormfly era el Furia Nocturna...

No era posible. Ese Hiccup estaba loco de remate.

¿Y si lo estaba inventando?

-Entonces te escapaste- continuó Hiccup, mirando al suelo- Te di unos segundos de ventaja, para saber que te habías llevado, solo vi que mis papeles estaban revueltos, así que te seguí.

"Sabía que eras una de ellas, era bastante obvio. Aquí en Berk todos se conocen y a ti no te había visto nunca; en fin, cuando me canse de jugar a las carreritas contigo te dispare hasta que caíste.

"Fue... cuando me miraste- Hiccup levantó la cara para verlo- Sentí algo extraño, una sensación que me decía que no debía arrancarte la cabeza con mis dientes. Algo decía que debía dejarte vivir, había visto heks antes, pero tú te veías diferente, con la posibilidad de cambiar o algo así- negó con la cabeza, volvió su mirada a la atónita adolescente- Escuché problemas y me fui, debes recordarlo.

Astrid bajo su hacha, impactada por el relato exacto del joven.

-No... No puedes...- susurró ella, mientras él asentía- Yo lo vi, eras... era un dragón- titubeo, confundida.

-Llevabas puesto eso- con la cabeza señaló la capa roja- Llamas la atención con eso, ¿te lo han dicho?

-¿Como...?

-¿... es posible?- completó Hiccup la frase, encogió los hombros antes de responder- Fue Mørke. Me maldijo cuando todavía estaba en el vientre de mi madre. Ella dijo que me convertiría en un Furia Nocturna cada noche de luna, pero una völva hizo que pudiera controlarlo.

-¿Mi tía Mørke?- señaló Astrid.

-Sí, también maldijo Berk- respondió Hiccup- Dijo que cuando volviera mi padre moriría. Y murió ayer.

Astrid hizo una mueca de desconcierto.

-Cuanto lo siento- susurró, sin saber que más decir.

-No fue culpa tuya- la consoló el joven, comprendiendo el estado de confusión y desencanto de la niña- Rayos- dijo en un tono de desprecio hacia sí mismo- No debí decirte lo de mi situación, no estás pasando, eh, por un buen momento.

-Yo...- la chica se alejó de él, sin saber que hacer ahora.

-De verdad lo siento, no es que se lo diga a todo mundo- Hiccup se levantó y trató de acercarse a ella- Escucha, aprecio que no hayas querido matarme, en serio. Y quiero darte las gracias...- admitió con seguridad, Astrid solo le miró- Sé lo que te quieren hacer... Y para agradecerte, quiero ayudar.

Astrid se alejó aún más de él. El sujeto era el enorme furia nocturna al que ella había salvado, o al menos eso parecía, no podía creer que su tía hubiese hecho aquello, era algo sumamente fuera de lugar.

Aunque explicaba por qué su tía quería ir a Berk con tanta insistencia. Por alguna razón su tía estaba obsesionada con Berk...

Y este chico...

-Oye, no pienso hacerte daño, si es lo que crees- aseguró el castaño con un tono conciliador. Estaba teniendo demasiado tacto con ella, incluso para ser un mortal que le dirige la palabra a una heks- Por lo que escuché, debes salir de aquí. Y yo soy el único que puede salir de aquí.

"Hay un mercado, al norte, he ido unas cuantas veces desde que nos quedamos sin mercader- explicó, el chico empezaba a ponerse nervioso, probablemente por el hecho de no recibir muchas respuestas por parte de la rubia- Y pasan barcos por todos los puertos que existen. Yo podría llevarte, un furia nocturna es perfectamente invisible en la noche... Y siempre será de noche, al parecer.

Astrid le miró con desconfianza.

-¿Por qué harías eso por mí?- el hombre no era de fiar, es más, era un completo desconocido. Si bien, era el furia nocturna que se le había topado antes, pero también era el inventor demente de la fragua.

Hiccup se encogió de hombros.

-Si estuviera en tu lugar me gustaría que alguien lo hiciera- respondió de forma simple, sincera- La forma en la que esas mujeres resuelven sus problemas no está bien. Y escuché lo que quieren hacerte, me salvaste y no voy a permitir que te hagan ese tipo de cosas.

-Soy de las que doblegó a tu pueblo.

-No, no mataste a nadie- Hiccup negó con la cabeza- Estoy seguro de eso. No me mataste.

-Bueno, no lo hice contigo, pero pude haberlo hecho con alguien más- aventuró Astrid.

-No. De haber sido así, mi vida te hubiera dado lo mismo. Tu gente es así- expuso el castaño.

-¿Y si es un truco?

-¿Qué ganaría yo si lo fuera? Si me atrapan, Mørke no dudará en matarme, te lleve con ellas o no. A menos, claro de que te hayas arrepentido sobre completar... lo que sea que se completaba si me matabas.

-Mi bautizo está sumamente arruinado de todos modos- Astrid se encogió de hombros, pero lo cierto era que los nervios la carcomían entera.- Ellas no tardarán en encontrarme.

-De hecho, tardarán un poco- Hiccup se rascó la nuca- Las plantas las despistan lo suficiente. Repelen la magia y esas cosas...

Astrid observó las plantas, no tenía ni idea de que tipo eran. Jamás las había visto, eran unas plantas cuyo tallo parecía bastante grueso y fuerte. Tenían flor, de pétalos color rosa pastel en los bordes y de un color oscuro en el centro; ¿cuánto tiempo podrían otorgarle aquellas plantas? ¿Unas horas? ¿Días? Lo cierto era que la oferta de ese tal Hiccup era tentadora, por un lado, era más fácil huir de esa forma que buscar un bote en medio de una playa que ella no recordaba donde estaba. El plan que ella misma había armado era bastante peligroso y por mucho que odiara admitirlo, era poco probable que funcionara.

Pero si Hiccup la traicionaba...

De igual forma no tendría sentido, ¿para que la engañaría? ¿La mataría? ¿Pero, para qué? Si ya había quedado claro que no le importaba en lo más mínimo a su tía, ¿Por qué, entonces, chantajearla con eso?

Todavía estaba molesta con su tía por ello. Su enfado y desencanto había aumentado al saber lo que le había hecho a Hiccup y a su padre.

Suspiró, sintiendo que estaba aceptado una locura.

-Sin ningún truco- ella hizo un movimiento con el hacha, colocándola amenazadoramente cerca del cuello del muchacho- Me dejas ahí, no le dices a nadie que me llevaste y luego te marchas.

-No me volverás a ver- aceptó el chico, levantando sus manos en símbolo de rendición.- Te dejó ahí, consigues la forma de subir a un barco y estaremos a mano, ¿Te parece?

Astrid bajo el hacha, para luego lanzarla hacia arriba, haciendo que Hiccup se cubriera la cabeza y soltará una exclamación. El arma, ahora convertida en un pequeño cuchillo de mantequilla aterrizó con gracia en las manos de la chica.

-De acuerdo- aceptó ella.

-Bien... nada de magia mientras estés viajando conmigo... o cerca de mí- señaló el espacio entre ellos- Ya he visto suficiente magia para el resto de mi vida.

* * *

 _ **TSSSSSSS**_

 _ **Pues, todo se fue muy lejos demasiado rapido xd**_

 _ **Bien, bien, ahora se conocen (por lo menos ambos hablan con el otro xd) y tienen que huir. Fantastico.**_

 _ **No he visto HTTYD 3 :c, estuve bastante ocupada hoy. n fin, espero poder ir la siguiente semana, digo, ¡la he esperado por 5 años!**_

 _ **Perdonen mis latinajos, google traductor es lo que se tiene hasta el momento xd**_

 _ **Respondo Reviews:**_

 _ **Mud-chan: (amo tus rw) Pues, él logró salir ileso de esta gracias a Astrid... aunque ella no tanto xd**_

 _ **Exacto, ese es el chiste. Este fic tendra sus partes crudas, sus partes chidas, y tal vez mas romanticas. Si, es una bruja con varita, pero al parecer no es la unica que puede usarla 7u7**_

 _ **LO SE XD, yo no puedo creerlo todavia. Los detalles seran mas adelante 7u7**_

 _ **OHHHHHH xd, yo no lo he visto :(, ahora quiero leer algo asi tambien xd. No se, me gusta que Astrid sea humana y el no, es... raro.  
**_

 _ **Bueno, el no obtuvo toda la confianza que vemos por ejemplo en RTTE, o en HTTYD2 (que llega a transformarse en rebeldia xd). El crecera mucho a lo largo de los cap uwu**_

 _ **No te matare... pero eso añade algo de presion xd**_

 _ **¡Me alegra que te guste! :3**_

 _ **I´m Lady Aira: Me tienen para rato... en lo que entro a la universidad, supongo xd**_

 _ **O no 7u7**_

 _ **Gracias, me siento feliz de que sigue habiendo gente en el fadom y que le gusten mis escritos :3**_

 _ **Se les quiere... ¡Vayan al cine a ver httyd3! No la he visto, pero seguramente vale todo lo que esperamos y mas uwu**_

 _ **¡Hasta la siguiente semana! Gracias por leer uwu**_


	4. Mercado del Norte

Aplicó más de la pasta verde en el cuenco del tocador en su rostro. Se quejó débilmente, para después apretar los labios, soportando el dolor que la pasta medicinal le provocaba. Se miró al espejo, encontrándose con piel quemada, así como con todavía rastros de sangre; parte de la ropa seguía algo adherida a su cuerpo, las partes menos dañadas estaban de un rojo brillante y se concentraban más en sus piernas y vientre. Quiso hacer una mueca de desagrado, pero incluso eso le dolía.

Siguió aplicando el menjurje a pesar de no encontrar resultados inmediatos. Parte del pelo se le había quemado también, dejándola sin cabello en la parte derecha de su cabeza; observando cada vez más su reflejo, llenándose de enojo. Literalmente podía sentirlo subir hasta su cabeza, creándole un nudo en la garganta, haciéndola lagrimear, causándole más dolor en el rostro y en el cuerpo mismo.

¿Cómo es que había sido tan tonta? Tal vez si ella no se hubiera creído la mejor en estas cosas, esto no habría sucedido.

Y su bello, bello rostro.

El espejo empezó a crujir, como si estuviese próximo a reventar mientras ella lo miraba fijamente, con la sal de las lágrimas irritándole la piel quemada. Y su sobrina, su amada sobrina, ¿por qué no pudo salvarla de todo? Del estúpido camino de la luz, o lo que sea.

Astrid jamás había dudado en desobedecerle, ¿que había cambiado ahora? ¿Ese dragón que le había hecho? En el momento en el que la desafío no pudo sentir más que dolor, ¿por qué, por Satán, su sobrina tiro todo por la borda? Todos esos años, criándola, enseñándole todo lo que sabía, explicándole todo, como a una niña normal de la noche y así era como le pagaba.

Incluso había llegado a quererla. Astrid siempre fue una niña querida, feliz, criada para ser la mejor siempre, sin dejarse aplastar por nadie, sacarlas adelante... Pero ahora, había usado esas mismas armas con quien la había salvado, con quien le había criado y amado.

Seguramente estaba rodando en la isla. Tenía que hacer algo al respecto, las demás harán lo que sea para asesinar a su sobrina, incluso mintiéndole. Mørke tenía que encontrar a su sobrina antes de que otra pudiese hacerlo; pero la herida dolía demasiado...

Hubo un par de toques en la puerta, Mørke no respondió.

-¿Mørke?-la llamó alguien desde el otro lado de la puerta, la aludida no dio ninguna respuesta, es más, no siquiera se giró hacia la puerta.- Eh, ya revisamos en toda la isla. Astrid no está en ninguna parte.

Imposible, ¿cuál era la única forma de que la chica pudiese salir de la isla? En bote o en barco, pero había heks rodeando todo el perímetro, ¿cómo lo había logrado?

Mørke caminó hasta la puerta, para después abrirla con brusquedad.

-Pues busquen de nuevo- ordenó con voz dura- No pudo haber ido lejos.

La adolescente que habían mandado era una de las chicas que había hablado con Astrid antes de su bautizo. Esta temblaba del miedo, demostrando que la habían obligado a estar ahí.

-Revisamos en todas partes, en la aldea, en las playas, en muchas cuevas, las montañas... peinamos los bosques, en lo que cabe...

-¿Dijiste, "en lo que cabe"?- Mørke apretó el picaporte de la puerta con fuerza, haciendo que la chica diera un paso atrás- ¿Qué significa... "en lo que cabe"?- cuestionó de forma lenta, con gran rabia.

-Bueno, es que hay... Hay sparers en algunos lugares y es imposible cruzar...

Mørke apretó con más fuerza los dientes, sintiendo cada vez más frustración. ¿¡Sparers en Berk!? Claro, el jefe Stoick había muerto, pero su hijo parecía más listo de lo que creía.

Sin embargo, eso no explicaba donde estaba su sobrina en ese momento.

-Esos vikingos hijos de...- siseo la pelinegra con furia- Busquen hasta por debajo de las rocas. Me importa poco si alguna de ustedes muere quemada por esas... cosas- espetó- Quiero a mi sobrina. Y si me entero de que alguna de ustedes le hizo algo, por minúsculo que sea, mataré a todas, una por una- amenazó acercando su cara a la de la chica- Ve y diles eso. No vuelvas si Astrid todavía no está aquí.

Cerró la puerta en las narices de la muchacha. Pateó una mesa, causando que se desplomase en el acto; echó una mirada al espejo, viéndose igual que antes, sin recuperar su belleza.

Lanzó un grito de frustración, jalándose el cabello con desesperación.

El espejo en la habitación que perteneció a Valka y Stoick Haddock, la misma en donde Stoick dio su último aliento, se hizo añicos.

* * *

Se sujetó con fuerza a las salientes de la cabeza del dragón, temblando a pesar de la capa sobre su espalda. Trataba de tranquilizarse respirando hondo y de forma rítmica, se aseguró que no dejaban nada, ni siquiera a Stormfly, quien se aferraba a la tela de la capa.

Había vuelto a peinar su cabello rubio en una trenza hecha a la carrera, cubrió su cabeza con la capucha de la capa, la cual había vuelto de un tono rojo oscuro, con la finalidad de salir lo más cubierta posible de la isla. Resoplo el aire contenido en los pulmones y sintió como el dragón gruñía, como si le preguntará si ya estaba lista. Astrid se aclaró la garganta de forma audible, asintiendo con la cabeza.

Titubeó antes de hablar.

-Am, de acuerdo... ¿Puedes ser... eh, menos brusco a la hora de despegar?- le cuestionó.

El dragón hizo un sonido similar al de una carcajada. Astrid hizo mala cara.

-Bien, como quieras- Astrid pareció no darle importancia, sin embargo, el furia nocturna si notó como ella apretaba más sus salientes. Dio unos pasos hacia atrás y Astrid se encogió más en su capa, exponiendo lo menos posible la piel de su cuerpo. Esperaba que no doliera demasiado pasar por ahí.

Hiccup empezó a correr en dirección a la salida. Stormfly se mantuvo alerta, escuchando con atención si había alguien cerca. Vio cómo su compañera bajaba la cabeza, esperando el latigazo de dolor.

Una vez Hiccup cruzó la cortina, extendió sus alas, empezando a sustentarse. Astrid sintió como sus manos se achicharraban en un segundo, sin embargo, no aflojó el agarre e hizo un enorme esfuerzo para no gritar de dolor; no abrió los ojos, sin embargo sentía como gotitas de agua salada le golpeaban las mejillas. Hiccup estaba volando bajo, lo más pegado al mar para camuflarse, en dirección al norte, volando lo más rápido que podía para salir de las aguas de su isla.

Una vez estuvo lo suficiente lejos, se elevó más, dando por exitoso el escape. Dio un vistazo a su isla, parecía que la habían abandonado, las luces estaban todas apagadas, todavía emanaba algo de humo de algunas casas, no había ni un solo barco en los puertos, ni una luz en las estatuas en el mar. El dragón suspiró con nostalgia para luego refugiarse en las nubes nocturnas.

Astrid sintió un tirón hacia arriba y se sintió estúpida por no querer abrir los ojos. Cuando lo hizo, se topó con una cama esponjosa de color plata debajo de ellos, y sobre estos, la enorme luna llena; dejo salir una exclamación de admiración al ver el cielo nocturno desde tan arriba, un espectáculo único que probablemente nunca se volvería a repetir. No sintió miedo de la altura y se agachó para tocar una de las nubes, daba la sensación de que le mojaban la mano, sin embargo, cuando apartaba las manos, esta estaba completamente seca. Stormfly, viendo que podía volar libremente, se apartó lo suficiente de la heks para extender sus alas. Hiccup volaba a una velocidad constante, viéndose bastante orientado a pesar de que solo se podían ver nubes a su alrededor.

Astrid se dio cuenta de que posiblemente tendría algo de tiempo para leer algo. Con cuidado, soltó una de las salientes de Hiccup, para buscar algo en su bolso, sintió algo liso y suave, movida por la curiosidad lo sacó y se dio cuenta de que era el mapa que se había encontrado sobre otra Tryllestav en algún otro lado del archipiélago.

Con cuidado se soltó para usar ambas manos para leerlo o mínimo para desdoblarlo. Hiccup no le tomó importancia, parecía que estaba metido en sus propios pensamientos; la chica vio en el mapa el "Mercado del Norte", seguido de un camino trazado finamente a carbón hacia donde se suponía que se encontraba la Tryllestav. Levantó una ceja, aquello se veía demasiado fácil y nada le garantizaba que la varita estuviese allí; lo más probable es que solo fuese un viejo truco, o que alguien más ya la había tomado (el sujeto al cual Mørke se la robó, por ejemplo).

Y aunque no fuese así, ¿que conseguiría? No tenía ni idea de cómo se usaban. Y aunque lo supiera, no podría enfrentarse a su tía así como así; no, lo más sensato era tomar un barco que la llevase lejos del archipiélago, no importaba donde, lejos de la magia de su tía y lejos del aquelarre. Tal vez así podría olvidarse del asunto de una vez por todas.

Suspiró y guardo el mapa en su bolso. Lo quemaría cuando tuviese oportunidad. Por un momento pensó en el pobre chico que la acompañaba, ¿qué sería de su pueblo ahora, de sus cosas? ¿De sus inventos? O incluso, de su familia, había mencionado algo antes, sobre su madre... ¿Qué sería de ellos? Quizá estuviesen muertos ya, probablemente por eso había decidió llevarla, porque él también quería huir.

 _No quiero, de hecho, mi mamá está bien... Creo. La última vez que la vi, estaba bien._

Astrid se sobresaltó, esa era la voz del chico, de Hiccup.

-¿Hablas?- le cuestionó al dragón.

 _¿Escuchaste lo que dije?_

-Alto, ¿cómo...?- Astrid empezó a observar la cabeza del Furia Nocturna, buscando algún indicio que demostrará como podía escucharle. Pero el hocico nunca se movió cuando lo escucho de nuevo.

 _Es que creí que estabas hablando... Te respondí y no creí que me escucharás. Vaya, es bastante raro, ¿no?_

-No, es aterrador-cortó Astrid, con un tono serio. No hubo respuesta por parte del joven- ¿Estabas escuchándome?

 _No fue intencional. Lo lamento._

Astrid no quiso seguir hablando con él, o pensar en algo concreto. Le daba miedo que aquel sujeto pudiese escuchar sus pensamientos, se dedicó a observar el vuelo de Stormfly, quien con gracia, los seguía a la misma velocidad que la de Hiccup.

 _¿Sabes de me qué di cuenta?_

Ahí estaba la voz, viniendo del fondo de su cabeza. Astrid no quiso responder.

 _Me di cuenta de que no sé tu nombre. Estaba muy mareado cuando estaba... tu sabes, no sé si escuche bien... Creo que era Estrid, ¿no?_

-Es Astrid- corrigió ella, desviando la mirada.

 _Ese nombre es demasiado lindo para una bruja._

Astrid se encogió de hombros. Pero no podía negar que estaba en lo correcto.

\- Supongo- estaba actuando lo suficientemente fría para un extraño. Sabía que debía estar agradecida por traerla hasta allá, pero no podía hablarle con toda la familiaridad del mundo.

 _Bien._

Hubo silencio, tanto en las cabezas de ambos como en el ambiente. Astrid seguía viendo las nubes, a veces encontrando parches con la ausencia de estas, mostrando mar, le encantaba la vista, y ya se había acostumbrado lo suficiente a la adrenalina que sentía en el vuelo; contaba las estrellas visibles, perdiéndose y volviendo a empezar. Una y otra vez, hasta que empezó a darle sueño.

¿No había dormido lo suficiente ya? Su reloj biológico, a punto de volverse loco le indicaba que no. Suspiró, tratando de no cabecear, buscando una forma de despertarse.

Apartó la vista del cielo, puede que tanto hacer lo mismo la hallase aburrido.

 _Puedes dormir si quieres. No te dejare caer._

-¿Te importaría dejar de meterte en mi cabeza?- le contestó, enojada.

 _No lo hago. Tú eres la que lo hace, tus pensamientos llegan, como si hablaras sola._

La chica resoplo, cansada. Bien, podía cerrar los ojos un rato, por unos dos minutos, casi nada, y luego podría volver a abrirlos; claro, debía tener en cuenta de que si se movía por lo menos un poco, tal vez podría tener una caída de por lo menos de mil pies hacía el agua.

Pero él había dicho que no la dejaría caer.

O bien podía estar mintiendo, sin embargo eso no tendría sentido, si realmente hubiese querido matarla, lo habría hecho ya en la isla o cerca de ahí. Stormfly voló hacia el frente, posicionándose justo enfrente de Hiccup, como si verificará que iban en una dirección segura. Eso dio más que pensar a Astrid, ¿y si no iban al Mercado del Norte? ¿Qué tal si la abandonaba a su suerte en una isla cualquiera? Respiró hondo, tratando de calmarse.

Por el momento, lo único que podía hacer era confiar en Hiccup, el hombre que se podía transformar en dragón a su voluntad por culpa de su tía. Sonaba tan absurdo que ni siquiera ella misma lo hubiese creído; cerró los ojos, sentía los párpados secos, tal vez de tanto aire y de tanto tenerlos abiertos, no pudo evitar bostezar profundamente.

Ahora que sabía que ese extraño que la llevaba hasta ese mercado era el inventor de Berk (y de la espada que se suponía podía prenderse en llamas), le entraron dudas sobre los dibujos y los diarios, los cuales no había ojeado y que por cierto, había robado. Espero que Hiccup no pudiese escuchar eso.

No lo hizo, porque no dijo nada.

Tampoco dijo nada al respecto cuando pensó en la chica del dibujo, ¿quién sería ella? ¿Hiccup podría tener una hermana? ¿Alguna novia? ¿Prima?

También se preguntó por qué ella y él podían comunicarse de esa forma. Era muy molesto, daba la impresión de que ella ya no podía pensar en algo sin que él lo supiera, ¿qué tal si ella se dedicaba a pesar sobre algo mucho más privado?, como por ejemplo, que recordase a un dragón a la hora de la cena en Red Death, o en los muchos cadáveres que había visto en el bosque de camino a la aldea de Berk. No le gustaría que un tipo desconocido leyera sus pensamientos con total libertad y peor, que tuviese el poder para divulgarlos o decirlos en voz alta.

Se dedicó a pensar en algo más interesante, volviendo al tema de la Tryllestav, recordó lo que había hecho en el baño antes de su bautizo. Algo bueno había salido de eso, descubrió de una forma bastante accidental que era una lyse como su tía, pensó que, de haber sabido que no iba a asesinar al dragón, pudo haber huido de Berk con la varita en mano. Hubiera sido bastante fácil, de haberse ido con ella, nadie hubiese podido seguirle el rastro, es más, ella tal vez se hubiera borrado de sus mentes si eso hubiera querido. No sin antes asegurarse de que Mørke sufriera lo suficiente, sintiera la traición que significaba que alguien de tu familia tratará de matarte, con o sin ayuda; pero también haría sufrir al aquelarre entero, ellas nunca la ayudaron con nada, ni la apreciaron alguna vez, todo porque era la sobrina de Mørke, pero ahora...

No dudaba que todas quisieran matarle ahora. Resoplo, tratando de alejar un mechón rebelde de su cara. Sí, sí tuviera esa varita mágica, ella se aseguraría de que esas brujas pagarán.

Por un segundo se le ocurrió buscar la Tryllestav del mapa, pero se dijo a si misma que sería una búsqueda sin remedio, ¿qué tal que no la encontraba? ¿Y si el mapa era un fraude? De hecho, sería bastante gracioso que lo fuese (dicho de forma sarcástica).

 _... a la derecha. Se supone que ya vamos a llegar, ¿debería comprar provisiones? Sí, nunca están de más, ¿Qué podría perdurar más? Tal vez algo de patatas, las patatas son eternas, y la carne... No, el sitio es bastante húmedo..._

Astrid miró a todos lados, para luego reconocer la voz de Hiccup que provenía de su cabeza. Era verdad, como si estuviese hablando consigo mismo.

Si ella hablaba así en la cabeza del muchacho entonces sí que era vergonzoso.

 _... mantas, muchas mantas. Tal vez pueda disfrazarme o ir durante la noche, necesito las cosas en la fragua. Con algo de hierro podría..._

De noche era una pésima idea. Las heks solían ser trasnocheras y la gran mayoría solía dormir durante el día.

 _... debe haber más cosas en la isla. Agua, el agua se puede acabar rápido..._

No sonaba a que quisiese huir. Sonaba a que quería regresar a Berk, ¿por qué? Ya no había nada que hacer allí, además de que era una soberana estupidez ir allí de nuevo. Con la Tryllestav en el poder de Mørke, aun siendo un Furia Nocturna en excelente forma, era una causa perdida. Seguramente el chico ya lo sabía.

-Eh...- habló, había dejado claro que no quería dormir a pesar de que el cuerpo se lo pedía. Deseó que en ese dichoso mercado vendiesen algo de Camellia para beber, era difícil de conseguir, y solo la había probado una vez..., y vaya que había quedado despierta toda una noche-¿Qué harás después de que lleguemos a... al Mercado?

El dragón gorjeo, sorprendido. Astrid espero la contestación en su cabeza y cuando la escuchó, siguió dándole miedo.

 _Dejarte ahí. Y luego regresó a Berk._

Astrid se mordió el labio. Tenía que advertirle que no era una idea ni para considerarse.

 _Ya sé que no lo es._

La rubia frunció los labios.

-¿Y por qué quieres regresar?- le preguntó, sintiéndose extraña de no poder verle a la cara... o saber que no le hablaba a un humano en concreto.

 _En primera, porque hay gente allí que me espera. En segunda, porque es mi deber._

-¿Eres... una especie de guardián?- Astrid estaba siendo curiosa, cosa que había desarrollado más en Berk que en Red Death.

 _Peor, soy el jefe de la isla._

La muchacha sintió que los ojos se le querían salir de las órbitas. Eso explicaba muchas cosas, entre ellas, el motivo por el cual a su aquelarre le urgía matar al dragón.

 _Sí, lo sé. Mi primer día fue bastante duro. Imagínate que tienes que preparar una isla para luchar contra un montón de heks que tratan de conquistar tu aldea. Y no quiero hablarte de los dragones... Me ven como su líder, como un alfa._

-¿Y por eso mi tía quería matarte?

 _Tengo la teoría de que es más por venganza, pero tu posibilidad me gusta más._

-Lo siento- se disculpó ella, sentía que debía hacerlo, después de todo, era una de ellas- Cuando terminen de buscar en toda la isla, o bueno, cuando se den cuenta de que no estas, te estarán esperando en todas las costas...

 _Lo sé, por eso mismo debo apresurarme._

-Puede que cuando entres te lancen un hechizo de sangre... o algo peor. Si eso pasa, trata de bañarte en el mar, si es posible en tu forma de... persona- aconsejó. Sabía la defensa de hechizos al derecho y al revés- Todas las noches, sin excepción durante una semana. Las _Rensende_ también ayudan mucho, cómelas en una pasta con agua dulce.

 _Gracias..., supongo. No creo que me maldigan más de lo que ya estoy._

Astrid asintió, sin decir nada más.

 _Grønland es un buen lugar para volver a comenzar... o eso me han dicho. Busca un barco que vaya hacía allá._

-¿"País verde"?*

 _Eso dicen. Jamás he ido._

Todavía sentada, Astrid volvió a cerrar los ojos, Grønland, o "País verde", definitivamente sonaba mejor que Red Death o Berk.

* * *

 _¿Astrid? Eh, ya casi llegamos, ¿Astrid...? ¿Ese es tu nombre, verdad?_

El dragón había empezado a sentir que el peso de la muchacha se incrementaba al quedarse dormida desde hacía una media hora, después de escuchar que divagaba sobre Grønland, no volvió a escucharla. Lo cual quería decir que estaba lo que se seguía de dormida; cuando empezó a reconocer que estaban próximos a llegar, trató de despertarla, ya que aterrizar con ella en ese estado...

Ella era una heks, después de todo. Si despertaba en el aire, de cabeza, y cayendo en picada hacia el mar, puede que eso la moleste un poco, quizá lo suficiente para lanzarle un hechizo mortal.

Una parte racional de él volvió a regañarle por haberla ayudado a salir de Berk. Era casi una traición a su pueblo y si llegaban a enterarse probablemente lo tacharían de loco, si no es que ya lo hacían... o peor, incluso podrían matarlo por traidor; el hecho de haberlo salvado no sería razón suficiente para ellos, esa adolescente era una de ellas, peor aún, de la misma sangre de la bruja que le arrojó ese maleficio antes de nacer. No sólo eso, por lo visto era lista, astuta y con un gran conocimiento sobre la magia... ¿Por qué por hell la había ayudado? Es más, esa chica, en el caso de que lo quisiese tenía el poder de matarle una vez llegasen al Mercado.

¿Y para qué?

Es ahí donde esa parte "racional" se equivocaba. Si ella hubiese querido matarle, lo hubiese hecho en el momento en el que se lo pidieron, a menos claro de que quiera su carne, o dientes para ella sola... O no. Tal vez no era el lado racional el que le pedía que arrojará a la chica en cualquier isla ahora que estaba débil, tal vez era su lado paranoico, el cual había encontrado el momento perfecto para salir a la luz.

Eso le molestaba e incluso, lo hacía sentir demasiado incómodo. Sentía disparos de adrenalina inyectarle las venas, pensando en todas las atrocidades que la chica podía hacerle si bajaba la guardia un segundo, se atrapaba a si mismo creando planes de como dejarla sin opciones para atacarle; imaginó los escenarios distintos con los puertos que recordaba, o el bosque cercano al mercado, las distintas formas de huir, tanto como dragón, como humano.

Luego negaba con la cabeza, tratando de alejar esos pensamientos de su mente. Esa chica no tenía pinta de querer matarle; sí, le hablaba de forma fría, sin ganas, pero también detectaba miedo en su mirada. Le daba una mezcla de enfado y asco cuando recordaba lo que Mørke había dicho que las brujas le harían si no cumplía con la indicación de matarle, ella no se lo merecía, ella era mucho mejor persona que todas ellas.

Puede que esa haya sido la razón por la cual se ofreció a llevarla hasta el Mercado. No había podido salvar a mucha gente que luchó con él, si tenía la oportunidad de hacer algo al respecto con ella, claro que lo haría.

No mentía al decirle que le hubiese gustado que alguien hiciera algo similar con él estando en la misma situación que ella.

 _¿Astrid?_

Vio al dragón Nadder que siempre la acompañaba. No entendía como era que existía uno de ese tamaño, por un momento, la primera vez que lo había visto en la fragua pensó que era un dragón Nadder bebé, hasta que reparó en sus facciones: parecía una dragón joven adulta, muy madura, siguiendo órdenes, nada que ver con un bebé que hacía lo que quería. La dragón seguía volando frente a él, inspeccionando el terreno cuando Hiccup gruño en su dirección, esta se volvió, como si esperará otro gesto.

 _Despiértala, hemos llegado._

Dejó que su amigo se encargará de traducirlo. La Nadder pareció captarlo porque voló hacía su compañera y empezó a darle golpecitos en la cara.

Sintió como el peso de la chica iba aminorándose conforme se despertaba.

La chica empezó a desperezarse, balbuceando algo, tanto con su voz como en la mente. Se preguntaba dónde estaba, parecía que había tenido una pesadilla debido a que se notaba algo asustada... Aunque cabía la posibilidad de que háyase olvidado que estaba volando sobre él.

Confirmo su sospecha cuando la escuchó gritar.

-¿¡Donde...!? ¿¡Qué demo...!?

La chica jadeo y apretó las salientes de él con fuerza, Hiccup lanzó un gruñido corto (y bastante discreto) de dolor. Ella se calmó después de un rato, recordando todo lo que había pasado.

 _Eh, ¿Astrid? Ya casi llegamos._

-Claro, claro...- farfullo ella.

 _Sujétate fuerte._

Empezó a descender, cuidando de no ser tan brusco. Conforme atravesaba las nubes, la isla donde estaba el mercado se hacía cada vez más visible; Hiccup buscó donde aterrizar para que no le vieran, había acabado con Drago Manodura y con su ejército, pero no faltaban cazadores de dragones solitarios en el Mercado. Era un sitio un tanto peligroso.

Observó una playa solitaria, con algunos señalamientos cercanos de no acercarse. Se decidió por aterrizar en ese lugar, cuidando no aterrizar en la arena, sino en el bosque cercano a la playa. No quería que un Traga Arena los succionara a ambos.

La chica hacia un buen esfuerzo por no parecer asustada. Cuando Hiccup aterrizó con elegancia en el lugar, sacudió la cabeza, indicándole a la chica que podía bajar; la rubia ladeo el cuerpo hacia la playa, estuvo a punto de bajarse de ese lado, cuando el joven prácticamente le gritó:

 _¡POR AHÍ NO!_

Casi cae de cara hacía la arena por el susto, la chica gruño, molesta por la brusquedad. De ser un humano Hiccup se hubiese ruborizado, probablemente hubiera buscado disculparse, pero un nudo en su garganta lo hubiese impedido.

 _Perdona. Es que es peligroso._

-¿Sí? No me digas- respondió ella con sarcasmo, bajando desde el otro lado. Una vez ambos pies estuvieron en el césped, Hiccup se concentró para volver a ser un humano de nuevo; supuso que la imagen era un tanto extraña para la joven, porque giro su cabeza hacia otro lado, haciendo como si buscará algo entre los árboles.

Una vez él estuvo en dos pies, se estiró cual largo era, tronó los huesos de su cuello de forma audible y soltó un gemido de satisfacción cuando dejo de sentir tensión en sus ellos. La chica se abrazó a sí misma, todavía sin mirarle directamente, aunque Hiccup notaba cuando le miraba de reojo.

-Bien, ya llegamos- Astrid dio un respingo al oír la voz del muchacho saliendo de los labios de este. Incluso Hiccup llego a sorprenderse un poco- Te llevaré al mercado. El puerto esta todo derecho, deben salir barcos en la mañana, pero les llevamos casi un día en barco a las brujas- explicó, palpando entre su traje buscando una hoja de papel. Encontró su diario con el mapa del archipiélago, arrancó un trozo de este y extrajo el carbón de un bolsillo oculto- Te haré un mapa, puede que llegue a ser algo confuso.

-¿Estamos realmente lejos?

Un latigazo de adrenalina casi arruina su mapa improvisado. Estaba siendo muy paranoico, ella lo había preguntado porque tenía miedo. De hecho, él también tenía algo de miedo de que Mørke apareciera entre los árboles o algo así.

-En barco es como día y medio, si no es que se pierden. La mejor forma para llegar siempre es volando o consiguiéndose a un mercader- informó, trazando el camino lo más que podía- Eh, aléjate de la gente, en especial de los que no se vean tan amables... o de los que se vean extremadamente amables, hay sujetos que en serio pueden hacerte daño. No hables con nadie...

-Puedo cuidarme sola- atajó ella con soberbia. Hiccup lo dudó, pero no dijo nada. Sólo se encogió de hombros.

-Y no te quedes mucho tiempo aquí.- le entregó el mapa con el trozo de papel, con un nombre escrito en él- Busca a este sujeto, él debe tener un barco que lleve hasta Grønland.

-¿Y quién es?- preguntó ella, leyendo el nombre.

-Un sujeto que me debe una- aseguró Hiccup sin querer dar detalles. Astrid asintió.

-Bueno, en marcha.

Ambos comenzaron a caminar en dirección a la parte iluminada de la isla. Astrid agradeció el ponerse las botas antes, aunque sus heridas todavía dolían un poco, todavía tenía el vestido de su bautizo, así que con las manos se esforzaba en cerrar la capa para que nadie la viera. Miraba a Hiccup de reojo, como si tratará de descifrar si todavía podía leer su mente...

Parecía que no.

Stormfly dormía sobre su hombro, roncaba de forma un tanto sonora y el movimiento del pecho de esta parecía un masaje de consuelo. Se recordó que necesitaba dormir, pero si el lugar era tan peligroso como Hiccup aseguraba, lo mejor era esperar al barco y dormir todo el día de mañana; una vez en Grønland ella podría retomar sus horarios de sueño.

No había prisa, después de todo.

Leyó el nombre del sujeto al que debía buscar. A ella no le sonaba el nombre para nada, igual tenía que encontrarlo en un Mercado donde todos eran "peligrosos" para ella.

-¿Cómo es que conoces este lugar?- rompió el silencio la chica. Se fijó que el muchacho era más alto que ella, tal vez unos diez centímetros.

-Ya te lo dije. Nos quedamos sin mercader, alguien tenía que llevar a mi padre- respondió Hiccup, como si no quisiera hablar mucho.

Astrid se encogió de hombros.

-¿Por qué?

Hiccup soltó un suspiro.

-El sujeto nos traicionó durante más de una década- respondió, viéndose incomodo, sin embargo continuo- Trabajaba para un loco que quería dominar a los dragones para conquistar el archipiélago.

-¿Y tú lo descubriste?

-Algo así- Hiccup se encogió de hombros- Pero lo detuvimos a tiempo. En fin, este tipo- señaló el papel- Me debe una por eso, él era uno de los malos, pero, supongo que ahora hace cosas mejores que traficar con Dragones.

Astrid asintió. Hiccup parecía un chico bastante maduro para su edad, de hecho, la forma en la que se expresaba se le antojaba para un hombre de mucho mayor edad, no de un chico de unos veinte años. Divisaron la zona más iluminada y Hiccup dejo de caminar.

El chico sintió un vacío en el estómago por dejarla ir sola, sin embargo confiaba en que el sujeto le cumpliera la que le debía. Había salvado su vida de ese Skrill, además, lo había ayudado con un tranquilo negocio de víveres por todo el archipiélago y más allá de este; lo menos que podía hacer era simplemente llevar a esa chiquilla a Grønland.

Hurgo en su bolsillo, buscando monedas. Tomo la mano de la chica (Hiccup la sintió bastante fría, al grado de que le preocupó que enfermase, tenía algunas heridas pequeñas y tierra entre las uñas debido a las caídas en Berk) y depositó un par en la palma de la chica, con eso tendría para comer un poco, tal vez incluso encontrar donde dormir. Le incomodó esa idea.

-Ve a un puesto de frutas, vegetales, cosas así y pregunta por el sujeto. Te marqué un puesto por aquí- señaló nuevamente el mapa- Y diles que eres amiga mía. Eh, te creerán más si les... si les das esto- Hiccup busco en los múltiples bolsillos de su muy extraño traje para luego sacar un todavía más extraño objeto. Parecía un pedazo de vidrio en forma de hexágono con un marco de madera- Es un lente, no lo pierdas. Créeme, una vez que te vean con esto, te llevarán con él.

Astrid solo observó el curioso objeto, pero no lo tomó. Ya sabía la respuesta, pero necesitaba confirmar si Hiccup iba a huir o no.

-¿No vienes?- preguntó, de la misma forma fría y desinteresada que no era tan realista.

-Tengo que volver a Berk- una vez dicho esto, Hiccup intentó hacer lo mismo que había hecho con las monedas, pero esta vez con la lente. Astrid apartó su mano con brusquedad y le arrebató la lente.

El castaño no hizo más que cruzarse de brazos. La chica no se veía como una persona... estable.

-Bien, supongo que este es el adiós- habló él, tratando de parecer relajado a pesar de la situación. Astrid le miró como si nunca lo hubiese visto antes- Eh, espero que tengas un buen viaje y...

-Gracias- lo cortó, tratando de verse orgullosa, pero no lo logró. El chico había perdido su isla, y tenía todas las de perder ahora, algo de empatía no vendría mal ahora- Yo...- balbuceo, se regañó mentalmente por eso. Una cosa era que quisiera ser más suave y otra que fuera demasiado suave- Lamento lo de mi aquelarre, de verdad. No tenía ni idea de que... eso iba a pasar.

Bueno, eso último era mentira. Las heks son violentas. Demasiado.

-No te preocupes, saldremos de esta... solo tengo que pensar- cómicamente, se dio un par de golpecitos en la cabeza. Astrid sonrió. El muchacho era algo optimista.

O muy crédulo. Tal vez ambas.

-Entonces...- Ella dejo la frase al aire. No quería irse, tenía tantas preguntas, quería vengarse todavía pero lo mejor era retirarse, tal vez detenerse a pensar un poco. Volverse poderosa.

-Fue un placer conocerla, my lady- Hiccup le tendió la mano, Astrid la estrecho con la suya.

-El placer es todo mío.

-Buena suerte.

-Igualmente.

Astrid empezó a caminar en dirección al pueblo, mirando por encima del hombro y también tanteando el entorno, como si buscará que alguien saliera de los rincones para hacerle daño, preparada para defenderse y hacer papilla al que se atreviese si quiera a pensarlo.

Hiccup sentía el vacío en su estómago cada vez más fuerte, una sensación de abandono y la necesidad de algo en su cabeza de ir a por ella.

-No la sigas...- murmuró Hiccup, como si se lo dijera a alguien en su cabeza- No la sigas...- cerró los ojos, dando media vuelta. Si se apresuraba, llegaría antes del amanecer.

Pero sus pies dejaron de avanzar. ¿Y si le pasaba algo? ¿Y si alguien la asaltaba o algo peor? él no se perdonaría si ella...

Pero no era su problema. La chica tenia pinta de inestable, tal vez algo bipolar e impredecible, orgullosa y todo, pero se veía que podía apañárselas sola.

 _¿Y si no?_

Soltó un suspiro. No era su problema. De hecho, no debió llevarla ahí en primer lugar, pero lo había hecho y ahora...

Volvió la cabeza. Ella había desaparecido. Respiró hondo antes de encaminarse de vuelta a la playa del Traga Arena. Sin embargo, su pie no se movió.

-¿De verdad? ¿Te importa tanto?- preguntó, hablando solo- No puedo ir.

Sí, sí podía.

-No... No- respondió con algo de firmeza- No.- negó nuevamente, siendo más firme- Tenemos que volver a Berk. Nos necesitan allá.

¿Y qué hay de las mantas que necesitaban en Berk? ¿Y la comida que iba a comprar? esas brujas no les dejarían ni asomar la nariz fuera de las cuevas subterráneas de Berk.

Hiccup suspiró derrotado.

-De acuerdo. Compramos eso y nos vamos.

Algo dentro de él se llenó de emoción e hizo que Hiccup quisiera correr hacia la aldea.

* * *

Astrid se sentía extraña en medio de tanta gente, era extraño como su vida había cambiado totalmente en sólo un día. Primero, estuvo con su aquelarre, con la esperanza de ser una heks completa, orgullo de su tía y dispuesta a servir al Señor Oscuro durante toda su vida. Después se encontró a si misma sintiendo pena de un dragón, que resultó ser un humano, y no sólo eso, era el jefe actual de Berk al cual su tía Mørke había hechizado años atrás; como agradecimiento, ese dragón la había llevado hasta aquí, un mercado con puertos que llevaban a todos los destinos posibles.

Y estaba buscado a un tal Viggo Grimborn.

Vio un sitio en el mapa, bastante parecido al que Hiccup había indicado. Caminó hacia él, decidida. Mañana por la mañana, su tía Mørke no podría encontrarla nunca.

Stormfly, quien se había despertado por el barullo de la gente, rodeo el delgado cuello de la muchacha con su cuerpo, para así no concentrar todo su peso en un solo hombro. Astrid, al darse cuenta del cambio y de que su hombro se sentía más liviano, soltó el aire con satisfacción.

Se dio cuenta de que un par de sujetos la miraban fijamente, con miradas que no le gustaban para nada a la chica. Decidió ignorarlos, pero buscó su cuchillo por si las moscas; una vez llegó hasta donde el hombre despachaba, cayó en la cuenta de que nadie compraría fruta en la madrugada. Por lo menos ella no.

El hombre la miro de arriba a abajo, escudriñando con la mirada entre la capa. Astrid sintió que eso le revolvía el estómago, así que le dirigió una dura mirada.

-Buenas noches- saludó rápidamente, de forma fría- Busco a alguien y me dijeron que puede ayudarme.

El hombre tenía una larga barba castaño oscuro, así como una complexión robusta y de alta estatura. Al oír lo que la chiquilla había dicho soltó una sonora carcajada que llamó la atención de los dos hombres que anteriormente miraban de forma indecente a Astrid.

-¿Alguien?- dijo el hombre entre risas, algo que hizo enfadar a la chica- Niña, no sé quién te dijo que podía ayudarte con eso, pero debía ser un gran idiota- aseguró el hombre, negando con la cabeza.- Yo solo vendo verduras. Compra algo o lárgate.

Astrid frunció el ceño. O bien Hiccup le había mentido o ese hombre ocultaba algo.

-Me dijeron que podía ayudarme- insistió usando voz cortante, el hombre borro su sonrisa y frunció el ceño- Estoy buscando a alguien que le debe un favor a Hiccup Haddock...

-Conocemos a Hiccup Haddock- la interrumpió la voz de un hombre. Astrid se giró para ver a uno de los hombres anteriores, hizo una mueca de disgusto.

Vaya, al parecer Hiccup era un tipo famoso, ¿el mundo sabía que se convertía en dragón?

-Como sea- Astrid ignoró aquel comentario y se giró hacia el hombre del puesto, quien esta vez le miraba con incredulidad- Es mi amigo. Quiero ir a Grønland y me dijo que Viggo Grimborn podía...

-¿Qué hace una niña buscando a Grimborn?- cuestionó el otro hombre, acercándose a la escena. Astrid soltó un suspiro de exasperación, no estaba llegando a nada y estaban empezando a enfadarla.-Qué yo sepa ya tiene compañía- y el hombre soltó una carcajada al igual que su amigo.

-Imbéciles- susurró Astrid en voz baja, tal vez debía probar en un puesto diferente. Empezó a caminar dignamente hacia otra dirección hasta que uno de los otros hombres habló.

-¡Hey espera! ¡Trabajamos para el señor Grimborn!

Astrid se paró en seco.

-¡Es verdad! ¡Sabemos dónde está!

Astrid rodó los ojos, luego negó con la cabeza.

-Oye, oye- uno de ellos volvió a llamarla, esta vez más cerca.- Es de verdad. Somos parte de una tripulación de pesca.

Astrid se giró hasta ellos.

-Seh, podríamos llevarte hasta él- el otro sujeto se encogió de hombros mientras que el otro asentía- Creímos oír que vas a Grønland...

-¿Cómo puedo confiar en ustedes?- cuestionó la rubia sintiendo desconfianza. Nadie puede parecer un cerdo y luego una persona bondadosa.

Pero ya que el frutero no quería ayudar... ¿Tenía otra opción? También recordó lo que Hiccup le había dicho: "No confíes en la gente demasiado amable", ¿debía hacerle caso? ¿Y si lo que ellos decían era verdad?

Peor, ¿y si Hiccup tenía razón? Ella era fuerte, seguro podría con ambos, eso no dudarlo.

-Oh, vamos, ¿quieres ir a Grønland o no?- la apresuró un hombre. Astrid entrecerró los ojos, para luego esconder las manos en su capa, las marcas de bruja se todavía estaban presentes y lo estarían el resto de su vida si no aprendía un hechizo para ocultarlas. Esas marcas podrían ser un problema.

A regañadientes camino hacia ellos, luego ellos emprendieron la marcha mercado arriba, con ella detrás. Miró hacia el cielo, con la esperanza de encontrarse un Furia nocturna sobrevolando sobre ella, pero solo vio estrellas y el fondo azul ultramar; sintió una punzada de decepción, pero al mismo tiempo sabía que Hiccup no podía seguir en la isla.

El camino hacía Viggo Grimborn se le hacía cada vez más largo, la gente iba disminuyendo, al grado sé que era raro ver a más de uno pasar a su lado; el sitio cada vez se volvía más oscuro y Stormfly se estaba poniendo demasiado inquieta. Astrid intentaba calmarla, pero lo único que lograba sea que ambas se pusieran todavía peor. La rubia, claro, nunca admitiría que estaba nerviosa.

Los dos hombres hablaban entre sí en voz demasiado baja. Ambos eran parecidos, uno de ellos era rubio bajo el casco que llevaba sobre la cabeza, al otro no se le veía el cabello; eran mucho más altos que ella y llevaban metal hasta en los dientes. Parecían ser lampiños (le era extraño que no tuviesen barba) y los ojos azul celeste. Su caminar era tosco y sin gracia, pero no tambaleaban al hacerlo. A veces, miraban hacia atrás, cuidando que Astrid siguiera ahí... o que no escapará.

Astrid quiso pensar que se trataba de lo primero.

Los puestos disminuían, así como las casas. Había algo que no cuadraba, no había ningún rastro de aroma a agua salada en el ambiente en el que estaban, o el hedor a pescado, o cualquier cosa que confirmará lo que esos hombres le habían dicho.

-¿Dónde estamos?

Ambos hombres se detuvieron por unos instantes para luego mirarla al mismo tiempo. Astrid sintió un escalofrío recorrerle la espina dorsal.

Algo muy dentro de sí le decía que la habían engañado. Hiccup tenía razón.

Dio un paso atrás y se preparó para correr, con la confianza (poca o mucha, a este punto da lo mismo) que los tipos habían logrado que ella tuviera, en algún momento de la caminata perdió dentro del bolso su cuchillo-hacha. Trató de buscarlo, con pánico e incertidumbre, ¿podría con los dos?

Tenía que averiguarlo.

Pero antes, necesitaba tiempo.

Echó a correr.

* * *

Hiccup trató de pensar en cómo llevaría tantas cosas siendo un dragón. Podía llevarlas usando sus patas delanteras (le gustaba llamarlas manos, porque, al fin y al cabo, en eso se convertían sus manos de vikingo), pero cabía la posibilidad de que la soltará. Había pensado en una especie de mochila antes, algo que lo ayudará a cargar cosas sin la necesidad de llevarlas en sus manos, sin embargo, todos los prototipos se habían hecho jirones cuando él se transformaba.

Frunció los labios, tal vez si encontraba la forma de empaquetar todo en un solo (y enorme) bulto. Ató firmemente algunas provisiones al barril de cerveza, se llenó los bolsillos con demás cosas y terminó por envolver el barril de cerveza con la manta más grande. Respiró hondo antes de transformarse.

Se sacudió una vez sintió todas sus terminaciones nerviosas como las de un dragón. Abrió sus alas para elevarse un poco y sostener aquel bulto, era incomodo, pero resistiría. Ojalá le hubiese pedido un bolso mágico a Astrid, el suyo era bastante práctico, ella en serio podía llevar el mundo entero en ese bolso.

Casi en ese momento, sus oídos detectaron movimiento, algo lejos, pero pudieron detectarlo. Pisadas rápidas, como si alguien corriera muy, muy rápido, luego otras que le seguían el paso; se parecían mucho a las que había oído antes...

 _¡¿... COMO REGRESO AL PUEBLO?! ¿¡COMO!? NO ME ACUERDO, NO ME ACUERDO, NO ME..._

Hiccup miro hacia ambos lados, sorprendido, ¿esa era Astrid?

 _¿¡COMO PUDE SER TAN TORPE... !? ¡ESTÁN DETRÁS DE MÍ!_

Sí, era esa niña. Y estaba en problemas... de nuevo. Hiccup rodó los ojos, sintiendo que una parte de sí quería ir corriendo hasta ella.

-No vayas, no vayas, no...

Tomó su paquete y se dirigió en dirección a los gritos.

* * *

La mente de la rubia trataba de pensar en algún hechizo para lograr zafarse de aquellos hombres. Enunció algunos, pero debido a su nerviosismo no podía recordarlos o completarlos. Estaba perdida.

Stormfly intentaba lanzarse contra los hombres, pero solo atinaba a arrojar sus espinas contra ellos, desgraciadamente nunca atinaba a los ojos o a la entrepierna. El fuego tampoco serviría, y la fatiga se estaba apoderando de su compañera bruja, al grado de que estaba bajando la velocidad.

Llegó un punto donde sintió el tirón de la caperuza en su cuello cuando la pescaron. Jadeo asustada, viendo como uno de los hombres la miraba perversamente mientras la tiraba al suelo. Astrid encontró el cuchillo por fin y lo en blandió. Los sujetos empezaron a reírse, por primera vez en la noche, Astrid quiso que ellos vieran sus marcas de bruja.

-Cabello como este, se vende a muy buen precio.- sonrió uno.

-Y una preciosura como tú, todavía mejor- otro, piso su pecho, sacándole el aire. Ella le escupió, producto de la ira; su tía la había dejado, Hiccup se había ido y ahora esos sujetos iban a venderla... o algo peor.

-Guarda eso para los otros, nena- se burló el otro, para luego agacharse. Astrid abrió los ojos de sorpresa, oh no.

Pensó en algo pronto. Algo de protección. Una maldición o algo así.

-¡Jeg forbanner deg og din forvirring, din perversjon!- enunció, tratando de consentrarse. El hombre la miró asombrado- Du berører meg og du brenner! Du berører meg og du brenner! Du roter, du er en tisse!-Grito con desprecio. El hombre le hizo daño, clavando sus dedos en la piel de ella- Nei, en tispe! ¡Suéltame, hijo de puta!

-Cuidado con esta niña, parece ser una bruja.

-Con una boca muy sucia.

Algo salió de entre los arbustos, rugiendo a todo pulmón. Ambos hombres echaron un vistazo, incluso Astrid levanto la cabeza, para observar al dragón negro de ojos verdes que les miraba con desprecio. Sacó sus mortíferos dientes afilados y se preparó para disparar.

-¡Furia nocturna!- gritó uno de ellos, asustado.

Ambos se levantaron y corrieron. Hiccup no lo consideró suficiente, así que con un par de saltos los alcanzó, tomó al uno, clavando sus dientes en una de las piernas, el hombre lanzó un grito de auténtico dolor. Astrid pudo escuchar como los músculos eran desgarrados por los dientes del reptil al tiempo de que este lanzaba lejos al hombre. Su compañero, quien se había quedado helado, por la escena, no tuvo tiempo de correr.

Astrid apartó la vista cuando observó que Hiccup no iba por la pierna esta vez, sino por el cuello. Se escuchó un grito por una fracción de segundo; la chica sintió que la mano era salpicada por algo tibio.

Stormfly se había ocupado del otro sujeto, porque su cara no estaba en mejores condiciones.

Astrid escuchó pisadas después de un rato.

-Eso les hacemos a los que fuerzan mujeres en Berk- Astrid sintió alivio de escuchar la voz de Hiccup, sin embargo no se volvió- Ahora, creí haberte dicho que no fueras con extraños- había cierto tono de enfado en su voz, como cuando un hombre regaña a su hijo. Astrid esta vez le devolvió la mirada, tratando de no enfocarse en el hombre cuyo cuello había sido despedazado, al grado de que la cabeza le colgaba de forma casi cómica.

-Me enviaste con un sujeto que no tenía ni idea de quien era Viggo Grimborn- se defendió ella, levantándose. Hiccup se limpiaba los labios, tenía ganas de escupir, pero era lo suficientemente educado como para no hacerlo frente a ella.

-¡Aquí nadie te dirá dónde está de la forma amable!- Hiccup lamentó que salivajos con sangre del otro sujeto salieran de su boca.- Ugh, perdona.

-No hay problema- Astrid hizo una mueca con asco, dando dos pasos hacia atrás- Ellos me dijeron que trabajaban para él, en algo de pesca.

Hiccup hizo una expresión entre incrédula y de enojo.

-¿¡Pesca!?- espetó, viéndose bastante enojado. Stormfly, quien, una vez terminado su trabajo (en algún momento, ella había volado hacia Astrid y se había posado nuevamente en el hombro de esta) se encogió.- ¡Viggo no maneja pesca! ¡Maneja verduras y armas! ¡Maneja de todo menos pesca! ¡Porque hay mar en TODAS PARTES!

-¿¡Y cómo iba yo a saberlo!?- Astrid también estaba molesta. Ese tipo venía, la salvaba (otra vez) y se enfadaba con ella por algo que realmente no era su culpa.- ¡Me dejaste con un simple mapa!

-¿¡Tan difícil fue seguir mis instrucciones!?

-¡Tal vez si me hubieras dicho más sobre ese sujeto no estaríamos en medio de esto!

-¿¡Estamos!?- repitió Hiccup, la vena de su cuello palpitaba con fuerza- ¡Tú eres la que me metió en esto!- el chico señaló a uno de los hombres, mientras tartamudeaba, tratando de completar una oración- ¡Mira lo que me hiciste hacer!

-¡No te pedí que lo mataras!- chilló ella, sintiendo horror por el cadáver- ¡Ni siquiera te pedí que me ayudarás!

-¡No lo hubiera hecho si no hubieses gritado en mi cabeza!

-¿¡Gritar en tu cabeza!?

-¡Sí!- la señaló- ¡Lo haces todo el tiempo, es irritante! ¡Eres tan despectiva con todo el mundo, y cuando estas en problemas crees que puedes con todo!

-¡Tú eres el que se mete en mi cabeza!- Astrid sentía que las mejillas se le ponían rojas- Todo el tiempo, ¡no me dejas tranquila! ¡Y ahora insinúas que esto es mi culpa!

-¡Yo te dije exactamente que tenías que hacer!- el castaño hizo un movimiento con los hombros, como un estremecimiento, pero uno bastante violento- ¡Solo tenías que mostrar el lente y ya!

-¡Si tanto te molesto, ¿por qué volviste?!- Astrid esta vez se acercó a él de forma intimidante, pero el chico no se inmutó.

-¡Tenía que buscar provisiones!- respondió él- ¡No todo gira entorno a ti!

-¡Eso...!

-Conozco a las personas como tú, creen que pueden con todo, que son bastante fuertes, pero la verdad es que no pueden, y no admiten que se equivocan... ¡Ni siquiera pueden decir que lo sienten! - Hiccup la miró a los ojos, con una mirada extraña. El verde en sus ojos se veía triste, impotente y enfadado; no lo iba a admitir, pero Astrid sintió que la reacción de él le encogía el corazón sin saber porque.

-¡De acuerdo!- ella cedió, levantando sus manos- Lo lamento.

Hiccup rodó los ojos.

-Tal vez no debí seguir a esos sujetos- completó Astrid, bajando el tono de su voz- Lamento no haber seguido tus instrucciones. Es solo que, he pasado por tanto hoy...- Astrid suspiró, para luego refugiar sus manos en su capa- Que no se ni como estoy viva.

Hiccup relajó su semblante. Resoplo e hizo una mueca, para luego asentir.

-Igual, no debí culparte por esto. No suelo... hacer eso. No pretendía... matarlo- admitió, sintiéndose incomodo- No mido mi fuerza.

-Lo lamento.

-No es culpa tuya- "si no de tu tía", estuvo a punto de decirlo, pero se contuvo- De todos modos, esa gente no cambia. Dejarlo ir sería... una cadena que no se puede terminar- aventuró, tratando de convencerse más a si mismo que a joven. Hizo otro movimiento de hombros, esta vez, más suave que el anterior- Bien, tenemos que irnos antes de que alguien se enteré de que estamos aquí.

Ella asintió. Emprendió la marcha con él a su lado, de vuelta al pueblo.

-Oh, lo olvidaba- Hiccup fue hasta un arbusto, lo revolvió como si buscará algo dentro de él. Sacó un bulto gigante cubierto de mantas- Necesito llevar esto a Berk.

-¿Puedes con eso?- cuestionó Astrid. Esa cosa debía pesar como setenta kilos.

-Estoy seguro de que sí- respondió él, confirmando de que todo en el bulto estuviera en su lugar.

Astrid hizo un mohín, la verdad era que estaba cansada. Quería dormir un rato, dejar de correr y preocuparse por su vida, tal y como estaba exactamente hace dos días.

Pero esa vida era un espejismo. Su tía Mørke le había dejado claro que, para ella, Astrid no era más que una bruja más. No habían válido nada los años que ambas pasaron juntas (prácticamente toda la vida de ella), ni todas esas veces en las que Astrid realmente vio a Mørke como una verdadera madre. Le había traicionado, herido y perseguido; la maldijo y dejó que todas esas brujas la llamarán por todos los insultos existentes. Sólo por no cumplir su capricho de matar un dragón.

Astrid lo pudo haber matado. Pero al verle a los ojos, supo que no era un simple dragón. La culpa era de su tía, quería deshacerse del hijo del jefe usándola a ella para hacer el trabajo sucio. Disfrazaba su crimen con el supuesto orgullo que sentía hacia ella.

Quizá la Tía Mørke nunca había sentido nada por ella. Pensar eso no sólo le dolió, también le hizo enfadar.

No sólo había traicionado a Astrid. Hiccup había perdido todo gracias a ella.

-No puedes volver a Berk- pronunció Astrid, sin siquiera pensarlo. Hiccup se volvió hacia ella, confundido.- No sin un plan.

-Claro que tengo un plan- mintió Hiccup, usando falsa galantería. La verdad, no había pensado en uno, solo se había enfocado en volver a Berk.

-No lo entiendes- repuso ella, Hiccup mentía y eso era bastante evidente- Te matará al más mínimo movimiento de la Tryllestav. Acabará realmente con todo ser viviente de Berk si eso quiere.

-¿Tengo otra opción?- Hiccup estaba fastidiado con eso. Sabía a lo que se enfrentaba. Lo tenía muy en cuenta- No puedo quedarme de brazos cruzados y ver como destruyen mi isla.

-La única forma de vencerla es que seas una heks- informó Astrid. Hiccup frunció el ceño- Y no sólo eso, necesitas tener una Tryllestav y ser un lys.

-Es bueno que quieras ayudarme, pero hasta yo sé que no es fácil conseguir eso- Hiccup era malo recordando nombres. Además, esos términos eran nuevos para él.- Buscaré otro plan. Tal vez tenga algún punto débil.

-Con la Tryllestav ella no lo tiene- insistió Astrid- Puedes hacer lo que quieras con eso. Puedes pedir lo que quieras, poder infinito, total control sobre los elementos...- Astrid recordó algo importante- Y si no la detienes ahora ella no sólo acabará con Berk, sino con todo el archipiélago.

Hiccup recordó entonces a Kaira. Su sonrisa alegre, la forma en la que lo miraba, el sonido de su risa y todo lo que ella significaba para él. Con Mørke siendo invencible, no sólo Berk correría peligro.

Se tomó el puente de la nariz. Era imposible imaginar a Kaira, un ser de luz, sufriendo. De repente, a su mente llegó Dagur, Mala, el bebé de ambos, Heather, Throk...

Tembló.

-¿Y qué es lo que sugieres?- cuestionó Hiccup, sin levantar la mirada.

Astrid miro a su bolso. Más valía intentarlo.

-Tengo un mapa, que guía hasta... otra tryllestav.

Hiccup levantó la cabeza tan rápido y tan fuerte que parecía que esta se iba a desprender de su cuerpo.

-¿¡Qué...!?- balbuceo, sin poder creerlo- ¿Y ibas a irte?

-¡No! Quiero decir, sí, pero...- Astrid suspiró, rebusco entre su bolso, encontrando el pergamino- Escucha, primero debo decirte que no estoy segura de que tan cierto sea este mapa...

-¿Dónde lo encontraste?

-En Berk. Cerca de una especie de casa sobre un poste...

-¿La casa de Gothi?- preguntó Hiccup, pero la chica solo parpadeo confundida. No tenía idea de quien era Gothi- Entonces, puede ser verdad, ella es una völva- balbuceo Hiccup, Astrid asintió, comprendiéndolo- ¿Puedo verlo?- pidió, nervioso. Astrid se lo dio en las manos con suavidad, este lo desdoblo de la misma forma, cuidando no maltratarlo.

Lo observó y analizó detenidamente por un rato. Alternaba la mirada entre este y la joven.

-Parece genuino.

-Bien, vamos a por él- ordenó Astrid.

-¿"Vamos"?- Hiccup lamentó sonar tan despectivo- Quiero decir, ¿a qué te refieres?

-Si quieres que esa cosa funcione, necesitas a alguien que pueda tocarla.- explicó Astrid- No cualquier heks puede hacerlo.

-¿Y tú sí?

-Digamos que lo descubrí a tiempo- Astrid lo respondió a la ligera- Eres un dragón, el más rápido de todos, seguro en un par de días podremos encontrarla.

-Alto, alto- Hiccup bajó el mapa, asustado por tanta insistencia y sin confiar del todo en la chica. Su lado paranoico lo estaba atacando, diciéndole que era una trampa- Ni siquiera lo he considerado, es más, no tienes ni idea de que este mapa sea real...

-Dijiste que se veía verídico.

-Hay muchos mapas que se ven así y resultan falsos- respondió Hiccup.

-¿Y si no lo es?

-¿Y si lo es?- Hiccup le regresó el mapa- Aprecio que quieras ayudarme, pero ni siquiera sé si deba confiar en ti.

-Bueno, eso se puede arreglar.

-Astrid- la llamó por su nombre. La chica era muy terca- No lo entiendes, no es algo fácil... Eres, eras una de ellas- añadió con suavidad- ¿Por qué me ayudarías?

Astrid se encogió de hombros.

-No es correcto lo que hacen-susurró, miró a su dragón, quien le alentaba a continuar- Y ellas... ellas casi me matan, no tienes ni idea...- no terminó la oración, sintiendo la rabia crecer dentro de ella- Creí que mi tía lo impediría, creí que me amaba, se siente como su toda tu vida hubiese sido una mentira, todo el cariño no fue real, ¿captas lo que quiero decir?

Hiccup hizo una mueca. No había contemplado la forma en la que la chica se sentía, pero ella tenía razón, tal vez él hubiera reaccionado de forma diferente pero...

-Si todavía no me crees, entonces podemos hacer un pacto- Astrid le tendió la mano- Si en algún momento, yo llegase a hacerte daño o tu llegases a morir, todos mis poderes se van.

-Pero...

-Es lo correcto- le interrumpió ella. Hiccup dudó, pero estrechó su mano con la de ella.- Pero si lo conseguimos, te pediré que me dejes vivir en tu isla, como una más.

Hiccup alzó las cejas, sorprendido.

-Creí que querías ir a Grønland.

-Eso fue cuando estaba asustada- Astrid estiró la comisura de sus labios, algo avergonzada de haber actuado así- ¿Estás de acuerdo?

Hiccup estrechó su mano con la de ella.

-Bien. Pero no usarás magia, lo tendrás prohibido... y acercarte a los dragones o a los...

-Niños. Lo tengo claro- a ambos se les revolvió el estómago- No suelo comer gente. No lo echaré de menos.

Ambos sacudieron sus manos entrelazadas de arriba hacia abajo.

-Si vamos a hacer esto, primero debemos dejar esas provisiones en Berk.

-Mejor, el ritual para oficiar el trato debe ser en donde nos conocimos.

* * *

 _Grønland: Un Vikingo muy importante en la historia de un pais un dia iba navegando despues de ser vetado de Islandia por cometer bastantes asesinatos, descubrió una enorme isla a la que llamo_ _Grønland, la cual, actualmente conocemos como Groenlandia._

 _ **... Bien xd**_

 _ **Respondo comentarios uwu:**_

 _ **Mud chan: como siempre, es un placer leerte xd**_

 _ **Estamos conectadas uwu xd (Todavia no la veo, espero verla mañana xddd)**_

 _ **Se salvo por los pelos xd, sin embargo, no la tendran facil la proxima vez**_

 _ **No son terminos reales, yo los voy inventando. Mas adelante, Astrid nos los ira explicando.**_

 _ **Jajajaja, que extraño xd Bueno, aqui esta mi idea extraña para tu deleite xd**_

 _ **Ninca Chilena: La tia de Astrid es un personaje complejo, en el fondo ama a Astrid, pero... 7u7**_

 _ **Pues por lo menos se toleran xd**_

 _ **No esperes mas, aqui esta el cap.**_


	5. Pacto Nupcial

El camino de regreso a Berk fue mucho más rápido que cuando intentaron salir de la isla. Principalmente porque Astrid durmió todo el trayecto; se había sujetado con una cuerda en el torso del dragón, una vez le hubo ayudado encoger las provisiones para meterlas en su bolso. Gracias a todo eso, Hiccup y Stormfly volaban lo más rápido posible de vuelta a Berk.

Con la vista al frente y viéndose determinado, el dragón tenía un serio debate con varias voces en su cabeza. Unas le gritaban que la chica era una amenaza, y que no podía confiar en ella ( _deja de ser tan corazón de pollo, Haddock. El hecho de que esa niña haya sido engañada o lo que sea, no es suficiente y mucho menos tu problema_ ) y las otras le decían que no debían confiar en el mapa a pesar de ser de Gothi ( _o podría no serlo, ¿cómo estas tan seguro? Tal vez sea una trampa de Mørke, tal vez sea todo una trampa_ ), y muchas más le decían que era una soberana locura, que debía arrojar a la chica con todo y provisiones a una isla y pensar en un plan mucho menos descabellado ( _eso es algo cruel_ ), tal vez si se iba lo suficientemente rápido, cuando ella despertarse no se daría cuenta ( _no voy a hacer eso_ ). Mejor aún, podía solamente rechazar la oferta, y ya.

Pero eso sería poner en peligro al archipiélago. A gente inocente, familias enteras inocentes. Y no sólo ellos, sino a los dragones, ¿qué sería de ellos sin la protección de Hiccup, o de todas las islas? Él no podía dejar que todos murieran o fueran esclavizados. Definitivamente no quería vivir en un mundo donde reinase el miedo, cuando aún podía hacer algo.

Siguió volando. Tendría una respuesta clara si consultaba con Gothi o con Gobber (sabía que este último estaba con vida, pero no tenía la certeza en cuanto a la anciana). No quería ver la cara de su madre, o de los que estaban ahí cuando vieran las manos de Astrid.

Estaba en problemas.

Por lo menos su mejor amigo le apoyaba con la decisión.

* * *

—Si sigues caminando de ese modo, harás un hoyo en el suelo.

La mujer castaña no hizo caso y siguió caminado de un lado a otro, evidentemente nerviosa. Balbuceaba y murmuraba diversas palabras inentendibles para el hombre que la acompañaba; había una luz de fogata en la cueva donde se encontraban, el hombre asaba algo en ella mientras silbaba, tratando de ocultar que él también estaba nervioso.

Hiccup llevaba todo el día desaparecido.

—Él estará bien, Valka, tranquilízate- volvió a intentar calmarla, la mujer se volvió, dirigiéndole una dura mirada— Siempre sale de este tipo de situaciones. Seguramente fue por provisiones, o por ayuda.

—No debimos irnos- murmuró ella en un tono más claro— ¿Qué tal si lo atraparon o... o...?

—Hiccup es fuerte, Valka.

—¡Es mi hijo, Gobber!— estalló Valka. Gobber se encogió por la rudeza que había usado, ella se tranquilizó un poco al darse cuenta de lo que había hecho. Soltó el aire de sus pulmones y se sentó frente al hombre— Lo siento, Gobber. Estoy muy estresada por esto...— escondió su cabeza en sus rodillas.— No tienes ni idea de lo que es, no lo he visto, y él no ha dado señales de estar bien o algo así...

—¿Rata?— la interrumpió Gobber, ofreciéndole al animal rostizado. Valka negó con la cabeza.

—No tengo hambre- murmuró— De solo pensar que esas mujeres le hicieron algo...

—No lo creo. Hiccup no sólo es "especial"— Hizo unas comillas con sus dedos al decir la última palabra— Sino también es bastante inteligente.

"Además, esas mujeres son lo que se sigue de egocéntricas, en especial esa Mørke; si le hubieran hecho algo, ya habrían dado una señal para eso.

Eso no ayudó al estado de Valka, a lo que Gobber decidió usar otra carta.

—Estoy seguro de que Hiccup logró escapar y que en cualquier momento llegará aquí, con más comida e incluso barcos para ayudarnos. Traerá a toda la caballería— aventuró, dándole un mordisco a la rata empalada.

Se escucharon unos pasos acercarse, Valka se volvió, convencida de que era un milagro de los dioses y que Gobber era lo más parecido a un profeta, sin darse cuenta de que los pasos eran mucho más lentos y pesados que los de su hijo. Una anciana emergió de las sombras, ayudándose de su bastón para caminar, Valka sintió un deje de decepción, pero el hecho de que la mujer estuviese ahí significaba noticias.

—¡Gothi, nuestra quería völva favorita!— saltó Gobber, la mujer hizo una mueca, también rodó los ojos. Ella era una única völva en Berk, así que el comentario del hombre no tenía sentido— ¿Qué noticias nos traes? ¿...Rata?- le ofreció una vara de metal con una rata rostizada incrustada en ella, la mujer hizo esta vez cara de disgusto y asco— Oh vamos, son de campo, deben comer mejor que tú y yo.

—¿Hay noticias sobre mi hijo?— cuestionó Valka, la mujer asintió, sonriendo. Le llamo la atención al hombre rubio con su bastón, quien enseguida se preparó para traducir— ¿Dónde está? ¿Está bien? ¿Qué...?

La völva le freno en seco con un gesto de su mano, haciéndola callar. Empezó a dibujar en la tierra del suelo de la cueva, Gobber empezó a leerlos.

—Dice que él está en camino...— leyó Gobber— Está sano, puede volar e incluso puede disparar... Ah, a ella le parece que esta unas cuantas millas alejado de Berk.

Valka tragó saliva, sorprendida que su hijo estuviese lejos.

—¿Por qué se iría de Berk?

—Quizá estaba en la isla Berserker con la chica Hagebak— aseguró Gobber, haciendo alusión a Kaira Hagebak, novia del muchacho.— O buscando ayuda de Dagur.

—Sí, eso tiene sentido— susurro Valka más para sí. Gobber asintió.

La anciana tomó el brazo de Gobber, captando la atención del hombre nuevamente. Dibujo un par de cosas y luego le pidió que lo tradujera.

—Ah, eso no es todo, Valka— Gobber hizo que Valka volviera a sentir que los nervios se le dispararán de nuevo— No viene solo.

Valka no supo que más decir.

* * *

Todavía nada. Ella misma se había encargado de peinar toda la isla. Su sobrina no estaba en ningún lugar y mucho menos ese dragón.

Apretó los puños. Se encontraba sentada en la silla del jefe dentro del destrozado Gran Salón, impaciente.

—Encontramos la guarida de los vikingos, Mørke— le dijo una de las brujas a su disposición. Mørke entrecerró los ojos, acto que hizo que la otra mitad de su cara (la quemada) doliera— Están en unas cuevas al norte, pero todas están forradas con _sparers_ todas las entradas posibles.

—¿Y mi sobrina?

La bruja se encogió.

—No está ni con ellos o en algún lugar de la isla.

Mørke golpeó con su puño cerrado el reposabrazos de la silla, temblando por la ira. No quería pensar en lo que le pudo haber pasado al único ser por el que sentía cariño; había sido una completa imbécil al dejar que todo ese aquelarre de pacotilla la asustara.

—¿Y si se mató?- conjeturo una de ellas, Mørke la escucho perfectamente— Pudo haber saltado al mar...

—Entonces busquen su cuerpo, la quiero de vuelta, no importa cómo.— ordenó Mørke.— Si nadie la encuentra a las que voy a humillar serán ustedes.— amenazó.

—¿Y qué hacemos con los vikingos?— pregunto una mujer.

—Todavía no es tiempo de erradicarlos... del todo. Además, es mejor que mueran de hambre; lancen el hechizo para el furia nocturna. En algún momento, tendrá que salir de Berk... y morirá.— aseguró, sintiendo confianza— Traigan el muñeco, no se olviden de las espinas.

* * *

Astrid sintió que algo le picaba la cara, alargó el brazo para ahuyentar lo que sea que lo estuviese causando. Abrió lentamente los ojos, topándose con un cielo violetaceo, con tonos tanto naranjas como azul celeste; todavía las estrellas se esmeraban en brillar, así como la luna. Sonrió por el espectáculo, olvidando todos sus problemas por sólo unos minutos; ella jamás había visto el cielo de esa manera, ni siquiera en Red Death.

Eso era un cielo amaneciendo.

 _¿Estas despierta?_

—Sí— su voz sonó ronca, poco le importó que Hiccup estuviese en su cabeza.

 _Veo Berk a lo lejos... o en la burbuja negra en que se ha convertido._

Astrid buscó el nudo que la ataba al cuerpo del dragón, lo deshizo y se sentó, cuidando de no caerse. No pudo evitar tallarse los ojos para ver mejor. Hiccup tenía razón.

La isla que antes era Berk ahora era cubierta por una gruesa burbuja negra, la cual parecía lo suficientemente densa, como el acero. Astrid se preguntó si podrían atravesarla, aunque luego recordó que el dragón había atravesado esa barrera antes; vio que Stormfly estaba justo arriba de ella en ese momento. Los nervios bulleron en el vientre de la chica, quien empezó a jugar con sus dedos.

No pudo evitar notar las marcas negras en sus brazos. Tenía que conseguir unos guantes.

 _¿Tienes algún consejo? En caso de que no logremos atravesarla porque... ahora es de día. Tal vez se endurezca con la luz._

Astrid negó con la cabeza.

—No, es solo como una especie de manta. Trata de volar lo más pegado al mar, para que no te vean.

Pero Hiccup ya sabía aquello.

 _El problema aquí es, que no puedo saber dónde está la cueva._

—¿Dónde está escondido tu pueblo?

 _Es un refugio. Lo hice para reponer fuerzas en caso de que nos superarán, admitió, con un deje de tristeza; está al norte, pero me temo que será como un salto de fé._

—Veré si puedo hacer algo— Astrid buscó en su bolso el libro de hechizos de su madre. Rebusco entre las páginas un hechizo útil.— Aquí hay uno de protección.

El dragón gruño en respuesta.

 _Me alegraría que no usarás magia en mí, ya tengo suficiente_.

Astrid alzó las cejas. El chico era igual de testarudo que un dragón anciano y miedoso como uno bebé.

 _¡Oye! Puedo oírte todavía._

—Entonces no seas un bebé dragón— respondió ella, viendo que había uno en latín (permanente) y uno en noruego (semi permanente, duraría unas cuantas horas), así que enunció el noruego-: _Med min kappe gir jeg deg beskyttelse, alt jeg har og trenger, alt av meg, bare et øyeblikk._

Hiccup sintió de forma instantánea que algo le cubría, algo tibio, como una manta. Por lo menos se sentía bien.

 _Gracias, creo._

Ella se encogió de hombros, para luego ponerse la capucha de la capa así como aferrarse a las salientes del furia nocturna. Estaban cada vez más cerca del norte de la isla y cuando atravesaron la burbuja, ninguno de los dos sintió algo diferente.

Dentro, no había ningún rastro del amanecer. Parecía ser todavía de noche, en el ambiente había un extraño olor a humo, incienso, carne quemada y humedad; el dragón empezó a volar bajo, buscando la cueva.

La entrada que se supone esta designada para mi es una grande abertura cubierta de sparers, informó Hiccup, en caso de que Astrid la viese. Ella hecho un vistazo, más preocupada de que su aquelarre los viera; de igual manera, Hiccup la encontró. Ahí está.

Era tal y como Hiccup la había descrito, solo que estaba muy bien oculta, nadie vería aquella abertura en el barranco a menos que estuviese en barco.

—¿Vamos a entrar por ahí?— susurró Astrid casi de forma inaudible.

 _No. Necesito aterrizar arriba._

Eso los pondría en peligro en serio.

 _No podrás atravesar eso. Es muy denso, te quedarás chamuscada incluso antes de llegar._

Astrid asintió. Hiccup descendió con elegancia hasta la parte superior del barranco, pidió a Astrid y a Stormfly silencio total para poder escuchar si alguien estaba cerca. No se escuchaba ni un alma en el bosque.

Pudo usar la eco localización, pero tal vez haría ruido usándola.

 _De acuerdo, baja._

Astrid obedeció, Stormfly se colocó a su lado, esta vez en el suelo; Hiccup empezó a verse como un humano otra vez, conservando la ropa. Astrid se preguntó como lo hacía, dadas las proporciones del vikingo y del dragón, la ropa mínimo debía terminar hecha jirones.

Se alegró de que Hiccup no escuchase eso. Al parecer, la molesta telepatía solo duraba mientras el joven fuese el dragón.

—Hay otra entrada por aquí— susurró Hiccup, Astrid asintió. Envío a Stormfly al frente de ellos, para que, en caso de que detectase a alguien, ambos jóvenes estuviesen prevenidos.

El trayecto no fue mucho, Hiccup encontró lo que parecía ser un brote de sparers, jalo este y salió de la tierra con gran facilidad.

—No lo toques— le advirtió, dejando el arbusto en el suelo, relevando un agujero profundo en el suelo— Tu dragón primero.

Stormfly no se veía muy contenta con eso de dejar a Astrid sola. Por más que la rubia se lo pidió, Stormfly se negaba a pasar primero.

—Bien, plan b- Hiccup hizo una mueca. Estaban perdiendo tiempo, además, estaba empezando a sentirse observado— Primero las damas.— Hiccup le tendió la mano a la muchacha quien solo la vio, despectiva.

—¿Qué?

—Eres pequeña, por lo visto ágil. Será fácil, yo te sostendré hasta que puedas saltar al suelo.— intento tranquilizarla.

—¿Y por qué no tú primero? Eres el que más riesgo corre.—razonó Astrid— Puedes ayudarme a bajar estando abajo.

—No, porque no puedes poner eso de vuelta— señaló el arbusto de sparers— Lo tocaras, te quemarás y nos mataran.— esta vez Hiccup sonó más convincente que otras veces. Volvió a tender sus manos hacia la adolescente.

Astrid rodó los ojos, tomó las manos del muchacho, le indicó que saltará adentro.

—Si ves algo, avísame.

—Lo que sea.

La chica saltó dentro, Hiccup la sujeto con fuerza de las manos, sintiendo el peso tirar de él hacia abajo. La chica era delgada y bastante ligera, de todas formas, su voz sonaba con algo de esfuerzo cuando le preguntó:

—¿Ves algo?

—Luz, pero está algo lejos.

—Bien- acepto Hiccup. Por lo menos había alguien adentro— Te voy a soltar, y cuando caigas no te muevas de ahí, ¿oíste?

—Ajá.

—A la cuenta de 3... Uno...

—¡Ay, ya suéltame, me duelen los brazos!— se quejó ella, usando un tono caprichoso.

—Está bien, está bien— aceptó Hiccup, soltándola. Escucho como la chica caía en sus dos pies.— Qué humor— exclamó, para luego hacerle una seña a Stormfly— Ya está adentro, puedes bajar.

Dicho esto, la nadder bajo. Hiccup tomó el arbusto y levanto por encima de su cabeza, con agilidad, salto de lleno al agujero y tapó este. Sus pies hormiguearon cuando aterrizó adentro de la cueva. Dirigió su mirada a Astrid quien solo había alzado las cejas.

—Lo practique meses— bromeó Hiccup. A ella no le hizo gracia— Andando.— sugirió, haciendo que la chica caminará hacía la luz.

El trayecto estuvo en silencio, no porque no quisieran hablar, sino para saber si efectivamente había más gente en la cueva. Los murmullos eran casi imperceptibles, sin embargo, se escuchaban gruñidos provenientes de algunos dragones; Hiccup se alegró de que por lo menos, no todos los dragones habían sido capturados.

—De acuerdo, este es el plan— Hiccup detuvo a Astrid antes de entrar a la parte iluminada— Tú te quedas aquí, no hablas con nadie, ocultas tus manos y luego preparas el ritual para hacer de nuestro pacto oficial.

—¿Y qué hay de ti?— pregunto ella, sintiendo desconfianza.

—Yo iré a hablar con mi madre, ver que todos estén bien— respondió Hiccup, obviando la pregunta.— Entregar las...

—¿Provisiones?— Astrid levantó su bolso, burlándose. Hiccup hizo cara de pocos amigos— No pienso quedarme aquí, no sé si volverás o...

—No te traje a Berk por que sí— repuso él, fastidiado— Necesito que te quedes aquí. Berk es pequeño, en el momento en el que te vean, sabrán que eres una bruja.

—¿Y si se dan cuenta y me dejas aquí sola?— razonó ella, cruzándose de brazos— Podrían matarme.— lo chantajeo. Hiccup se dio cuenta, sin embargo, había algo de razón en la rabieta de Astrid.

Buscó en el suelo algo de lodo, embarro sus manos con este y las limpio en la cara de Astrid. Ella soltó un grito pequeño, tratando de apartar el rostro, le dio un par de manotazos para que parará.

—¿¡Qué mierda haces!?— exclamó molesta, una vez que Hiccup terminó su tarea.

—Salvo tu vida.— mascullo Hiccup, volviendo a embarrar lodo en la cara de la adolescente— Cierra los ojos, te va a arder.

—¡Aléjate!— le gritó para luego empujarlo— ¡Deja de hacer eso!

—Bien, es la única forma que se me ocurre para que no te reconozcan— Hiccup levanto los brazos a modo de rendición. Astrid sintió la tierra incluso en la boca, escupió en su dirección, roja de ira.

—¡Pudiste decírmelo antes de embarrar eso en mi cara! Pude haber hecho un...

—Nada de magia en Berk— le prohibió el jefe a la bruja— Esta es... mi isla— Hiccup dijo eso en un tono no muy convencido— Y se hace lo que digo.— Vaya, había sonado como su padre.

—Uy, sí, se nota bastante— respondió Astrid, usando un tono sarcástico y ácido. Hiccup frunció el ceño— No puedes prohibirme eso.

—Claro que puedo.

—No, no puedes.

—¡De acuerdo! Escucha, quiero agilizar las cosas.— Hiccup hablo en un tono que denotaba que estaba harto— Si lo que dices es verdad (tiene que ser verdad), entonces solo estamos perdiendo el tiempo discutiendo.

—Tu eres el que pone las trabas aquí— Astrid lo señaló— Entonces vámonos.

—Bien.

—Bien.

—Bien— Hiccup espero a que ella se pusiera en marcha.

—Bien— repuso Astrid, esperando a que él se moviera.

—Bien— repitió Hiccup, impaciente. Estaban volviendo a discutir.

—¡Bien!—exclamó ella, comenzando a caminar. Hiccup la sacaba a veces de sus casillas por su pasividad, este no hizo más que seguirla.

Los murmullos cesaron de repente. Les habían escuchado.

—Ponte detrás de mí— mascullo Hiccup a la heks. Astrid le obedeció a regañadientes, sintiendo que la estaba tratando como a una niña. Astrid ya no era una niña y mucho menos tonta. Un hombre regordete apareció de repente, tenía un largo y trenzado bigote rubio, como una pata de palo y un garfio; empuñaba una espada en la mano buena, listo para atacar. A su lado, había una mujer, algo alta, con un bastón.

—¿Quién eres?— grito el hombre. No habían visto al castaño (ni mucho menos a Astrid) debido a la poca luz de la cueva.

—Hola, Gobber.— saludó Hiccup.

Hubo un momento de silencio, en donde el hombre y la mujer intentaban procesar que era Hiccup el que estaba ahí, caminando casi a tientas, así como reparar en que una sombra estaba detrás de él.

—¿Cómo sabemos que eres tú?— Gobber detuvo a la mujer, quien pareció estar a punto de correr hacía ellos. Bien era sabido que una heks podía crear ilusiones bastante realistas.

—Pregúntame lo que quieras.— respondió Hiccup, bastante confiado de sí mismo.

Esta vez fue la mujer la que habló.

—¿Dónde está el juguete que te hice? ¿Y que era?

Astrid no entendió el sentido de la pregunta, y honestamente no tenía ni la más remota idea de cuál podía ser la respuesta. Hiccup se veía tranquilo.

—En mi habitación, justo encima de la cabecera de mi cama. Es un dragón, un furia nocturna, dijiste que él era mi amigo, porque era como yo. Se llama Toothless.— respondió Hiccup— Se llama así, porque me dijiste que cuando yo era un dragón, estaba chimuelo.

La mujer jadeo, conmovida. Astrid adivino que era su madre, también cayó en la cuenta: Hiccup seguramente tuvo una infancia sumamente extraña.

Para Gobber, no fue suficiente.

—¿Cuál fue la primer arma que arreglaste en mi fragua?

Hiccup se rascó la nuca, tratando de recordar.

—Si mi memoria no me falla, trate de afilar la navaja que mi papá me dio de cumpleaños cuando tenía cinco.— contesto Hiccup, la rubia se sorprendió por la memoria del muchacho— No servía para nada, así que quise afilarla para ayudarle a papá a matar una rata que se había colado en la cocina y que llevaba días sin poder atrapar— el joven sonrió con nostalgia— La rompí en el afilador, y me enseñaste como repararla.

Antes de poder decir algo más, la mujer corrió hasta Hiccup, librándose de Gobber. Saltó a sus brazos y le abrazó con fuerza, Hiccup le regresó el abrazo, sonriendo mientras ella se aferraba a él, casi haciéndole daño.

—Hola, mamá— saludó él en voz baja, acariciando el cabello de la mujer.

—Gracias a Thor que estas bien— murmuró Valka— Estaba tan preocupada.

—Casi se quita las uñas por los nervios— Gobber también caminó hacia ellos, más tranquilo y bajando la espada— Rechazó todas las ratas que le ofrecí.

—A nadie le gustan las ratas, Gobber— Hiccup torció la boca con asco. Astrid lo hizo también, a pesar de que nadie reparo en ello.

—Es un manjar infravalorado— Gobber le quito importancia.

El semblante de Valka cambio, tomo bruscamente la oreja de su hijo y la jalo con fuerza, tirando hacia abajo. Hiccup gimió de dolor.

—¿Dónde en nombre de Freyr estabas?— le regaño de la única forma en la que las madres se enfadaban cuando se preocupaban. Astrid sonrió, nostálgica, también sintió una punzada de dolor y celos.— Nos tenías tan preocupados, ¡yo lo estaba! ¡Casi me arranco las uñas!

—Ouh, mamá, entiendo tu... auh... enfado...

—No sabíamos nada de ti, ni de si estabas vivo o muerto, si esas brujas te capturaron o...

—¿Querrías... por favor...?

—¡... si te habías ido para siempre!— exclamó Valka— Y luego llega Gothi y nos dice que...

—Ah, Valka...

—... estabas fuera de la isla, y realmente me gustaría saber porque, eso no estaba en el plan...

—Valka...

—¡Debías quedarte! ¡La gente confía en ti! ¡Tienes nuevas responsabilidades...!

—¡Valka!

—¡Mamá!

—¿¡Qué!?

Valka dirigió su mirada hacia Gobber, molesta por la interrupción a su sermón. Este parpadeo un par de veces, para luego señalar directamente hacia Astrid.

Ella se sintió expuesta. La mujer soltó la oreja de su hijo, para después dirigirle a la rubia una mirada que le recorrió el cuerpo de arriba a abajo, tomando nota del lodo, sin notar las marcas negras en las manos; notó claro a Stormfly, quien estaba alerta en caso de que su compañera necesitará ayuda.

—Gothi dijo que traía a alguien— Gobber asintió, viéndose menos sorprendido que la mujer.

Hiccup se enderezó, aclaró su garganta y volvió hablar, esta vez para presentar a la chica.

— Astrid, ella es Valka, mi madre— señaló a la mujer— y él es Gobber, amigo de la familia, mi casi tío— el hombre siguió mirándola, como si nunca hubiese visto a una chica de su edad— Eh, mamá, Gobber, quiero presentarles a Astrid.

* * *

Todavía había lodo en su cara, por ello, los vikingos en la cueva no sabían quién era. Astrid temió que alguien la reconociera por la capa roja, pero nadie dijo nada; estaba siendo pastoreada (eso parecía, ese tipo no se le quitaba de encima) por Gobber, encogida en una esquina de la cueva, esperando que Hiccup terminase de saludar a todos los vikingos presentes. Él era tímido, algo inseguro de saludar y bastante voluble; Astrid entrecerró los ojos.

Era bastante extraño. Podía jurar que parecía otra persona.

Alguien se puso a su lado, Astrid lo miro, esperando ver a alguien que quisiera golpearla o revelar su identidad, pero en su lugar encontró a una anciana bastante bajita con un bastón diferente al de Valka. Sus trenzas casi tocaban el suelo y las uñas parecía que podían sacarle un ojo a alguien; la mujer parecía ver a través de ella, cosa que asustó a Astrid.

Dibujo algo en el suelo, runas, Astrid recordaba haberlas visto en algún lado, pero no sabía en dónde. La mujer las señaló, indicándole a la joven leerlas, pero no supo cómo hacerlo; negó con la cabeza, dando a entender que no entendía nada. La mujer le miró confundida.

¿Había hecho algo mal?

La mujer se alejó, a paso lento y sin perderle de vista. Astrid empezó a sentir preocupación, ¿la mujer sabía lo que ella era? ¿Qué pasaba si sí? ¿Les diría a todos? Eso no sería para nada bueno.

—... ah, ¿Falta algo? ¿Comida? ¿Agua?

Hiccup seguía haciendo sus actividades de jefe, que se basaban en básicamente preguntar por las necesidades de cada uno. Había gente herida, bastante, otros tantos desaparecidos, y Hiccup trataba de atenderlos lo más rápido posible.

La mujer volvió, casi corriendo con algo en la mano. Una cadena bastante delgada salía de sus dedos, abrió la mano y solo la sostuvo por un extremo, dejando al aire una especie de piedra; a Astrid le pareció que era una réplica exacta de una luna, pero en verde.

La mujer acerco la cadena con la piedra hacia Astrid, la cual se balanceaba de un lado a otro perezosamente, en un instante, la piedra empezó a brillar con intensidad, al grado que parecía que producía su propia luz. La mujer apartó la piedra y vio a Astrid con una auténtica cara de espanto. Inmediatamente extendió una mano hacía la rubia, como si quisiera estrechar su mano; la rubia se negó.

La anciana no se dio por vencida, trato de meter sus manos a la capa de la chica, haciendo ruidos, pero sin hablar. Gobber se giró para ver la peculiar situación.

—¡Gothi! ¿Qué rayos te pasa?— le inquirió a la anciana. Hiccup se volvió de inmediato, había olvidado por completo que en el caso de que Gothi siguiese viva, ella tal vez podía notar lo que era Astrid.— Deja en paz a la chica...

La mujer empezó a dibujar algo en el suelo. El hombre lo leyó y al parecer, logró descifrarlo, puesto que se volvió a ella con los ojos desorbitados.

—Muéstrame tus manos— pidió el rubio en voz baja.

La iban a descubrir. Por alguna razón sintió la necesidad de gritarle a Hiccup para que se aproximará a ella, pero no lo hizo. Sería algo ridículo.

—¿Para qué?— la pregunta no concordada con su semblante un tanto nervioso. Gobber entrecerró los ojos.

—Solo hazlo.

—No.— negó con firmeza.

¿Qué hacía Hiccup ahí parado? ¿Por qué no decía nada?

—Oh vamos, solo quiero confirmar algo— aseguró Gobber— No te haremos daño— mintió. Claro que le harían daño si descubrían que era una heks.

—Gobber, no es necesario...— por fin, Hiccup decidió intervenir. Pero no funcionó, porque el hombre siguió insistiendo.

Stormfly empezó a gruñir por lo bajo, lista para atacar a Gobber en caso de ser necesario. Astrid cruzó los brazos debajo de la capa, protegiéndose.

—No quiero— negó Astrid.

No supo en qué momento se descuidó (la anciana era muy lista, al parecer), pero sintió con fuerza el jaloneo de su mano, siendo expuesta a la vista de todos. Las marcas negras eran perfectamente visibles a la luz de las antorchas y fogatas del lugar, los vikingos dieron un paso atrás, mientras que buscaban sus armas.

—¡Bruuuuuuja!— exclamó un hombre con fuerte acento escandinavo.

Lanzaron un grito de guerra al unísono. Astrid logró encontrar el cuchillo-hacha y lo lanzó en el aire, algunos vikingos la miraron asombrados, sin embargo, renovaron la marcha hacia ella.

—¡Alto!— ordenó Hiccup colocándose frente a Astrid. Los vikingos frenaron en seco, mirándolo con caras de confusión y enojo.

—¿Qué es lo que haces?— exclamó Gobber— Ella es una heks, ¿que no le has visto las manos?

—Ella no es como las demás— la defendió Hiccup, Astrid rodó los ojos, no necesitaba que Hiccup la protegiese todo el tiempo— Por eso la traje aquí.

—¿¡Dejó entrar a una bruja aquí!?— exclamó una mujer vikinga.

—Hiccup...— exclamó Valka con una voz cargada de desconcierto.

—Mamá, puedo explicarlo-— no ayudaba que Hiccup estuviese tartamudeando.

—¡La bruja se ha metido en su mente!— gritó alguien, los demás hicieron un sonido afirmativo.— ¡Lo ha vuelto loco!

—¡No, no es lo que piensan!— Hiccup esta vez tomó aire y sonó más firme— Escuchen, sé que se ve mal, pero hay una buena razón por la que la traje hasta aquí.

—¡Yo digo que hay que quemarla viva, como lo que les hicieron a los otros!

—¡Hay que desmembrarla y luego dársela de comer a los dragones!

—¡Aplástenle la cabeza con una piedra!

—¡YA BASTA!- vocifero Hiccup, molesto y horrorizado con los comentarios que su gente estaba gritando. Su voz los hizo callar inmediatamente, incluso Astrid sintió algo de orgullo al escucharlo hablar así— ¡¿Qué es lo que les pasa!? ¿¡Se dan cuenta de todo lo que están diciendo!?— regaño a la gente, todos se veían desconcertados— ¿¡En esto nos hemos convertido!? ¡Esa no es la forma de solucionar las cosas en absoluto!

—¡Su gente mató a los nuestros!— intervino un hombre— ¡Hizo que mi familia se fuera a la isla Berserker!

—¡Eso no quiere decir que tengamos que ser como ellas!— respondió Hiccup, calmándose poco a poco— Entiendo el dolor que pasan todos ustedes, estoy tan o más frustrado que ustedes, realmente quisiera que las cosas no fueran así, y si pudiera hacer algo para cambiarlo, lo haría. Pero no podemos actuar de esa forma tan...— busco una palabra que no fuese muy ofensiva, ni para Astrid, ni para los vikingos— Bárbara.

—Somos vikingos, es lo que hacemos— Gobber se encogió de hombros.

—Pues eso debe cambiar.— contestó el jefe de la isla, porque así sonaba Hiccup en ese momento— Debemos actuar con sensatez respecto a todo lo que pasa.

—¿Y eso incluye traer al enemigo contigo?— espetó alguien.

—No hay que matar a nadie.

—¿Y por qué no lo haríamos? Ella podría huir.

—Porque...— Hiccup la miró, Astrid parecía bastante concentrada en lo que el chico estaba a punto de decir. Este solo un suspiro antes de continuar— Ella me salvo la vida.

Su gente le miro confundida, incluso intercambiaron miradas. Algunos todavía estaban debatiendo si el joven se había vuelto loco o si Astrid controlaba su mente.

Hiccup hizo una mueca, miro a su madre a los ojos. La mujer no le creía del todo, de hecho, se veía bastante preocupada. No tenía de otra más que decir la verdad.

—Tengo... algo que confesar— anuncio Hiccup, vacilando. Se tomó la nuca, buscando una forma de explicar la verdad— Astrid me salvó, porque me capturaron... y ella tenía que matarme— la chica volteo a verlo, ¿Qué era lo que intentaba hacer?— Y me capturaron porque...— el joven trago saliva. No era la primera vez que lo admitía, ya lo había hecho un par de veces, pero seguía siendo bastante difícil— porque... me había transformado en dragón.

Hubo un jadeo general. Si antes creían que Hiccup se había vuelto loco, ahora era peor, ¿Hiccup Haddock un dragón? ¿Qué clase de excusa es esa?

—Sé que no van a creerme, y antes de que me maten, puedo probarlo— Hiccup puso sus manos frente a él, como si tratará de protegerse de algo inexistente— Yo, voy a... a...-—"¿transformarme?" ¿Eso iba a decir?

Se concentró todo lo que pudo. Siempre era más difícil cuando alguien lo estaba observando, pero podía hacerlo, sino, la gente tendría otra razón para hacerlo añicos.

—Hiccup, no tienes que hacer esto...—comenzó Valka. Hiccup le regresó la mirada, con el iris llenándole toda la cuenca de sus ojos, las pupilas contraídas, iguales a las de un dragón. La gente dio un paso atrás, asustada.

Su piel empezó a cambiar, sus miembros también. La ropa se convertía en escamas, su rostro se deformaba y, por extraño que parezca, los dientes se retraían hacia sus encías; le salieron cola y garras, orejas grandes y algunas salientes en la cabeza. En la espalda tenía otras, que se abrían y cerraban. Ya no parecía un humano.

Era el mismo furia nocturna que los había salvado tantas veces. Ese era el secreto de Hiccup "el raro" Haddock.

El dragón dio un paso al frente, mirando hacia todos lados, tratando de tener un panorama de la situación. La gente se veía a punto de desmayarse, vomitar o... hacer las dos cosas.

 _Bien, ahora no sé qué tan bien fue pensado este plan._

—¿¡Como...!? ¿¡Como paso esto!?— cuestionó una mujer.

Valka fue junto a su hijo.

—Mørke le hizo esto.— respondió ella, acariciando la cabeza de Hiccup, quien se vio contento por el gesto— Hay algo que Stoick no les dijo... Y es que esa bruja quería usarnos a Hiccup y a mí como parte de un ritual. Stoick, él... llego antes de que todo ocurriera, me salvo, igual que a Hiccup pero... Mørke... enfureció.

"Lanzó un hechizo a Hiccup aun cuando este no había nacido. Dijo que cada noche, cuando la luna tocará su piel, él se convertiría en esto. Luego, maldijo Berk, aseguró que volvería— Valka se apoyó en su báculo, mirando al piso— Y cuando ella lo hiciera, Stoick iba a morir.

"La razón por la que Hiccup se puede transformar a voluntad, es por Gothi. A veces él tenía problemas, se transformaba, no podía simplemente salir y... por eso él no podía ser como los demás.

Astrid miró conmovida tanto al dragón como a Valka. Su tía había destruido su vida, lo había transformado en alguien que probablemente tenía miedo de sí mismo, un niño que no podía salir a jugar con los demás por miedo a ser diferente, a atacar a alguien. Mørke le había ocultado eso.

Ella había tenido una buena infancia, pero, ¿a qué costo? Sabía que no era su culpa, sin embargo... Le causaba repulsión que su tía la haya criado y ayudado A tener una infancia feliz, a sabiendas de que un niño estaba sufriendo.

Astrid bajo la capucha de su capa, revelando su cabello rubio y ojos azules. No parecía una bruja, se veía demasiado bonita para serlo, con la excepción de que su cara estaba embarrada de lodo seco; la muchedumbre (incluida Valka y Gobber) ahora la miraba con curiosidad. ¿Cómo había salvado a Hiccup?

—Mi bautizo fue ayer— Astrid no pudo encontrar una mejor forma de empezar a explicar lo que pasó— Y... en él tenía que decir un juramento. Por eso tengo esto-—expuso sus manos y antebrazos, las marcas negras marcando sus venas sobre su piel nívea, de un negro más intenso que la tinta que se usaban para los tatuajes. Hubo murmullos diversos— Al final, para que mi aquelarre me aceptará tenía que matar a una bestia...— se estremeció, pero su voz siguió sonando segura y firme— Yo no tenía ni idea de que Hiccup era, bueno, el Furia nocturna. No quise matarlo, no pude. No puedo decirles una razón por la que no lo hice, quiero decir, yo tampoco la tengo, tal vez me pareció injusto...

"También tengo en cuenta de que no me creen y que todos aquí quieren matarme de muchas formas..., pero realmente quiero ayudar. No son los únicos a los que Mørke les ha mentido, y quiero vencerla.

—¿Cómo vencerás a alguien con su poder?— preguntó Valka, sin confiar en la muchacha.

—¿Y por qué una de ellos se uniría a nosotros?

—Mi tía Mørke quiso matarme por que decidí dejar libre a Hiccup— respondió Astrid de forma fuerte, asombrando a todos— Ella y todo mi aquelarre está a punto de apoderarse de todo el Archipiélago. Y si puedo evitarlo, lo haré.

"Por eso Hiccup me trajo hasta aquí. He encontrado un mapa que conduce a otra Tryllestav. Y tenerla es la única forma de vencer a Mørke.

* * *

El lugar a donde la mandaron a limpiarse era una piscina de aguas termales rodeada de sparers. Astrid las arranco usando su ropa como protección (seguía ardiendo, pero no demasiado), se la quitó y aventó la ropa en la piscina, tenía que lavarla.

Busco más ropa limpia en su bolso, la colocó cerca y tomo la pastilla de jabón que le habían pasado. Soltó un suspiro cuando sintió el agua con su piel, después de todo lo que había pasado, aquello la transportaba a una época más feliz, llena de engaños, sí, pero con felicidad.

Se lavó la cara pulcramente, quitando todo rastro de lodo o tierra, prosiguió con su cabello y el cuerpo. Las piernas y brazos le ardieron por el jabón, así que alcanzó su bolso, en busca de algo de poción curativa, derramó unas cuantas gotas en la piscina, esperando que todo el cuerpo se le curase al mismo tiempo. Sintió como sus heridas se cerraban, los moretones se aclaraban y los dolores desaparecían. En unos minutos estaría como nueva.

Se hizo un ovillo, abrazando sus piernas. Cerró los ojos, pensando en todo lo que había pasado; Stormfly estaba afuera, custodiando la entrada al lugar, Hiccup aclaraba cosas sobre sí mismo y daba algunos detalles del plan, el pueblo restante trataba de procesarlo y ahora...

¿Cómo se hacía un pacto? Necesitaba algo de carbón para el pentagrama, una daga de plata y vino. Por lo menos así era entre las heks, ¿funcionaria con mortales? esperaba que sí, aunque, si era objetiva, Hiccup no era un mortal, era una especie híbrida, algo diferente... Ella no podía sacarle los dientes al dragón porque no sabía si funcionarían. Hiccup no era puro.

Y aunque lo fuese, ella no sabía hacer una Tryllestav. Hizo una mueca, las cosas serían más fáciles si ella tuviera el libro de hechizos avanzados de Mørke, seguramente Hiccup le daría todos sus dientes para salvar Berk.

—¿Sabes que no funcionará?

Astrid dio un salto, esa voz la podría reconocer en donde sea, en cualquier momento. Abrió los ojos.

La silueta de su tía se encontraba recargada en las sombras. Astrid sabía que ella no encontraba allí, pero, vamos, daba miedo.

—No me sorprende de que estés viva, corderito. Sabía que eras mucho más fuerte que todo esto— dijo con cariño. Astrid torció la boca con desagrado— He visto a través de ti, lo que quieres lograr, lo que buscas.—habló con voz baja, como si intentase entender lo que pasaba— Y creo que es lindo, hasta tierno, no lo sé. Pero no irás a buscar algo que no existe.

Astrid miró la sombra furiosa, ¿qué era lo que trataba de hacer?

—... mucho menos si se trata de ayudar a esta gente— continuó la mujer, todavía sin mostrar el rostro— No tienes idea de cómo son, de lo horribles que pueden llegar a ser, nos han quemado, cortado, torturado y...

—¿Y eso suficiente para hacer lo que le hiciste a Hiccup?— cuestionó Astrid entre dientes, la silueta no se movió, tal vez desconcertada.— Lo que le hiciste a esa pobre mujer...

—¡No tienes idea de porque lo hice!- chilló Mørke, molesta, la silueta no podía salir de la oscuridad, así que en teoría, la bruja no tenía ni idea de donde estaba Astrid ahora.— ¡Y no sabes lo que haces!

—¿Y quieres que vuelva para que me maten?— espetó Astrid. Pudo imaginar a Mørke apretando los labios, como siempre hacia cuando estaba molesta— ¿O para que observes como me torturan hasta la muerte? "humillarme y vejarme hasta que te mueras"—citó— ¿Esas no fueron tus palabras exactas?

"No pienso volver. Y voy a hacer lo correcto para estas personas.— finalizó.

—Bien- exclamó la mujer, enojada- ¡Qué sea como quieras!— levantó sus brazos— No digas que no te lo advertí— la señaló.

Antes de que Astrid pudiese contestar, otra voz intervino. Esta también era de mujer, pero diferente.

—¿Todo bien aquí adentro?

Valka caminaba lentamente hacía la piscina, todavía con su báculo. Astrid notó que este hacia ruidos cada que lo movía, había cáscaras de nueces que lo provocaban como si fueran cascabeles. Se preguntó para qué.

Astrid atinó a asentir. Mørke se había ido, por lo menos, por ahora.

—De acuerdo—mustio la mujer. Las canas le empezaban a salir en las sienes en débiles hebras que se perdían en las trenzas con las que peinaba su cabello, reconocía algunos rasgos que su hijo había heredado de ella, por ejemplo los ojos grandes y expresivos. La mujer echo un vistazo al lugar, como si temiera que Astrid hubiese hecho un pentagrama en el suelo o una cosa así— ¿Estas bien? ¿No estas herida? Hiccup me contó algunas cosas...

Incapaz todavía de hablar, Astrid negó con la cabeza.

—Tenemos algunas medicinas, por si... quieres algo—vaciló Valka. No era fácil que el enemigo estuviese en tu refugio, peor aún si era la sobrina de la bruja que hechizo a tu hijo— También hay algo de comida.

Astrid recordó las cosas que Hiccup le había hecho guardar en su bolso. Hizo amago de alcanzarlos.

—Hiccup... consiguió para ustedes— eso no había sonado bien— Comida, quiero decir, un barril repleto de cerveza, eh... creo que trae cereales, y ¿Fruta? No lo sé. Eh, yo... puedo sacarlos, deme un segundo...

—No es necesario— la mujer negó con la cabeza. Astrid volvió a hacerse un ovillo— ¿Tienes hambre?

—Sólo un poco— mascullo Astrid, Valka camino de nuevo hacia la entrada, para traer una bandeja con algo parecido al pan que ella comía. Este era café y poroso, junto a este había una patata con salsa y mermelada. A un costado estaba una jarra con agua y un vaso.

—Es mejor que rata —aseguró Valka, haciendo que la chica se confundiera— Es un decir-dijo, para luego depositar la bandeja a un lado de las cosas de Astrid— ¿Quieres que cuelgue esto para que se seque?— tomó el de nuevo blanco vestido de Astrid y su capa.

—Puedo secarlo más rápido, gracias— agradeció ella. Valka hizo una mueca, recordó lo que Hiccup había dicho y cambio de parecer— Pensándolo bien, ¿podría hacerlo? Creo que fue suficiente magia por hoy.

—Para toda la vida, diría yo— respondió Valka, tratando de sonreír, exprimió las prendas para quitarles el exceso de agua y las sacudió.— Vuelvo en un rato— dijo antes de irse.

Una vez se fue, Astrid salió de la piscina, empezó a secar su cuerpo y a vestirse. Los moretones ya no estaban, ni mucho menos los rasguños.

Como si nada hubiera pasado.

* * *

Gothi leía unos libros que había llevado consigo, Hiccup, ya en su forma de humano, usando una túnica roja y pantalones color caqui, estaba esperando que la anciana dijera/escribiera algo. Gobber iba ya por la segunda rata.

—Y... ¿Qué edad tiene?— pregunto Gobber, masticando de la carne del animal. Hiccup se giró, el pelo mojado brillaba a la luz del fuego.

—Creo que dieciséis o diecisiete— respondió, tratando de recordarlo, pero el hechizo que le habían lanzado había sido tan poderoso que recordaba ese momento se forma vaga— No oí bien.

—Ah bien. Es una niña entonces...— comentó Gobber— Se... ve... como... una buena persona.

Hiccup se encogió de hombros.

—Es muy terca... y creída— respondió— No quita que sus intenciones sean buenas.

—¿Realmente crees que quiera ayudarnos? La última vez que un Haddock confío en una de ellas...— empezó a relatar, sin embargo, se detuvo al sentir la mirada despectiva de Hiccup— Ya sabes.

—Es por eso que ella quiere hacer un pacto conmigo. Sin trucos.

Gothi se volvió, con aire preocupado.

—¿Las heks pueden hacer pactos con los humanos?— cuestionó Gobber a Gothi, ella empezó a escribir en el suelo. Hiccup se asomó para ver los escritos. Él podía entender con algo de dificultad los dibujos de la anciana.

"No estoy segura".

—¿Cómo que no lo estás?— Gobber empezó a preocuparse— ¿Crees que sea una trampa? Podría ser una trampa, si es así tenemos que ir e inmediatamente...

—Gobber— lo regaño Hiccup.

—Detenerla, iba a decir "detenerla"— agregó Gobber, Hiccup alzó una ceja, sin creerle.— De todas formas, Gothi, ¿qué se debe de hacer?

Hizo una mueca, luego volvió a escribir en el suelo.

En ese momento, entraron tanto Valka como Astrid. Ninguna parecía estar consciente de que la otra estaba a un costado, sin embargo, iban juntas.

Hiccup no quería matar a Astrid. Pero si ella mentía, él ya no podría defenderla.

—Astrid— la llamó, vacilante, ¿qué iba a preguntarle? si ella mentía entonces tendría que ser cauteloso— Tú... me preguntaba si...

Se congeló.

—Si sabes hacer un pacto entre humano y heks— completó la frase Gobber. Éste analizaba el rostro de la joven: no se veía como una bruja. Las brujas tenían el cabello negro, así como los ojos, no tenían ese rubor en las mejillas o ese rosado en sus labios (usualmente sus bocas eran pintadas con el más extravagante de los rojos).

Astrid se cruzó de brazos, lanzando una mirada de superioridad.

—Claro, está en mi libro.

—Ah, tenías razón.— le dijo el hombre rubio a Hiccup.

Astrid ignoró el comentario y empezó a buscar su libro. Leía y pasaba las páginas con rapidez, esperando encontrar algo; ella jamás había pactado con alguien, ni siquiera con su tía o con otras niñas. Encontró los diferentes tipos de pactos.

—Aquí están— entregó el libro a Gothi y esta lo sostuvo un tanto cohibida. Leyó todo lo que estaba escrito, frunciendo el ceño y siguiendo los renglones con sus uñas, asentía y hacía caras de sorpresa. Los restantes en la habitación se miraban entre sí.

Hiccup notó que Astrid no llevaba su capa ni su vestido blanco. En su lugar, usaba una túnica azul, falda café lisa, ajustada a sus delgadas caderas por un cinturón con detalles de cráneos humanos (demasiado pequeños para ser humanos, pero Hiccup nunca descartaba nada), mallas azules y sus gruesas botas. Llevaba muñequeras debido al frío y se había trenzado el cabello de nuevo.

Dejo de mirarla cuando ella empezó a notar los ojos de él sobre ella.

La anciana dejo el libro con Gobber, señaló algo en la página y pareció darle a entender que leyera algo en voy alta. Gobber se encogió de hombros y lo hizo.

—Ah, dice: "... el pacto puede tener cualquier tipo de condición y es tan poderoso que incluso el mismo Señor Oscuro no puede romperlo"— leyó con voz fluida, sin embargo entrecerraba los ojos tratando de tener una mejor vista de las páginas— Eso suena convincente— murmuró Gobber, ladeando la cabeza. Gothi negó con la cabeza y le pidió al hombre que siguiera leyendo— De acuerdo, según ella hay más, "las dos heks que lo realicen..." oh— exclamó eso último— "deben ser brujas de sangre pura..."

Astrid abrió los ojos como platos, esa parte ella no lo había leído, es más, cuando ella había leído eso ese párrafo no estaba. Corrió a por el libro, se lo arrebato a Gobber de las manos y leyó aquel apartado rápidamente.

—¿Como? ¿No es posible?— Hiccup estaba nervioso, pero Astrid se veía peor.

—¡Claro que lo es!— exclamó ella, leyendo a toda prisa las páginas. Gothi agarró con fuerza el brazo de la muchacha, la atrajo hacia ella y le señaló el libro, Astrid negó con la cabeza, sin entender; la anciana trató de cambiar la página. —Oh, bueno— cambió la página y se encontró con otro— Esto es un pacto nupcial, no sirve.

El pacto nupcial era en síntesis, el juramento de bodas que se suele hacer en esas ceremonias, la pareja se jura amor eterno y fidelidad o si no, se cumpliría un castigo que el otro dicte en ese momento. Era útil cuando una heks quería pasar desapercibida al casarse en un mortal, imagínense, el hombre puede jurar que la protegerá o que jamás revelará su secreto o si no...

—¿Pacto nupcial? ¿Eso qué es?—cuestionó Valka.

—De vez en cuando, las brujas se casan con mortales y las bodas no son iguales a las de los vikingos— explicó la muchacha—Pero solo son condiciones pequeñas, ni siquiera deben ser tan fuertes. Son condiciones como "amar por siempre a alguien" o se ahogara en un río... cosas así...

Gobber le quito el libro y lo examinó.

—"La condición puede ser cualquiera y ni el mismo señor Oscuro puede romperla..."— leyó, para sorpresa de todos.

—Sí, pero eso implicaría que ambos estuviesen casados, ¿no?— aventuró Valka, tratando de entender la situación y esperando una respuesta negativa.

—Implicapría casarnos— respondió Astrid en voz baja, Hiccup puso los ojos como platos.

—¿¡Que!?-chilló, perdiendo la compostura. Astrid hizo mala cara- ¡No puedo casarme con...bueno...!— hizo una mueca, estaba a punto de decir "bruja" de una forma despectiva.

—Bruja, ya sé— espetó Astrid en tono grosero, herida por la brusquedad que Hiccup había usado.

—No tiene nada de malo— aseguró el castaño— No era lo que trataba de decir— aclaró, pero la chica solo rodó los ojos— Escucha, tengo a alguien más en mi vida, definitivamente no puedo hacerlo.

Gobber quien seguía leyendo el libro levantó la cabeza.

—Dice que acepta cualquier tipo de condición— señaló el libro, los demás le miraron como si hubiese dicho algo obvio— No sé, la condición podría incluir el fin de su matrimonio.

—¿Qué tratas de decir? —cuestionó Hiccup.

—Tal vez ustedes puedan decir: "el trato termina cuando Berk sea liberada" o "cuando Mørke este muerta"— aventuró Gobber, bajando el libro.

Era una opción razonable, de hecho, si cada uno se lo pensaba mejor, el matrimonio...

No, seguía sonando descabellado.

—Creo que eso no se puede hacer— respondió Astrid, cruzándose de brazos.— Entonces, creo que será sólo de palabra.

Hiccup hizo una mueca, ¿y que le garantizaba que ella realmente lo ayudará?

Seguramente es una trampa. Ella lo sabía desde el principio, ustedes volarán hasta el Mercado del Norte, o donde sea, y entonces ella te matará. Se arrepentirá. No recuerdas lo que paso esa noche con exactitud, ¿y si se trata de un plan?

De ser así, sería ridículamente complicado, pero no imposible.

Pero aún cabía una posibilidad. Aunque esa conllevaría a engañar (de alguna forma) a Kaira; se casaría de una forma pagana con una bruja, tal vez de por vida.

Aunque lo estaba haciendo por Berk, en honor a su padre y para liberar a su pueblo, así como salvar al archipiélago.

Soltó un suspiro. Podía reparar su armadura, y la capa estaba en uno de los baúles que su madre había traído. No esperaba usarla tan pronto, de hecho, hasta tenía un traje blanco para eso.

 _Pues ya que_.

—Hagámoslo— decidió, aún sin estar muy seguro de lo que decía— Es la única forma en la que puedo confiar en ti.—explicó, tanto a su madre como a los demás, Gothi asintió y fue en búsqueda de cosas, alejándose lentamente arrastrando los pies— Pero esto se anulará cuando Berk este libre. Si Mørke está muerta o no, no importa.— condicionó, sintiendo como el estómago se le llenaba de algo espeso y pesado— Y si llegase a pasarme algo...

—Perderé mi poder, ¿te parece?—la chica parecía mosqueada, más fastidiada por la decisión del joven que por otra cosa. El castaño puso cara de sorpresa— Puedo hacer que se concentre en una maldición para Mørke, si ni tu ni yo ganamos, ¿por qué ella sí?

Valka tomo el brazo de su hijo, obligándola a mirarle. Este le regresó la mirada, dando a entender que no había otra opción más viable.

—¿Qué hay de Kaira?— susurró la mujer en voz baja, sin embargo, Astrid la escuchó.

Hiccup tragó saliva, ella lo entendería. Siempre entendía a Hiccup, siempre, ella siempre confiaba en sus explicaciones.

—Ella lo entenderá— aunque estaba seguro, no se escuchaba como tal— Tengo que limpiar la armadura, no podemos quedarnos mucho tiempo.

—Creí que era por tu boda falsa— intervino Gobber— No puedes casarte en esas fachas— señaló con desagrado, el castaño echo un vistazo a su atuendo. Se veía completamente normal, sin embargo, el hombre tenía razón.—Y, eh, ¿Astrid?— se aseguró de que ese fuera el nombre de la rubia, quien le dirigió una fría mirada-—¿Por qué no... ayudas a Gothi? Este tipo de magia es difícil para ella...

La rubia se fue, soltando el aire por la nariz, molesta.

—Tiene potencial— Gobber señalo a su espalda, como si realmente la aprobara— Ya sabes lo que dicen de las mujeres fuertes— bromeó. Valka hizo una mueca, Hiccup carraspeo en desacuerdo.

A él no le gustaban las mujeres fuertes... O bueno, nunca lo había pensado.

Se lo pensó durante un rato, mientras limpiaba la armadura, se la colocaba en el cuerpo y luego mientras se afeitaba. Pensó en si Astrid le parecía atractiva o si le gustaba estar con ella, si era interesante o algo.

 _No_. Se respondió al fin, encontrando su capa. _No son mi tipo_.

* * *

Todavía tenía las manos llenas de tiza cuando se colocó el vestido blanco de nuevo. Hiccup estaba visiblemente incómodo, tal vez deseando estar en otro lugar; habían decidido hacerlo mientras todos los aldeanos que estaban refugiados en la cueva estuvieran dormidos (no le gustaba mentirle a su gente, pero a Hiccup no podía darles tantas noticias increíbles tan pronto), y procuraban no hacer demasiado ruido.

Viéndola usando ese vestido sin lodo, heridas o terror mortal en su semblante, Astrid no se veía tan mal, Hiccup incluso admitiría que se veía guapa. Pero nada más. Se había quitado los zapatos, cuidaba no pisar más líneas del pentagrama; en su mano empuñaba una daga que se supone era de plata, ambos sostenían una copa de vino y no se veían seguros de sí. No era la boda que ninguno imaginaba que sería.

—Bien— Gobber se puso en medio con libro en mano, cuidando de no pisar ninguna raya del pentagrama, tal como la pareja— Esto empieza... eh, con un montón de palabras raras— Gobber las señaló, viendo que era difícil leerlas— ¿Es necesario decirlas?

—Es la ceremonia de boda— obvió Astrid, entre cerrando los ojos. Claro que era importante— Debes decirlas para casarnos.

—Bueno, bueno, primero que nada, quiero anunciar que mi pronunciación va a ser un asco— informó Gobber en voz alta— Y que no tendré ni la menor idea de que es lo que voy a decir— el hombre se aclaró la garganta, sacudiendo sus trenzados bigotes— Muy bien. Esta parte está en escandinavo: Estimado Señor Oscuro, nos hemos reunido aquí, anhelando tu presencia para pedir asentimiento para unir a esta pareja, un mortal cuya sangre es pesada y roja (¿que fue eso? ¡Oh, perdona, continuo!) Y una heks cuyo linaje y sangre es superior. Eh, ambos pactarán las condiciones de su matrimonio y unirán sus vidas por el tiempo que ellos crean necesario.

 _Tenebrae mi Domine, famulorum famularumque diximus, consensu, desiderio erat tibi coram quaerere ad hoc duobus in unum sinet, quorum sanguinem autem mortale hoc rubeum gravior et,_ _quorum genus superius heks et sanguine._ _Utroque constet matrimonium quoad vitam consortem putant necessarium._

Los latinajos de Gobber hicieron que Astrid empezase a preocuparse, sin embargo, sintió en los pies una extraña vibración, como si la tierra estuviera a punto de abrirse.

Bueno, por lo menos los había escuchado.

—Tomare eso como un "está bien"— opinó Gobber— Bien, tómense de las manos y mírense el uno al otro— pidió. Los dos le obedecieron tomándose las manos libres, Astrid tuvo que sostener la daga con la mano que tenía la copa. Ambos se miraban con cierto cansancio y sólo anhelando que el ritual terminara— Y repitan después de mi: _"Jeg er klar til å gi opp min sjel for deg hvis nødvendig, brenne i branner i helvete hvis du unnlater, oppfyller alle mine løfter mens dette lever, jeg lover deg, og Herren"._

Ambos repitieron el juramento, Hiccup masticando las palabras y Astrid pronunciándolas de forma perfecta.

—Y ahora, deben establecer sus condiciones. Pueden pedir lo que sea, pero tiene que quedar perfectamente claro— instruyó el rubio, luego señaló a Valka— Valka será nuestro testigo, en caso de que no se cumpla ella podrá abogar por ustedes.

Valka soltó un suspiro, miro hacia otro lado, sin poder creer en lo que se estaba metiendo (tampoco podía creer en lo que Hiccup se estaba metiendo). Tragó saliva.

—Tienes que decir que estás de acuerdo— le indicó el hombre. Valka asintió.

—Sí, estoy de acuerdo.

Sonó como un "ya que".

—Yay, es turno de ustedes. Primero Hiccup y luego Astrid.

Astrid enterró los ojos. Hiccup inhalo fuerte, creyó por un momento que no podría hablar, que las palabras se atorarían en la garganta. Dejó escapar un sonido extraño, parecido a un chillido, con lo que confirmó que tenía voz.

—Yo...- hizo una mueca— Mi condición es que cuando te ayude a encontrar tu varita mágica...

—Se llama Tryllestav.

—Lo que sea— la imitó, haciéndola enrojecer— Te ayudo a encontrarla siempre y cuando lo hagas con toda la intención de salvar Berk y el archipiélago. Cuidaré tu espalda solo si cuidas la mía, y si algo malo llega a pasarte...—se detuvo, pensando en lo que podría pasarle a él si la dejaba morir. Pudo sentir los ojos de todos sobre él.

—Podrás salvar Berk con la Tryllestav— sentenció ella, aburrida— Solo podrás usarla una vez. Pero nunca volverás a caminar.

—¿¡Qué!?

—Oye, si te dejo morir viviré como mortal, es justo que tú renuncies a algo.— reprochó— No tienes nada que perder siempre y cuando me cuides— se encogió de hombros. Ahora Hiccup era el que la miraba con los ojos casi cerrados.— Tienes que decirlo.

El joven rodó los ojos. Suspiró y habló de nuevo.

—Tendré el poder de usar la Tryllestav, pero solo una vez. Y a cambio, no podré volver a caminar— sentenció.— Ah, y nuestro matrimonio durará hasta que Berk y todo el Archipiélago estén a salvo.

—Es tu turno, Astrid.

Repasó lo que tenía que decir.

—Bien, mi condición es que me ayudes a encontrar la Tryllestav, en el caso de que te maten por mi culpa, perderé todo mi poder, eh, y será usado para ayudar Berk, uh, parte del él lo usaré para... maldecir a todo mi aquelarre. Desearan la muerte todo el tiempo, pero no podrán morir. Es todo.

Ambos asintieron lentamente.

—Ahora, deben cortarse las palmas de las manos, estrechárselas y beber el vino.

—¿Cortarse las palmas?

—Es para hacerlo oficial. Ve el lado bueno, no la besaras.

A nadie le hizo gracia.

Astrid le paso el cuchillo, este lo tomo como si le diera asco, dejo la copa con ella y decidió hacerlo rápido. Soltó un gemido de dolor, para luego estirar la mano sana hacia Astrid. Ella le paso la copa.

Gobber sostuvo la copa de ella, para que ella pudiese cortarse con más comodidad. A diferencia de Hiccup ella no dijo o hizo algo; tomo la copa, apretando los labios.

Ambos estrecharon las manos repletas de sangre, mientras bebían de copas.

Durante un instante, hubo una ráfaga de viento que cruzó por toda la habitación, corriendo hacia ellos, desordenado las cosas y apagando las antorchas, formando un remolino entre los jóvenes.

Sus manos se apretaron más contra la otra, temblando. Una fuerza empujó a uno contra el otro, ocasionando que chocaran. Hiccup la sostuvo con fuerza, mientras observaban como el remolino llegaba al techo, desapareciendo.

Una vez se fue, las antorchas se encendieron y las cosas volvieron a su sitio.

—Am, creo que funcionó— Gobber alzó ambos pulgares.

* * *

Miraron hacia arriba, el agujero había sido destapado gracias a un palo de madera. Por ende, se podía ver lo negro de la noche, dando un mensaje para nada esperanzador; esta vez Hiccup se había ofrecido a cargarla para que esta pudiera subir, pero primero se aseguraron de que todo estuviera en su sitio.

Hiccup estaba rellenando una cantimplora con agua y Astrid hacia lo mismo con otra hasta que sintió un tirón de su trenza. Enfadada, se giró para golpear a Hiccup (estaba segura que había sido él) cuando vio a Gothi.

La mujer seguía sosteniendo el collar con el que la había descubierto, la miraba fijamente, pero no escribía nada.

—¿Necesita algo?—preguntó la rubia. La anciana, lógicamente, no respondió nada, solo le tendió el collar el cual seguía brillando, pero esta vez tenuemente.— Eh, sí, brilla— lo señaló, pero la anciana solo negó con la cabeza— ¿Quiere que lo... toque?— preguntó la chica. La anciana asintió, al poner sus dedos en él sintió que el collar se pegaba a su piel. Lo soltó y en vez de caer, se transportó directo a su pecho, rodeando su cuello.— ¡Oiga, esto...!— la mujer puso una mano en su boca, haciéndola callar.

—Será mejor que le hagas caso— Gobber le arrebató la cantimplora— Gothi no regala a nadie nada por nada.

* * *

 _ **Que pexs**_

 _ **Antes que nada una disculpa por no haber subido cap la semana pasada, no se como me atrase en esta historia y en todo xd**_

 _ **Bueno, al parecer Hiccup y Astrid se han casado, literalmente al capitulo xd, no de la forma que uno quisiera pero, bueno xd**_

 _ **Respondo rws:**_

 _ **Mud-Chan: AWS, ¿De verdad fue tu cumpelaños? Felicidades por eso, ¿ya te encuentras mejor?**_

 _ **Ya la vi, dos veces, FUE TAN HERMOSA, no tengo palabras para describirla. Me dan ganas de verla de nuevo alv**_

 _ **Pues ya ves, la situacion en Berk no es la mejor, todo el mundo tiene miedo.**_

 _ **Bere o Nade: jajajaja, me alegro de que te dieras el tiempo de comentar. Astrid es algo timida por el hecho de que estaba asustada, ahorita ya le grita a Hiccup e incluso le irrita que el sea tan suave con todo xd**_

 _ **Hiccup es el personaje que hasta el momento he batallado mas xd, me alegra que este Hiccup te guste, Hiccup ha aprendido algunas cosas a la mala.**_

 _ **No puedo decir la conexion que tienen, solo que es una conexion unica que no tienen con nadie mas, tan taaaaan**_

 _ **Nos leemos luego, gracias por llegar hasta aca uwu**_


	6. Gran y Honorable

**_Disclaimer: Salvo por los ocs y la trama en sí, nada me pertenece, sino a Dreamworks y a Cressida Cowell_**

* * *

La huida de Berk había sido silenciosa. Nadie los había visto o advertido la presencia de alguien más; el dragón logró atravesar la capa de oscuridad con evidente éxito y sin ningún contratiempo. Todavía había luz cuando salieron y las heridas de ambos estaban evidentemente cicatrizadas.

Nadie decía nada, Hiccup había empacado todo lo que le había sido posible, ropa, algo de comida, mantas y algo de oro para sobrevivir, a pesar de que Astrid le dijo que no eran tan necesarias. Ella podría conseguir la comida en un tris, literal. Él no hizo caso a eso.

Estaban a punto de llegar al mercado del norte, no tardaría en anochecer y llevaban buen curso. Stormfly volaba junto a Hiccup con gran facilidad y gozando de la luz solar que el cielo despejado brindaba; Astrid releía hechizos que le parecieran útiles (los de comida, para empezar, así como los que reparaban ropa o cosas, la receta para una poción que curaba enfermedades del viajero o simples rasguños o heridas, la que curaba heridas graves, las que purificaban el agua y otros más). Y nada parecía salir mal, de verdad.

— ¿Por qué regresamos al Mercado del Norte? — cuestionó Astrid, dándose cuenta del curso.

 _Vamos por más víveres. Yo puedo vivir de pescado, pero tú..._

—Yo puedo hacer comida. Literalmente— señaló ella, como si fuera algo obvio. Hiccup soltó el aire por la nariz.

¿Qué te dije sobre la magia?

—No estamos en Berk— advirtió Astrid, Hiccup pareció rodar los ojos— Además, vuelas, no es como que nos tardemos mucho tiempo.

 _Eso creo... Ah._

Astrid sintió que Hiccup había dicho eso en voz mucho más baja, como si pensará para sí mismo. No le tomó importancia y siguió leyendo; escuchó como algo se quejaba por lo bajo, vio a Stormfly, preocupada de que ella tuviera algo, sin embargo, la dragón seguía tan concentrada mirando al frente que no podía ser la dueña del sonido. Volvió a su lectura, el viento podía hacer diversos tipos de sonidos.

Le pareció escucharlo al poco rato, la rubia volvió a saltar de su asiento, intrigada. La isla del mercado estaba mucho más cerca que antes, así que no tardarían en llegar.

Otro sonido, esta vez más fuerte, seguido de un crujido casi imperceptible. Ella decidió preguntar.

— ¿Escuchas eso? — su voz sonó cautelosa para que Hiccup pudiera oírlo, a pesar de saber que el oído de él estaba mucho más desarrollado. — ¿Hiccup?

 _Duele, duele, duele... ¿¡Qué me...!?_

— ¿Hiccup? — esta vez sonó preocupada, el dragón se veía desconcertado y al parecer él era la razón por la que oía esos sonidos.

 _DUELE, MI BRAZO._

— ¿Eh? Tu brazo no... — miro las alas y una estaba torciéndose para abajo. Luego le pareció ver un destello debajo de su cuello, justo donde estaba el dije con la luna verde que la anciana de Berk le había regalado; este brillaba con intensidad. Al parecer, esa cosa detectaba magia y brillaba bastante cuando era magia negra. Jadeo, aterrada. Su hechizo de protección no había servido de mucho... — Hiccup, Hiccup—lo llamó desesperadamente, dándose cuenta de que estaban descendiendo— Trata de llegar, solo son unos metros más, pero si nos aterrizas aquí, nos ahogaremos—advirtió, llenándose de miedo. Ambos seguramente iban a ahogarse, Astrid no hallaría la forma de llevar a Hiccup hasta la orilla. —Stormfly— llamo a su Nadder y esta volvió la cabeza, esperando una orden, sin embargo, su compañera no sabía exactamente que pedirle— Ayúdame, ah...— exclamó, sintiendo que la altura bajaba poco a poco— Resiste, Hiccup, déjame buscar algo...

 _No puedo._

—Sí, sí puedes— animó ella, todavía les quedaban algunas millas para llegar hasta el mercado— Por favor, Hiccup, no...

 _No puedo más, duele. Duele. DUELE._

—... ¡No te caigas! — esas brujas, debieron usar un hechizo bastante fuerte, no sólo fue una de sus alas la que estaba doblándose (de forma dolorosa para Hiccup, por cierto), sino la cola.

 _Está en todas PARTES._

—Hiccup, solo un poco más— sostuvo sus cosas, si llegaban a caer en tierra, era más probable de que ambos sobrevivieran— ¡No sé nadar!— confesó, presa del pánico, a pesar de que sabía que con eso Hiccup no dejaría de sentir dolor, trató de recordar el cómo materializar cosas y en algo que fuera de utilidad— _vises_ : tabla de salvación— enunció, no muy segura, y sin recordar el nombre de los barcos más pequeños en los que habían viajado las brujas al momento de llegar a Berk- Stormfly, si algo pasa... — consiguió mantener un poco la calma, sin embargo, empezó a sentir que las escamas se volvían del color pálido de Hiccup cuando era humano, así como una pérdida bastante notoria en el peso.

Hiccup se transformó en humano sin previo aviso, completamente inconsciente. Astrid sintió el tirón hacia abajo, para luego sentirse a la deriva, cayendo en caída libre junto al muchacho.

 _¡La tabla, la tabla! ¡Por favor, Señor Oscuro...!_

Vio el mar acercándose, recordando que ella jamás había intentado nadar, ¿por qué no lo había hecho antes? Hiccup estaba inconsciente, probablemente... muerto o moribundo (pero, si el moría o peor, si ya lo estaba, tal vez lo de la tabla no funcionaría y por ende, ella también moriría), ¿cómo iría a por él? Maldijo su suerte y nuevamente a su tía, ¿qué era lo que esperaba? Mørke nunca se rendía, si salían vivos de eso, estaba más que claro que no les dejaría el camino fácil.

No dejo de gritar mientras caía, cubriendo su cara con los brazos. Entro al agua de sopetón, tragando el líquido salado, pataleo y trató de moverse en el agua con desesperación. Ni siquiera habían empezado a buscar, ¿ese iba a ser el fin?

No. Sintió que unas garras le sacaban por la capucha, empujándola hacia arriba y logrando que la cabeza de la rubia saliera a la superficie. Era Stormfly, quien, usando todas sus fuerzas logró sacar a Astrid y llevarla hasta la tabla de salvación que la rubia había pedido. Astrid tosió el agua inhalada, apoyando casi todo su cuerpo en la tabla, que media lo suficiente solo para que una persona pudiese estar. Dio una bocanada de aire que le hirió la garganta.

—Gracias... nena— farfullo a la dragón, esta grazno en respuesta, feliz de haberla salvado— Hiccup...— reaccionó Astrid, dándose cuenta de que el muchacho seguía inconsciente y peor, en el mar— ¡Hiccup! ¡Mierda! —maldijo, lanzando una mirada al rededor, sin encontrar nada más que agua y la lejana isla— ¡Stormfly, busca! — ordenó y la dragón voló en todas direcciones por unos segundos que a Astrid se le hicieron eternos.

 _Por favor, no se puede morir ahora..._

Por fin, Stormfly pareció percibir el olor del castaño en medio del agua, se zambullo directo al agua, Astrid tuvo que esperar, nuevamente apoyada en la tabla a que Stormfly saliera con el cuerpo del chico.

Empezó a notar que el agua se movía de forma inusual como si algo quisiese salir, así que se bajó de la tabla y la uso como flotador para nadar hasta ella, pataleando con las piernas. Una cosa era que Stormfly pudiera con una chica de su tamaño y otra...

La dragón logró salir exitosamente y sin problemas del agua, sosteniendo al muchacho del cabello, quien tenía los ojos entrecerrados y blancos. Astrid le ayudó al dragón a subirlo, no sin antes asegurarse de que este estuviese vivo. Le presionó el pecho, después el estómago, tratando de que escupiera el agua; milagrosamente, Hiccup lo hizo, tosiendo en medio de su inconsciencia. Ella pudo soltar aire contenido en sus pulmones aliviada; con cuidado volvió a meterse al agua, aferrada a la tabla, no sin antes tratar de despertar al muchacho, sin éxito.

Después de toser, Hiccup quedo inerte.

—No puede ser esto más perfecto— exclamó Astrid con sarcasmo. Stormfly se colocó a su lado, como si quisiera jalar la tabla—Debí pedir un bote... ¡así se llamaba, mierda! —Maldijo su mala memoria y decidida a aceptar su suerte trato de orientarse- No te necesito aquí, nena- le dijo a la dragón, quien la miro obediente—Indícame el camino a la isla. Creo que tengo que empujar esto.

Empujó la tabla, cuidando que el castaño no se moviera de su sitio o se cayera de esta. Empezó a patalear tal y como lo había hecho antes, Stormfly, por su parte, volaba sobre ella para indicarle el camino de vuelta a tierra firme.

Después de los primeros cien metros tuvo que descansar, lo mismo hizo con los otros cien, y empezó a tener sed alrededor de los doscientos. La distancia no parecía acortarse y tenía realmente temía de encontrarse con algún tiburón, animal marino peligroso o peor, un dragón. Existían los escaldarones, quienes les arrojaban agua hirviendo a sus víctimas, y no quería ser hervida hasta la muerte por culpa de Hiccup.

Bueno, no, había sido culpa de Mørke.

La sed cada vez se volvía más insoportable, pero no podía abrir su bolso, de hacerlo, se llenaría el interior con agua (el espacio en su bolso era infinito, de modo que de abrirlo... tal vez se lleve al mar entero en la bolsa). Decidió hacer un esfuerzo sobrehumano para llegar, sentía que en cualquier momento las piernas se le desprenderían del cuerpo.

Stormfly empezó a graznar, así como a volar en círculos. Eso sólo podía significar dos cosas, un barco se aproximaba, o la isla lo estaba. Confirmó que la isla estaba cerca cuando sintió el agua mucho más cálida, así como algunas rocas chocando con sus pies; luego sintió la arena y algunos peces rozando sus piernas. Empujó la tabla con Hiccup quien todavía se encontraba fuera de órbita, dio un último empujón y la tabla quedo encallada en la playa.

Astrid salió del agua y se tiró a la arena, lejos del mar. Gimió una vez se tumbó, jadeo, mirando el atardecer, solo ahí fue cuando se le ocurrió que pudo no haber llegado antes del anochecer. Cerró los ojos, si ella no hubiera llegado, quizá ellos estarían a la deriva, quizá...

—Ugh—exclamó Astrid, dándose cuenta de que Hiccup no había despertado y eso nunca significaba algo bueno. — Despierta, Hiccup— lo pateó, todavía sin levantarse, Hiccup jadeo, pero no despertó. — Hiccup, levántate— le volvió a indicar, este no hizo otro sonido— Bien, será a tu modo— se levantó y busco en su bolso una cantimplora con agua, la abrió y derramó el contenido sobre la cabeza de Hiccup, esta se le metió por la nariz e hizo que tosiera tan fuerte que logró abrir los ojos. Astrid aventó la cantimplora lejos.

— ¿¡Qué, que...!? — jadeo, moviendo la cabeza hacia todos lados. Se sentó rápidamente, pero una punzada de dolor en todo el cuerpo hizo que lo hiciera de forma más lenta— Agh...— se quejó para luego mirar a su alrededor. Vio a una Astrid con el ceño fruncido y las manos en las caderas, y empapada de la cabeza a los pies. Eso podía ser una mala señal— ¿Cómo...? — cuestionó, viéndose en la playa del Traga Arena— ¿¡Qué hacemos aquí!? ¡No debemos estar aquí!

Astrid entrecerró todavía más los ojos.

—Ah, ¿lo dice quien se desplomó en medio del mar? — Astrid espetó esas palabras con cierto desprecio— ¿Qué demonios te pasó?

Hiccup abrió la boca, dándose cuenta de que hasta de eso se sentía adolorido. No encontró nada más que decir, pero los brazos estaban doliéndole demasiado.

—No tengo idea-repuso con la voz ahogada— Me duele todo, empezó a dolerme muchísimo, pero se concentró en las alas— explicó, todavía mirando a todas partes— Tenemos que salir de aquí o el Traga Arena...

— ¿Cómo te duele? —cuestionó la muchacha, mostrando un poco de interés en aquello—Solo... ¿vino así de la nada?

—Astrid, te explicaré todo, pero primero tenemos que salir de esta playa o...

Ambos se giraron para ver que la arena absorbía la cantimplora de manera rápida. Stormfly gruño y voló hasta ellos, advirtiendo algo.

—Vámonos, ahora— ordenó Hiccup para luego intentar levantarse. Astrid le ayudó y este cojeo un poco, corriendo como podía, la chica, viendo que la velocidad no estaba siendo el fuerte del chico, paso uno de sus brazos por su cintura y le ayudó a andar. — Corre, corre...

Una vez estuvieron en el bosque, observaron como la tabla donde Hiccup había estado recostado era tragada por la arena.

* * *

Astrid miró la posada que estaba delante de ellos, con cierto desagrado. Era pequeña y para nada acogedora, sin embargo, era la única que se encontraba en el Mercado del Norte; además, no era tan cara.

—Debes estar bromeando— le dijo ella a él, quien trataba de no desfallecer. —No voy a ir ahí y pedirles que me dejen usar el baño para salvar a un sujeto herido al que apenas y conozco.

—Creí que dirías que era tu esposo—Hiccup levanto la mano con la cicatriz ya casi curada. —Hasta que la muerte nos separe o hasta que Berk este liberada. Además, debes cuidar de mí— añadió, con una sonrisa burlona en el rostro.

—Qué sea en cierto modo tu esposa no quiere decir que tenga que cuidar tu trasero cada que te convenga- espetó, cruzándose de brazos, haciendo que el chico hiciera una mueca. — No nos darán solo el baño. —dijo entre dientes para luego volver la mirada a la posada. — ¿Por qué no vas tú?

Hiccup hizo un chasquido con los dientes.

—Digamos que aquí no tengo la mejor reputación del mundo— admitió— Haremos esto, tú vas, les preguntas si puedo usar el baño y si te dicen que no, rentas una habitación- explicó, rebuscando en su traje monedas o algo para hacer un trueque. Encontró dos monedas de oro y se las pasó—Con eso debe bastar.

Astrid le echó un vistazo a las monedas, las cuales estaban empapadas y manchadas con algo de sangre. Se preocupó, pero no dejó que Hiccup lo notará, así que solo alzó una ceja.

—Claro, para nada sospechoso—mascullo y salió del bosque, dirigiéndose a la posada.

Era un lugar pequeño y húmedo, la hizo sudar al momento que cruzó el lumbral, había un mostrador (que más bien parecía solo una mesa) con una mujer detrás, de tez amarillenta y largo cabello grasiento cayéndole por las sienes, dormitaba y sus largos dedos amarillos tamborileaban sobre la mesa. Astrid olió su fuerte olor a carne, mezclada con sudor y cebo.

Aquello era asqueroso.

—Eh, buenas noches—saludó Astrid, esperando que la mujer levantará la cabeza. No lo hizo—Disculpe—dijo en voz más alta y clara, creyendo que la mujer no le había oído, pero siguió con la misma respuesta— ¡Oiga! — exclamó, poniendo con fuerza una mano sobre la mesa, sobresaltando a la mujer, quien dio un brinco en su asiento y se limpió rápidamente el hilo de baba que salía de su boca. Astrid frunció el entrecejo.

La mujer le miró con unos ojos café, enormes, su cara era igual de amarillenta que el resto del cuerpo. Las mejillas estaban hundidas resaltando sus pómulos y los labios parecían solo una delgada línea debajo de la nariz enorme. La arrugó al hablar con desagrado.

— ¿Qué es lo que quieres, niña? — cuestionó la mujer, mostrando una hilera de dientes cariados y casi del mismo tono que su piel.

Astrid entrecerró los ojos.

— Bueno, mi... eh, amigo por así decirlo, esta algo herido y quiero saber si ustedes tienen un baño en el cual él pueda curarse — explicó Astrid como quien no quiere la cosa. La mujer no hizo ninguna otra expresión. — ¿Lo tienen?- insistió.

La mujer simplemente alzó las cejas.

— ¿Tienen dinero?

— Esperaba que fuera rápido, nos iremos en unas horas- mintió ella, sin saber exactamente si ellos podrían salir de allí. Hiccup estaba lo que se seguía de mallugado, lo que indicaba que le habían practicado un hechizo de vodoo y este había surtido efecto en cuanto su hechizo de protección se había terminado — Solo lo necesitaremos dos horas a lo mucho.

—Escucha niña, no me interesa si tu amigo se muere o no o si se tienen que ir en cinco minutos— habló con voz ronca y sin nada de interés en su voz- Renten una habitación o váyanse al diablo.

— ¿Quiere que la mande al diablo? — alegó Astrid. No estaba llegando a nada y la mujer no ayudaba en nada.

— ¿Qué dijiste, mocosa? —respondió la mujer, enfadada y dispuesta a darle un golpe. La rubia sintió que la sangre le hervía.

Astrid miro hacia la puerta, más concretamente en dirección al bosque. Hiccup estaba con Stormfly, revisándola, impresionado de ver un dragón de ese tamaño. Suspiró.

Hiccup necesitaba un lugar donde sanarse.

— Deme la maldita habitación— refunfuño ella, apretando los dientes. La mujer hizo una mueca, extendió la mano, pidiendo el dinero, el cual Astrid prácticamente arrojó en su dirección.

La mujer observó con curiosidad las manos de la rubia, así como las monedas. Miro la cara de Astrid, tomando nota de su cabello y ropa mojados, así como algunos rasguños (producto de la sal y arena de la playa), en la cara. No dijo nada.

Hiccup terminó de examinar las escamas de Stormfly, anotando mentalmente su peso y el tamaño de estas. Le sorprendió que ella fuera tan dócil con él siendo este un humano prácticamente desconocido. Tal vez la dragón había visto antes como él salvaba a Astrid una y otra vez.

Algo le cayó en la cabeza y Stormfly salió volando. Era una llave.

—Esta por allá— ladró Astrid, señalando detrás de ella, refiriéndose a la habitación. Hiccup tomó la llave, para luego intentar levantarse. Al no poder, Astrid soltó un suspiro de resignación y lo ayudó a andar.

—Gracias— agradeció él suavemente, Stormfly sobrevolaba sobre ellos, vigilando de cerca mientras el cielo se ponía de color ciruela.

Ella no contestó. Hiccup no quiso insistir.

Una vez abierta la puerta, Astrid aventó a Hiccup dentro y este casi pierde el equilibrio de no ser por una cama. Se sostuvo de ella, sintiendo que sus huesos se quejaban en voz alta, gimió.

Astrid cerró la puerta, revisó si había ventanas, vio una y la cubrió con una manta, quedando la habitación a oscuras. Casi le da risa la forma en la que Hiccup estaba apoyando en la cama (las manos sobre la cama, con el trasero doblado hacia atrás), siguió su camino hacia lo que se suponía que era el baño. Lleno una cubeta con el agua que se encontraba en una tina gigante y regresó a la cama, encontrando a Hiccup en la misma posición.

—Siéntate— le ordenó ella a él, Hiccup volvió la cabeza, dudando— Ahora— insistió de forma dura. Hiccup hizo una mueca de dolor y se dio la vuelta como pudo, quejándose —Deja de ser un llorón.

—Para ti es fácil decirlo. — Habló Hiccup, fastidiado— Oh, auh, auh— se quejó mientras se sentaba. Vio como Astrid sacaba algunas cosas de su bolso, echaba algunas de estas al agua que tenía enfrente. — ¿Qué haces?

—Curarte— respondió ella, revolviendo el agua— Funcionaría mejor con un caldero, pero dadas las circunstancias...

— ¿No tienes un caldero en tu bolso mágico? — pregunto con sorna Hiccup, pero el tono de su voz fue opacado por el dolor. Astrid le dirigió una mirada fugaz de odio, para seguir mezclando lo que había en la cubeta. Hiccup se dio cuenta de que el agua ahí adentro empezaba a brillar con una luz púrpura.

La chica se acercó con un pañuelo y la cubeta, rodando los ojos.

—Bien, muéstrame la parte que sangra— casi lo ordenó. Hiccup entrecerró los ojos, no quería hacerlo, en primera, porque el solo hecho de existir le dolía muchísimo en esos momentos, y en segunda, porque estaba muy abajo de su cadera. No se veía una buena idea.

— ¿Vas a ponerme eso?

—Aja...

— ¿Crees que pueda hacerlo yo? — cuestionó Hiccup, sintiendo pudor. Astrid alzó las cejas. — Escucha, duele bastante y no creo que quieras ver...

—Somos esposos, ¿lo olvidas? — respondió ella con cierta maldad. Hiccup hizo mala cara y empezó a deshacer las correas de su traje. — ¿Qué es todo eso?

— ¿Te refieres al traje? —preguntó Hiccup, Astrid asintió. — Es para pelea, además, no puedo andar por ahí usando solo una túnica delgada.

— ¿Nunca te la quitas?

—Últimamente...— gimió, apartando la tela ensangrentada de su bajo vientre— No. —lanzó un suspiro, ahora estaba semidesnudo frente a la que venía siendo su esposa (a los ojos del "Señor Oscuro", claro).

Verle así, no tuvo ningún efecto visible en ella. Era el torso más pálido que ella había visto en la vida (bueno, no es que haya visto muchos), repleto de pecas y algo de cabello castaño cubriendo los débilmente marcados pectorales. La piel empezó a reaccionar al frío, levantándose. A Kaira le gustaba verle así, pero Astrid, no parecía tener mucho interés en él.

Justo debajo del riñón derecho había una cortada bastante grande. Astrid se sentó junto a él en la cama y mojó una punta del paño del agua brillante.

— ¿Eso que se supone que hace?

— Curar.

—Vaya, esa es una excelente explicación. — espetó Hiccup con sarcasmo antes de sentir un dolor intenso en la herida. Astrid había presionado sin avisar el paño mojado contra la herida, en el momento en el que el soltó un grito de dolor, ella retiro el paño.

—No debería dolerte — opino ella, usando un tono mucho más serio. Hiccup dijo algo incomprensible en respuesta— Pero funciona, ¿Dónde más tienes heridas?

—Pierna... izquierda— murmuró Hiccup con dolor— Y en el brazo... tengo bastante dolor. Hay más en la espalda... por donde me salen las alaAAAAAAAHHH- Astrid volvió a poner el paño en la herida, más por venganza que para curarlo. Su rostro seguía sereno a pesar de que internamente se estaba riendo a carcajadas. — ¿¡Qué es lo que sucede contigo!?

—Necesitamos que camines— dijo ella como si fuera lo más obvio del mundo- No te muevas mucho o te dolerá más.

—Oh, ese es un aviso bastante... ¡Mierda! —Soltó de repente al sentir nuevamente el latigazo de dolor, Astrid sonrió débilmente. — Puedo sentir como te diviertes.

— ¿Quieres algo para morder? Los vecinos escucharán tus quejidos de niña.

—Muy graciosa... ¡Ugh!

Astrid le hizo girarse en sí mismo para que ella pudiera ver las heridas de la espalda. Dos enormes aberturas cubiertas de llagas hicieron que Astrid parpadeara solo un poco, para luego volver a buscar el agua; las llagas enrojecían la piel, al igual que la sangre seca y la fresca. Astrid mojó más el paño, esta vez pasándolo con cuidado, las heridas estaban muy profundas.

Parecía como si le hubieran arrancado algo.

Los gritos de Hiccup fueron apagados por las sábanas, decidió morderlas con miedo de morder su lengua. Astrid intento no ser brusca, limpiando la herida lo más rápido que podía; las heridas de la espalda, a diferencia de la del costado, no parecían curarse.

—Hiccup— lo llamó con voz fuerte, este gimió, sin querer darle la cara. Estaba llorando y no quería que ella le viera. —Necesito que te voltees. Tienes que beber de la poción.

—... No —murmuró él con la voz pastosa.

Astrid supo que él debía sentir demasiado dolor. En un acto inconsciente le paso una mano por el cabello, acariciando las hebras, buscando calmarlo. Hiccup abrió los ojos, por un segundo pareció que Kaira estaba en la habitación.

Suspiró, concentrándose en las manos de Astrid. Cuando se sintió mejor para hablar, levantó un poco su cabeza.

—Necesito estar solo— le susurró— No quiero que me veas así— admitió; no le gustaba que nadie lo viese débil, a pesar de que lo era. Astrid hizo un sonido afirmativo.

—Toma toda la poción, ¿de acuerdo?

—De acuerdo.

Astrid entro al baño y él no se movió hasta que la puerta de este estuvo cerrada. Stormfly grazno algo y se acurruco en la cama, durmiendo sobre esta; Hiccup tembló antes de agacharse por el cubo con dificultad, sin molestarse en limpiar las lágrimas en sus mejillas. Bebió del líquido, el cual tenía un gusto extraño a jabón. Igual termino con el cubo.

No sintió ningún cambio, salvo que la pierna dejo de dolerle, así como la herida cerca de su riñón. Volvió a acostarse poca abajo, sintiendo que las llagas le tiraban de la piel, haciéndolo quejarse entre lágrimas. Se recostó junto a Stormfly.

 _¿Toothless? ¿Estás bien, amigo?_

* * *

Las heridas de sus mejillas y barbilla desaparecieron de forma rápida con un solo roce de la poción de algas de flightmare. Suspiró pata luego beber de la poción, en caso de que haya algún problema mayor dentro de su cuerpo. Hiccup tenía que bañarse en agua de mar, sin embargo, aquello lo mataría de dolor, sabía cómo sedarlo, pero eso de bañarlo...

Arrugó la nariz. De todas formas, no había nadie más que le ayudará con eso. Los hechizos de voodo eran más difíciles de quitar, y realmente sabía muy poco; lo único que ella podía hacer, era tratar de quitarle la maldición como si fuera una completamente normal y esperar a cómo iba a reaccionar. Lo único certero aquí, era que probablemente Hiccup no pudiera volar... en unos días.

Ellos no podían simplemente no volar. No podían quedarse en aquel lugar demasiado tiempo, perderían parte de la ventaja que llevaban (si es que llevaban alguna), además, ¿cómo llegarían a la Tryllestav en ese estado?

Escucho un ronquido y salió del baño, topándose con Hiccup dormido boca abajo. Babeaba y la cara estaba enrojecida y húmeda, Astrid le dirigió una mirada de compasión; él no había dormido en aquellos dos días, posiblemente más, lo justo era dejarlo descansar; echo un vistazo a las heridas de la espalda, por lo menos ya no estaban sangrando y las llagas no se veían tan inflamadas. El cubo a su lado estaba vacío.

Se lo llevó, dejándolo en el baño. Hizo el menor ruido posible para salir del lugar, llevándose a Stormfly con ella.

* * *

La última vez que recordaba haber visto un atardecer así, fue cuando su padre le habló de Berk. Abrazó a Toothless, el pequeño muñeco que su madre había tejido, era un muñeco de tela, con costuras irregulares y que difícilmente se identificaba como un Furia Nocturna, era para empezar, azul y verde agua, estaba relleno de cabello de animal, era bastante suave y Hiccup no lo soltaba nunca. Jamás.

Eran idénticos, después de todo.

Recargo su mejilla en el peluche, no debía estar en el tejado tan tarde, sin embargo, le gustaban demasiado los colores. Había una parvada de Terribles Terrores atravesando el cielo, en Berk no se mataban (muchos) dragones, además, no valía la pena hacerlo. No había más dragones en Berk. Por alguna razón, habían dejado de robar cosas.

— ¿Te gusta la vista? — le cuestionó al peluche, esperando a que le respondiera de la misma forma en la que solía hacerlo — A mí también. — susurró al muñeco. Hiccup sonrió, memorizando el tono púrpura del atardecer. —Podríamos hacerlo— le respondió al muñeco— Pero mamá dijo que no se podía. Papá podría enfadarse.

No le gustaba que su padre se enfadara, le daba miedo. Era tan grande y fuerte que lo hacía temblar o llorar, por ello evitaba desobedecerlo; miró al suelo, el cual se encontraba a varios metros de él.

— ¿Donde? ¿De muy lejos? —Cuestionó, el dragón pareció responderle— ¿Es por ahí? ¿Recuerdas donde es? No podemos ir... mamá se preocuparía... ¿Todo brilla ahí? ¿Cuantos dragones hay?

Muchos. De todos los colores y tamaños, o por lo menos eso recordaba, todos brillando de un color neón, rodeando los cuarzos del lugar con gracia.

— ¡Woah! — exclamó Hiccup, sostuvo al muñeco frente a él. —Suena como un lugar hermoso. Cuando sea mayor, te voy a llevar le prometió, sonriendo. — Te lo prometo, Toothless, vas a regresar a tu hogar.

— ¡Hiccup!

Era su madre, sonaba algo preocupada. Vio la figura de su madre caminando en el jardín para obtener una visión mejor del tejado, cuando le vio, la mujer puso sus manos en la cintura.

—Oh, oh— murmuró Hiccup, buscando como bajar. Subir había sido fácil, pero bajar, a esta altura, parecía algo bastante difícil.

— ¿Qué estás haciendo allá arriba? —le gritó su madre desde abajo, tratando de encontrar una explicación de cómo el niño había subido a tanta altura el pequeño solo miro hacia todos lados, buscando como bajar.

— ¡Mamá!

El niño, sin soltar el muñeco, empezó a descender usando las tejas como escalones. La madre tenía el alma en un hilo, ¿debería llamar a Stoick?

— ¡Hiccup, no te muevas de ahí! Llamare a tu padre...

— ¡No! —gritó el niño, buscando como bajar. Valka corrió al borde del tejado, Stoick debía estar camino a casa, solo necesitaba...— ¡Yo puedo!

Siguió bajando, solo para darse cuenta de que ya tenía medio cuerpo en el vacío. Los nervios empezaron a apoderarse de él, las manos le sudaron, dio un grito pequeño presa del pánico.

— ¡Hiccup!

— ¡Mamá!- gritó el niño, soltó a Toothless y este cayó en el suelo, aterrizando en unas cajas debajo de él.

—Hiccup, no te muevas de ahí- Valka buscó como subir, apilo un par de cajas para usarlas como escalera, estaba tratando de mantener la calma.

— ¡Lo siento! —Lloriqueo el niño— ¡Me voy a caer!— gritó, sin remedio, sus manitas se aferraban con fuerza al borde del tejado. — ¡Mami!

— Ya voy, cariño, por favor, no te sueltes.

Hiccup jadeo, trato de concentrarse, ¿Podría Toothless ayudarle? ¡Claro que podía! Solo tenía que dejarlo salir, así su madre no se preocuparía... Todo estaría bien, porque Toothless podía volar.

Se soltó, confiando en él. Sintió que su cuerpo cambiaba, se volvía... diferente. Pudo escuchar el grito asustado de su madre, así como el sonido que sus alas hacían al romper el aire.

Planeo durante un segundo, para luego caer torpemente en las cajas del jardín. Valka corrió hasta estas, a punto de sufrir un paro cardíaco, cuando vio un pequeño dragón saliendo de estas, sacudiendo su cabeza y estornudando por el polvo que había provocado al caer; la mujer pudo respirar tranquila cuando escucho al dragón gorgojear, animado.

¡Otra vez! ¡Otra vez! ¡Eso había sido muy _divertido_!

—Por los dioses— susurró Valka, agachándose para ver el estado del pequeño dragón. — ¿Estas herido, corazón?- le preguntó, verificando las patas, las alas y el cuerpo en general del furia nocturna bebé. Sus enormes orbes verdes le miraban con atención. Trato de hablar, pero solo salió un rugido débil. Su madre frunció el ceño, ¡ah! seguramente estaba molesta. — ¿Qué te dije sobre subir a lugares altos?— le regaño molesta.

 _Que no lo hiciera._

— ¡Pudiste caerte, Hiccup! ¿Qué hubiera pasado si no te hubieras transformado a tiempo? ¿Eh?

Hiccup se dio cuenta de su error. Probablemente se abría roto la pierna, tal vez se la hubieran cortado, como tío Gobber. No quería tener una pata de palo, le gustaban mucho sus piernas, le ayudaban mucho... ¡No quería estar en cama toda la vida! Quería jugar con Toothless, con los otros niños...

— ¡Mira todo este desorden! ¡Te he dicho cientos de veces que no debes salir a esta hora! ¡Tu padre...! —el dragón chilló, con lágrimas en los ojos, recargándose en el regazo de su madre, buscando disculparse. Lo sentía con todo su corazón, no quería que su madre siguiera gritándole. La mujer se detuvo, con los labios temblando.

 _Perdón._

El dragón siguió llorando, Valka hizo una mueca, con un enorme nudo en la garganta.

—De acuerdo— susurró la mujer, abrazando al dragón. Tenía el tamaño de su hijo, pero su peso era algo mayor, no demasiado— Escucha, Hiccup— le llamó, tomándole de la cara, las gruesas lágrimas surcaban el rostro de la criatura— No estoy molesta, solo estoy preocupada por ti. Pudiste golpearte la cabeza, pero sé lo mucho que lo sientes— el dragón gimió, Valka le sonrió de forma reconfortante. — Solo no vuelvas a hacerlo, ¿de acuerdo?

El dragón asintió. Valka se quitó la capa, para cubrirlo.

—Vamos, es hora de cenar— le dijo para luego levantarlo en brazos, el dragón acomodo su cabeza en el hueco del hombro y el cuello de la mujer— ¿Puedes volver a ser un niño por mí? — le pidió con amabilidad, el dragón hizo un sonido en respuesta. Valka miro a ambos lados, asegurándose de que nadie hubiese visto el incidente. No había moros en la costa, por suerte. —Por mí. —repitió.

Sonrió cuando los bracitos de su hijo rodeándole el cuello. Le besó la cima de la cabeza.

—Te quiero, mami.

Antes de poder escuchar la conversación, el suelo de Berk empezó a abrirse, las casas a incendiarse. Hubo gritos de horror, pánico, de niños, niñas, adultos... y de su mamá...

— ¡Mami!

* * *

Despertó.

 _¿Mamá?_

Abrió los ojos y se dio cuenta de que seguía en la cama de la posada en el Mercado del Norte. Trató de incorporarse, temblando todavía, por lo menos el dolor había aminorado de forma considerable.

—Por fin despiertas.

Se volvió hacía la voz, Astrid leía en un rincón de la habitación. Había algo de luz, ella al parecer encendió un par de antorchas, lo cual significaba que era de noche.

— ¿Hace cuánto me dormí? — preguntó con voz pastosa. Cerró los ojos, ansiando poder dormir de nuevo, estaba agotado.

—Como unas cinco horas.

—Oh, eso es mucho. —repuso él. Se giró hacia ella sin querer mover demasiado su espalda, debía verse horrible. — Tenemos que salir de aquí.

Astrid alzó una ceja.

—Pues, estaba leyendo. Alguien te hizo voodo. —informó Astrid, cerrando su libro, Hiccup ya había escuchado eso. — No dañó tu cuerpo de dragón, pero si el... de vikingo. Te dolerá mucho transformarte. —Astrid acarició la cabeza de su Nadder, Hiccup no tenía ninguna expresión salvo la de cansancio.

Él gimió cuando intento incorporarse. Las llagas y las heridas abiertas se quejaron, pero lo dejaron levantarse; buscó la parte superior de la armadura, la cual, ahora estaba limpia.

— ¿Y ahora qué haces?

Hiccup gruño, luego vio una mesa repleta de comida que no recordaba haber empacado, así como más frascos llenos de sustancias y otras cosas que no quiso averiguar.

—Pienso en un plan b— dijo manteniendo la vista fija en las cosas nuevas — ¿De dónde salió todo esto? —preguntó señalado la mesa.

— De aquí. —Astrid le mostró una bolsa de tela, la sacudió y tintinearon monedas.

Hiccup despertó del todo. Eso no era suyo.

— ¿De dónde sacaste eso? —exclamó con voz fuerte.

—Hay gente que roba a otras personas. Y hay otras que roban a esas personas. —explico Astrid, Hiccup la miró sin entender. — Vi a un sujeto que se pasaba de listo estafando a las personas vendiéndoles vidrio en lugar de algas de Flightmare. Estaba ganando una fortuna y...

— ¡Le robaste!

—Él estaba robándole a la gente. Devolví el dinero y lo que sobraba fue para mí —la chica no parecía muy preocupada por el hecho.

Hiccup entrecerró los ojos.

—Buscaremos una forma de salir de esta isla, pero no tienes que robar. —le regaño, Astrid rodó los ojos.

— ¿Dices que debí dejar que un hombre se aprovechará de una mujer con un bebé enfermo? —cuestionó Astrid, levantándose de donde estaba sentada. Hiccup frunció el ceño. —Todo el mundo sabe que las algas son curativas, al igual que la saliva de Buffalord. Y ese sujeto se aprovechó de ella.

Hiccup relajó su rostro. No podía negar que Astrid tenía razón, solo se tomó el puente de la nariz, buscando respuestas a cómo salir de ahí.

—Solo trata de no meterte en demasiados problemas. —pidió Hiccup, Astrid bufo, molesta. No era la reacción que esperaba. — ¿Es muy tarde?

—Quizá es media noche.

Hiccup se mordió el dedo pulgar, quizá valía la pena intentarlo. Viggo tenía bastantes barcos.

—Bien, ponte tu capa, iremos a ver a Viggo.

* * *

El puesto de frutas estaba exactamente igual a como Hiccup (y Astrid) lo recordaba. El puesto seguía siendo atendido por el mismo sujeto barbón que hacía dos años; y todavía fruncía el ceño de esa manera al verle.

También lo hizo con Astrid.

—Hiccup Haddock— le nombró, más con desagrado que con sorpresa. Hiccup alzó las cejas- ¿Dónde está tu furia nocturna? —le cuestionó con sorna ácida. Astrid movió sus ojos para ver la reacción de Hiccup, este no hizo ninguna reacción al respecto.

¿Qué le habían querido decir?

—Haciendo su deber— respondió como si fuera lo más normal del mundo. Como si su isla estuviera de lo más perfecta en ese momento y como si Mørke no existiera— ¿Dónde está tu esposa?

El hombre gruño mientras se acercaba al muchacho de forma amenazante, Astrid buscó su cuchillo, sin embargo, Hiccup no se veía intimidado por eso.

—Viggo no quiere verte después de lo que le hiciste. —le espetó el hombre, apretando una manzana con toda la fuerza que tenía. Esta explotó, rociando jugo por todas partes.

—Me gustaría oír eso de Viggo. —respondió, sonriendo de medio lado, sin nada de gracia en los ojos. —Escucha, es algo urgente y...

—Mucho menos a brujas. —añadió el hombre, esta vez refiriéndose a Astrid, quien le miró con desprecio. Lejos de intimidarse, el hombre exhibió los dientes. — Las noticias vuelan. Esta chica es del demonio.

Hiccup hizo una mueca, sin darle mucha importancia.

— ¿Crees que no lo sé? —le respondió de forma dura, Astrid le miró con ganas de golpearlo. — En fin, viene conmigo...

— ¿Por qué te creería?

Hiccup se encogió de hombros.

—Es mi esposa. —dijo como si no hubiera sido casi casi en contra de su voluntad. Astrid se sonrojo fuertemente, era la primera vez que él se lo decía a alguien.

El vendedor soltó una risotada, Hiccup mantuvo su posición.

— ¿Esposa? —Repitió el hombre con burla, Astrid apretó los dientes, escucho gruñir a Stormfly— ¿Hiccup Haddock... con esposa?- cuestionó entre risas. El castaño rodó los ojos— ¿Y cómo lo hizo? ¿Puso una daga en tu cuello y te obligó a decir que sí? — Se burló— ¿Cuánto te pagó?

— ¿Nos dejaras ver a Viggo o no? — insistió el joven, viéndose más desesperado por el hecho.

— ¿Y dejar que se pierda de esto? —el hombre sacó de un montículo de verduras una llave. Se la arrojó a Astrid, quien la atrapó en el aire de forma hábil— ¡Cabaña con un escudo de Skrill!— informó todavía riéndose— ¡Y toquen antes de entrar... Tortolos! —se burló. Hiccup hizo una risa sarcástica antes de responder.

—Siempre tan eficiente, Agustus— ambos emprendieron la marcha de vuelta al bosque. — Detesto a ese sujeto.

— No eres el único. —suspiró Astrid.

Ambos caminaron en dirección al bosque, buscando la cabaña con el escudo de Skrill. No tardaron casi nada en encontrarla, Hiccup se puso delante de ella, de forma protectora.

—Puedo cuidarme sola. —reprochó Astrid.

—Conozco a Viggo, nada es lo que parece.

Tomó la llave de su bolsillo, para luego lanzarla con bastante puntería al centro de la puerta. Una enorme trampa con dientes afilados salió de la tierra y se cerró vacía delante de la puerta; Astrid jadeo, impresionada.

— Ah, esa es nueva —murmuró Hiccup, una puerta se abrió, revelado a un sujeto con armadura hasta en los dientes. Hiccup lo saludó con la mano.

El hombre entrecerró los ojos, enfadado.

—Hiccup Haddock. —lo nombró encolerizado.

— ¿Qué les hiciste, o qué? —preguntó Astrid, viendo que la reacción del hombre había sido la misma que la del vendedor.

—Puede ser que haya causado una crisis económica. —mustio Hiccup, haciendo una mueca. — ¡Pero fue por una buena causa!

Astrid le miró sin creerle.

— ¿Crisis económica?

—Digamos que deshice todos los negocios que traficaban dragones. —Hiccup sonrió.

—De acuerdo —ella rodó los ojos.

— ¡Hola, Jensen! —lo saludó Hiccup, nervioso, pero sonriente— ¿Sabes dónde está Viggo? Tengo un asunto pendiente...

— ¡Viggo no quiere verte, Hiccup Haddock! —gritó Jensen de vuelta. Astrid frunció el ceño, al igual que Hiccup.

—Jensen, sé que debes estar odiándome...

— ¡Odiarte es poco! —Le interrumpió el sujeto, apuntándole con el dedo— ¡¿Tienes idea de lo mucho que pagan por tu cabeza, Haddock?!

¿¡Pero quien rayos había sido Hiccup!? Aquello sonaba bastante mal, Hiccup parecía una especie de mercenario, o un criminal, o lo que sea.

— ¡¿Siguen con eso?! ¿Cuánto es esta vez? —cuestionó el muchacho con genuina curiosidad. No debía ser demasiado, porque hasta que las brujas invadieron Berk, nadie había amenazado en contra de su vida en las últimas semanas.

— ¡Lárgate! —le ordenó el hombre.

— En serio necesito ver a Viggo, es un asunto de vida o muerte.

El hombre se mofo sin gracia.

— ¿Y ahora qué hiciste? ¿Eh? —Le cuestionó— Debe ser un lío bastante gordo como para querer que Viggo resuelva eso.

No hubo pronunciado el nombre de Viggo cuando un hombre, ligeramente robusto, con barba de candado y media cara quemada se acercó a la puerta. Vio a Hiccup y luego detuvo su mirada en ella, pero no la examinó demasiado, alzó las cejas, para llevar sus manos a la espalda y luego aclarase la garganta.

El hombre y Hiccup se volvieron.

— ¿Por qué no me dejas atender esto, Jensen? —sugirió el hombre con voz grave y tranquila. El otro hombretón solo balbuceo algunas cosas. —Me gustaría atender a las visitas. Hace mucho que no recibo una.

* * *

Astrid volvió a mirar la cabaña. Estaba llena de mapas con círculos marcados en algunos lugares, no había tantos como para forrar por completo las paredes, como en el cuarto de Hiccup, sin embargo, había por lo menos uno en cada pared. Tenían muebles y algunas armas en los rincones, dibujos de dragones (en especial del Skrill), así como un enorme escritorio en medio de todo lleno de cosas que Astrid jamás había visto.

El hombre se sentó detrás de escritorio, poniéndose cómodo, Hiccup se veía impasible, casi tranquilo; las heridas ya no sangraban, pero le dolían bastante a cada movimiento que daba. Stormfly se ocultaba entre el cabello y capa de Astrid, como si no quisiera que el hombre la viera.

El hombre se tomó el mentón, cubierto de una barba bien cuidada marrón y se dirigió a Hiccup.

—Bien, he oído que me buscas, Hiccup Haddock —empezó, Astrid comprendió que aquel sujeto que no inspiraba ni un poco de intimidación era Viggo Grimborn. —También he oído lo que le pasó a Berk. Una pena. Extrañare su estofado de oveja, supongo.

Hiccup resoplo para luego volverse a quejar de dolor.

—Supongo que las noticias corren rápido —repuso Hiccup sin ningún tono de emoción en la voz — ¿Cómo van los negocios?

Viggo se encogió de hombros.

—Crecen. La gente paga mucho por los alimentos en salmuera. No es tan entretenido, pero por lo menos se mantiene — Viggo fijo su mirada en Astrid— Creo que no nos hemos presentado. —le dijo a Astrid, ella sólo le devolvió la mirada, sin saber que decir o hacer. —Mi nombre es Viggo Grimborn. Puedes llamarme sólo Viggo —a pesar de que su voz estaba cargada de amabilidad, no sonrió. —Hiccup, ¿dónde están tus modales?

El castaño entrecerró los ojos y miró a la rubia, más con preocupación que con enfado. Suspiró y se decidió a presentar a Astrid.

—Ella es Astrid —dijo, pensando en que decir. —Ella es mi... mi... —el muchacho se veía evidentemente incómodo. —Mi esposa.

Viggo hizo los ojos como platos, no parecía que esa respuesta la háyase correcta o verídica.

— ¿Estas... casado? —cuestionó Viggo. — ¿Con una... niña?

Astrid se sintió ofendida.

-No soy una niña- refunfuño, cruzándose de brazos, cuidando, claro, que no se vieran las marcas de sus brazos.

Viggo sonrió, como si el hecho le divirtiera.

—Puedo apostar que no. —respondió, Astrid no detectó el doble sentido, pero Hiccup sí, al grado de hacer una mueca de desagrado. —Francamente, me siento un poco ofendido por no saber esta maravillosa noticia antes.

—Fue algo apresurado — respondió Hiccup antes de que su compañera pudiera responder.

—El amor es así. —Viggo volvió a su estado impasible. —Recuerdo que tu prometida era una Berserker, no una bruja.

Astrid saltó ante la mención, Hiccup hizo lo mismo. Casi de forma inconsciente dio un paso al frente, buscó en su traje algo, pero no logró encontrarlo.

—Te recomendaría unos guantes. Sin embargo, puedo detectar a una heks con solo entrar a la habitación. —Viggo se recargo en su asiento— He hecho tratos con tu gente desde que empecé a capturar dragones, aunque algunas prefieren cazarlos por ellas mismas. —Explicó, sonriendo— Hiccup tiene mucha suerte, ha encontrado a una heks que no parece a simple vista una.

"Es una pena que tenga que matarte, niña, Hiccup no me pediría ayuda ni en un millón de años.

Astrid sacó su cuchillo, dispuesta a lanzarlo hacia arriba, pero el castaño la detuvo, todavía buscando algo entre su traje.

¿Podría ser que...?

— Viggo —lo llamó con voz dura— No soy una ilusión ni una especie de marioneta.

—No, claro que no. Estoy muy seguro de que esta señorita te convenció para hablar conmigo sobre… —estaba hablando de una forma irritantemente tranquila, tanto que Hiccup le interrumpió.

—Hablo en serio. Hazme cualquier pregunta, la que sea.

Viggo volvió a doblar su cuerpo hacia adelante. Astrid apretó los nudillos hasta que se le pusieron blancos.

—Bien, entonces.

Algo golpeó a Astrid. Todo se puso negro después de eso.

* * *

 _Tienes siete días. Apresúrate. Encuéntrame._

* * *

Abrió los ojos de golpe, aturdida al grado de escuchar un pitido molesto en los oídos, producto del golpe. Se encontraba sentada en un suelo de madera que se mecía constantemente hacia adelante y hacia atrás; intento incorporarse, cuando vio que sus manos estaban atadas.

¿Dónde estaba? O el lugar era demasiado oscuro o alguien le había vendado los ojos. Lo más seguro es que fuera la primera opción.

— ¿Astrid?

Ese era Hiccup susurrándole cerca del oído. Ella hizo una mueca con molestia.

— ¿Estas despierta? —susurró nuevamente Hiccup, ella se sentía enfadada. Todo había sido su culpa, estaba claro de que tal vez Viggo quería matarlos, borrarlos del mapa. No quería admitir que en parte era algo comprensible... —Astrid, necesito que...

—Estoy despierta, Hiccup —respondió ella con voz fuerte, definitivamente no veía nada, se recargo, topándose con el cuerpo de alguien, este gimió ante el contacto. Era el castaño.

Astrid se dio cuenta de algo.

— ¿Donde esta Stormfly?- pregunto a la nada, Hiccup no respondió— ¡Stormfly! —La llamó, pero el lugar parecía estar desierto— ¡¿Qué le han hecho a mi dragón?! —grito ella con furia. Esos malnacidos posiblemente se la llevaron lejos.

—No grites, estoy pensando.

— ¡Ah, claro! —exclamó Astrid con sarcasmo y francamente harta de la actitud del muchacho. Había algo en él que la molestaba de sobremanera. —Como tus grandes ideas nos han traído cosas buenas.

— Oh, ¿y las tuyas sí? —Cuestionó Hiccup en el mismo tono que la rubia— ¿Debo recordarte de quien fue la idea de ir por la Tryllestav?

— ¿Y yo debo recordarte quien tuvo la idea de ver a Viggo? —respondió ella molesta. —No sé ni donde estamos...

—Es un barco.

— ¡Lo que sea! Estamos atrapados y lo peor de todo esto, es que ni siquiera nuestro estúpido matrimonio sirve.

— ¿Y eso es mi culpa? —chilló Hiccup.

— ¡No debimos venir aquí a principio de cuentas!

—O sea, ¿crees que esto es mi culpa?

— ¡Deja de hacerte el que no sabes! ¡Claro que es tu culpa!

— ¿¡Mía!? ¡Tú eres la bruja aquí! —espetó Hiccup con desprecio, Astrid sintió que el corazón se le comprimía— ¡Si tu gente no se hubiera aparecido por ahí...!

— Tu vida sería perfecta, ya entendí —repuso Astrid como si no le diera gran importancia, aunque por dentro, aquello era un golpe duro.

Hiccup se quedó callado. Había dicho una tontería, justamente lo que no quería hacer, pero rayos, estaba tan enojado.

Una puerta se abrió, luego hubo tres pares de pies que cruzaron la puerta, así como los chillidos de un dragón.

— Hace ya mucho tiempo- se escuchó la voz de Viggo, sin embargo, ninguno pudo determinar de dónde venía. —Hubo un hombre atrapado en un castillo, víctima del peor crimen que puede cometer alguien... poseer el don de la inteligencia.

La voz empezó a caminar en círculos alrededor de ellos. Hiccup casi podía imaginarlo, mirándole de forma burlona desde arriba, con los brazos en la espalda y contando la historia como si fuera un simple cuento de marineros. Astrid, por su parte, escuchaba atentamente las palabras del hombre y hacia qué dirección perdían o ganaban volumen.

—Lo encerraron en la torre más alta del castillo, en una habitación con dos puertas. Estaba solo a excepción de dos guardias, y el rey de dicho castillo le dijo que ambos custodiaban las dos puertas, una, llevaba a la libertad. La otra, a una cárcel donde la salida es imposible — Hiccup empezó a tomar en cuenta lo que decía, tomando nota de todo — Podía hacerles una pregunta a los dos guardias, pero había un pequeño detalle: uno de ellos miente y el otro dice la verdad.

Ya se imaginaba hacia donde iba aquello. Astrid todavía no.

—Si realmente eres el Hiccup que conozco sabrás que hacer. En este barco hay dos trampillas, una, te lleva de lleno al océano, donde tú y tu "esposa" morirán ahogados. Y la otra, conduce a mi almacén, donde está tu linda nadder miniatura. — se refirió a Astrid en la última oración. —Solo pueden hacerles una pregunta a mis guardias, sin quitarse la venda. Espero verte abajo, Hiccup.

Astrid escucho como los pasos se alejaban. No pudo identificar hacia donde, para desgracia de los dos. Se quedó todo en silencio después de eso.

—Bien. —murmuró Astrid, después de eso trato de escuchar los chillidos de Stormfly o algún otro ruido, el del agua, por ejemplo.

Hiccup, por su parte, estaba pensando en que pregunta debía hacerles a ambos guardias. Respiró hondo y se mordió el labio inferior, seguramente había alguna pregunta lógica y que los podía sacar de aquello.

No iba a volver a decirle a Viggo que él podía responder cualquier pregunta.

— ¿Escuchas eso? —cuestionó Astrid de repente. Hiccup se giró sobresaltado. —Es rítmico, pasa cada dos segundos.

Hiccup se concentró, no escuchaba nada. Astrid, sin embargo, lo escucho de nuevo, era como el choque de agua en una pared, un goteo, algo raro... Y provenía de la izquierda.

—Es a la derecha, creo —susurró Astrid.

Hiccup ignoró este hecho, sin embargo, le hizo tener una idea.

—Astrid —la nombró, ella se volvió en dirección a la voz. — ¿Puedes desatarme?

Ella estiró sus manos. Sí, era bastante fácil.

— ¿Ya pensaste en la pregunta?

—Eso creo. Escucha, si estoy en lo correcto, uno de ellos miente, ¿no? Y el otro dice la verdad.

—No sabemos quién lo hace.

—No, pero creo saber cómo. —murmuró para luego mirar al frente. —Les preguntare por cual puerta nos encontraremos con Viggo y cuando sepa la respuesta, me desatas.

— ¿¡Les vas a preguntar en serio...!?

— ¿Tienes una mejor idea? —cuestionó Hiccup, carraspeo y llamo la atención de los guardias, quienes gruñeron en respuesta— Eh, disculpen, ¿por cuál puerta el otro guardia me dirá que lleva al almacén?

Uno de los hombres respondió.

—A la izquierda.

Y el otro.

—A la izquierda.

Hiccup sonrió, bingo.

—Esta es fácil, es la puerta contraria a la que me dijeron, o sea, derecha.

— ¿Qué?

— ¿Qué escuchaste por la izquierda?

— Agua.

—Estoy en lo correcto, es a la derecha.

Lo dijo de forma tan segura, que Astrid decidió desatar las cuerdas de Hiccup, cuando este terminó hizo lo mismo con las de ella y ambos se levantaron con dificultad, dirigiéndose hacia la derecha.

El guardia se hizo a un lado, impresionado, él hubiera ido por la izquierda.

Abrieron la puerta y Hiccup tuvo miedo de sentir agua en las piernas o en todo su cuerpo, cerraron la puerta tras de sí, todavía con la banda en los ojos. Astrid tanteo el aire, buscando algo a lo que sostenerse.

— ¿Hay agua? ¿Hay agua? — farfullo Hiccup.

Astrid se quitó la venda, viendo cajas en todos lados. Hiccup hizo lo mismo, sintiéndose estúpido por no hacerlo antes; no había ni un solo rastro de agua en toda la habitación, así que caminaron lentamente esquivando las cajas. No parecía haber un alma en la habitación.

¿Y si había una tercera puerta? Hiccup se lo pensó durante un minuto, tal vez había una pregunta trampa, tal vez había colocado agua en una de las habitaciones, tal vez...

Astrid, sin embargo, escucho un sonido. Corrió hasta él, dejando a Hiccup atrás.

— ¡Stormfly! —llamó a su dragón, encontrándola en una jaula pequeña; Hiccup llegó detrás de ella jadeando. La dragón dio un salto de alegría e intento colarse entre los barrotes, intentando morderlos para escapar. — ¿Quién te ha metido ahí, preciosa?

— No debe morderlos o se romperá los dientes. —opinó Hiccup en voz baja. Stormfly pareció entenderlo, por que dejó de morder los barrotes, Astrid acarició la cabeza de la dragón.

— Es encantador, todo el poder de un nadder adulto joven en el tamaño de tu bolsillo, ¿cómo se llama el encantamiento que usaste?

Ambos se volvieron, viendo a Viggo sonriendo. La rubia hizo una mueca al verle, entrecerrando los ojos, estuvo a punto de ir y golpear al hombre, pero Hiccup la tenía sostenida del brazo.

— Felicidades, Hiccup. Al parecer eres el mismo de siempre.

— Creo que hubiera sido más fácil hacerme una simple pregunta.

— Lo que la gente usualmente ignora es que cuando una bruja te posee, adquiere el poder total de tu mente- explicó Viggo con su característica tranquilidad— Es como un parásito pegado a tu mente, ella se apropia de todo lo que hay en ella e incluso lo puede usar a su favor. Es bastante sencillo, ¿verdad?

Conjuro _egen_ , sí, era de las primeras cosas que te solían enseñar, principalmente porque era bastante fácil de recordar.

De todas formas, Astrid negó con la cabeza.

— Libera a mi dragón —ordenó de forma dura, Viggo esbozó una sonrisa burlona— Ahora.

Miró a Hiccup con una ceja levantada.

— ¿Conque te gustan mujeres fuertes? —preguntó casi riéndose, Hiccup torció los labios, disgustado, era la segunda vez que alguien le decía aquello en las últimas veinticuatro horas. —Ni yo lo hubiera imaginado. En fin, toma la llave, muchachita, está en la caja de ahí —señaló un punto a la derecha, Astrid apartó la mano de Hiccup de su brazo con excesiva brusquedad. No supo porque, pero el castaño se sintió herido ante el hecho.

Sacudió la cabeza, tratando de alejar la concentración hacia ese sentimiento.

— De nada. —respondió Viggo una vez ella encontró la llave, ella gruño- Qué adorable.

Astrid se giró, encolerizada. Hiccup alargó el brazo nuevamente, siendo rechazado nuevamente por la rubia.

—Bien, Hiccup, ¿qué es lo que sucede? —Continuó Viggo, como si realmente no le importará- No creo que hayas venido hasta aquí solamente para notificarme sobre tu sorpresivo matrimonio.

Astrid liberó a Stormfly quien voló libre y restregó su cara en la de la rubia, con mimo. Se puso sobre su hombro, con docilidad.

—Necesito transporte.

Viggo frunció el entrecejo.

—Creí que volabas.

Astrid se vio sorprendida por la afirmación del sujeto, ¿cómo era que ese hombre lo sabía y todo el pueblo de Hiccup no lo sabía?

— Es complicado de explicar —zanjó Hiccup incómodo— digamos que estoy incapacitado...

— ¿A dónde quieren ir con tanta urgencia? —Cuestionó Viggo impasible— ¿No se supone que debes defender hasta la muerte Berk? ¿No es lo que hace el heredero al trono de Berk?

Hiccup tragó saliva, tratando de deshacer el nudo en su garganta.

—Jefe de Berk, de hecho.

Viggo esta vez sí que se vio impresionado ante la respuesta, la cual indicaba que o Stoick estaba retirado, o estaba... muerto. Y por la actitud de Hiccup ante eso, se veía bastante como la segunda opción.

— Lo lamento — murmuró Viggo, Hiccup asintió- Pero todavía no lo entiendo.

—Es de verdad una larga historia. Necesitamos ir hasta... —se detuvo. Por mucho que confiará en Viggo, no podía simplemente decirle, así como así a donde iba. Es más, no tenía ni idea de cuál sería la primera parada.

—La isla de los Defensores del Ala. —completó Astrid segura de sí. La ubicación de la isla era bastante buena para empezar, así como que, al llegar, Hiccup ya estaría curado. O por lo menos, mejor que ahora.

Viggo se cruzó de brazos.

— ¿Vienes aquí, visiblemente herido, con una bruja y quieres que te preste un barco? —Viggo no se veía muy contento con la situación, Hiccup solo ladeo la cabeza. —Realmente debes estar desesperado para pedir ayuda. En especial a mí.

Hiccup hizo un chasquido con los dientes y los labios.

— Solo será una semana hasta que lleguemos ahí.

— ¿Que te hace creer que tengo barcos para ti?

Astrid casi ríe de los nervios. Ver a Hiccup titubeante era algo genial.

— Viggo, realmente necesito ese barco. Me debes muchas.

— Si con muchas te refieres a quebrar mi negocio...

— Te ayudé a construir el otro — se excusó. Viggo solo hizo un gesto de desaprobación. —Mi Isla se está cayendo a pedazos, creo que, hacer lo que tengo planeado hacer, es la única esperanza que tengo.

— ¿Y qué es lo que harás?

Astrid esta vez fue la que respondió.

— Buscar la Tryllestav.

Viggo parpadeo sorprendido, se frotó la barba y miró con desconfianza a la rubia.

— Sé que crees que es una locura. —empezó Hiccup, rascándose la nuca. — Y realmente lo parece, pero, por favor...

— Han pasado años desde que la última Tryllestav fue encontrada. —Habló Viggo con admiración— Le perteneció a un gran mago, y desde entonces, ha estado bajo su cuidado.

Astrid cayó en la cuenta.

—Tengo un mapa, conduce a una Tryllestav diferente. Es en serio, puedo sentirlo.

— ¿Y qué hace una heks con un vikingo? —Zanjó el hombre, mostrando más desconfianza — ¿Traicionar a su pueblo por qué sí? No suena lógico.

Astrid tomó aire.

— Ellas también quieren matarme. —dijo ella en voz baja. —No descansarán hasta hacerlo, y si puedo vencerlas de alguna forma y evitar que todo el Archipiélago sea víctima de todas sus perversiones, vale la pena estar casada con él. —señaló a Hiccup, quien la vio un tanto ofendido, sin embargo, ella tenía razón.

Viggo asintió, luego miró hacia atrás.

—Es una buena explicación. —se encogió de hombros. — Desgraciadamente, no tengo ninguna tripulación que pueda llevarlos. —admitió, casi sin darle importancia. Astrid resoplo audiblemente, Hiccup, sin embargo, sólo cerró los ojos con fuerza. Tanto para nada. —Salvo tal vez una. Es un barco pequeño, con una tripulación todavía más pequeña. Se dedican a transportar cosas pequeñas.

"Posiblemente quieran llevarlos, tal vez no. Veré que puedo hacer. No me gusta prometer algo en vano, y si realmente esa varita existe, me sentiré bien servido si esas brujas no llegan a este lugar.

— ¿Qué clase de tripulación? —cuestionó Hiccup.

—Una bastante ordenada y organizada. Eficiente, sí. Honorable y limpia. Es propiedad de Eret. Búsquenlos mañana en el muelle.

"Y una cosa más, Hiccup, me alegra verte de nuevo.

* * *

Para Eret, la vida era más fácil cuando cazaba dragones, salvo por las quemaduras, los malos tratos y los castigos; pero él nunca había sido ineficiente. Drago Manodura había sido su jefe desde los dieciséis, cuando su padre se retiró y Eret había demostrado ser mejor que los otros.

Hasta que los dragones empezaron a escasear y tuvieron que ir a más lugares, entre ellos, Berk. Él estaba a punto de llegar cuando supo que Drago había sido vencido por un furia nocturna y un niño loco en la isla de Berk. Lejos de sentirse mal por este hecho, Eret sintió un alivio recorrer su cuerpo, bastante extraño, por cierto, sin embargo, también sintió bastante preocupación, naturalmente, claro, la caída y desaparición de Drago significaba que el negocio de cazar dragones había llegado a su fin.

Hasta que llegó Viggo.

Viggo le había salvado de muchas, usando su pequeño barco como transporte nada más, a veces llegaban a traer cosas y la tripulación fue cambiando al grado de que ahora, eran una tripulación de solo jóvenes entre veinte y veinticinco años. Se sentía cómodo con todo eso, no lo odiaba en absoluto.

Estaba apretando las cuerdas de las velas de su barco, en lo alto de uno de los mástiles, cuando vio a un par de personas acercarse a su barco (su adorado barco) junto con Viggo. Podía ver que se trataba de una chica y un hombre joven junto a ella, se deslizó por la tela de la vela, bajando de forma rápida.

—Viggo —lo llamó, sonriente, aunque algo confundido. — ¿Qué te trae al barco de Eret?

— Tengo un negocio para ti — respondió Viggo, Eret asintió, esperando oírla e ignorando completamente a los que estaban junto a él. — ¿Dónde está tu tripulación?

Eret se encogió de hombros.

— Holgazaneando en el pueblo, ¿oíste las noticias? Masacraron a un par de estafadores en el bosque. —contesto como si se tratara de cualquier cosa, detectó que el joven empalidecía- Pareciera como si un dragón les hubiera arrancado la cabeza y quemado los intestinos y ojos. Fue horrible.

Viggo hizo una mueca de asco, quizá había exagerado con los detalles.

Eret no había reparado en Astrid hasta ese momento. Era una muchachita rubia, todavía una adolescente, quizá de dieciocho o de diecisiete, con ojos ultramar, débiles pecas rubias y labios rosados; tenía aspecto duro, difícil de impresionar, tenía las mejillas sonrojadas y los brazos fuertemente cruzados en el pecho.

Era preciosa.

— ¿Eret? — Escuchó a Viggo en medio de su ensueño, este se volteó para verlo —Necesito que hagas algo por mí. Él es Hiccup Haddock —presentó al joven, de no más de veinte años, quien fruncía el ceño. Sus pecas eran mucho más evidentes que las de la chica, nariz redonda, barba creciente de color castaño rojizo al igual que su cabello, ojos verde olivo, labios delgados y en sí, todo el cuerpo también. Su nombre le sonaba — y su... ¿esposa? Astrid eh...

La chica refunfuño algo, Eret se sintió mal por el comentario. Una pena.

— Hofferson —completó la chica con voz más alta, Viggo sonrió divertido.

— Haddock, diría yo, ¿no señorita? —cuestionó Viggo divertido. Eret sintió que se estaba perdiendo de algo.

Astrid volvió a refunfuñar.

—En fin —Viggo volvió al tema inicial. —Ambos necesitan ir con urgencia a la Isla de los Defensores del Ala. —explicó Viggo, juntando sus manos.

— ¿Y quiere que mi flota y yo los llevemos? —Cuestionó Eret, aquello era demasiado rápido-Nosotros no transportamos personas. —Aclaró— Además, no es que nos amen en la isla de la Defensores.

Viggo de encogió de hombros y dirigió una mirada de resignación a Hiccup quien seguía estando con el ceño fruncido.

— ¿Lo harían por algo de oro?

Ese había sido el muchacho, Astrid se giró hacía él con los ojos abiertos.

—No creo que tengas de todas formas —negó Eret sintiéndose un tanto ofendido.

— ¿Y si lo tuviera? —Hiccup cambio su semblante a uno mucho más agradable, persuasivo.

— No entiendo que quieres decir.

— Si nos llevas hasta allá, los Defensores pagarán mucho porque me hayas traído. O mejor aún, me llevas en dirección de un mapa que tengo aquí y tendrás todo el oro que desees.

Hiccup era un niño, sin embargo, hablaba muy en serio y no parecía mentir al respecto. Tendría que hablar con su tripulación, algo de oro no vendría mal.

—Tengo que ver ese mapa.

— ¿Nos llevarás?

Eret hizo un mohín.

— Será mejor que tengas ese oro o que me paguen demasiado por ti. —condicionó Eret, miro a Viggo y asintió. — Por lo mientras, bienvenidos a la Gran y Honorable tripulación de Eret, Hijo de Eret.

* * *

 ** _Hola!_**

 ** _Respondo reviews_**

 ** _TEIET: Pues no esperes mas xd, me alegra que te este gustando la historia._**

 ** _Nina: Lo lamento, lo de los capitulos me lo he planteado muachas veces, pero es un acto bastante inconsciente, a veces siento que debo describir todo de forma correcta (este capitulo tambien fue largo, lo lamento xd) para que no deje dudas. En fin, el siguiente si va a ser mas corto xd_**

 ** _Bere o Nade: Pues aqui andamos xd, nada que reportar uwu_**

 ** _Creo que nadie se esperaba eso, era el factor sorpresa, pero a ninguno de los dos les gusta estar casados. La novia de Hiccup saldra en unos cuantos caps... y puede que el hecho de que Hiccup este casado con Astrid no le grade demasiado xd_**

 ** _El AMA las chicas fuertes, nada mas que todavia no lo sabe... ¡o no lo admite! xd, lamento luego tardarme mucho, pero el siguiente cap esta ahorita mismo en proceso_**

 ** _¡Gracias totales!_**


	7. Mal Augurio

**Disclaimer: Salvo por los OC y la historia en sí, todo le pertenece a Cressida Cowell y a DreamWorks.**

* * *

— ¡Nosotros no transportamos personas, Eret!

Astrid ladeo los ojos en dirección a Hiccup, quien torcía los labios al escuchar todo lo que decían los miembros de la tripulación de Eret. Ambos estaban esperando que dejarán de discutir para salir del estudio de Eret, el cual estaba lleno de mapas, objetos útiles para trazarlos, una infinidad de catalejos y figuras curiosas de dragones.

Stormfly vigilaba la puerta, pendiente a que Eret regresará.

—Va bien— le murmuró Hiccup a la chica, quien no respondió, es más, movió la cabeza a otro lado, ignorándole por completo. Hiccup volvió a sentir el vacío de culpabilidad en su estómago, no se sentía para nada bien.

No debió decir esas cosas. No quería ofenderle, solo estaba estresado y por ende, algo enfadado, pero vamos... De acuerdo, no tenía ningún tipo de excusa, no importaba si ella había actuado mal, él también lo había hecho y por eso debía mínimo disculparse.

Pero no ahora, claro, al parecer, la tripulación de Eret no estaba del todo contenta de que ambos se quedaran en el barco en dirección a la isla de los Defensores del Ala, y eso que creían que ambos eran mortales.

—Creo que lo que Snotlout quiere decir es...

— ¿Quieres callarte, Cara de Pez? No intentes suavizar esto, ellos no pueden ir en este barco... ¿sabes quién es el sujeto que está en la oficina?— hubo un momento de silencio— Es Hiccup Haddock— dijo al fin, en un tono mucho más bajo— ¿Tienen idea de lo que nos harían si saben que está aquí?

Nuevamente silencio.

Y eso que no sabían que era Astrid.

— ¿Qué nos harían?— intervino una voz rasposa.

— ¡Sí! Yo no veo problema de que venga... es lindo— opinó otra voz, bastante parecida a la primera, sin embargo sonaba un poco más femenina.

—Ah, por mucho que odie admitirlo, Eret... Snotlout tiene algo de razón. Están dando varios cofres de oro por la cabeza de Hiccup Haddock.— dijo uno, con voz suave pero cargada de timidez— Sin mencionar que es algo así como el Gran Amo de Dragones.

Astrid miro a Hiccup, como si tratará de creer que eso era real. Hiccup le sonrió apenado y ella rodó los ojos. Pues de Gran Amo de Dragones no tenía nada.

— ¿Y eso qué?— chilló la misma voz rasposa que parecía de mujer.

—Qué si nos atrapan con él, lo más seguro es que lo maten y a nosotros de paso— aseguró el primero de todos que había hablado.

Eret seguía en silencio.

— ¿Y qué hay de la chica?— cuestionó el de voz tímida— No podemos dejarla aquí.

— ¿Quién dices que es?

—Su esposa— la voz de Eret sonaba harta.

— ¿Hiccup Haddock tiene esposa?— preguntó de repente el sujeto masculino de voz rasposa— Eso no suena natural.

— ¡¿Su esposa?! ¡¿Por qué siempre escogen a las rubias?!

—Eres rubia, Ruff.

— ¡Me refiero a las rubias rubias! Yo soy más cabello cenizo.

—Duh, tal vez porque es más bonito su cabello. El tuyo es un asco.

— ¡Tenemos el mismo cabello, torpe!

Se escucharon ruidos de forcejeo, Hiccup pensó en subir a tratar de ayudar a separar a los que peleaban, sin embargo, Eret logro ponerlos en su lugar con una sola llamada de atención.

— ¡Escuchen!— gritó, los demás ya no hicieron ruido— Me importa poco si lo quieren vivo o muerto. Hiccup Haddock me ha prometido bastante oro solo por llevarlo hasta allá. Los Defensores son ricos, deben pagar mucho por él y su esposa... Además es orden directa de Viggo. No podemos desobedecerlo tan fácil.

Hubo silencio durante un buen rato de nuevo, todos se lo estaban pensando.

—Escucha, si pasa algo extraño, lo dejaremos en medio del mar— condicionó la voz del llamado Snotlout— No importa cuánto nos paguen.

—Ah, creo que no podrán pagarnos...

—No arruines mi frase, cabeza de carnero.

— ¿Se dan cuenta de que pueden escucharnos, no?— intervino la voz tímida. Todos callaron.

Se escucharon pasos bajando hasta la oficina, Stormfly voló en dirección a Astrid, lanzando una especie de graznido de alerta. La rubia la acuno en sus brazos para hacerla callar, Hiccup se revolvió en su lugar, nervioso a pesar de ya saber la respuesta.

Eret abrió la puerta con serenidad, fingiendo que la discusión con su tripulación no había sucedido, lo mismo hicieron Astrid y Hiccup al fingir que ellos no habían escuchado dicha cosa. Eret trató de sonreír cordialmente, aunque le fue más fácil al fijar su mirada en Astrid, quien ignoró este hecho.

Eret junto sus manos, a punto de decir algo que por poco y no sale de su boca.

—Eh, bienvenidos de nuevo. Esta vez... eh, de verdad.

Ambos invitados asintieron, Astrid sentía que las muñequeras le picaban por encima de la piel. Viggo le había obsequiado un par de muñequeras de piel para ocultar sus marcas, pero estas al parecer, no se acostumbraban del todo al material de estas; además de que la hacían sudar aunque no hiciera calor. Ni modo, tenía usarlas durante todo el viaje si no querían ser arrojados en medio del mar.

No sería la primera vez, pero no quería repetir la experiencia.

Hiccup le dio la mano de nuevo, Astrid hizo lo mismo, Eret reparo en los guantes, pero no hizo ningún comentario al respecto. Eret les indicó que lo siguiera hacia la cubierta, para conocer a la tripulación.

Subieron hasta llegar a ella, donde había un grupo de personas mirándolos de forma dura, todos con los brazos cruzados, excepto por un chico enorme que les miraba con menos dureza y prácticamente con curiosidad, dos de los demás chicos eran idénticos, tenían largos cabellos, ya sea en trenzas o en rastas, lo que hacía difícil la tarea de identificar quien era la voz femenina y quien el de la más masculina. Ellos les miraban con seriedad sobre actuada.

El único que parecía realmente intimidarlos era el más pequeño de todos, de cabello negro y gran musculatura. Astrid no sintió nada de intimidación por parte de los sujetos y Hiccup hizo una especie de mueca; no era demasiado... bueno, lo que esperaba. Él creía que Eret tenía una tripulación de mayor edad, es decir, una tripulación que no pareciera tener su edad.

—Bien, chicos, él es Hiccup Haddock y su hermosa esposa Astrid— les presentó Eret, Hiccup sintió innecesario el comentario, no supo la razón— Hiccup, Astrid, ellos son Snotlout, se encarga de la seguridad aquí y de las cosas pesadas— señaló al hombrecillo pelinegro quien solo soltó un gruñido. El castaño le saludo con la mano, pero este no pareció querer responderle— Fishlegs, nuestro encargado de mirar hacia el horizonte— presentó al muchacho alto y robusto que los miraba con curiosidad, él sí le regreso el saludo a Hiccup— Y ellos son Tuffnut y Ruffnut, los gemelos, además de ser los mejores negociadores de todo el archipiélago, si me permiten decirlo.

Los gemelos se acercaron a los invitados con sonrisas burlonas e infantiles en la cara.

—Eret no miente, pudimos intercambiar espejos por oro— dijo el de la voz rasposa pero más femenina. Parecía ser una chica.

— ¡Sí! Hicimos que todos esos aldeanos nos dieran su oro...

—No me siento muy orgulloso de esa anécdota— lo interrumpió Eret, el otro parecía ser el chico, quien usaba las rastas de su cabello para crear una ingeniosa barba. — En fin, ellos son los que nos acompañarán hasta la Isla de los Defensores, será un viaje no muy largo, sin embargo, todos decretamos que hasta no ver el dinero, ustedes nos ayudarán con todo lo que hay aquí.

— ¿Qué quieres decir?— cuestionó Astrid.

—Ya sabes, rubia— se adelantó la chica gemela— Atar sogas, mantener la cubierta limpia, hacer la comida.

— ¿Alguien que no sea Ruffnut hará la comida? ¡Genial!— celebró el otro gemelo.

—Yo no cocino— refunfuño Astrid cruzándose de brazos, Hiccup la miró con reproche, ¿podía hacer pociones para curar cualquier enfermedad, pero no podía hacer algo tan simple como cocinar? Vaya mujer.

—Pero a puesto que puedes trapear— respondió la gemela, rodando los ojos— Seh, ustedes nos ayudarán con eso en lo que nos pagan por ustedes.

—Eso no sonó para nada mal— murmuró Astrid con amargo sarcasmo, girándose y avanzando para ver mejor el barco e ignorar a los demás presentes.

Hiccup hizo una mueca.

—Ella tiene el carácter fuerte— la excusó, sonriendo apenado. Los demás asintieron con dificultad— Es nueva haciendo... amigos— en realidad, ahora él también lo era— Ambos estamos dispuestos a ayudar en lo que llegamos...

— ¿Cuánto nos darán por ti?— zanjó Snotlout, los demás le vieron con mala cara— ¿Qué? Por lo menos tenemos que saber, ¿no?

Hiccup trago saliva, iba a meterse en problemas con Mala.

—Cuanto deseen. Me requieren demasiado allá.

La tripulación intercambio miradas, Hiccup frunció los labios, esperando que le creyeran. Los demás asintieron y eso hizo que Eret y Hiccup pudieran respirar tranquilos.

Mientras tanto, Astrid exploraba el barco, jamás había estado en uno tan grande, solo en el pequeño bote en el que ella y su pueblo habían llegado a Berk. El barco si bien no era algo muy impresionante o grande, era bastante interesante, las velas del barco eran gigantescas ahora que las veía desde abajo del palo mayor, rodeado de obenques (cabos y cuerdas), quienes lo sujetaban al piso del barco. Más arriba, veía una curiosa bandera roja, con el símbolo de un skrill, así como una plataforma pequeña debajo de este. Debía ser el lugar donde Fishlegs solía estar pata observar que había frente o detrás de ellos.

Siguió caminando, topandose con más mástiles y esquivando los cabos. Más allá, estaban las escaleras que conducían a un segundo piso, donde se encontraba el timón. Pasarían un buen rato trapeando.

Justamente debajo de ese segundo piso se encontraban las escaleras que llevaban al piso inferior del barco, donde se encontraba la oficina de Eret, y un pasillo que servía como bodega. Los demás debían dormir (si es que dormían) en la cubierta y completamente a la intemperie, ¿ellos tendrían que hacer lo mismo?

Esperaba que no.

Antes de poder bajar, Hiccup la interceptó en la entrada a las escaleras.

—Nos vamos ahora— informó y ella sólo le devolvió la mirada—Dicen que podemos dormir en la bodega, hay una cama que no lograron vender... Curiosamente caben dos personas— agregó, tímido, Astrid entrecerró los ojos, molesta— ¡No quiero decir que tú y yo tengamos que dormir en ella! ¡Yo podría... ya sabes...eh...! Como me transformo, bueno, no, puede que me duela, podría dormir en el suelo si quieres, yo...

Astrid lo ignoró y fue directo a la bodega, Hiccup se sintió herido, más que las otras veces; soltó un suspiro antes después seguirla, ahora parecía un buen momento para disculparse.

Pasó de largo el cuarto de Eret y encontró la bodega, la cual tenía unas cuantas cajas, así como comida. Arriba, se escuchaba como Eret daba las indicaciones a gritos pata poner el barco en marcha, las cuales eran acatadas y respondidas también a gritos por parte de la joven tripulación.

Astrid ya había encontrado la cama (no tuvo que buscar demasiado, estaba al centro de la habitación), y ahora estaba acostada boca arriba, mirando fijamente la madera del techo. No se veía para nada animada, e incluso Hiccup temió que estuviera arrepentida de ayudarle.

Stormfly reaccionó y salió de la nada contra él, rugiéndole para que se fuera, Astrid solo ladeo la cabeza, fastidiada, reconoció que Hiccup era el intruso y con aburrimiento volvió a mirar el techo.

—Ya te entendí— le murmuró a la dragón, esta siguió amenazándole con quemarle los ojos si no se iba en ese momento. Astrid no quería ver a nadie— Pero necesito...

 _¡A nadie!_

—Oh vamos— apuró Hiccup, para luego mirar fijamente a la nadder, tratando de convencerla usando dragonés.

—No vuelvas a hacer eso.

Hiccup volvió la mirada, Astrid volvía a mirarle, esta vez con más fastidio que con aburrimiento.

—No te hagas el que no sabe— murmuró ella entre dientes— Lo haces todo el tiempo.

Hiccup seguía sin entender.

—Los controlas— siguió ella, apoyándose en un codo— Por eso te dicen Amo de Dragones, ¿no? Porque los manejas a tu antojo.

—No lo hago—respondió Hiccup entrecerrando los ojos— No es algo que me guste hacer o algo que quiera hacer. Me convertí en alfa el año pasado, es algo que...

—Puedes hacer— completó la frase la rubia, para volver a acostarse en la cama— Estas acostumbrado a que todo te salga bien, ¿verdad? Convencer a Viggo, a la tripulación e incluso a los dragones, ¿hay algo que no puedas hacer?

El aludido hizo una mueca, se sentía expuesto y no sabía porque. Ella no tenía la menor idea de lo que significaba ser él, no tenía idea de la presión y todo lo demás, agradecía mucho que la gente le ayudará pero él nunca daba por sentado eso.

¿Verdad?

—No sé a dónde quieres llegar— respondió al fin, Astrid rodó los ojos. — Escucha, Astrid, nuestra relación no empezó de la mejor manera, sé que no te agrado del todo...— hubo una carcajada agria por parte de ella— pero si queremos encontrar la Tryllestav tenemos que trabajar juntos.

No hubo respuesta por nada, tal vez había sonado algo prepotente. No quería sonar así.

—Escucha, lamento haberte dicho bruja— se disculpó tímidamente, sintiéndose sonrojar— Quiero decir, creo que fui muy hiriente cuando lo dije— suspiró, tomándose de la cabeza— Yo no pienso como los demás, no creo que seas repulsiva o algo así— continuó y Astrid le miró con curiosidad, intentando descifrar si él mentía o no— De hecho estoy muy agradecido de que me curaras, y que... bueno, quieras ayudarme. Estaba enfadado, presionado... Pero es en serio, no creo que seas una...— trago saliva— no creo que seas como una de ellas.

Ambos se quedaron en silencio, Astrid procesando lo que había escuchado y Hiccup esperando la respuesta final de la chica; Stormfly se había quedado mirando con furia a Hiccup desde una caja, lista para atacar si su compañera se lo pedía.

—Entiendo si no quieres hablarme— finalizó para luego darse la vuelta, dispuesto a irse. Por lo menos lo había intentado.

— ¿Los demás piensan que soy repulsiva una vez que se dan cuenta de lo que soy?— cuestionó ella al aire.

—Eh... a veces.

Astrid no dijo nada, solo se encogió de hombros. Se quedaron otro minuto así, incómodos, hasta que ella habló de nuevo.

—Es algo nuevo, no había convivido con vikingos antes— mustio, para luego levantarse— Supongo que quieres que me disculpe contigo.

—No quiero que lo hagas— respondió Hiccup incómodo— Solo quiero que nos llevemos mejor, que dejemos de gritarnos cada que hablamos por más de diez segundos.

—Bien, lamento haberte culpado por lo de Viggo.

—No, de hecho, ahora que lo pienso, fue una mala idea— Hiccup asintió y luego devolvió la mirada hacia el pasillo— Aunque está bien, por lo menos ellos podrán llevarnos, ¿no?— la rubia asintió, un tanto cohibida por el hecho de que Hiccup haya asumido la culpabilidad de todo, bueno, solo lo de Viggo. Este se veía bien con eso, nada enojado o harto, solo tranquilo y algo incómodo— Hablando de eso, ¿por qué les dijiste que queríamos ir a la Isla de los Defensores?

Astrid sacó el mapa de su bolso, hizo una seña para que el castaño se acercará. En él, había señaladas algunas islas, entre ellas la Isla de los Defensores.

—La más cercana es esa— señaló ella— están marcadas por alguna razón, lo vi cuando estabas descansando.

— ¿Qué significan?

—No tengo ni idea, deben ser una especie de indicio— conjeturo Astrid, las islas estaban rodeadas con un círculo y señaladas con flechas, acompañadas de algunas runas antiguas— ¿Es de tu idioma?— preguntó, poniendo un dedo sobre una de las runas.

—Se parecen a las que hace Gothi, pero no son iguales— murmuró Hiccup— ¿Qué podrían significar?

—Tal vez había otra o no lo sé... tendríamos que averiguarlo.

—Aquí hay otra— señaló el castaño—Está más cerca... y jamás la había visto— Hiccup acercó su rostro al mapa. La isla tenía como nombre Nepenthe, y era casi tan pequeña como Berk. Tenía una forma extraña, bastante peculiar y alargada— También está señalada.

—No podemos parar ahí... Quiero decir, si vamos a la Isla de los Defensores tendrás tiempo suficiente para curarte. — ella evitó su mirada mientras él de daba cuenta de la verdadera razón. Ella quería que él se curará, independientemente si con eso se perdían de un indicio para encontrar la varita.

—Gracias— agradeció con sinceridad antes de que ella pudiera decir algo más. — Pero la siguiente vez que veas algo nuevo en el mapa, avísame, ¿de acuerdo?

—Bien— asintió ella, enderezándose. Ahora ella se sentía incómoda.

— ¿Estamos bien, entonces?

Ella se encogió de hombros.

—Eso creo.

Hiccup se sentó junto a ella, doblando el mapa.

— ¿Sabes que nos ayudaría?— preguntó él retóricamente— Conocernos mejor, porque, míranos, estamos casados y apenas y sabemos algo del otro.

— ¿Qué quieres saber?— cuestionó ella en voz baja. El mayor se encogió de hombros.

—Mi color favorito es el verde, aunque me gusta mucho el rojo— admitió él de improviso. Astrid volteo la vista, entre divertida y algo confundida— Y me gusta mucho el caldo de cordero. Podría comerlo incluso si hace demasiado calor.

—Ew— exclamó ella. Odiaba el calor, más todavía las cosas calientes con el calor.

—Sabe bien, e incluso reduce considerablemente el calor— se excusó, ella sólo sonrió con suavidad— ¿Y tú?

—Me gusta el azul, también el rojo.

— ¿Y tu comida favorita?

Astrid se lo pensó un momento. Las cosas que las brujas solían comer usualmente no eran las mismas que los vikingos comían. Principalmente porque las mujeres solían alimentarse de dragones, desperdicios, y, bueno, vikingos.

—Me gustan las moras.

En realidad, Astrid no había comido una en su vida. No tenía ni idea de a que sabían e incluso el cómo eran; tenía una idea vaga, bastante general de ellas (crecen en el bosque, algunas son venenosas y son dulces). Hiccup jamás se enteraría, ¿cómo podría comprobarlo?

Además, estaba mintiendo por convivir.

Hiccup asintió.

— ¿De qué tipo?

Trato de no actuar sorprendida, ¿había muchos tipos de moras?

—Cualquier tipo, excepto las venenosas, claro.

Hiccup sonrió.

* * *

— ¿Qué ves ahí, Fishlegs?

— ¡Me parece ver una isla a Estribor, Eret!— gritó Fishlegs desde la canastilla.

— ¿Es grande?— cuestionó Eret con voz fuerte desde el timón. Tuffnut y Ruffnut estaban ajustando las velas, en caso de tener que girar.

—Apenas veo sombras— contestó Fishlegs— Pero todo indica que sí. Es cálida, veo humo, así que debe haber gente...

Eret giro el timón y dio la orden de ajustar las velas para poder girar justamente en esa dirección. No habían tomado las provisiones necesarias, así que una isla, con las cualidades de tener una población moderada podía ser de ayuda.

Hiccup estaba subiendo a la cubierta, curioso por los gritos y llamadas. Vio a Eret en el timón, girando firmemente hacía la derecha, Snotlout estaba atando unos cabos.

— ¿Qué vio?— preguntó.

—Una isla donde conseguiremos agua. Lamento no tener demasiada, pero no estamos acostumbrados... a invitados— respondió Eret, casi sin darle importancia. — Llegaremos tal vez al amanecer... ¿verdad, Fishlegs?— cuestionó alzando el tono de voz en dirección a la plataforma.

— ¡O tal vez antes!

—O tal vez antes— repitió en un tono más bajo Eret. Hiccup volvió la mirada, no veía ninguna isla cercana, es más, no sabía exactamente hacía donde estaban yendo.

— ¿Estamos al norte o al sur?

—Norte, es más fácil orientarse cuando estas en el mar— dijo Eret, como si no fuera importante.

—Yo diría que es mejor en el aire— murmuró Hiccup, antes de usar la brújula de su traje, Eret lo miro confundido, pero seguramente estaba hablando de la tierra firme. Recordó que Hiccup Haddock tenía fama de loco tanto en su aldea como fuera de ella.

¿Cómo un ermitaño pudo cerrar el negocio de Viggo? ¿Y cómo un niño sin nada de experiencia pudo vencer a Drago? Era algo que no abandonaba su cabeza, ¿cómo lo había logrado? ¿Cuál era el secreto?

— ¡Uhhhhh!— exclamó Tuffnut acercándose a Hiccup— ¿Qué es eso?— preguntó embobado viendo la brújula en el traje de Hiccup.

—Se llama brújula. Me di cuenta que cuando tomas una de esas rocas que atraen metal, y no dejas que toque el suelo, te señala el norte...

—Nah, eso no es posible, tendrías que nacer en el mar para identificarlo. Además, el norte siempre cambia. — contradijo Eret.

—No, de verdad, funciona en todos los lugares donde te encuentres. — Aseguró Hiccup. — A la izquierda, derecha, en la isla Berserker, en el Mercado, e incluso en medio de la nada.

Estuvo a punto de decir: en medio del aire, pero eso hubiera sido contraproducente.

Astrid también había subido, mirando el atardecer y el nuevo curso. Llevaba el mapa en sus manos, firmemente doblado, pero pasó desapercibida por la tripulación, quienes se cuestionaban el funcionamiento de la brújula.

— ¿Funciona en mar abierto?

—Está funcionando ahora.

— ¿Cómo te diste cuenta de que de verdad estaba indicando al norte?

—Digamos que..., salgo de viaje algunas veces.

Eret se rio, sin creerle.

— ¿Hiccup Haddock de viaje? En la mayoría de las historias que me contaban, siempre se encontraba encerrado en la fragua de su pueblo y luego aparecía de la nada— relató Eret, mientras Snotlout miraba a Hiccup de arriba a abajo— No había explicación...

— ¿Cómo lo hacías?— cuestionó Tuffnut con la boca abierta de la impresión, Hiccup dio un paso atrás— ¿Eres una especie de mago? ¿Haces magia?

Hiccup negó con el cabeza, nervioso. Siempre lo abrumaban las preguntas, en especial si tenían que ver con sus sorpresivas apariciones.

—Claro que no hace magia— espetó Ruffnut antes de que Hiccup pudiese decir algo— Es más que obvio que es un maestro del disfraz...

Todos le miraron con atención, salvo Fishlegs, quien seguía con la mirada fija hacia adelante y Astrid, quien estaba mirando el mapa, con Stormfly revoloteando a su alrededor.

—Toda esta... en la estrategia— sonó como una pregunta.

Snotlout caminó hacia él.

—No te ves muy heroico— comentó casi con desprecio. Hiccup se encogió de hombros, la verdad era que no, aunque siendo un dragón las cosas cambiaban drásticamente. — O fuerte, o con algo de músculos para protegerte.

—Hazme un favor, linda— le susurró Astrid a su dragón, Stormfly le presto toda su atención— Quiero que me digas si esta isla— señaló Astrid a la isla del mapa llamada Nepenthe— Se parece a la que está en frente, ¿de acuerdo? Asiente con la cabeza, si sí.

La dragón observó el mapa y memorizo la forma de la isla, a continuación, voló con rapidez hasta la proa, no conforme con eso, desapareció en el cielo, perdiéndose entre las nubes.

Atrás, seguían hablando.

—Sí, bueno, no es que sea el más fuerte...

—Bueno, creí que eras más... no sé, impresionante. — respondió Snotlout.

— ¿A qué te refieres?

—A que para ser el hombre que destruyó el imperio de Viggo Grimborn, derrotó a Drago Manodura y a cualquier cazador de dragones en todo el archipiélago, no eres te ves tan genial— explicó Snotlout.

—Seh, no te ofendas, Gran Amo de Dragones— coincidió Tuffnut— Esos brazos necesitan un par de músculos extras— señaló, cruzándose de brazos.

—Disculpa, ¿cómo me llamaste?— cuestionó Hiccup.

—Gran Amo de Dragones, así te conocen en todos lados— respondió Ruffnut, le tocó con la punta de los dedos el pecho— Pero para mí, eres el sujeto más sexy del mundo.

— ¿¡Q-q-que!?

—Claro, estas empatado con Eret.

—Ya hablamos de esto, Ruff— advirtió Eret.

Stormfly bajo rápidamente, graznando. Astrid le ofreció su brazo para que la nadder se posará en ella; la dragón asintió con la cabeza, la chica miró hacia atrás, en dirección al timón.

¿Cómo lo sabían? No creía que fuese una trampa, sonaría muy complicado, pero, ¿a dónde estaban yendo? ¿Y por qué seguían la dirección del mapa? Era demasiado confuso.

Era eso, o estaba siendo paranoica. Podía ser simple casualidad que la tripulación haya decidido ir a Nepenthe por provisiones (si no había oído mal), sin embargo, ella sentía que debía decirle a Hiccup.

Claro, cuando estuviese menos ocupado.

Por lo mientras camino hasta la proa del barco, donde se podía escuchar perfectamente como el barco rompía las olas para hacerse paso. Sintiendo la adrenalina de caerse, pero sin moverse de la punta, observó si el collar que le había dado la anciana brillaba o no; quizá la mujer le había dado una especie de indicio, tal vez una especie de guía.

El medallón brillo con suavidad, casi imperceptible. Volvió a colocarlo en su cuello, cuidando no soltarlo al mar, debía revisar si en el libro de su madre había algo respecto a eso.

—Oye, tú— gritó alguien desde atrás— Te caerás y es difícil detenerse con este viento.

Había sido el muchacho pelinegro, no lo había pedido en un tono precisamente malo, pero tampoco en uno tan amable, de igual forma, la muchacha caminó hacia al centro del barco, sosteniéndose de los cabos.

—Ya puedes bajar, Fishlegs— avisó Eret mirando hacia arriba. El sujeto asintió y empezó a bajar hábilmente (hábil para una persona de su complexión) de la plataforma. —Muy bien, chicos, creo que por ser el primer día, a nuestros invitados les encantaría comer algo de lo que comemos aquí, ¿no es así?— se dirigió a Hiccup, para después buscar a Astrid con la mirada.

—Yo supongo.

Astrid solo se encogió de hombros.

—Oh bueno, Fishlegs también cocina, les encantará su especialidad "Pescado al aceite".

—También lo llamamos pescado frito.

— ¡Le quitas la elegancia!

Hiccup se acercó a Astrid, ella sacó el mapa, dejando que los demás se adelantarán.

—Creo que después de todo, si iremos a Nepenthe—susurró Astrid, pasándole el mapa al castaño— ¿Los habías visto antes?— le preguntó a Hiccup.

—No, son nuevos, al parecer— Hiccup desdoblo el mapa, echó un vistazo a su brújula, dándose cuenta de que estaban yendo de lleno a Nepenthe.

— ¿Están siguiendo nuestra ruta?

Hiccup analizó el mapa, tratando de encontrarle una solución pacífica a todo esto. Vio la isla de los Defensores, no había demasiadas islas después de Nepenthe y ninguna se veía lo suficientemente grande como para albergar una población; tal vez era una simple coincidencia.

—Vamos a la Isla de los Defensores. No se están desviando ni nada por el estilo— murmuró Hiccup— ¡Oigan, chicos!— llamó la atención de la tripulación— ¿Han estado en Nepenthe alguna vez?

Todos fruncieron el ceño, Fishlegs se unió a la pandilla, bajando del mástil. Miro confundido a los invitados.

— ¿Donde esta Nepenthe?— preguntó Snotlout.

—He oído de ella— respondió Fishlegs— Es una isla pequeña, donde tienen una especie de agua que duerme a las personas. Es ideal para marineros cansados que no pueden dormir— informó Fishlegs a Hiccup—Nunca habíamos parado en ella antes.

— ¡Ah, la isla de los terremotos!— reconoció Eret— Sí, sus aguas te noquean tanto que no puedes ni sentir los temblores. No. Jamás hemos ido. — negó con la cabeza. —Pero tranquilos, la ruta que tomamos los llevará mucho más rápido a su destino. Sólo será una parada rápida.

Astrid se cruzó de brazos.

* * *

El caldero iluminaba la habitación de un tenue color plata, bañaba de plata todos los objetos de Valka, desde sus ropas, algunas joyas a las que tenía acceso por ser la esposa del jefe, dibujos variados, cobijas, una que otra cesta, y demás cosas.

Del tocador colgaba un medallón de plata, algo sucio, viejo también. Era un medallón de compromiso y brillaba tenuemente con la luz; Mørke lo examinaba desde la cama de la habitación, como si esperará que este se moviera o hiciera algo interesante.

Sonrió cuando encontró en él lo que estaba buscando.

* * *

Se encontraba en la misma posición que la bruja, nervioso, no sabía si simplemente tomarlo o no. Su madre había dicho que podía hacerlo, pero jamás se lo dio en la mano; es más, no sabía lo que su padre pensaba al respecto.

Había una situación extraña con Kaira y su padre. Su padre jamás había hecho un comentario o cara rara cuando Kaira era mencionada. Claro, estaba feliz de que su hijo háyase encontrado a alguien con quien estar, que mejor con una de las islas cercanas, y claro que le gustaba que Kaira fuera más una chica de casa (en especial por la comida, las galletas de Kaira eran lo mejor del archipiélago, en serio), y le gustaba bastante que la chica fuera comprensiva, dulce y todo eso con Hiccup. A él le parecía del todo correcto que ella fuera la que Hiccup había elegido.

Pero había algo que no le cuadraba, y no hacía mucho por ocultarlo.

"Sí, Kaira es muy linda, pero...", "Sí, cocina de forma excelente, pero..." "¡Claro que puedes ir a verla, pero...!", "pero, pero, pero". Cuando algo le gustaba a Stoick The Vast, no era capaz de ponerle pero a algo. Y con Kaira...

"¿Estás seguro de que quieres casarte tan pronto?"

¿¡En serio le había preguntado eso Stoick!? ¡Stoick The Vast! ¡El hombre que no paraba de pedirle nietos! Hiccup estaba confundido, ¿por qué a su padre no le gustaba Kaira como su esposa? ¿No le bastaba ver a su hijo feliz, como a los otros padres normales? ¿Por qué siempre le ponía un pero a todo, en especial, con él? Si el problema era con él, entonces Stoick tenía que tener la bronca con él y no con Kaira.

¿Por qué?

Escucho pasos pesados (más pesados que los suaves pasos de su madre), así como el tintineo característico del cinturón de jefe siendo desabrochado después de un largo día de trabajo. Hiccup respiró hondo, usualmente se tragaba todo lo que le molestaba de su padre, y se evitaba la mayoría de los problemas que conllevaría contestarle, pero sabía que esta vez no podía hacer lo mismo. Esto ya no se trataba de él solamente (y de Toothless), sino de Kaira.

La puerta se abrió y Stoick miro a Hiccup casi al instante. Sacó el aire por la nariz, a la par que colgaba el cinturón en un perchero en una esquina de la habitación.

Hiccup le miró expectante, luego alterno la mirada con el medallón.

Bueno, uno de los dos tenía que hablar, su padre no se veía en la disposición.

— ¿Cómo estuvo el día... de... eh... hoy?— vaciló Hiccup, sin saber cómo empezar la conversación, usualmente era su madre la que empezaba una conversación entre ellos.

Stoick apenas y le miró.

—Tranquilo, desde que cuidas la aldea.

Hiccup sonrió, luego se encogió de hombros. Era algo que su padre siempre le decía, "todo está bien gracias a ti", todos los dragones se portaban bien gracias a él, la aldea se llevaba bien con ellos y después de lo de Drago, hasta el momento no ha habido ni un solo intento de batalla en la isla.

—No es nada— intentó alardear. Era más fácil hacerlo con Gobber. — Ah, eh, papá... necesito que... bueno, quiero ir a la Isla Berserker...

— ¿A qué? ¿No ibas a acompañarnos a deshacernos de esas plantas de Dragonvine?— repuso el padre, girándose ligeramente, Hiccup titubeó antes de contestar.

— ¡Claro que sí!— tartamudeo, rascándose la nuca— Pero, eh, cuando volvamos..., quiero decir.

—Ah.

—Sí.

—Bueno, ya sabes que una vez que me ayudes puedes hacer lo que quieras. Ya veré como Gobber, tu madre y yo te cubrimos. — Stoick se giró de lleno, sabía que había más, Hiccup no le avisaba nunca cuando se iba a menos que se trate de un viaje de días— ¿Y bien?

Hiccup dio un salto por la pregunta.

— ¿Eh?

— ¿Qué es lo que quieres decirme?

Hiccup enrojeció y se encogió en su asiento.

 _No seas gallina Hiccup. Hazlo de una buena vez, ¿qué es lo peor que podría decirte? Que no._

 _No lo entiendes, eso es de verdad lo peor que puede decirme._

— ¿Hiccup?

 _¡Dile!_

 _¡Espera...! Es que no estoy listo._

 _Lo haré yo entonces._

Hiccup sintió que la piel le ardía, como cada que se transformaba. Se empezó a preocupar. Toothless realmente iba a hacerlo.

— ¡Bueno ya!— se levantó, hablando con la voz en su mente, Hiccup miró a su padre, quien ahora fruncía el ceño, sintió que las mejillas le empalidecían— ¡No, no te lo decía a ti, es que...!— suspiró, estaba bastante tenso. —Él quería transformarse... para decirte.

— ¿Él?

Hiccup asintió.

—Hiccup...— le reprochó su padre— Tenemos que encontrar una forma de separarlos, lo sabes, ¿verdad?

Hiccup hizo un mohín.

—Creo que estamos bien así— opinó Hiccup, Toothless estuvo de acuerdo. — A veces sólo se me va el rollo, pero estaremos bien... eh, nadie se ha dado cuenta.

— ¿Nadie se ha dado cuenta de que el hijo del jefe balbucea solo, se ríe solo, y discute consigo mismo?— medio reprochó el padre— Hiccup, estoy tratando de que no te quemen por loco... Y me preocupo por ti y por él. No es sano que ambos estén en el mismo cuerpo.

—Ya me lo has dicho.

—Se los he dicho— corrigió Stoick— No lo digo porque los odie, sino porque me preocupan, Hiccup. De verdad, estos días ha sido mucho más evidente...

—De todas formas, ya me ven como el loco del pueblo, papá— zanjó Hiccup, un tanto harto. Su padre si se veía preocupado, lo sentía y Toothless también, pero era francamente molesto. — ¿Sabes cómo me dicen todos?

—El loco de los dragones.

— ¡Exacto! ¡El loco de los dragones!— repitió Hiccup, indignado— Y no has escuchado los otros, los niños me llaman "fenómeno", y "Hiccup el Fenómeno".

—Lo sé. — Stoick asintió con la cabeza— ¿Por eso ves a lo que me refiero?

—Quiero que me acepten como soy. Como somos— se señaló a sí mismo. Stoick estiró la comisura de su labio, comprendiéndolo— Sé que al principio no será fácil pero... De verdad. Quiero dejar de esconderme.

— ¿Y Kaira lo sabe?

Hiccup paro en seco.

 _No_.

— ¿No tiene idea, verdad?

Hiccup trago saliva, para luego negar con la cabeza.

—Se lo voy a decir después de la expedición, y luego, si me acepta, me casaré con ella.

Lo dijo en un tono tan decidido como la vez que decidió defender a los dragones. Stoick asintió, pero no se le veía demasiado convencido; hecho un vistazo al medallón colgado cerca del tocador, era el medallón de compromiso de los Haddock, llevaba varias generaciones en la familia, no se le podía dar a cualquiera.

Era símbolo de amor y compañía eternos, si lo aceptabas, quería decir que aceptabas al que te lo dio con todo lo que conlleva, hábitos, forma de ser, humor, físico...

— ¿Y si no?

Hiccup no se había pensado eso ( _no, claro que no_ ), había supuesto que con lo último que había dicho su padre determinaría que el medallón podía ser suyo. Frunció el ceño, tratando de pensar en una respuesta, pero no halló alguna lo suficientemente buena.

No podía dar por sentado a Kaira, pero no creía que después de todo lo que habían pasado ella simplemente decidiera irse por Toothless. Además, a Toothless le gustaba muchísimo Kaira, era dulce y tierna. Toothless no podía estar más de acuerdo con ella.

—No creo que eso pase.

—Hiccup...

— ¿Qué es lo que te molesta de ella?— espetó Hiccup, Stoick le miró sorprendido— Siempre actúas como si ella te agradará pero al mismo tiempo creo que algo te molesta de ella o no te convence... quiero saber.

Stoick respiró fuerte y luego le miró de pies a cabeza, se apoyó en el tocador y miro el medallón.

—Ella me agrada, no es el tipo de chica que a tu madre o a mi nos hubiera gustado... pero no es la razón por la que no me agrada del todo— Hiccup le miró confundido una vez escucho esas palabras de su padre. Stoick continuo— Siempre pensamos en que algún día, encontrarías a una vikinga fuerte, hábil. Pero Kaira... Bueno, ella es como tú. Y nos agrada para ti, no tenemos ningún problema con eso.

"Pero aunque fuera la chica que esperábamos o la misma Freyja, no me convencería del todo porque no sabe tu historia. No sabe lo que realmente eres— hizo una pausa, buscando las palabras que transmitían lo que quería decir— No sabe lo que realmente son ustedes. Kaira solo ama a Hiccup... y creo que también tiene que conocer y respetar al dragón. No sólo a él. Es fácil sobrellevarlo ahora, que viven en Islas diferentes y que cree todo lo que dices pero, ¿qué pasará cuando vivan juntos? Y en caso de que se lo digas, ¿que pasara con Toothless? Tendrás otra vida, estarás casado, tendrás a tus hijos... Quieras o no, vas a privar a Toothless de eso. De tener una familia. Hijos. De pertenecer a algo, hijo.

"Al final del día, Hiccup, ustedes dos pueden ser el mismo cuerpo, pero no son uno solo. No son la misma alma. Si quieres casarte, debes pensarlo bien.

"No hay mejor regalo que el amor...

* * *

Mørke volvió del recuerdo, abrió los ojos, sorprendida de la actitud de Stoick, creía que ese hombre lo único que tenia de sensibilidad era la de su esposa... Y eso demasiado poca.

Así que aquel lindo padre solo quería proteger a su retoño. Lástima. Tal vez si Stoick no se hubiera metido en sus cosas...

Bueno, si no se hubiera metido, ese retoño no hubiera nacido. Y no hubieran tenido este problema. Stoick no sabía que criar a su hijo desataría el fin de Berk, del archipiélago entero, de todos...

Tenía que recuperar a Astrid.

Ese retoño iba a causarle más dolores de cabeza de los que creyó. Tendría que jugar sucio, no le gustaba demasiado, pero ese pequeño bastardo ya había jugado sucio al llevarse a su sobrina, peor aún, Stoick había enchuecado el juego cuando alteró lo que sería Hiccup.

Miró el mapa que tenía frente a ella, sobre el suave papel estaba un pequeño barco de madera. Este se movía lentamente, imitando el curso del barco de Eret, Mørke no había quitado un ojo de Hiccup y Astrid desde el principio, supo lo del Mercado, pero perdió conexión por alguna razón cuando ambos salieron de este la primera vez. Ahora todo estaba mucho más claro.

La isla Nepenthe era famosa por sus aguas relajantes, sus mujeres hermosas, el clima cálido y los terremotos, cada vez eran más intensos estos días. Mørke no se iba a quedar de brazos cruzados, iba a ayudar.

—Toothless... que nombre tan ridículo para un alfa— murmuró Mørke, mirando la trayectoria del barco— El rey de los dragones, huh, vaya estafa. Bien, veamos de que estas hecho...

La isla en el mapa que representaba Nepenthe empezó a temblar en el dibujo.

—Hora de despertar, niños. — Sonrió, para luego extender su mano, el medallón de los Haddock voló hasta su mano, lo tomó con firmeza— Tienes un punto débil. Veremos si podemos darle una cálida visita a esa dulce chica...— se mofo— Tú lo has dicho, Stoick, no hay mejor regalo que el amor.

* * *

Despertó de golpe. Una luz le estaba molestando de sobremanera, vio una luz verde salir de su pecho y sintió que el corazón se le salía de este. En realidad, era el collar en forma de luna que no paraba de brillar con intensidad; lo sostuvo entre sus manos, la cosa no paraba de brillar. Miró a Hiccup, quien dormía en una parte de la habitación, encogido entre algunas cobijas; se pensó en despertarlo, pero no vio el motivo de hacerlo.

Se levantó de la cama, con sigilo, cuidado de no despertar a Stormfly o a Hiccup y caminó de puntitas hasta la puerta. Salió de la habitación y volvió a ver el brillo verde que emanaba el collar; busco como salir del pasillo, escuchando ronquidos, así como respiraciones profundas. Subió las escaleras hacia la cubierta y escuchó voces.

Claro, el barco no se podía quedar solo en altamar. Pero ella tenía que subir.

Estaba segura de que ese collar había empezado a brillar a medida de que se acercaban a Nepenthe. Había algo en Nepenthe, algo extraño; claro, debía haber una buena razón para que todos los viajeros la llamarán "la isla de los terremotos". Hizo una mueca y cubriendo el collar regresó a su cuarto.

Busco en su bolso, encontrando el libro de hechizos que su madre había escrito. En él, se encontraban todos los hechizos y datos que una bruja debía saber; una vez se quedó sin profesora (esa mujer la había echado), lo encontró entre las cosas de su tía y lo leyó casi todo en una noche. Recordaba haber visto una cosa así como la piedra de su collar en algún lado, solo tenía que buscar la página.

La cama vibró, así como el resto de la habitación, Astrid miró a su alrededor, el barco volvió a vibrar, esta vez dando una pequeña sacudida. La acción se repitió dos veces, aumentando la un intensidad en las sacudidas.

Hiccup se removió entre sueños, respirando como un animal inquieto. Stormfly despertó abriendo solo un ojo, analizando el entorno; Astrid se aferró a la cama, tratando de no caer una vez el barco se movía con demasiada brusquedad.

Hiccup despertó dando un salto, jadeando. Miró directamente a la heks, preocupado, para luego aferrarse a la pared.

— ¿Qué pasa?— exclamó Hiccup, Astrid no tuvo tiempo de responder, puesto que casi se cae de la cama. Hiccup logro ponerse en pie y abrir la puerta— ¡Hey!

— ¡Maremoto, maremoto!— gritó alguien, tal vez uno de los gemelos— ¡Maremotooooo!

— ¿Qué?

—Es como un terremoto, pero en el agua— explico Hiccup— No son muy comunes, y son bastante mortales— Hiccup buscó como salir sin caerse— Tenemos que salir, si el barco se hunde, habrá más forma de salir si estamos en la cubierta.

Astrid sintió que el corazón se le aceleraba al grado que cada palpitar le dolía en el pecho. Jadeo, asustada.

— ¡¿El barco se va a hundir?!

Hiccup logró mantener la puerta abierta.

—Eso no importa, tenemos que ir arriba.

Astrid llamó a su capa y esta voló hasta ella, se la puso y Stormfly se colocó en su hombro. Tambaleándose, Astrid y Hiccup lograron salir e ir directo a las escaleras; la rubia se lamentó no haberse quedado ahí.

—Sube a cuatro patas— recomendó Hiccup, puso el ejemplo mientras subía. Astrid le imitó, Stormfly decidió volar.

Hiccup sintió que su piel picaba, haciendo que sus heridas en la espalda, las cuales seguían abiertas, lanzó un grito de dolor al sentir que la molestia se incrementaba en esa área.

— ¿Qué pasa?— cuestionó Astrid, temiendo que Hiccup se desplomara por las escaleras.

 _¡Puedo volar, podemos...!_

— ¡No podemos!— espetó Hiccup con dolor, Astrid lo miro confundida— Yo me encargo. No lo sigas haciendo... ¡Me duele!

El picor bajo y Hiccup pudo continuar.

Ambos llegaron hasta la cubierta, viendo como los gemelos jalaban una cuerda. Fishlegs estaba aferrado al poste unos cuantos metros del suelo; Eret trataba de que el barco no se volcará, y Snotlout desataba y ataba cabos, todos tambaleándose incontrolablemente.

— ¡Quédense ahí, no se muevan!— Gritó Eret, Astrid le devolvió la mirada— Solo es un suave tambaleo.

— ¡¿Suave tambaleo?! ¡Es como decir que los gemelos son sensatos!— gritó Snotlout, alterado.

Fishlegs giro la mirada en dirección estribor, topándose con algo bastante preocupante.

—Eh, chicos...— dijo en voz baja, tanto que nadie le escuchó.

—Eret, es un maremoto, el barco se hundirá— habló Hiccup, jadeando, el barco volvió a dar una sacudida, esta vez casi volcándose.

—Chicos...

—Escucha, Hiccup, he lidiado con esto todo el tiempo, y si algo sé es que si sabes maniobrar un barco, no hay fuerza en el mundo...

— ¡Esta parando!— grito uno de los gemelos.

Snotlout se asomó fuera del barco, viendo más de lo que debía ver de la parte inferior de este.

—El nivel de agua está bajando también— informó el joven— Por lo menos...

— ¡Chicos!

— ¿¡Qué!?— cuestionaron todos al unísono. Fishlegs señaló un punto adelante de él, los demás giraron la cabeza, para luego abrir los ojos al grado que parecía que iban a salir de sus cuencas.

— ¿Qué eso?— susurró Astrid, viendo como una extraña pared se alzaba frente a ellos, la pared ya llevaba diez metros de alto y subía peligrosamente rápido. Hiccup se colocó a su lado, y contesto:

—Agua.

Astrid tragó saliva. Si eso caía...

* * *

Una pequeña pared de agua se alzaba en el mapa del archipiélago sobre la alfombra de piel en la habitación del matrimonio Haddock. Se podía observar que iba a sepultar el pequeño barco en breves, y mientras eso pasaba, Mørke cepillaba su cabello, mirándose al espejo.

La piel quemada seguía ahí, sin ganas de irse muy pronto. Al parecer, los menjurjes simples no curaban las heridas de plasma de furia nocturna.

—Una ola gigante en medio del mar, una pena. Con solo un sobreviviente— murmuró Mørke, para luego girarse y ver el mapa, la ola seguía creciendo. Sonrió— Al momento de caer al mar estará aquí, eso es seguro.

* * *

La rubia tembló mientras sentía que el barco poco a poco iba volcándose hacia adelante, así como hundiéndose en la proa. Los demás, trataban de aferrarse a algo, los gemelos colgaban por los aires, sostenidos de las cuerdas, Hiccup se aferraba a un escalón, Eret al timón, Snotlout al borde de la cubierta y Fishlegs estaba a punto de soltarse del poste.

Como pudo, Astrid se puso de pie y con gran agilidad llegó hasta el poste. Busco la forma de subir, sin molestar a Fishlegs.

— ¡Hey! ¡¿Qué estás haciendo?!— Gritó Eret— ¡Te caerás!

— ¡Astrid!

Siguió subiendo, con Stormfly volando cerca de ella, llegó a la canastilla, sabiendo que aquello no era solo mala suerte.

— ¡Mørke!— gritó, sintiéndose tonta después, ¿esperaba que su tía le escuchará?— Mierda. — Suspiró y vio la corriente de agua alzarse cada vez más— ¡Detente!— le grito, algo de agua salpicó al bote y ella tuvo que aferrarse al poste.

— ¡WOW!— gritó Tuffnut, volando por los aires, sujeto por la cuerda— ¡¿Este es el fin?!

— ¡Astrid!— vocifero Hiccup, tratando de levantarse, pero el barco se había inclinado tanto que ya era casi imposible hacerlo— ¡Astrid, regresa!

— ¡Oigan, si este es el fin...!

— ¡Tuffnut, cállate!— gritó a su vez Snotlout, pero casi no se escuchó.

— ¡... fue un honor ser su triplabrghhujb...!

Tuffnut atravesó parte de la ola, Eret y la tripulación restante se quedó a la expectativa.

— ¡Tuff!— gritó Ruffnut con preocupación.

La cuerda iba de regreso, todavía tensa.

— ¡Detente!— le volvió a gritar a la ola, esta vez, Astrid estaba más decidida que antes. Puso una mano frente a ella para hacer énfasis en aquello, pero nada paso. — ¡Detente ahora!

— ¡Tuff! ¡No!

Hiccup bajo la cabeza, Tuffnut no iba a regresar a menos...

— ¡ARGGGGGGG!

Era Tuffnut, todavía sostenido de la cuerda, los demás le miraron asombrados. Este solo sacudió la cabeza.

— ¡Ustedes no quieren entrar ahí!— aseguró.

La ola estaba a punto de pegarles, Astrid cerró los ojos y sostuvo a Stormfly.

Los demás solo agacharon la cabeza.

—Ha sido un honor ser su capitán, chicos—aseguró Eret.

—Todos ustedes me agradaban en secreto, en serio, hasta me gusta Ruff— dijo Snotlout, con voz arrepentida.

— ¡Siempre le tuve miedo a las alturas, siempre, por eso subía antes que todos, para que no vieran lo patético que era!— ¡Y también me gusta Ruff!

— ¡A mí me gustan los dos!— exclamó Ruffnut, sostenida de la cuerda— ¡Y también Eret, y creo que también Hiccup, aunque tenga esposa!

— ¡Eret, yo fui el que se comió tus pasteles especiales!— confesó Tuffnut— ¡Tenía hambre y se veían tan deliciosos!

— ¡Dijiste que no habías sido tú!

— ¡Te mentí, lo siento!

—Lo siento, Toothless— murmuró Hiccup para sí. — Te quiero, amigo.

 _Yo también._

Astrid tenía la ola en la cara, cuando gritó:

— _¡Stoppe!_

La ola golpeó el barco…

* * *

 _ **No me gustan los capítulos cortos, pero lo hice mas corto debido a que tome un consejo de uno de ustedes. Ademas, tengo que hacer bien el episodio de Nepenthe... Nepenthe es una isla del cómic "el heredero de la serpiente", la cual tiene... un ligero problema de temblores xd**_

 _ **Y es importante.**_

 _ **¿Podrá Woody saltar el gran cañón? ¡Descubranlo en el siguiente episodio! xdd**_

 _ **Respondo sus bellos y hermosos Reviews:**_

 _ **Guest: JAJAJAJA xD Ya no se salten capítulos, no es sano, niños xd**_

 _ **Supongo que a eso se refieren al no hacer capítulos largos,** **perdón** **xd**_

 _ **Bere o Nade: ¡Hola! Todo va bien por acá, por el momento, con un poco de estrés, pero nada que no se pueda resolver. Es que si es muy joven, en este fic, Astrid tiene la apariencia de Race To The Edge, mientras que Hiccup, la apariencia de la segunda película. Se llevan por 3 años, aproximadamente.**_

 _ **A Hiccup no le gusta demasiado, pero siente que tiene que hacerlo xd, Astrid... no tanto xd**_

 _ **Esa información no puede ser revelada aun xd, aunque si tienen el tiempo medido.**_

 _ **Mud-chan: ¡TE EXTRAÑE! ¿a donde fuiste? Debo admitir que fue genial cuando volviste a aparecerte por aquí xd**_

 _ **Hiccup esta muy malherido y debe descansar, pero eso Mørke no lo va a permitir xd respecto a lo de Toothless, es algo que Hiccup explicara en el momento e incluso Astrid va a ayudar al respecto. Pero si, Toothless existe y puede transformarse en dragón siempre que el quiera.**_

 _ **Lo cual, a Hiccup no le parece.**_

 _ **Fue una escena dulce, me alegro que te haya gustado.**_

 _ **A ti, ¡espero leer mas reviews tuyos!**_

 _ **¡Y de todos en general!**_

 _ **Mil gracias por llegar hasta acá, son maravillosos ^^**_


	8. El Heredero de La Serpiente

**_Ya se la saben, exceptuando por la historia y uno que otro OC, personajes y varios nombres pertenecen a DreamWorks y Cressida Cowell._**

 ** _Advertencia: Puede contener temas un poco fuertes para algunas audiencias, se recomienda discreción._**

* * *

El Terrible Terror dio otra vuelta en la jaula, asustado. Miro fijamente a la niña que le observaba desde afuera de la jaula, quien le miraba con bastante curiosidad, siguiendo cada movimiento con sus azules ojos. Hoy habían cambiado de color a uno mucho más claro, casi del color del cielo. Las dos trenzas le caían por los hombros, gruesas, bastante bien sujetas en correas de cuero.

Respiró rápidamente, moviendo su pecho de arriba a abajo. La niña se sintió culpable al ver la reacción del pequeño dragón, así que se apartó, para mirar a la mujer quien cocinaba algo en un caldero.

Los ojos azules le brillaron con intensidad, la curiosidad estaba rebosándole por los ojos. Bajo de la silla donde estaba trepada y se sentó correctamente en ella, balanceando sus piernas.

— ¿Tía?

—Dime— contesto la mujer, sin dejar de lado sus tareas, estaba destazando un animal que la niña no alcanzaba a ver, para luego arrojarlo al caldero.

— ¿Es cierto que mi mamá era una mala bruja?

La mujer pelinegra se quedó quieta durante un corto instante, frunciendo el ceño aprovechando que la niña no le veía, volvió a su tarea y la niña espero pacientemente la respuesta.

— ¿Dónde oíste eso?— cuestionó de forma fría la mujer. La niña frunció la boca, tal vez había hecho la pregunta equivocada, o peor. No le gustó ese tono de voz en su tía.

—Las niñas se la pasan diciendo eso todo el tiempo— respondió la niña con seguridad. — Llega a ser algo molesto...

— ¿Y por eso te peleas con ellas a golpes?

La niña se encogió de hombros para luego desviar la mirada, orgullosa, había disfrutado haberle hecho eso a las niñas con las que solía jugar, aunque, si lo pensaba mejor, lo único que hacían era pelear. Que si ella hace esto, que si no parece una bruja, que si es muy rubia, que sus ojos no parecen los de una bruja, que ella no es buena para la magia... ¡Llegaron a decirle que no era una bruja! ¡Y claro que lo era! Se sabía los mandamientos del señor oscuro al derecho y al revés, convertía canarios en sapos, extraía el veneno a las arañas, se sabía el movimiento para romperle el cuello a un Terrible Terror, sabia incluso como meterse en la cabeza de las personas solo por molestar. Ella era bastante buena.

Además, sabía leer y hablar dos idiomas a la edad de cinco años, ya hablaba nórdico y el lenguaje heks, e incluso estaba aprendiendo latín. Ella era mejor que todas esas niñas torpes.

E iba a demostrarlo de todas las formas posibles. Demostrándoles a esas niñas que no sólo sabía usar sus manos para hacer hechizos, sino para golpear.

—A veces se lo merecen, lo sé— habló la mujer, Astrid se giró, sorprendida de que su tía estuviese de acuerdo con ella— Pero no puedes hacerlo todo el tiempo, corderito, sus madres pueden ser un dolor de cabeza para mí.

La niña asintió, pero a pesar del sorpresivo comentario de su tía, no se sentía satisfecha.

— ¿Y lo era?

— ¿Uhm?

—Mi madre, ¿era una mala bruja?

Esta vez la mujer se volteo para mirar a la niña. Falda de picos corta, con gruesos mallones, botas y hombreras diminutas; ella misma recordaba haberle hecho las trenzas, así como cepillarle el cabello antes de eso. La blusa gris azulada se ceñía a su cuerpecito y las hombreras parecían ser muy pesadas para un cuerpo de ese tamaño, sin embargo, su sobrina era mucho más fuerte que otras niñas.

Sonrió con ternura. Era como tener a su hermana de vuelta. Como debía ser.

—Claro que no, era bastante buena— sonrió la mujer con nostalgia— Teníamos... nuestras diferencias, pero claro que era buena.

—¿Por qué peleaste con ella?

—No peleamos. Sólo nos distanciamos un poco, a veces la gente lo hace porque...— se frenó, sin saber exactamente qué decir, la niña todavía era bastante pequeña como para entender ese tipo de cosas— Sus vidas son diferentes.

La niña frunció el ceño.

— ¿Como?

—La gente decide otras cosas, se van separando. — Explico brevemente— Pero al final se vuelven a juntar. Tu madre vino, matamos al Red Meath...

—Y yo nací.

—Exacto. Naciste. — confirmó.

— ¿Y por qué mi mamá se fue? ¿A dónde fue?

La pelinegra trago saliva, mirando al horizonte.

— Hay ocasiones en donde la gente se va de este mundo para no volver, pero su alma se queda con el señor oscuro. Ella nos brinda su poder, y algún día yo lo haré, y todas aquí.

— ¿Cuándo será eso?

—Cuando seas muy mayor— sonrió la mujer— Tendrás más años que los que tengo ahora. Ya serás una heks completa y una bruja bastante buena.

La niña sonrió.

— ¡Claro que sí! ¡Seré tan buena que nadie se podrá meter conmigo! ¡Seré tan poderosa como tú, tía Mørke! ¡Y como mamá! ¡No dejare que nada te haga daño, porque todos los vikingos me tendrán mucho, mucho miedo!

Mørke rio con simpatía. Tenía un gran espíritu. Eso siempre era bueno.

—Estoy segura de que sí— murmuró Mørke, acercándose a su sobrina— Pero mientras tanto, yo debo protegerte. Te juro que mientras yo esté aquí, Astrid, no te pasara nada malo.

—Nos cuidaremos las dos— aseguró la niña.

Mørke asintió.

—Sí. Así debe ser.

* * *

Astrid mantenía los ojos cerrados, esperando que la cantidad de agua la hiciese caer o que desplomara la canastilla donde ella estaba. Esperaba que la ola tuviera la suficiente potencia como para hacer que litros y litros de agua se le colaran por la nariz y boca, yéndose directamente a sus pulmones, llenándolos de agua, acabando con todo el aire de estos hasta hacerlos reventar en poco tiempo. Quería que algo la golpeara para no ser consciente de eso.

Esperaba que no fuese tan doloroso como su mente le hacía creer.

Pero no paso, en su lugar, escucho como el agua de mar se movía, y caía, rápidamente al mar mismo, pero no sentía nada de agua. Abrió los ojos, aterrada de ver el agua frente a ella, pero solo vio el cielo medio amanecido de un nuevo día, así como agua yendo directo al mar.

Sin tocar el barco.

Eso sí, el barco se sacudía como loco, con amenaza de volcarse, por lo que Astrid no pudo moverse, abrumada.

La tripulación estaba en la misma situación que la de Astrid, todos miraban asombrados como el agua caía al rededor del barco, como si hubiera una capa protectora que rodeaba el barco, impidiendo que el agua pasara.

— ¿Qué está...?— Erete sintió las sacudidas y se levantó como pudo para maniobrar el barco, Hiccup también miraba la extraña cúpula que cubría el barco, sorprendido.

— ¡Wow!— exclamaron los gemelos al unísono, impresionados por el espectáculo.

Peces, algas y otras cosas caían junto con el agua, Hiccup espero ver un Escaldaron, o algún dragón marino, sin embargo, lo único que veía eran peces, algunos cangrejos y mucha agua. El barco dejo de tambalearse de forma tan violenta y pudo levantarse, esta vez, dirigió su mirada a Astrid, quien seguía en estado de shock arriba del mástil, sobre la canastilla.

Eret, sin embargo, tenía una cosa en mente, ¿cómo había sido posible? Tal vez Hiccup y Astrid ocultaban algo, tal vez algo sumamente siniestro. Snotlout pensaba en algo parecido; a menos que Hiccup fuera un santo, los dioses no le perdonarían la vida de esa forma tan evidente. Había algo oculto.

Y debían averiguar que era.

Astrid salió de su ensueño al escuchar un graznido por parte de Stormfly, Astrid asintió como si la hubiese entendido y el dragón voló directo a su hombro, enroscándose en el cuello de la rubia; ambas bajaron del mástil, viendo como los gemelos aterrizaban limpiamente en la cubierta.

— ¡Eso fue divertido!— grito Tuffnut, su hermana estuvo de acuerdo— ¡Debemos hacerlo más seguido!

— ¡Pero por supuesto que no!— contradijo Fishlegs, todavía temblando de forma incontrolable, apenas y sentía los pies en la cubierta— Fue demasiado estrés, creo que voy a...— farfullo antes de correr hasta la orilla para devolver toda la cena. Los gemelos pusieron cara de asco.

—Bueno, creo que es mejor que estar muerto— opinó Snotlout con sarcasmo. Vio a la rubia bajar del mástil y decidió confrontarla de algún modo— ¿Qué se supone que eres, rubia?

Astrid intento verse genuinamente confundida.

— ¿Qué?

— ¡Ay, a ver!— saltó Ruffnut al ver a Stormfly, quien se escondió entre los pliegues de la capa. La chica intento ver mejor al dragón, sin mucho éxito— ¿Qué es? ¿Un nadder bebé?

—Se ve muy pequeño para ser uno— habló Fishlegs, quien parecía que se había recuperado— ¿Es una clase de subespecie?

 _¿Qué es una subespecie?_

—Ah...— murmuró Astrid, sintiendo temor de que ella diera un dato mal, por pequeño que fuese. Esos sujetos parecían ser unos expertos en dragones (la mayoría parecía serlo, más bien. Desde que salió de Red Death de lo único que habían hablado era de dragones... y de la Tryllestav).

Afortunadamente, Hiccup fue en su ayuda... de nuevo.

—Es un nadder hechizado que encontramos, ¿verdad, Astrid?— intervino Hiccup, sacándose esa mentira de la manga. La verdad es que él siempre había rescatado dragones desde que se le permitió volar lejos de Berk, en cambio Astrid...— Lo encontramos por ahí.

La chica asintió, viéndose no muy convencida.

—Iban a cazarlo un par de brujas. Creo que alguien, tal vez una bruja primeriza no apunto bien o algo así... No es importante— Astrid empezaba a ser mala mintiendo, ¿por qué ahora? Los presentes les miraron con curiosidad y ella temió que le quitaran las muñequeras. — Se llama Stormfly.

Ambos asintieron y acariciaron a la Nadder, quien todavía no confiaba en esas nuevas personas. Astrid estaba tensa, pero feliz de no haber muerto ahogada por una ola gigante.

—Creo que puedo ver la isla Nepenthe— hablo Eret, recuperando el mando del barco. Los demás volvieron a sus puestos, sin embargo, se podía percibir un aire de incomodidad. Tal vez se debía a las confesiones hechas anteriormente.

— ¿Cómo lo hiciste?— murmuró Hiccup acercándose a ella y al oído. Astrid se encogió de hombros, si era honesta, no sabía exactamente como lo había hecho o si lo había hecho ella. Tal vez su tía al final había cambiado de opinión.

—Solo necesito dormir— respondió Astrid, caminando hacia las escaleras.

 _¡Oh! ¡Ella es muy difícil!_

— ¿También tú? Ya basta con eso— farfullo Hiccup, rodando los ojos.

Nepenthe era una isla pequeña en medio de la nada que sería meramente un borroso punto en los mapas de no ser por dos cosas bastante especiales.

Los terremotos.

Y sus aguas termales altamente relajantes. Estando a una temperatura perfecta para el clima, con burbujas que venían de la nada y un vapor que hidrataba la piel, los marineros amaban pasar el rato en aquella isla. Unos minutos allí y te volvías un ente despreocupado, comiendo cocos, bebiendo de sus licores y apreciando los atardeceres.

No tenías que preocuparte de los molestos dragones, Nepenthe no tenía ni un solo dragón en todo lo ancho de su pequeña isla. Por lo cual los ataques de dragones eran nulos; era la isla perfecta para vacacionar.

Si soportabas los temblores, claro.

Además, el agua de coco te quitaba la sed en un santiamén. Era algo amarga, pero aguantaba bastante; eso y el agua dulce ayudaban bastante a la tripulación de Eret.

Hiccup sintió una molestia en el fondo de su cabeza, escuchaba como continuamente alguien susurraba algo inentendible, como si quisieran ponerse en contacto con el alfa. Eso no era normal, salvo por Stormfly, no había ni un solo dragón en toda la zona.

¿Entonces que era? ¿Un Escaldaron? No, ellos casi nunca tenían problemas, pero lo de la ola gigante lo hacía dudar, ¿había pasado algo malo, acaso? Mientras la ola resbalaba en el barco, no había visto ningún dragón tampoco o el indicio de ninguno.

¿Qué podía ser? Se escuchaban insistentes y molestos. Con voces graves. Toothless tampoco tenía una pista de lo que podía ser, solo sabía que se trataban de dragones, cerca, bastante.

Tal vez si haya dragones en Nepenthe después de todo.

— ¡Tierra! ¡Suelten el ancla!— avisó Fishlegs, Snotlout soltó la enorme cadena de la que colgaba el ancla. Eret dejo de maniobrar el timón y trataba de mantener el barco en línea recta. Los gemelos casi saltan al mar de la emoción.

— ¡Nosotros soltamos el bote! ¡Eret, déjanos soltar el bote!

—Es el séptimo este mes, dejen de hundirlo.

—Bah, ¿qué te hace creer que lo hundiremos?— Tuffnut zafo el nudo de la cuerda que sujetaba con fuerza el bote, dejándolo caer sin cuidado, Ruff lo atrapó antes de que este se desplomara en el mar. — Ups, error mio.

Eret frunció el ceño y luego soltó un suspiro de pesadez. Luego miro a Hiccup, quien observaba la isla de Nepenthe con una expresión preocupada.

—Oye, Hiccup, ayuda a estos chicos a mantener el bote en buenas condiciones.

Hiccup pareció despertar de un trance y saltó confundido hacía el moreno, quien tuvo que repetir la orden más despacio. Hiccup asintió y torpemente caminó hasta donde se encontraban los gemelos ayudándoles con la cuerda.

—Muy bien, préstenme atención— habló Eret con voz se capitán— Lo que haremos será que uno de nosotros debe quedarse en el barco... Ya saben cómo son los piratas, dudo mucho que haya por aquí, pero... nada cuesta prevenir— Hiccup se giró, temiendo de que Eret fuese a nombrarlo a él. Había algo en Nepenthe, tal vez un dragón herido o en problemas. Él era el alfa, si había un dragón en problemas, tenía que hacer lo necesario para ayudarlos. — En fin, Fishlegs, eres el indicado, Tuff, tú también te quedas.

— ¿¡Qué!?— gritaron Fishlegs, Snotlout y Tuffnut al mismo tiempo.

— ¡No, no, y no!— negó Snotlout— Si crees que voy a acompañarte para tu loca aventura con los locos de Nepenthe...

—No están locos, solo son algo... relajados. Además, hay cosas que necesito que cargues...

—Además, ¿por qué llevarás a ese sujeto?— señaló a Hiccup, este miro hacia otro lado, algo avergonzado. — Tiene brazos y al parecer es el Gran Amo de Dragones. Esos bracitos deben servir de algo.

—Quiero vigilarlos de cerca— murmuró Eret lo suficientemente bajo como para que solo los ale estaban cerca pudieran escucharle— Bueno, si tanto insistes, Tuff, tú vas, Snotlout, te quedas. No quiero nada fuera de su lugar. Nos tardaremos poco, no más de unas horas. Si pasa cualquier cosa— les paso una especie de cuerno hueco— Tóquenlo lo más más fuerte que puedan. Peleen. Tenemos uno por cualquier emergencia. —Se giró a Hiccup— Dile a Astrid que bajaremos en cualquier momento... ¿Crees que quiera quedarse?

Hiccup se encogió de hombros, pero luego se dio cuenta de lo aguerrida que solía ser su esposa.

—Tal vez no.

Era la segunda vez que estaba en un bote, esta vez, con un montón de desconocidos y con un sujeto que se transformaba en dragón y que por cierto, era su esposo. Pegó sus mejillas cada vez más a sus rodillas, sintiendo la presión de la sangre en ellas, ¿lo había hecho ella? seguramente no, no sintió nada, ni siquiera el típico cosquilleo que te da cuando haces un hechizo. Había algo mal, algo que no encajaba del todo.

Hiccup fruncía el ceño a ratos, luego volvía a su estado sereno, se veía extraño desde lo de la ola. Recordaba haberlo visto como molesto, algo hastiado, ido e incluso hablaba consigo mismo.

¿Hiccup estaba loco? Vino a su memoria la habitación en la fragua, llena de dibujos de furias nocturnas. Al principio había creído que estaba obsesionado con aquellas criaturas, antes, claro, de saber que Hiccup era el dragón de dichas ilustraciones. Recordó la espada que todavía conservaba en su bolso, la que se suponía se prendía en llamas, ¿Por qué la había inventado? Hiccup ya podía escupir fuego, ¿para qué tener un arma que hiciera lo mismo?

¿Era por qué nadie sabía que él era un dragón? Le parecía increíble, ¿cómo es que nadie se había dado cuenta antes? Cuando vio al pueblo de Berk pudo ver que miraban a Hiccup con algo de desconfianza, entonces, ¿Cómo era Hiccup antes de que las brujas llegarán a Berk? Cuando hablaba con él no parecía el hombre más hablador, o más normal (tomando en cuenta de que era un licántropo), pero no parecía un mal sujeto.

En todo caso, Hiccup había inventado esa espada para luchar en el campo de batalla, sin usar... Su otra forma. Que valiente.

O no, en la hoja donde estaba su funcionamiento, se leía "Papá la llama Espada Dragón". ¿Era para su padre?

Pero lo más importante, ¿por qué Hiccup le intrigaba tanto? No era más que un muchacho con un pasado confuso y tal vez triste, idéntico al de muchos otros casos o a los típicos héroes en los libros que su tía Mørke robaba y luego quemaba, libros que Astrid llegaba a leer antes de que su tía los mandara directo antes infierno... Ah, literalmente. Era el muchacho que al final iba a aprender que era más que solo el dragón, que era alguien súper valioso por lo que era en realidad...

Una cosa así.

Pero, bueno, había más cosas, Hiccup ahora era su esposo. Vaya, ni siquiera tenía los dieciocho y ya tenía marido. Puede ser que su necesidad de saber de él era su infantil deseo por saberlo todo o sentir que tenía el control sobre todo, porque Hiccup ni siquiera le caía tan bien.

Luego estaba la tripulación...

—Entonces... ¿por qué estamos tan callados?— cuestionó el gemelo rubio, el cual, no parecía ser muy inteligente. Su hermana tampoco.

—Hablemos de algo interesante.

Eret soltó un gruñido a la par que remaba para mover el bote.

—Por ejemplo... ¡Hiccup!— lo llamó el gemelo con entusiasmo, el muchacho pareció despertar de una especie de ensueño— Cuéntanos como salvaste la Isla de los Defensores de su propia destrucción. — Sugirió el rubio de forma infantil.

—Tuff, no nos tardaremos más de diez minutos en llegar a la orilla...— trato de intervenir Eret.

Hiccup tragó saliva. Qué pena ser él.

—Bueno, es una larga historia, se van a aburrir de lo larga que es...

— ¡Cuenta una versión corta entonces!— interrumpió la rubia.

Hiccup miró hacia todos lados, asustado.

—Eh, bueno, es que...

— ¡Me encantan los chicos modestos!— lo halago Ruffnut con voz ronca. — Podrías, no sé, tener dos esposas...

Hiccup hizo una mueca.

—No, gracias— negó de forma diplomática, Astrid estuvo a punto de decir: "te lo regalo, si quieres", hasta que el otro gemelo intervino nuevamente.

— ¿Cómo se conocieron?

Hiccup y Astrid se miraron entre sí.

 _La familia de ella llego a mi Isla._

 _Nuestra._

 _Sí, exacto._

 _Digamos que, mi tía parece tener suficientes razones como para acabar con Berk y conquistarla, por ende llevo a todo el aquelarre hasta Berk. Fue una cuestión extraña, yo me iba a bautizar..._

 _Juraría que ella realmente iba a matarnos._

 _Y yo iba con toda la intención..._

—Sí, bueno, estábamos... en... eh... el bosque, era de eh, noche... Y la vi— explicó Hiccup sin encontrar nada que inventar— ¿No es así...?

Astrid le interrumpió antes de que este pudiera decir algún apodo artificialmente cursi. Conociéndolo, iba a decir uno malísimo.

—Ah sí, estaba a punto de matarlo— soltó Astrid sin preocuparse demasiado en lo que estaba diciendo. Vio a los presentes quedarse estupefactos— Es que no le veía bien la cara.

— ¿¡No reconociste quien era!?— Tuffnut no podía creerlo. Hiccup debía ser tan famoso como los mismísimos dioses— ¿Cómo?

Astrid se encogió de hombros.

—De donde vengo, nadie conoce a Hiccup— respondió ella como si fuera lo más natural del mundo.

Esta vez fue Eret el que hizo la pregunta:

— ¿Y de dónde vienes?

—Es lejos.

La profundidad del agua se fue haciendo cada vez más pequeña, al grado que ya se podía escuchar el rasgueo de las rocas de la costa contra la parte baja del bote. Hiccup rodeo con su mano la muñeca de Astrid, por encima de la muñequera, con delicadeza, como si pudiera permiso para tomar su mano. Ella no hizo otro movimiento.

El bote encalló y todos se dispusieron a bajar.

— ¿De verdad jamás habían venido hasta aquí?— cuestionó Hiccup, bajando del bote y dispuesto a ayudar a Astrid. Ella al principio rechazo la ayuda, sin embargo, al casi perder el equilibrio, no tuvo de otra que sostenerse fuertemente del brazo que le tendía Hiccup.

—Gracias— mascullo ella con orgullo, Hiccup alzó las cejas, como si dijera "de nada" silenciosamente.

—Con cuidado— murmuró el castaño.

—No. Ciertamente no. Siempre compramos el agua de coco de aquí en el mercado. — Respondió Eret mirando el entorno— Qué extraño... No hay nadie aquí.

— ¿Debería?— Hiccup frunció los labios, buscando con la mirada a alguien al rededor. Los gemelos buscaron entre los arbustos.

—Eh, pues siempre hay alguien cuidando... las playas...— contestó Eret en voz baja— Tiene que haber...

Escucharon un murmullo entre los arbustos, se giraron rápidamente y vieron la sombra de alguien bastante pequeño de estatura. Hiccup tragó saliva, ¿era una isla de enanos? A menos que fuera un niño.

La sombra jadeo, para luego echarse a correr, como aterrado, el grupo lo siguió, tratando de que ninguno lo perdiera de vista. Hiccup escuchó atentamente, buscando a algún dragón que pudiese ayudarle, pero no escucho a nadie, solo el murmullo de algo.

 _¿Puedes ayudarme?_

 _D...oro..._

 _¿Amigo? ¿Puedes ayudarme?_

 _Rrr..._

Se rindió, no podía comprender nada.

— ¡Rodeenlo!— ordenó Eret.

— ¡Lo vas a asustar!— advirtió Astrid. — Cree que vamos a hacerle daño.

— O quiere advertirles a todos sobre una invasión, cuando obviamente no es el caso.

 _¿Hay algún dragón por aquí? ¡Quien sea!_

La personita resbaló con una rama y cayó de cara al suelo. Astrid hizo que los demás bajarán el paso, se acercó lentamente hasta él, tratando de no hacer mucho ruido, el niño trato de levantarse, pero un dolor agudo en su rodilla se lo impidió.

—Hey, tranquilo— murmuró Astrid el niño le miró, asustado y sin entender. Ella miro a los presentes, como esperando algo— ¿Estas bien?

El niño murmuró algo en un idioma extraño.

— ¡Farðu frá mér!

Astrid comprendió lo que estaba pasando. Colocó una rodilla en el suelo, tomo un puño de tierra y murmuró algo lo suficientemente bajo para que la tripulación no le oyera.

—Språk.

El niño se estremeció, sujeto su rodilla y la miro con terror.

— ¿Er allt í lagi? ¿Estás bien?— preguntó ella, esta vez en el idioma natal del niño, los demás la miraron boquiabiertos, el niño también se asustó bastante. Tenía formas en el rostro hechos con pigmentos, así como la piel más oscura que Astrid vio alguna vez. Era linda, como el color de la madera oscura de los robles, y se veía suave. El niño titubeo.

—... No. — el niño abrazo su rodilla— Me duele.

—¿Es tu rodilla?— cuestionó Astrid, señalándole— ¿Puedo verla? Tal vez pueda curarla— aseguró ella tratando de inspirarle confianza. El niño siguió mirándola sin confiar en ella— No estamos aquí para hacerles daño. Solo queremos algo de comer.

— ¿Qué le estas diciendo?— inquirió Eret— ¿Ya le dijiste que no lo mataremos?

Astrid hizo mala cara, luego agradeció que el niño no pudiera entenderles para nada.

—Se lastimó, quiero saber si hay alguien que hable escandinavo— repuso Astrid como si se lo explicará al niño, sin embargo, la explicación era para Eret— Eh, ¿sabes de alguien que hable como mis amigos?

El niño asintió. Sus ojos negros y fijos estaban suavizándose, alejando el miedo.

—Calder— murmuró el niño—El señor Calder habla como ellos— señaló a Eret. Hiccup seguía como perdido en sus pensamientos, los gemelos por primera vez en el viaje estaban quietos. — El rey Mikkel también.

— ¿Calder es el rey?

—No, no— el niño negó con la cabeza— Calder es el general, nos protege a todos. Sé dónde está.

— ¿Querrías llevarnos?

—Pero me duele— señaló la rodilla.

Astrid buscó en su bolso, debía quedarle todavía algo de poción de flightmare. A la luz del día, la poción no brillaba; sacó el frasco y un pañuelo, lo mojó un poco e hizo un ademán para que el niño descubriera la herida. Con mucha timidez el pequeño lo hizo y mostró una herida abierta y profunda.

—Eso se ve mal.

— ¿Qué es eso?— preguntó el niño.

—Agua que cura— evadió Astrid— Sirve, te lo prometo.

El niño se dejó hacer, lo relajo el dejar de sentir dolor una vez la chica puso ese pañuelo húmedo contra su piel. Presionó durante unos instantes y retiro el trozo de tela, revelando una piel oscura saludable y brillante.

El niño movió la rodilla con asombro, ¿cómo lo había hecho?

La tripulación también le vio maravillados. Eret trato de no verse muy asustado, principalmente porque no tenía ni idea de lo que el niño y Astrid estaban diciendo, pero ahora... Ahora Astrid curaba de la nada a un pequeño. Los gemelos sentían que la baba resbalaba por sus barbillas.

Hiccup tenía cara de preocupación, buscaba en su mente cualquier excusa que pudiese usar. Sonrió con preocupación y pesadez a un inseguro Eret.

—Ella... hace eso todo el tiempo— aseguró Hiccup.

— ¡Vaya, gracias! ¡Esta como nueva!— agradeció el niño, levantándose de un salto, Astrid sonrió y se encogió de hombros— Los llevare con Calder, no está muy lejos... ¿Cómo se llaman?

—Me llamo Astrid— se presentó la rubia, luego se levantó para presentar a los demás— Ellos son los gemelos, Ruffnut y Tuffnut. Mi... Eh, pareja Hiccup y Eret, el capitán.

—Creo que acaba de presentarnos— murmuró Tuffnut a Eret, quien seguía viéndose impasible.

— ¿Qué le habrá dicho de mí?— cuestionó Ruffnut.

—Duh, que eres feísima.

— ¡Cállate, cerebro de pescado!

— ¡Fea con f de foca!

—Son... buenas personas— aseguró Astrid, tratando de convencer al niño. El niño solo se rio y le pidió seguirlos, pero luego se detuvo, como si recordará algo.

—Él— señaló a Hiccup, quien dio un salto en su lugar— ¿Cómo dijiste que se llamaba?

Astrid hizo una mueca.

—Hiccup. Hiccup Haddock.

Al niño se le iluminó la cara. Sonrió y parecía que quería reanudar la marcha con más ganas que antes.

— ¡Calder tenía razón! ¡Él va a salvarnos! ¡Por fin se podrá cumplir la profecía!— grito el niño, corriendo en dirección a la selva, probablemente de camino a la aldea. Astrid no tuvo tiempo de preguntarle nada, sin embargo todos emprendieron la marcha.

— ¿Cómo sabes hablar su idioma?— cuestionó Eret, todavía incrédulo.

— ¡Sí, parece que estuviste aquí!— aseguró Ruffnut.

—Lo aprendí de un libro— evadió la rubia nuevamente.

— ¿Y qué hay de esa agua milagrosa?— inquirió Tuffnut.

—La compre por ahí...

—Pues tienes que decirnos en donde, parece ser muy útil— replicó Eret en forma acusadora. Astrid no se dejó intimidar, sin embargo, por dentro estaba si entiendo temor de ser descubierta.

Esquivando ramas, y sin poder rastrear a un dragón (cosa que hacía que Hiccup se viera mucho más ausente que antes), llegaron hasta la aldea, donde casi no había personas. Sólo unos extraños pozos y algunas piscinas humeantes, había gente adentro, otros caminaban con expresión perezosa. La tripulación los ignoró hasta que llegaron a una especie de casa, el niño se adentró en ella, gritando cosas en el idioma natal de Nepenthe.

— ¿Qué dice?

Astrid se concentró.

—Creo que dice algo como... "Salvador ha llegado"...— repuso ella en voz baja— Hace calor— se quejó, aflojando el nudo de su capa, lamento no poder quitarse las muñequeras de piel, las marcas ardían con el calor.

El niño salió de la casa, con un hombre rubio, de ojos azules en una inmensa capa cubriéndolo todo el cuerpo, el sujeto corría sorprendido fuera de la casa. Reparó en los recién llegados, abrió la boca, con sorpresa.

—Miliar!— gritó el hombre, los demás se miraron entre sí— Þú ert sá sem við vorum að bíða eftir, frelsari okkar!— dijo, Astrid lo miro con cara de confusión. El hombre parecía solo hablarle a un Hiccup ausente— Guðirnir hafa heyrt bænir okkar!

— ¿Qué dicen?— cuestionó Eret.

—Qué los dioses escucharon sus plegarias, al parecer... estaban esperando a Hiccup... o a nosotros.

— ¡Hiccup Haddock!— nombró el hombre rubio, con largos cabellos cayéndole por los hombros. — ¡Hemos estado esperando por tanto tiempo por usted...!

— ¿Eh?— Hiccup despertó del ensueño, de nuevo— ¿A mí?

— ¡Sí, usted! ¡El único capaz de detener los terremotos!— Hablo el hombre en escandinavo, los demás se sintieron aliviados de por lo menos entender dos frases en aquella isla— Nos han hablado maravillas de usted, los dragones...

— ¿Dragones?— cuestionó Hiccup, no esperaba que mencionaran a las criaturas, aunque, dentro de sí se lo esperaba un poco. — ¿Hay dragones aquí?

—Nos dijeron que esa era la razón de los terremotos... Y que usted era el único con el poder de ayudarnos.

* * *

Nepenthe era cálida, bastante, al grado que la humedad los hacia sudar como si estuvieran atrapados en una olla de caldo hirviendo. Las piscinas repletas de agua humeante no ayudaban en nada respecto al clima, alimentaban la humedad con el vapor y se encontraban de forma irregular en todas partes.

Astrid tuvo una idea al respecto.

— ¿Y si están debajo de la tierra?— sugirió ella, Hiccup asintió, pero no se veía muy convencido. —Hay varios hoyos, están llenos de agua pero...

— ¿Algo como un Grito Mortal?— murmuró Hiccup— No he escuchado que salgan del agua.

—Tal vez son nuevos tipos de dragones.

—Dragones que susurran cosas extrañas— repuso Hiccup, algo harto de escuchar susurros en su cabeza, Astrid le miró sin entender. — He estado escuchando susurros en mi cabeza desde que vinimos aquí.

— ¿De tu parte dragón?

Hiccup hizo una mueca.

—No... Bueno, soy una especie de alfa. Todos los dragones me siguen y... esas cosas. Casi siempre me llaman cuando hay problemas— explicó Hiccup— Pero esta vez... Sólo susurran cosas. Que no podemos, puedo, entender.

Negó con la cabeza.

Astrid hizo una mueca, la idea de gritos mortales acuáticos no era una mala idea en el momento, sin embargo, le preocupaba que Hiccup no hablara demasiado.

—...Yo mismo les presentaré al rey Mikkel— Calder no había dejado de hablar con el grupo, bastante emocionado. — Debe estar por aquí, meditando o algo... Es maravilloso que estés aquí, Hiccup Haddock. Se escuchan maravillas de usted en todas partes.

— ¿Ah sí?— Hiccup parecía estar en un punto medio entre sorprendido y bastante acostumbrado a aquello. — ¿Qué le han dicho de mí?

—Qué es el gran maestro de dragones, sabe todo sobre ellos, como si les leyera la mente— Calder se giró hasta quedar frente a Hiccup— Hemos escrito cartas estos últimos días, pero nunca recibíamos respuesta.

—Digamos que Berk no está en su mejor momento— evadió Hiccup.

— ¿Cómo está Stoick The Vast? ¿No le parece irónico que su padre sea el mayor cazador de dragones y usted sea el mejor entrenador...?

—Mi padre está...— Hiccup se mordió el labio, la palabra "muerto" le pesaba bastante— Mi padre falleció hace unos días.

Calder se quedó estático, Eret miró a Hiccup durante unos segundos, apenado, para después bajar la cabeza. Los gemelos también se quedaron mudos, sin saber que decir.

—Esa es una lamentable noticia— murmuró Calder— No tenía ni idea...

—No es culpa suya. Ahora...

—Pero, si no le importa, todos venimos de paso— cortó Eret, atrapando la atención del hombre rubio— Solo buscamos algo de agua y comida que comprar.

—Oh...

—Pero, si me dicen en problema no creo que nos tardemos demasiado en resolverlo— intervino Hiccup— ¿Solo han ocurrido terremotos?

—Más fuertes que antes. Las casas amenazan con caerse. — explicó Calder, Eret negó con la cabeza, si aquello los retrasaba sería culpa del "Gran Entrenador de Dragones"— Creemos que es una señal de los dioses, pero luego nos dimos cuenta de que tal vez sean dragones. — Llegaron hasta una playa, donde se encontraba una silueta de alguien meditando— Llegamos, el rey sabe un poco más de esto.

Hiccup y Eret se miraron entre sí. Luego ambos caminaron hasta donde se suponía estaba el rey.

—Eh, ¿Hola?— hablo Hiccup, confundido por la situación.

—Somos...

El sujeto se giró. Tenía el cabello rubio dorado en rastas que le llegaban hasta los hombros, con una túnica bastante parecida a la de Calder, tenía un bastón, y solo alzó las cejas cuando vio a los recién llegados.

Con los ojos, recorrió las caras de todos, intentando reconocerlos.

—Nýliðar!— Exclamó. — Hver ertu?

Hiccup miro a Astrid, quien era la única que podía entender el extraño idioma. Ella suspiro antes de traducir.

—Pregunta que quienes somos. — le aviso a ambos.

Eret dio un paso frente a Hiccup.

—Hola, soy Eret, Hijo de Eret. Capitán de la tripulación de Eret, la más honorable en todo el archipiélago; esta es mi tripulación: los gemelos Tuffnut, Ruffnut, Hiccup y Astrid... Ella al parecer puede entender todo lo que dicen. Rey Mikkel...

El chico (porque eso era, un chico, no parecía tener más de la edad de Eret), hizo cara de sorpresa, para luego sonreír.

— ¿Hablan escandinavo? ¡Haberlo dicho antes!— reparo el rey usando un perfecto escandinavo para hablar— No me llamen Mikkel, por favor, Mikkel era mi padre. Ustedes pueden llamarme Mik.

— ¿Mik?— repitió Ruffnut.

—Exacto, Mik— el rey se levantó con despreocupación. Era extraño, el hombre no parecía estar preocupado por la situación de la isla.

—Qué estilo— exclamó Tuffnut.

— ¿Y en que puedo ayudarles?— inquirió el rey— ¿Vienen de paso? No esperen mi autorización para usar nuestras famosas piscinas, úsenlas cuando deseen.

— ¿En serio?— gritó Tuffnut, ansioso por meterse en las pozas humeantes— ¡Yuuuuhuu!— dijo antes de correr hasta una de ellas, quitándose la ropa.

Eret intentó frenarlo, sin embargo, Tuffnut ya estaba bastante lejos.

—Disculpe, Rey Mikkel...

—Mik.

—Eso, rey Mik— corrigió Eret, sintiendo irritación. Aquella isla era bastante... relajada, daba la sensación de que a nadie le importaba absolutamente nada— Venimos de paso, eh, queremos saber si nos podrían vender algo de comida, comida que dure, y agua. Tenemos un largo viaje por delante, así que si es tan amable...

— ¡Oh, pero por supuesto!— Mik se veía bastante feliz de tener gente nueva en su isla. — Por favor, tomen lo que necesiten...

—Respecto los terremotos, rey— Calder llegó por detrás y se metió en la conversación. Mik parpadeo, confundido— Hiccup Haddock está aquí.

— ¿¡En serio!? ¿¡Dónde!?— Mik miro en todas las direcciones, esperando encontrar a alguien. Tenía la esperanza de ver a un hombre tan alto y fornido como Stoick The Vast. Hiccup saludó con su mano de forma tímida.

—Hey— saludó con timidez, Mik le miró con incredulidad— Me dijeron... que tienen un problema de temblores.

— ¿Temblores?

Justamente Mik había terminado de decir esa palabra cuando la tierra empezó a sacudirse, vibrando con intensidad sobre sus pies, el mar reaccionaba también, yéndose hacia atrás. Astrid casi pierde el equilibro de no ser por Eret, los gemelos seguían en el agua, pero no parecían tener mucho interés, es más, les parecía genial la forma en la que el agua se movía.

Mik se quedó en su lugar, sin tambalearse a diferencia de los recién llegados. Calder solo se balanceo un poco.

— ¿Ah, esto?

Paró a los pocos segundos. Hiccup escucho en su cabeza otro susurro inentendible.

 _Doooooo..._

 _¿Qué pasa? ¿Sabes hablar?_

 _RRRRRRR..._

Hiccup se enderezo, harto de no obtener una respuesta clara. Mik seguía en su sitio, sonriendo.

—No son tanto problema, siempre han existido. — excusó Mik, como si realmente no importará.

—Es lo que le estaba explicando, su majestad— intervino nuevamente Calder, Mik negó con la cabeza.

—Calder, ya te he dicho que no me llames su majestad, nada ha cambiado. Mi padre ya no está, tome su lugar, sigo siendo el mismo.

Hiccup sintió una punzada en su corazón, Mik era el único que tal vez le comprendía un poco, sin embargo no había ni una pizca de tristeza en toda esa oración.

—Claro, señor, Mik... Los temblores son más fuertes. Pueden que se traten de dragones.

— ¿Dragones? ¿En dónde estarían? ¿Bajo la tierra?

—Es lo que quiero averiguar— respondió Hiccup, metiéndose en la conversación— Sí se tratan de Gritos Mortales... eh, dragones que están debajo de la tierra, puedo resolverlo rápidamente.

Mik asintió lentamente.

—De acuerdo, Oye, ¿que no eras el mejor entrenador de dragones?

Hiccup se vio apenado.

—Eso parece.

* * *

— ¡Salgan de ahí o se arrugaran como pasas!

Astrid miraba las plantas y se llevaba las que eran útiles para algunas pócimas. Stormfly volaba al rededor, buscando de igual forma plantas. Astrid le indicaba algunas que estaban en lo alto de los árboles.

La muchacha las guardaba en frascos o las hacía bolita para luego meterlas en su bolso. Suspiró, acalorada; se quitó la capa y paso su trenza hacia un hombro, despejando su nuca, sostuvo la capa con su antebrazo, abanicándose con la mano libre.

Se detuvo, había escuchado algo en las ramas, más pesado que Stormfly. Miró hacia arriba, con la esperanza de ver un dragón, por irónico que sonase; sin embargo, no vio nada.

No movió ni un músculo, esperando otro sonido. Se sentía acechada, observada.

Se giró lentamente, deseando que Hiccup o Eret estuviesen detrás de ella, mirándola con despreocupación. Pero no sentía que esa pesada observación fuese por parte de alguno de los dos.

El corazón se le disparó cuando vio a Calder ahí plantado. Abrió los ojos con sorpresa, sintiéndose expuesta sin saber porque.

— ¿Necesita algo?— habló ella, consiguiendo hablar sin que la voz le temblará. El hombre no se movió. No había querido admitirlo, pero esta isla le estaba dando mal rollo. — ¿Calder, verdad?

—Es usted la esposa del señor Haddock— No había sido una pregunta, pero de todas formas Astrid asintió, confundida a punto de llamar a su cuchillo-hacha— No sabía que estuviera comprometido.

—Nuestro matrimonio fue muy rápido— zanjó Astrid, sin querer entrar en detalles.

—Tu piel es muy blanca.

El cuchillo estaba asomándose en la bolsa. Astrid entre cerró los ojos.

—No me malinterprete, es que aquí hace bastante sol, nuestra piel se opaca— explicó rápidamente Calder, Astrid frunció el ceño, no muy convencida— Pero usted... Su piel es en serio blanca, ¿De dónde es usted?

Astrid mordió uno de sus carrillos.

—Está lejos... muy lejos.

— ¿Más que Berk?

Astrid no estaba muy segura de eso.

—Tal vez— espetó, no muy segura. Se giró y trató de llamar a su dragón, dispuesta a acercarse a Hiccup (quien no estaba por ningún lado), o a Eret. Silbo, no muy segura de que funcionara, sin embargo, Stormfly voló en su dirección.

— ¿Tú lo entrenaste?

—Hiccup me ayudó— mintió Astrid, esta vez más segura de lo que estaba diciendo— La salvamos de un montón de...

—Brujas— completo la frase Calder en voz baja y grave, al grado que hizo que Astrid se estremeciera.

—Sí— Astrid se sintió mejor de tener a Stormfly en posición de pelea en su hombro. Se alegró de que Eret estuviese cerca de una piscina a unos cuantos metros, vigilando a los gemelos. — ¡Capitán Eret!— llamó Astrid y este se giró al instante, el pareció darse cuenta de la situación, por lo que no dejó de mirar a Calder— ¿Necesita ayuda con algo?

Eret miró durante un segundo a los gemelos, luego, al darse cuenta de que Hiccup estaba quien sabe en donde, decidió asentir.

—Hay que poner en cajas algo de comida.

Astrid sin pensarlo, fue en su dirección, ignorando la silenciosa presencia de Calder. Una vez el bolso estuvo fuera de su visión, tomó el cuchillo-hacha dispuesta a lanzárselo en la cara si llegaba a pasarle algo.

—Da mal rollo, ¿eh?— susurro Eret una vez Astrid estuvo lo suficientemente cerca.

Ella suspiró. Bastante.

—Es un poco raro.

Hiccup miró las piscinas, no se veían muy profundas, ninguna pasaba del metro y medio. Por ende, no parecían albergar a nada. Además, los gritos mortales eran bastante territoriales, de estar debajo de la isla, ya se habrían mostrado y atacado a alguien. En especial a los niños que nadaban plácidamente en las aguas cálidas.

¿Por qué eran cálidas? Usualmente el agua caliente venía de las cuevas o del subsuelo. Esta agua estaba a la intemperie y nunca perdía la temperatura.

Nuevamente la tierra se sacudió, pero con menos intensidad. Hiccup casi cae hacia el agua.

 _Mmmmmm..._

No le gustaba para nada esa isla, Toothless se sentía incómodo, al grado de que no hablaba demasiado. La gente actuaba extraño, con una naturalidad e indiferencia bastante... aterradora. No les importaba mucho que sus casas pudiesen caerse en cualquier momento.

Bueno, esto no parece ser por obra de dragones. No hay ni uno solo en la isla salvo por él y Stormfly.

 _Astrid no se siente bien. Huele como una presa, dulce, salada..._

Hablando de Stormfly, podía oírla con claridad. Hiccup supo al instante que Astrid tenía algo de miedo, no demasiado, pero estaba alerta.

Esta isla era extraña.

—Voy para allá— murmuró Hiccup, al levantarse de su posición la espalda se quejó un poco. Necesitaba más de esa cosa que curaba.

— ¿Encontró dragones, señor Haddock?

Hiccup casi grita del susto, respiró hondo antes de recobrar el aliento girarse hasta donde Calder. Calder tenía una ceja alzada y miraba con atención a Hiccup, como si analizará cada detalle de su persona; le daba miedo, había algo en el que le parecía perturbador, pero no sabía que era. Su mirada estaba pérdida, tenía ojeras y se veía nervioso casi todo el tiempo.

¿Realmente le habían mandado cartas al Berk? El rey no parecía muy al tanto de eso, es más, se veía fuera de lugar y... drogado. Sí, esa era la palabra correcta, todos en esa isla parecían drogados, como si hubiera algo mal en sus sistemas, como si hubieran comido o inhalado algo.

Hiccup miro el agua por una fracción de segundo.

—Hey, hola Calder— respondió al fin el castaño. — Me asustaste, eres muy silencioso...

—No era mi intención. — Se disculpó Calder. — Solo quería saber si usted había encontrado algo sobre los dragones.

Hiccup alzó la ceja. Había dicho: "dragones" en ese tono tan extraño... Se encogió de hombros, tratando de no verse muy intimidado.

O asustado.

—No parece haber por aquí— Hiccup señaló las piscinas— No se ven tan profundas, por lo que no es posible que un dragón viva en el fondo de ellas. No hay reportes de gente... ya sabes, atacada, ¿cierto?

Calder sonrió.

—Digamos que no se saben muchas cosas por aquí, Jefe Hiccup— Hiccup tembló.

 _Que deje de llamarnos así, da miedo. No está bien._

— ¿Qué...?

Temblor.

—Esta noche habrá un banquete para ustedes, el rey quiere celebrar que usted llego hasta Nepenthe para ayudarnos— avisó Calder. — Será una noche muy especial.

—Pero nosotros nos iremos una vez que Eret haya abastecido el barco, no nos quedaremos mucho tiempo...

—Solo es un rato. Merecen descansar después de todo.

Hiccup no estaba muy convencido.

— ¿Ya se lo ha dicho a Eret?

Calder sonrío con todos los dientes, haciendo una mueca bastante aterradora. Hiccup podía olerlo, sabía que había algo mal, algo torcido...

Tenían que salir de ahí.

* * *

Salvo por los gemelos, ninguno de los recién llegados se sentía con las ganas de comer. El rey estaba sentado en el extremo de la mesa a la intemperie, bebiendo y riendo junto con los otros aldeanos, quienes tenían la misma piel bronceada. Hiccup seguía sintiéndose amenazado y no ayudaba para nada que no pudiera entender nada de lo que decían esos susurros en su cabeza, no quería apartarse del grupo porque el mismo podía detectar las feromonas asustadas de Astrid, y si esas personas resultaban ser unas asesinas de forasteros, no quería dejar de caminar lo que quedara de su vida.

—Rey Mik—empezó Eret antes de que Hiccup pudiera decir algo el rey se giró hacia ellos, esperando que Eret siguiera hablando—De verdad tenemos que irnos, creo que con lo que ya nos han brindado es suficiente…

— ¿Ah sí? Creí que querían quedarse como los otros…

— ¿Otros?—murmuro Astrid, estuvo a punto de levantarse cuando escucho un estruendo, los presentes se volvieron para descubrir que los gemelos habían estrellado sus cabezas en la mesa, completamente inconscientes, Astrid jadeo y trato de tocarlos, pensando que estaban muertos o desmayados.

Esperaba que fuera la segunda opción.

Eret se levantó, entre enojado, asustado y sin un quicio de paciencia, pensando que su tripulación había sido envenenada.

— ¡Fue una trampa!—exclamo el pelinegro, Hiccup se levantó también, apoyando a Eret, Astrid palpo los cuellos de ambos gemelos, mientras que el rey hacia cara de espanto y se desvanecía tal y como los gemelos lo habían hecho. Los aldeanos se levantaron lentamente— ¿¡Que les han hecho!? ¿¡Pero que…!?

—Estarán bien, nuestras aguas hacen esa particularidad—repuso Calder, levantándose lentamente—No hay que ponernos de esa manera, si nos da lo que estábamos esperando, Jefe Hiccup.

—Quiero saber que les paso a mis gemelos—insistió Eret con voz firme.

—Están vivos—informo Astrid, confundida—Es como si estuvieran…

—Dormidos—completo Calder, con tranquilidad aterradora—se les quitara en un santiamén.

— ¿Qué es lo que se supone que quieren de mí?—intervino Hiccup, ahora se sentía culpable.

—Algo bastante sencillo, Jefe Hiccup—Calder hizo una seña—Pero hay que aprovecharnos de que no hay suficientes dragones para matarnos, ¿no?

Astrid esquivo los brazos de un sujeto que intento capturarla, otro sujeto la atrapo por detrás, sujetándole los brazos, otros dos atraparon a los gemelos, quienes seguían inertes, cargándolos sobre sus hombros; Eret peleo con otros dos hasta que lograron someterlo tomándolo del cuello y aplastando su cabeza contra la mesa, Hiccup intento atacar directamente a Calder hasta que alguien le golpeo en la espalda, aturdiéndolo por completo por el dolor de las heridas a punto de cerrar.

La rubia al ver la escena se retorcio en los brazos de su captor, buscando los puntos débiles del hombre, tal y como le había dicho su tía. Encontró una parte blanda y el golpeo como pudo con todas sus fuerzas, el sujeto la soltó y ella pudo ir en su ayuda, esquivando a todos los aldeanos, Stormfly lanzaba fuego a la cara de los captores mientras Astrid trataba de hacer que Hiccup se pusiera de pie.

—Fue un lindo banquete, pero tenemos que irnos—finalizo Astrid de manera irónica, trato de pensar en un hechizo que pudiera ayudarlos, pero era inútil, cualquiera podría llamar demasiado la atención.

—¡Nadie se ira hasta que el Furia Nocturna llegue y la profecía se cumpla!—negó Calder, mirando al cielo de forma casi teatral, sin embargo, lo estaba diciendo con tal sentimiento que parecía decirlo de verdad—Y tu… nos servirás como ofrenda predilecta—Calder los alcanzo antes de que cualquiera pudiera correr, Hiccup fue derribado una vez más, haciendo que sus heridas sangraran de sobre manera, Astrid se vio sometida tal y como Eret lo estaba—No necesitaras estas cosas…— empezó a deshacer las ataduras de sus muñequeras, Astrid empezó a sudar, alguien había derribado a Stormfly.

— ¡Suéltame!—jadeo ella, preocupada por las marcas en su piel y por su dragón— ¡Lunático! ¡Suéltame o yo…!

— ¡Hey, déjala tranquila!—se retorció Eret, Hiccup trato de evitar cualquier abuso levantándose, pero cualquier amago de hacerlo era una patada o golpe a su espalda, haciendo que gimiera de dolor.

Astrid mordió el mano de Calder, sin tener ningún resultado favorable, vio que golpeaban a su dragón hasta dejarlo inconsciente y grito de rabia. Quería maldecirlos en voz alta, pero noto su muñeca desnuda y medio libre, la cual aprovecho para atinarle un puñetazo al rubio.

El hombre bloqueo el ataque y aprecio las marcas de bruja en la muñeca de la muchacha, también lo hizo Eret y todos en la aldea. Astrid jadeo impotente y en busca de soltarse.

—Sabía que había algo muy extraño contigo— murmuro Calder, Astrid sintió asco por la manera en la que el sujeto había murmurado contra su piel—Lograremos tantas cosas… y los dioses nos harán más caso si quemamos a uno de los sirvientes de Satanás… ¡Cúbranle la boca! ¡Es una bruja!

 _No de nuevo_ , pensó Astrid.

— ¡Átenla con la hiedra mata brujas!—ordeno Calder—a los demás llévenlos a mi cabaña y asegúrense que el señor Haddock este lo mas cómodo posible—pidió para luego patear el estómago del muchacho con fuerza. Hiccup tosió sonoramente una mezcla entre saliva y algo de sangre, después lo levantaron para llevárselo.

— ¿Qué mierda…?—gimió Hiccup, sin fuerzas— ¿… que mierda es lo que quieres?

—Quiero salvar a este pueblo de la destrucción—aseguro Calder—detener todos los terremotos, atender mi señal e ir a hacia mi destino, el destino que los dioses pusieron solo para mí—explico a un Hiccup todavía bastante confundido—Rechazar este inútil e inservible cuerpo de _humano_.

Hiccup sintió que Toothless se dormía, quizá desmayado por el dolor, pero ninguno pudo evitar notar esa última frase que había usado Calder.

— ¿Qué?—jadeo sin entender— ¿Qué tiene que ver tu cuerpo?

Calder sonrió y dejo caer su capa mostrando montones de cicatrices en su cuerpo, todas siguiendo un patrón que asemejaba a dibujos de escamas parecidas a las de los dragones, estaban en todo su torso y seguían por los brazos y espalda, deteniéndose en el cuello. En su sonrisa los dientes estaban puntiagudos, como si hubieran sido limados hasta asemejar los colmillos de un dragón. Los ojos de Eret, Hiccup y Astrid se abrieron de par en par, impresionados por todas esas deformaciones al cuerpo de aquel hombre.

— ¿¡PERO QUE CARAJO!?—grito Eret al borde la histeria. Hiccup dejo de mirar las cicatrices del rubio porque sentía que si volvia a hacerlo, iba vomitar bilis.

— ¿No es obvio, capitán Eret? He vuelto mi cuerpo mucho más hermoso—respondió Calder, Astrid trago saliva, luego sintió un tirón, así como la sensación que alguien le estaba quemando los tobillos. Una mujer le ataba los pies con sparers para que Astrid no pudiera moverse, ella grito de dolor—Me he deshecho de mi vieja piel, Jefe Hiccup, he manipulado esta con sangre para que fuera parecida a la de verdad.

"¿Qué opinan de mi verdadera forma?—hubo un silencio general— ¿Sabes? Siempre me sentí identificado con usted, jefe, un niño que no podía salir a jugar con los otros, siempre a la sombra de algo que no me dejaba avanzar… Hasta que entendí que era diferente... Que no era como los demás, que yo no podía ser como los otros…

Hiccup se lo pensó por un momento, ¿era Calder igual él? No, claro que no, Hiccup no era un lunático que se había deformado el cuerpo.

—Desde mi nacimiento, he sido un dragón oscuro y enroscado atrapado en la carne débil de un hombre. Pero eso está a punto de cambiar para mí y para todos, pondré fin a los terremotos, podremos fin a todo el dolor en mi interior, y será gracias a mí, al hijo de un dragón. El heredero de la serpiente.

* * *

 ** _Perdonperdonperdonperdonperdonperdon_**

 _ **Lo siento, estuve algo ocupada estas ultimas semanas, pero ya esta aqui. Hiccup y la tripulación se han quedado en un pesimo lugar para quedarse, Nepenthe en el mandato de Calder es un lugar peligroso, en especial si estese cree el mitico Heredero de la Serpiente, ¿podran salir del lugar sanos y salvos?**_

 _ **Este y el siguiente cap seran algo fuertes, quedan advertidos xD**_

 _ **Contesto RW:**_

 _ **chey120: Holis uwu**_

 _ **No tienes que esperar mas, aqui esta la continuacion uwu, me alegra que te este gustando la historia, es un placer escribirla.**_

Mud-chan:

 _ **Yo tengo aprecio por todas las personas que se dan el tiempo de comentar e incluso de las que leen. Es muy bonito uwu**_

 _ **No te preocupes, a todos nos pasa, hasta a mi estos ultimos dias, pero ya todo esta mejor... Algo malo esta pasando ahora, de hecho xd, pero seguro nuestros chicos sabran que hacer...**_

 _ **o no xd**_

 _ **Morke es extraña, un personaje muy complejo, pero tambien se entiende que despues de todo, ella crio a Astrid y que, de algun modo, se encanriño con ella. No se ve que la hay maltratado o algo... Ademas, hay algo en Hiccup que es importante.**_

 _ **Oh, no xd, la pandilla es parte clave y claro que no me olvide de ellos, seran de gran ayuda para que Hiccup pueda curarse. Aunque llegar a Nepenthe... no fue de sus mejores ideas xd**_

 _ **No spy muy buena haciendo caps cortos, pero estoy haciendo un esfuerzo muy grande xd**_

 _ **El hecho de que Hiccup y Toothless compartan un mismo cuerpo es un problema demasiado grande, mas de lo que Hiccup puede sobrellevar, sin embargo, el no quiere ver el problema...**_

 _ **Chale, vas cerca del final xd**_

 _ **De nada, un placer uwu**_

 _ **Gracias por llegar hasta acá, me alegra leerlos**_


	9. Islas Dragon y Espadas de Fuego

**Pues ahi va otra vez: exceptuando por la historia y uno que otro OC, personajes y varios nombres pertenecen a DreamWorks y Cressida Cowell.**

 **Advertencia: Puede contener temas un poco fuertes para algunas audiencias, se recomienda discreción.**

* * *

Se retorció de dolor cuando continuaron haciendo nudos con lo que parecían cuerdas hechas de sparers, sin embargo, no gritó debido a la garganta seca. Sentía el rostro repleto de sudor, salvia y lágrimas de impotencia, ahora estaba desprotegida, al grado de que podían hacerle lo que quisieran en aquella posición. Alguien le había puesto algo en la boca para que no pudiera hablar, parecía un trozo de servilleta, sin embargo, Astrid tenía miedo de morderlo.

Vio con desprecio a Calder, luego a las personas que la rodeaban, observó cómo se llevaban a Eret y a los gemelos a una cabaña, Hiccup seguía en el suelo, en estado de shock.

Conque "Heredero de la Serpiente". Vaya mierda.

—Muy impresionante— murmuró Hiccup, Astrid temió que se transformará en dragón, sin embargo, no hubiera sido tan malo. Ella hubiera disfrutado que Hiccup como dragón destrozara las cabezas con un disparo de plasma o con los dientes. Hiccup se quedó en el suelo y no parecía querer transformarse— Pero si el asunto es conmigo (y aun no tengo la menor idea de que quieras de mi exactamente), te pido que sueltes a los demás, en especial, a mi esposa.

Calder sonrió y volteo a Astrid, ella sintió como las cuerdas abrían su piel y quemaban las capas internas de esta.

—No tiene que mentir más, jefe Hiccup— Calder la tomo de la cabeza— Sabemos lo que es, es una bruja. Y todas las brujas en Nepenthe deben ser quemadas como ofrenda para los dioses.

Había oído sobre eso, claro que sí. La gente quemaba a las brujas para asegurarse de que murieran, era algo lógico en lo que cabe, pero también un poco excesivo. Las brujas tenían exactamente la misma fisonomía que los vikingos, excepto tal vez por la magia y las marcas en las muñecas, por ende, podían morir de todas las formas en las que un vikingo podría.

—Ya le dije que el problema es conmigo. Yo sabré que hacer con ella más tarde— Hiccup se veía decidido. Quizá amaba poder caminar— Dígame que es lo que quiere y sin rodeos.

Calder la dejo sobre la mesa.

—Tu dragón, el furia nocturna. Una vez que ella este muerta y me haya bañado en su sangre, usare sus escamas para cubrirme y así, obtener mi verdadera forma.

Hiccup sintió unas terribles ganas de vomitar. El sujeto era un completo demente, lo suficiente como para creerse un dragón y matar a uno por lo mismo. Temía por la vida de Astrid, porque si moría no sólo se quedaba sin la Tryllestav, sino que también, jamás podría volver a usar sus piernas.

Si Astrid salía de ahí, si encontraba el bote para poder huir al barco con Snotlout y Fishlegs, tal vez con ayuda de Eret, Hiccup podría apañárselas para poder salir de ahí. Podía intentarlo.

— ¿Quieres mi dragón?— Hiccup intentó que su voz no se quebrará, agradeció el gesto de que nadie le háyase golpeado en todo aquel momento— Bueno, eso puede ser un inconveniente. Sólo viene cuando yo lo llamó, y ni loco lo llamare ahora.

Calder hizo una mueca que Hiccup no supo interpretar. Parecía que estaba sonriendo con desagrado, si eso fuera posible.

—Oh, lo hará, Jefe Hiccup... tarde o temprano todos lo hacen... ¿Pétur?

—Señor...

—Creo que no necesitamos a una bruja pura para el sacrificio— comento Calder, Astrid abrió los ojos, preocupada por el significado de esas palabras, Hiccup también. — Es libre de... divertirse con ella. Si ella tiene la boca ocupada no puede usar sus poderes.

El hombre, quien debía medir unos centímetros menos que el padre de Hiccup se acercó a Astrid, quien no paro de gritar de forma ahogada, llena de rabia y coraje, el hombre tomó una lanza, dispuesto a romper la ropa de la heks.

 _Ellos van a..._

El hombre abrió abruptamente las piernas de la chica, haciendo pedazos la cuerda de sparers que rodeaba los tobillos de la bruja, así como rompiendo los mallones y maravillándose con el contraste de su piel contra la de ella, ansioso, con una perversa mueca en el rostro.

— ¡Oye, degenerado!— Hiccup grito con rabia al ver lo que iban a hacer con ella— ¡Suéltala o juro que yo voy a...!

Alguien le dio una patada en la cara, sin dejarlo acabar la frase, el sujeto rompía la ropa de la rubia, con tacto escaso y viéndose como un ser primitivo, Astrid empezaba a llorar de rabia, de impotencia, fuera del dolor que le provocaban las sparers en sus muñecas.

— ¡Te he dicho que la sueltes, imbécil!— vocifero el castaño, lleno de coraje, miro a Calder y escupió las siguientes palabras— Si tienes un maldito problema conmigo o con mi dragón, desquítate conmigo y a ella déjala en paz.

— ¿Por qué tanta compasión hacia las mujeres que roban a los bebés para comérselos? Incluso comen dragones— respondió Calder— Ella se merece este tipo de... escarmiento.

— ¡Te voy a...!

Astrid gritó de forma ahogada, quería vomitar. Estaba tan asqueada.

—A menos claro, que traigas a tu dragón— repuso Calder, de forma desinteresada— Tal vez le pida a mi amigo que no le haga... mucho daño.

— ¡Él le hace eso y juro que...!

—Puede ser peor, jefe Hiccup. Toda la aldea podría violarla son miramientos... quedará en usted y en su juicio— amenazó Calder, Hiccup vio como aquel sujeto repartía asquerosos besos en la piel expuesta de su esposa, sintiendo toda la ira correr por sus venas— Solo imagínesela, siendo usada por todos los hombres de la aldea, una y otra vez... Mientras ella pide piedad.

—Hijos de perra...— siseo Hiccup.

Astrid era solo una niña. No debía tener más que su edad, todavía tenía esa inocencia. No podían...

La matarían.

—Solo usted puede hacer que yo cambie de opinión... y retire esa orden.

Astrid le miró a los ojos, llenos de lágrimas, con la cara sonrojada y con dolor. El cabello se lo había soltado en mechones, dejando la trenza perdida entre una maraña de nudos. No podía hablar debido al pañuelo en su boca, a Hiccup se le rompió más el corazón.

 _Por favor... Por favor..._

Hiccup escucho su voz con claridad, como cuando él era un dragón y se comunicaban con la mente. Su voz estaba rota, asustada... Recordó las palabras que le había dicho él cuando la encontró en esa cueva.

"Me gustaría que alguien hiciera eso por mí."

 _Podemos encargarnos de estos imbéciles._

Sí. Claro que sí.

—Piénselo... más de uno podría divertirse a la vez. Incluso, si usted quisiera...

— **¡YA!** — vocifero Hiccup con todo el aire de sus pulmones, a lo lejos, se escuchó el estruendo de un trueno acercándose. Calder se puso serio— Llamare a mi dragón, solo déjala tranquila— condicionó en voz más baja— Lo llamare y vendrá, pero mientras tanto... no quiero que le toquen ni un solo pelo, ¿me entendiste? No quiero que le hagan absolutamente nada.

—Sabía que usted era un hombre de negocios—sonrió Calder e hizo una seña a Pétur para que se apartara de Astrid. El hombre le escupió a la bruja y le golpeo en el estómago, Hiccup lo miro con ira hasta que salió de escena. Después de eso, alguien tomo a Hiccup por los brazos, arrastrándolo—Pero primero debemos esperar a que la luna este en su punto máximo, jefe Hiccup, siéntase cómodo en mi cabaña, cuando le requiera…

— ¡No dejare a Astrid sola!

—Alguien vendrá a buscarle—dicho esto, varios hombres batallaron con Hiccup para llevárselo a la cabaña de Calder. Hiccup la perdió de vista cuando giraron hasta llegar al lugar, y mientras giraba la cabeza vio al niño que habían encontrado esta mañana; este se veía preocupado y mirando hacia donde estaba el banquete. Una mujer (probablemente su madre) lo hizo retirarse del lugar.

No quito de su vista el rostro del pequeño que le devolvía la mirada hasta que alguien lo arrojo a la cabaña y cerró la puerta.

Hiccup no se había detenido a pensar lo que pasaría al encarar nuevamente a Eret, posiblemente si los nephentianos no le mataban, la tripulación de este y el propio Eret lo haría; por lo menos, como mínimo, solo los arrojarían al mar si tenían suerte. Cuando se encontró ahí lo primero que vio fue a Eret y a los gemelos, ya despiertos, tratando de despertar al rey Mik. Se levantó como pudo, solo consiguiendo una postura adolorida y encorvada para ver lo que estaba pasando.

Cuando los demás le vieron, Hiccup apenas pudo tomar aire para hablar cuando Eret lo tomo de su cuello, haciendo que el dolor en su espalda fuera un poco más intenso.

 _Gracias, necesitaba eso._

—Sí, me alegra que te preocupes por mí, solo fueron unos cuantos golpes y… raspones… ¿quieres por favor dejar de…?—Eret apretó más fuerte y Hiccup sintió que la respiración se le iba.

—Muy bien, Hiccup Haddock, si es así que te llamas y si no estás a merced de esa… cosa—Eret escupió la última palabra, con todo el desprecio que le fue capaz de decir. Hiccup torció la boca, harto de todo ese teatro del control mental. — ¿Qué demonios acaba de pasar allá afuera?

—Primero que nada, estas ahorcándome—jadeo Hiccup señalando las manos del joven quien sujetaba fuertemente del cuello, impidiéndole respirar. Eret aflojo el amarre y Hiccup pudo tomar una bocanada de aire—segundo, no tengo ni la menor idea, lo único que sé es que quien matar a Astrid y que quieren a mi furia nocturna, quien por cierto, está a varios kilómetros de aquí, solo para sacrificarlo y usarlo para que un sujeto supuestamente se convierta en dragón—- explico Hiccup de forma entrecortada, los gemelos seguían mirándole expectantes—Y antes de que me mates o lo que sea, te aconsejaría que lo pensaras dos veces, porque… bueno, primero debemos sacar a Astrid de aquí, tengo la sospecha de que siguen vivos por mi…

—¿Crees que seguimos vivos por ti?—se burló Eret de forma sarcástica, Hiccup sintió como este apretaba más fuerte con cada palabra—escucha, pequeño y delgado imbécil, si seguimos aquí, es porque todos tenemos un turno para morir, primero esa bruja, luego nosotros, luego tú, cuando hayas traído a tu jodido dragón y quizá al último al rey de los dementes que esta por allá—señalo a su espalda—Así que estas jodido de cualquier forma, Gran y Estúpido Amo de Dragones.

—Deja de llamarme así—siseo Hiccup, tratando de soltarse del agarre de Eret, quien al parecer, tenía toda esa fuerza que aparentaba—No soy el puto Amo De Dragones o lo que sea que el archipiélago ha dicho de mí. Si estamos jodidos era porque alguien decidió parar aquí.

— ¿Ah sí? ¿Y cómo carajos iba yo a saber que todos tenían volados los sesos aquí?—Eret se le acercó al castaño de manera amenazadora—Es más, ¿Cómo iba yo a saber que tu esposa era una maldita bruja? Y no cualquier bruja, una heks, la cual pudo comernos en cualquier momento durante la noche.

— ¿Astrid es una bruja?—intervino Ruffnut, su hermano y ella intercambiaron miradas, asustados. —No veo que tenga una enorme nariz ni los labios negros.

—Exacto, debe tener verrugas en todos lados, lo que pasa es que usualmente se ponen pócimas para que queden bonitas para nosotros…

—Y sus ojos son azules, no negros, además no tiene el cabello o las uñas de ese color purpura que tienen las uñas de los cadáveres. —siguió defendiéndola Ruffnut, todavía sin sentirse convencida.

— ¡Exacto! La heks son horrendas y Astrid es lo opuesto a horrendo.

—Sah, es linda hasta para mí… y soy mujer.

—Tiene marcas de bruja en sus malditos brazos—intervino Eret, perdiendo la paciencia con los miembros de su tripulación, los dos se encogieron en ellos mismos, al parecer, ellos tampoco estaban familiarizados con un Eret tan molesto. —van desde sus antebrazos hasta las palmas de sus manos.

— ¿Y cómo sabes que lo son?—inquirió Tuffnut, todavía aferrado a la creencia infantil de que Astrid era normal, como ellos y como todo el mundo—Mamá decía que todas las brujas se llevaban a los niños cuando eran malos y se los comían. Pero Astrid no parece comer gente en absoluto, no se ha comido a ninguno de nosotros, además, esas pueden ser cicatrices, la gente suele lastimarse mucho y…

— ¡Lo sé porque vi a una de ellas asesinar a mi hermano y a mi madre!—explotó Eret, soltó a Hiccup y este se tomó la garganta. Lo gemelos se quedaron en su lugar, asustados por la confesión de su capitán; el castaño llego a pensar que las cosas no podían empeorar justo ahora— Vi que las llevaban cuando le estaban comiendo los órganos a mi hermanito, ¡¿Crees que no las recordaría, tarado?!

El labio inferior de Tuffnut tembló de forma incontrolable, viéndose a punto de llorar, se abrazó a su hermana, quien le consoló.

Hiccup había recobrado el aliento, pero ahora no tenía nada que decir.

—Escucha, no sé cómo… pero Astrid no es como ellas—aseguro el castaño, poniendo sus brazos delante de él para evitar un ataque. —De verdad, Astrid salvo mi vida de un aquelarre completo y estamos a punto de salvar a mi aldea precisamente de ellas.

— ¿Ah, de verdad?—Eret se volvió sarcástico hacia el joven, quien trataba de ignorar el dolor en sus heridas. —Mi mamá también creía que la ayudarían a ganar más dinero porque vivíamos en la miseria, y mira donde está ahora.

—Ella de verdad pudo matarme—el castaño continúo tratando de convencerle—Tenia la oportunidad y decidió desafiar a su aquelarre entero solo para dejarme ir. No es como tú piensas, ella no nos hará daño, te lo prometo.

— ¿Y por eso te casaste con ella? ¿Solo porque salvo tu vida?—atacó Eret, Hiccup frunció los labios— ¿Esperas a que crea esa basura?

—Es la verdad. Debo salvarla, y lo hare con o sin tu ayuda.

— ¡Ah, genial! Chicos, el Amo De Dragones está por hacer su acto final y llamara a su furia nocturna para que haga todo el trabajo sucio. —Eret fingió entusiasmo y se giró hacia un rincón—Por favor llámalo para que nos saque de aquí y tú puedas salvar a tu bruja.

La voz del castaño no tembló cuando sentencio lo siguiente:

—No puedo llamar a mi dragón.

Los demás se giraron, sorprendidos y asustados.

— ¿Qué?—susurro Eret despacio, intentando procesarlo, Hiccup ladeo la cabeza, pudo sentir que la sangre le empapaba la armadura y ardía con el sudor de su espalda. — ¿No vas a… llamarlo?

—No puedo hacerlo—reafirmo Hiccup, decidido—No puedo traerlo hasta acá, y aunque pudiera, está en Berk, atendiendo una invasión de brujas las cuales están esperando a que Astrid y yo regresemos para matarnos.

— ¿Quiere decir que dejaras que nos maten a todos?

—No estoy diciendo eso, digo que no puedo llamarlo. Pero se me ocurrirá algo para salir de esta, debe haber algo que podamos hacer sin usar a los dragones y sin…

—Hiccup, puede que yo no entienda la mayoría de las cosas que están pasando aquí, créeme, pero lo único que me quedo claro que ese demente quería era a tu dragón o no nos dejara salir de aquí, o mínimo no nos dejara en paz, así que llama a tu estúpido dragón o…

—Hay demasiada gente y saben lo que hacen, no voy a traerlo hasta aquí. —Se excusó Hiccup. —lo siento, pero no voy a traer a mi dragón hasta una trampa con un problema de temblores.

—Bien, ahora dame otra maldita razón para partirte la cara.—siseo Eret—he escuchado que has salido de peores, derrotaste a Drago Mano dura, pero no puedes contra un montón de desequilibrados que creen que un hombre puede transformarse en dragón y que eso los salvara de que su puta isla se venga abajo. Ahora trae el maldito trasero de tu dragón y pídele que nos saque esta.

—No puedo hacer eso.

— Hiccup, si no lo haces, nosotros mismos te torturaremos hasta que lo llames.

—Oye, no vamos a hacerle nada—intervino Ruffnut molesta, con su hermano todavía sollozando a su lado.

—No me importa si no quieren hacerlo, son mi maldita tripulación y hacen lo que les digo, o si no pueden irse directo al infierno.

—Eso no te da derecho de decirles…

— ¡Bueno! ¿Qué? ¿Vas a decirme como salir de aquí o como debo manejar a mi tripulación?

—Es que no puedo hacerlo—repitió Hiccup con voz fuerte— tiene que haber otra forma en la que se pueda salir de aquí. No lo entenderían, esto no es por los tramperos de aquí o…

— ¿Entonces, Hiccup? ¿Con qué tiene que ver?

El castaño tomó aire, miro a las ventanas, las cuales estaban cerradas, seguramente por afuera, porque no circulaba ninguna corriente de aire. Tembló y le dolió por las heridas, podía sentir que las gotitas de sangre recorrían su camino hasta asentarse en su espalda baja, vio como todos le miraban con atención.

No es fácil decir lo que eres todos los días, en especial si desde el comienzo de esta semana no has parado de decirlo. Toothless también se removió en algún lugar de su cerebro, incomodo, todavía sin confiar en aquellas personas.

—Conmigo. Yo soy el dragón, la furia nocturna que ha salvado a Berk y a otras islas todo este tiempo.

Hubo un silencio sepulcral, solo se escuchaba barullo afuera en el mismo idioma que nadie sabía hablar salvo el rey medio desmayado en el suelo. En ese idioma todos se escuchaban algo molestos, quizá porque no se lograba entender lo que decían; extrañamente, Hiccup no pensaba en ese momento en que se había confesado y en lo que probablemente estaban pensando los presentes, sino en el niño afuera que Astrid había curado con su agua milagrosa, como la llamaba ella. Se preguntó si podría ayudarles, si sentía suficiente simpatía por ellos, tal vez su familia no estuviese tan loca como casi todo el pueblo. Solo necesitaban salir, distraer a Calder y a los guardias que cuidaban a Astrid, correr hasta el bote… si nadaban…

Recordó algo importante.

El cuerno hueco, uno de ellos debía portarlo.

Los demás, ni siquiera recordaban el cuerno, es más, no podían pensar otra cosa más que Hiccup era nada más que un demente como los de Nepenthe.

—Oh, no—se lamentó Tuffnut sollozando y alertando a Hiccup.

—También se volvió loco—coincidió Ruffnut. Eret se cubrió la cara con las manos.

— ¿Qué? No, no estoy loco—negó Hiccup—Estoy hablando en serio, puedo transformarme en dragón, no tengo nada que ver con ese otro chiflado—se defendió, los demás no le creyeron—Sé que no van a creerme, pero puedo probarlo.

— ¿Quieres… decir… que…?—lloriqueo Tuffnut con la voz entrecortada— ¿… te puedes transformar en…?

—Tuffnut, es lo más estúpido que hemos oído…

—La leyenda existe.

Esa había sido otra voz, todos se volvieron a donde se suponía que estaba el rey Mik desmayado. Este se encontraba sentado, mirándoles con sus grandes ojos, todavía vidriosos por la siesta que le habían obligado a tomar; sonrió débilmente e intentó levantarse.

—Genial, más gente loca—mascullo Eret.

—La leyenda del Heredero De La Serpiente. — explico el joven, a pesar de verse un poco adormilado, podía verse lucido—Era una cosa que contaban las ancianas a los niños, sobre un hombre que podía convertirse en dragón. Hace mucho tiempo, se decía que nacería en una aldea un hombre bendecido por una völva, con la fuerza de diez hombres, la capacidad de surcar los cielos más rápido que cualquier dragón, y con la única misión de salvar a su propio pueblo. —relato el rey, poniéndose de pie—Calder y yo escuchábamos esa historia todo el tiempo, éramos muy buenos amigos, pero él era… un poco extraño, apartado de los demás, como si anhelara ser… algo diferente. Creo que el llego a creérsela demasiado…

—No es posible—negó Hiccup—Nací hace veinte años, la leyenda no pudo existir antes.

—Pues existía aquí—respondió con una sonrisa el joven rey. —Mira, yo jamás te llame, el que lo hizo fue Calder, él tenía la loca idea de que los dragones producían los temblores, pero eso me parecía imposible, aquí no hay ni un solo dragón por alguna extraña razón. Y cuando me di cuenta él me tenía todo el tiempo…

— Dormido, por eso…

—Tal vez por eso no me acordaba de muchas cosas en el día—sonrió el hombre—Creo que dice la verdad—le dijo a los demás— Quiero decir, ¿ya vieron su traje?

Hiccup dio un paso al frente, quedando justo delante de los gemelos.

—Es por eso que yo siempre salía de Berk y llegaba muy rápido a todos lados. —Explico—Es de verdad. Lo juro.

—Entonces hazlo—lo reto Eret.

—Bueno…— Hiccup titubeo—Primero necesitamos un plan, ¿todavía tienes el cuerno hueco?—le pregunto a Eret. Este se revisó los bolsillos.

—Debí perderlo durante el banquete.

—Uno de los cuernos de mi casco esta hueco—hablo Tuffnut sin titubear—ya sé que tenía que cambiarlo, pero no lo hice y lo siento mucho, porque debía hacerlo y…

—Muy bien, entonces, crea ese maldito plan…— condiciono el pelinegro—Y si no te conviertes en dragón, yo mismo…

—Sí, tú mismo podrás matarme.

* * *

El propio hombre rubio que había enloquecido hacía rato le tapo la nariz de manera abrupta, al grado que tuvo que abrir la boca para poder respirar, se vio en un problema cuando aspiro con la garganta el paño que cubría su boca. El sujeto metió dos de sus dedos en la boca de la chica y quito el paño con brusquedad, luego, cuando ella pudo respirar, le miro a la cara, se encontraba de rodillas y con las muñecas y tobillos en carne viva… o peor, el mínimo roce la hacía lagrimear del dolor.

 _Llegaran a mis venas, tal vez las corten, luego a mis huesos y entonces… lo bueno es que moriré antes…_

El sujeto le ato una cuerda de sparers en la boca, pasándole por las comisuras. La ató en la nuca, muy apretada, lo que hizo que le quemara las mejillas, parte de las orejas y el cuero cabelludo.

—Ahora todo lo que digas no le hará daño a nadie—aseguro el hombre. Calder miro a los otros presentes—Enciendan el fuego, recuerden avivarlo con la hierba mata brujas. Hoy salvaremos Nepenthe.

 _Tal vez si lo muerdo…_

Se le pudrirían los dientes, no podía simplemente morderlas.

Necesitaría un milagro.

Entre las personas que la rodeaban le pareció ver la silueta de un niño. Recordó al pequeño que había curado esa misma mañana; se preguntó qué estaba haciendo.

Pensó en si el pequeño la odiaría por lo que era... o si él estaba consciente de lo que era ella. No había ni un rastro de duda de que no tenía ni idea de lo que ella era, de lo que podía ser capaz. Definitivamente no. Se le veía en extremo agradecido por lo del agua mágica, ilusionado incluso.

Astrid llego a la conclusión de que no quería que ese pequeño la viera así.

Empezaron a hablar en el idioma que ella todavía entendía, sabía lo que le harían, primero que nada, se asegurarían de que el fuego empleado arderá solo con sparers, ya que estas acababan con la magia de las heks rápidamente. Luego, cantarían algo a los dioses, pidiendo que los deseos de ellos se cumplan (en ellos, estaba que la isla dejará de temblar), a cambio, la ofrecerían a ella, a un ser de oscuridad. Dramático.

La razón de la cuerda hecha con sparers en su boca, era para que todo lo que dijera no tuviera magia, es decir, si ella intentaba maldecir a Calder (por poner un ejemplo muy exacto), ninguna de sus palabras tendría alguna validez. Lo cual la dejaba en extremo incapacitada.

Algo bueno había salido de esto, por lo menos no la violarían, aunque eso no mejoraba las cosas. Gimoteo de dolor, procurando que nadie pudiese oírla, principalmente porque no quería abrir demasiado los labios, o si no, la cuerda rasparía las comisuras de sus labios hasta abrirlas hasta las mejillas. Y en segunda, porque no quería darle el gusto a Calder.

Si es que llegaba a salir de esta, cosa que dudaba, ella se encargaría de mandar a Calder al mismo infierno, lo quemaría como fuera en sus llamas toda la eternidad... Añadiendo algo extra, por su asquerosa propuesta anterior.

Pero eso solo pasaría si Hiccup se recuperaba milagrosamente. Vio que Stormfly también estaba atada y todavía inconsciente muy lejos de ella, las cuerdas parecían ser de metal, pero Astrid no estaba tan segura.

Alguien dijo que deberían hacer lo que Calder había sugerido hacia un rato. Varios estuvieron de acuerdo, incluso mujeres; la veían como un maldito pedazo de carne (en el sentido más literal de la palabra), y eso no hacía más que hacerla rabiar. Una cosa graciosa era que no le habían quitado el bolso, pero, sin poder llamar las cosas con su boca e inmovilizada, su bolso no servía de mucho.

Calder dijo que él era un hombre de palabra, y que Hiccup Haddock debía estar contento cuando llamase a su dragón. No quería imaginarse lo mal que seguramente la estaba pasando justo ahora.

— ¡Oye!

Astrid levanto la mirada, lentamente, mirando al hombre que le había hablado con asco. Ella no le contesto.

— ¡Contéstame!

Le dio una bofetada. Ella siguió tranquila, mirándolo con odio.

— ¿¡Me has oído!? ¡Bruja de mierda!

Intentaba humillarla, era obvio, apretó los dientes, respiro hondo y abrió un poco su boca, craso error, derramó más lágrimas de dolor. El sujeto la levanto con brusquedad, para luego llevarla hasta un poste de madera.

 _Genial, es mi fin._

* * *

— ¿Estás seguro que esto va a funcionar?— Eret miro a Hiccup con desconfianza— Para empezar no sabemos si está cerca de nosotros, ¿qué tal si nos escucha otra persona? Además, no hablamos su mismo idioma...

—Tenemos al rey, el problema no es ese— Hiccup se recargo en la puerta— Debe estar bloqueada con algo.

—Ya intente derribarla antes de que llegarás. Necesitamos más fuerza, es una madera muy fuerte...

 _Necesitamos ayuda entonces._

La piel empezó a picarle, las heridas de su espalda a escocerle. Le pidió a alguien algo para morder y le pareció que uno de los gemelos le daba un paño para ponérselo en su boca. Hiccup lo mordió intentando soportar el dolor.

Cuando sus alas salieran, le dolería como el infierno.

— ¿Siempre parece que te duele?

—No debería dolerme. — jadeo mordiendo el paño, su cuerpo se perlo de sudor, los demás dieron dos pasos atrás, por si acaso, Hiccup los miro con los ojos entrecerrados, Eret culpó a la histeria el hecho de ver los ojos del castaño de un verde eléctrico.

Sus ojos se pusieron en blanco, como si se hubiera desmayado, su cuerpo empezó a vibrar fuertemente, la piel pareció seccionarse en forma de escamas, para luego teñirse de color negro, el rostro se le deformo, rugió al sentir como sus alas salían de su espalda, y se puso a cuatro patas, estas empezaron a engrosarse, las uñas a crecerle como garras.

Su piel cambio de color a un negro satinado. Y en menos de un parpadeo Hiccup había dejado de ser un vikingo para ser un dragón.

Un furia nocturna, como en los cuentos que los marineros contaban sobre las hazañas de un sujeto que vivía en Berk que salvaba dragones. Nadie pudo respirar después de eso, viéndose sin aliento, hubo silencio en la cabaña cuando el dragón giró la mirada hacia los presentes, analizándolos uno a uno, con las pupilas rasgadas, igual que un dragón salvaje.

El dragón sacó la lengua durante un momento y parpadeo, las pupilas se le dilataron, dándole un aspecto más enternecedor y amigable. Resoplo y sonrió con las encías.

 _Les dije que podía hacerlo._

Sin embargo, a Hiccup le dolían un poco las alas, posiblemente que no podría volar demasiado. Hubo más minutos de muda sorpresa hasta que se escuchó que alguien golpeaba la puerta.

El dragón detectó su olor. Olía exactamente igual a uno de los sujetos que le había sujetado para encerrarlo hasta allí.

El hombre hizo llamados en su idioma, tal vez preguntándose por el ruido. No estaba muy seguro; en la cabeza del dragón retumbo:

 _DOOOOOORRRRRMIIIIIIIRRRRRRR..._

 _¿Dormir? ¿Quien?_

 _NECESITAAAAAAR..._

 _¿Quién lo necesita? ¿Quién eres?_

No hubo más, el sujeto seguía golpeando la puerta, tal vez amenazando con romperla.

—Bueno, al parecer los atrajiste con tu escándalo.

 _¿Amigo? ¿Estás ahí? ¿Quién necesita dormir?_

Le suelo empezó a temblar suavemente, apenas y vibraba.

 _Yo_. Mustio una voz femenina _. Creo que estoy alucinando..._

 _¡Astrid!_

 _¿Hiccup?_

 _Vamos por ti, aguanta un poco._

— ¿Qué hacemos? ¿Cuantos hay afuera?

Solo había uno. Tal vez los demás estaban con Calder, haciendo quien sabe qué.

El dragón rugió, extendió un poco sus alas para proteger a sus compañeros detrás de él. Todos retrocedieron, hasta Eret, que no parecía creer lo que estaba pasando; Hiccup abrió su hocico y este se iluminó con una potente luz azul.

Lo siguiente que los demás vieron fue el volar de miles de astillas, el sujeto nativo volando por los aires, y a Hiccup sacando humo por las comisuras de su hocico.

— ¡Libertad!— gritó Tuffnut, feliz de encontrar una salida.

Eret despertó de su ensueño.

—Muy bien, Tuff, necesito tu cuerno, vamos a llamar a nuestra tripulación— ordenó Eret, Tuffnut desarmo su casco, pasándole el hueso hueco— Rey Mik, permanezca a salvo...

La tierra tembló con un poco más de fuerza.

—Tenemos que sacar a la gente de sus casas... Presiento que esto colapsara en cualquier momento. — Opinó el rey— Yo me encargo. Ustedes detengan a Calder.

El dragón asintió y emprendió la marcha hacia Calder, sintiendo que el suelo temblaba cada vez más. El sonido del cuerno lo sintió en su espalda, trato de volar, para encontrar a Astrid.

 _¡DOOOOOORRRRRMIIIIIIIRRRRRRR!_

Y la tierra tembló de nuevo.

 _Tal vez sí haya un dragón después de todo._

— ¿Qué fue eso?

Snotlout estaba dormitando en el espacio del capitán, sobre el timón. Sacudió la cabeza cuando Fishlegs preguntó eso, confundido. Él no había escuchado nada fuera de lo normal.

— ¿Qué?— balbuceo Snotlout. Oficialmente el día de hoy había sido una perdida valiosa de tiempo, y no podía negarlo.

—Eso, sonó como el cuerno— respondió Fishlegs fijando su mirada en la isla. No encontró nada a pesar de ser el que mejor veía de la tripulación.

—Es un pueblo tribal— zanjó Snotlout, sin darle demasiada importancia— Hacen sonidos de cuernos... y de tambores... seguramente ni siquiera creen en Odín o Thor. Si hubiera problemas...

Un sonido fuerte lo interrumpió, parecido a un rugido, luego, el sonido del cuerno fue mucho más audible.

—Eret dijo que si sonaba el cuerno había problemas— contradijo Fishlegs. Luego con pesar, subió al poste con la canastilla, para ver mejor, Snotlout ya no se veía tan seguro de lo que había dicho y se acercó para escuchar lo que Fishlegs veía. — ¡Fuego!— gritó el muchacho, Snotlout miro a la isla— Pareciera como si quisieran quemar...

Sonido del cuerno. Luego, el barco se sacudió, como si el mar vibrara.

— ¡Tienen problemas, Snotlout!

—Y nosotros también, el agua se mueve como loca— Snotlout regresó al timón— Me voy a tratar de acercar, ¿Puedes ver que más hacen?

Fishlegs esforzó la vista.

—Tratan de quemar algo... Creo que es a alguien.

* * *

No supo cómo era que no se había desmayado antes. Las cuerdas ahora la ataban al poste, pasando por su pecho, la vista la tenía borrosa, y no se sentía del todo bien. Se preguntó si así sería morir.

Lo más probable era que sí. Si ella moría, Hiccup no perdería otra cosa más que sus piernas, pero era un precio justo si se podía salvar a Berk... Sintió el fuego y se dio cuenta de que alguien ya la había puesto en la hoguera.

Y que el piso temblaba.

Se escuchó un rugido. Vio a Calder sonreír, sin embargo, no la apartaron del fuego. Iban a matarla así Hiccup trajera a todos los furia nocturna consigo.

 _Va a matarme. Hiccup... Va a quemarme..._

Ni siquiera sabía si él podía escucharla o si solo estaba alucinado. Escuchó los gritos de júbilo de los aldeanos. Todavía podía entenderlos.

— _¡Hera Calder...!_ — gritó una vocecita infantil vagamente familiar— ¡Las casas se caen a pedazos...! ¡La tierra _opnar_!

Calder se giró con duda, al ver al niño que esta mañana le había dicho que encontró a Hiccup Haddock en la isla, sintió una ligera desconfianza. Sin embargo, perdió el equilibrio y lo confirmó, ese era un temblor bastante fuerte.

La tierra vibró, esta vez de forma diferente, como si brotara sonido de su interior.

 _¡DORMIR!_

 _¡DORMIR! ¡DORMIR!_

Astrid sintió que la cabeza le retumbaba con el eco de las voces, al principio pensó que se trataba de Hiccup, sin embargo, ella estaba lo suficiente consiente para saber que definitivamente esta voz era mucho más grave y casi inhumana, no como la suave voz del castaño.

— ¡La tierra se abre!

 _¿Hiccup?_

 _¡Astrid! ¡Son dragones!_

 _¿Quienes?_

 _¡La isla entera! ¡Es por eso que no hay más dragones aquí! ¡Es porque la isla es un dragón!_

 _Ah, genial._

Sintió dolor en las plantas de los pies, miro hacia abajo y observó con desesperación que el fuego llegaba a estos lentamente y le quemaba la piel. Quiso gritar de horror e impotencia, sin embargo, hacerlo haría que se cortará la boca.

Calder y algunos aldeanos perdieron el equilibrio en medio del temblor. Si lo que Hiccup decía era verdad, eso quería decir que toda la aldea se destruiría en cuestión de segundos.

— ¡Ungfrú Astrid!— exclamó el niño que hoy había conocido, corrió hasta ella y se cuidó de que el fuego no le quemará el rostro, Astrid le devolvía la mirada con preocupación, más por él que por ella. —El rey Mik me pidió que la ayudara, nuestras casas... ¿le quema?

—Un poco—jadeo la rubia tratando de minimizar el dolor que estaba sintiendo. Sintió como las manos del niño desataban hábilmente los nudos de las cuerdas, sin embargo, había un problema más grande.

Una de las montañas que se alzaban sobre Nepenthe se elevó como si tuviera vida propia, lanzando lava por el pueblo como si la escupiera de un enorme hocico, una montaña a su lado se elevó e hizo lo mismo, además se sacudió perezosamente, pero lo suficientemente fuerte como para que todos dieran un salto sin quererlo. Las enormes montañas rugieron después de eso molestos, abrieron sus enormes ojos amarillos, mirando alrededor.

—Buenos días—mustio Astrid.

 _Exacto, buenos días, al parecer han estado dormidos por un largo tiempo. Siglos, tal vez, no parecen felices de estarlo, por cierto._

Con todo y vibración, el niño logro desatar a Astrid de las manos y apartarla de la fogata, Astrid tropezó al momento, todavía tenía un pie atado al poste donde la habían amarrado. Buscó en su bolso y encontró el cuchillo-hacha, con el que corto la cuerda para poder huir. Ambos corrieron hasta que una enorme bola de fuego les cerró el paso, Astrid tomo al niño de la muleca y haciéndose de esfuerzos e ignorando el dolor que le producía moverse, lo condujo hacia otra parte.

— ¿Dónde están tus padres?

—Mi mamá esta con el rey…

— ¿Y mi tripulación?

—Están por aquí…

Fishlegs corrió fuera del bote, alarmándose todavía más al sentir el agua caliente, tal y como se siente cuando un volcán en una isla está a punto de hacer erupción. Snotlout remo más rápido, sin embrago no alcanzo a su amigo.

— ¡Se está quemando! Creo que son…

¡RAAAAAAAARRRRRGGGGG!

— ¡Dragones, maravilloso! ¡Sabía que nada en esta isla estaba bien!—bramo Snotlout llegando a la orilla, mientras que Fishlegs buscaba a el resto de la tripulación a gritos— ¡Con lo que me gustan los dragones!

— ¡Chicos! ¡Chicos!

El cuerno hueco volvió a sonar, al norte.

— ¡Suena en la aldea!

* * *

— ¡Esto es una señal!—grito Calder, levantándose con dificultad— ¡Mi cuerpo está por transformarse!

Los demás aldeanos no le hicieron mucho caso, tomaron sus armas y trataron de detener a los dragones.

 _¡Lo empeoran! ¡Los enfurecen cada vez más!_

— ¡Díselo a ellos!

Un furia nocturna cruzo el cielo, para sorpresa de todos, en dirección a los dragones, Calder sonrió y dirigió su mirada a la fogata, sin embrago, se enfureció de no encontrar a nadie.

La bruja había desaparecido.

* * *

— ¡Mantengan a los aldeanos lejos!— gritó Eret a los gemelos, a la par que ayudaba a otros aldeanos a salir de sus casas y esquivar los disparos de los dragones que habían surgido de la tierra. Eran enormes, más grandes que cualquier barco que el pelinegro hubiese visto, y al parecer eran parte de la isla misma. — ¡Rey Mik! ¿Sabía de esto?

—Estoy tan sorprendido como tú— dijo el rey con emoción, como si toda su aldea no se estuviera incendiando— ¿Quién lo diría? Por eso no hemos visto dragones nunca.

—Bueno, pues a menos que alguien les cuente in cuento para dormir este lugar no es seguro— repuso Eret, para luego sonar el cuerno, le pareció ver a alguien seguido de esto, corriendo directo hacia ellos, la primer figura era demasiado pequeña incluso para ser Snotlout y la otra demasiado delgada para ser Fishlegs. Suspiro molesto, aunque era parte del plan— ¡Eh, niño!

— Hér er það! Ég kom með hana aftur!

—Dice que la trajo de vuelta... a la bruja.

El niño y la bruja llegaron justo frente a ellos, ella todavía tenía las cuerdas que quemaban sobre su cuerpo, así como la cuerda que le atravesaba la boca. Los ojos estaban rojos de dolor, la cara sucia y atravesadas por los surcos de las lágrimas, las muñecas todavía tenían las marcas de bruja, sin embargo, ahora, goteaban sangre y estaban al rojo vivo, al igual que las palmas de las manos, la base de los dedos y los tobillos. Las rodillas estaban abiertas y sucias debido a estar arrodillada durante mucho tiempo y su trenza estaba desecha.

Descalza, con la ropa hecha jirones, pero Eret no podía verla como algo humano. Por lo menos no del todo.

Hiccup dijo que tenerla era clave para que todo saliera bien.

Eret estuvo a punto de decir algo cuando el grito de júbilo de alguien le interrumpió, vio a lo lejos a Fishlegs y a Snotlout, corriendo en su dirección. Eret se alegró de ver a su tripulación apoyándolo.

— ¡Un día! ¡Llevamos un día y ya estamos en peligro mortal!— gritaba Snotlout— ¡Esto pasa cuando tienes a Hiccup Haddock en tu barco! ¡Ese tipo da mala suerte!

— ¡Chicos!— gritó a su vez Fishlegs, llegando donde los demás, sin fijarse mucho en el aspecto de la bruja— ¿Qué está pasando? La isla está...

—Es un completo desastre, estos idiotas no tenían ni idea de que estaban viviendo sobre dos dragones gigantes. — mustio Eret, cuidado que el rey no le escuchará. Astrid no movió ni un músculo, sin saber exactamente que hacer— Tenemos que salir de aquí.

— ¡Mierda!— exclamó Snotlout— ¿Pero qué te paso?— le cuestionó a la rubia, mirándola de arriba a abajo, Astrid se encogió en sí misma, indefensa.

—No importa ahora, el punto ahora es salir de aquí— sentenció Eret, atrayendo la atención de los demás.

— ¿Y Hiccup Haddock?

Hubo un silbido cortando el aire, venía de arriba e iba a gran velocidad, fue casi invisible verlo entre tanto humo, sin embargo, quedaba claro que había sido un furia nocturna.

En todo el Archipiélago había solo uno. Fishlegs quedó boquiabierto, era la primera vez que veía a uno fuera de su imaginación y los dibujos de los libros.

—Digamos que está algo ocupado. — Aseguró Eret.

— ¡Pero vaya que lo está!— opinó Ruffnut, detrás de Eret, este rodó los ojos—Muy ocupado, Sip.

Astrid escudriño el cielo con la mirada, si Hiccup podía volar, eso quería decir que sus alas no estaban rotas, o por lo menos no del todo. Busco en su bolso y siguió la trayectoria del dragón, lentamente, Hiccup podía caer el cualquier momento y cuando lo hiciera...

— ¡Oye! ¿A dónde vas?

 _¡DORMIR!_

 _¿Quién no les deja dormir?_

Hiccup sobrevolaba la isla, buscando una posible solución que no fuera volar rápidamente o forzar las alas que en ese momento le ardían no sólo por el fuego. Miró preocupado los alrededores, no había ni un solo dragón muy cerca de este.

 _¡No para de hablar! ¡Tenemos que dormir!_

 _¿Quién lo hace?_

 _¡No vamos a dormir!_

 _¿Por qué? Tiene que haber una razón..._

 _¡Por años, los humanos han vivido a costa nuestra, aprovechándose de nosotros...!_

Hiccup observó las piscinas en la piel del dragón, así como los árboles rompiéndose en mil pedazos. El "agua" no era precisamente "agua", tal vez se trataba del somnífero que los dragones usaban para dormir durante tanto tiempo. Por eso quien las tocaba caía dormido.

 _... Bañándose en nosotros, comiendo de nosotros. ¡Y no lo permitiremos nunca más!_

 _Primero que nada deben calmarse, piensen bien lo que hacen, solo matan a gente inocente._

 _¡Ellos también lo hacen!_

 _¡No lo harán más!_ gimió Hiccup de dolor, luego planeo un poco más, sintiendo las alas arder. _Lo prometo, pero por favor, tienen que volver a dormir._

 _¿¡Y quien lo dice!?_

Uno de los dragones se giró hacia Hiccup con actitud desafiante, la furia nocturna, a pesar de no sentirse en condiciones para seguir volando, no se apartó del retador, siguió mirándole con valentía.

Tenía que solucionarlo rápido si no quería que las alas se le partieran a la mitad.

 _Yo, el alfa de dragones._

Levanto la cabeza, con orgullo y rugió con todas sus fuerzas, el hocico y parte de la cabeza de se iluminaron de un azul eléctrico.

Les ordenó que vuelvan a donde estaban y que regresen a dormir. Dejaran a estas personas, no volverán a levantarse, nunca jamás.

Los dragones lanzaron pensamientos confusos, en los cuales se hacían los desentendidos, o miraban hacia otra parte. No era un dragón ordinario, poseía los poderes de un alfa y estaba muy cerca de convencerlos. De hecho, su voz era más persuasiva y cautelosa que la voz que había escuchado antes, la cual les ordenaba despertarse.

Pero no se iban a rendir. Siempre y cuando esa gente dejará de cometer tales atrocidades, ellos irían a dormir; Hiccup no creyó que eso fuese un problema y aceptó. Con pasos pesados, los dragones volvieron a sus lugares, causando menos destrucción que ciento despertaron.

Se acomodaron, cerraron los ojos y por un momento todo regresó a la normalidad. Como pudo, casi tan satisfecho como adolorido, Hiccup aterrizó en la cima de un acantilado, respirando con dificultad.

 _Bien hecho, gracias Toothless._

El dragón se dejó caer al suelo, completamente agotado, pero no tanto como para caer casi muertos como la última vez en la que Astrid tuvo que apañárselas para llegar hasta el mercado del norte desde en medio del océano. Todo le dolía, desde la garra más insignificante hasta la última escama que tenía en la cola; hizo un esfuerzo sobrehumano para revertir la transformación y hacer que Toothless volviera a dormir o que por lo menos, descansara un poco.

Sintió como sus terminaciones nerviosas se encogían y se volvían de un tamaño más pequeño, como su piel cambiaba tanto de color, como de textura, como las alas se guardaban a sí mismas en su espalda, comprimiéndose, esta vez doliéndole muchísimo. Los dientes se acomodaron a la dentadura del muchacho y perdieron filo de forma significativa; los huesos se envolvían humanos, los mismos que necesitaba un chico de veinte años, escuálido y ordinario. La ropa volvía a donde debía estar y los ojos al color y tamaño del que debían ser.

Al final, siempre reaparecían sus pecas.

Estaba perlado en sudor y tendido en el césped solo con los brazos y piernas de apoyo. Jadeo, cansado y levanto la cabeza con los ojos cerrados, iba a ser un problema importante levantarse y darse cuenta de que estaba sangrando de la espalda (podía sentir, a parte del dolor, la temperatura de esta, tibia y escalofriante), sin embargo, lo logró, limpiándose el sudor de la frente. Vio a lo lejos las montañas que en realidad eran dragones y se alegró de haber convencido a esas criaturas tan rápido. Si ellas se hubieran negado con tanta facilidad, hice no quería pensar en cómo hubieran terminado las cosas.

Respiro hondo, llenando sus pulmones con humo y un ambiente bastante pesado y tranquilo. No le gustaba que estuviera así, mucho menos en aquel lugar tan cutre, una isla donde todos eran unos chiflados por efectuar un golpe de estado teniendo un líder el doble de chiflado que se creía un dragón. Recordó a Astrid y su situación, así como la situación de la tripulación de Eret y el pueblo, completamente destrozado; se dio la vuelta, a punto de volver a la aldea cuando vio cara a cara a Calder.

Este le miraba sin expresión en el rostro. Hiccup le rogo a los dioses que este háyase llegado después de su transformación, de haberlo hecho antes, este hecho le daría más y más alas de que el Heredero de la Serpiente existía… y era lo último que quería hacer en ese momento. Sintió como la sangre se le iba de la cara y de todo el cuerpo y como el dolor solo disminuía un poco o para darle paso a la preocupación. Hiccup iba a hablar cuando Calder le gano la palabra.

—Siempre fuiste tú, Hiccup Haddock—susurró el hombre, el muchacho supo la cruel verdad sintiendo frio en el pecho, sabiendo a lo que se enfrentaba—Eres más especial de lo que pareces, explica porque nunca estas cuando el Furia Nocturna ataca. Eres más peligroso, pero yo nunca pensé que fuéramos iguales.

Esto debe ser una broma.

—Pero no puede haber más—Calder no enfocaba su vista en nada en particular, parecía como asombrado, extraño, le toco el hombro todavía con la vista en algún lugar lejos de ahí—Puedes ser inmortal, puedes tener mi cuerpo, dragón.

—Alto, ¿Qué? —farfullo Hiccup, sacudiéndose la mano de Calder, temblando tanto de miedo como de nerviosismo.

— ¡Tengo que matarte, Jefe Hiccup! —bramo el hombre y saco de sus ropas una daga de buen tamaño, que afortunadamente Hiccup pudo esquivar, tambaleando con horror. Deseo por un momento volver a convertirse en dragón, sin embargo, este estaba bastante cansado y Hiccup bastante mal herido— ¡Beberé la sangre de tu cuello, la sangre del hombre que se transforma el dragón!

— ¡Calder, basta! —intento detenerlo el castaño, temiendo por su vida debido a sus múltiples heridas y a su debilidad en aquel instante. — ¡Detente! ¡Piensa bien lo que haces!

— ¡Jamás había estado tan cuerdo como ahora, jefe Hiccup! Era parte de tu destino venir hasta acá, todo esto para que yo, el elegido, tenga tu poder y reparta justicia justo como lo haces…

El castaño perdió el equilibrio, y viéndose perdido cubrió su cara con las manos, a punto de sentir la hoja afilada en su estómago, en su pecho o donde fuese que Calder iba a apuntar y destripar. Hasta que escucho como alguien golpeaba a otra persona, alzo la vista y vio una figura de cabello dorado sosteniendo una espada iluminada en fuego.

 _¡Astrid!_

Ella todavía llevaba puestos los harapos y algunas de las cuerdas, las cuales parecía ignorar mientras atacaba a Calder, este no perdió el tiempo y el derribo de un puñetazo, quitándole la espada en el acto, Hiccup busco entre sus cosas, recordaba haber tenido algo de gas de cremallerus en algún lugar de su armadura.

— ¡Todas las brujas sucumbirán! ¡Este mundo será un lugar mejor y bello…! ¡Puro, tal y como era antes…!

Hiccup se levantó, y una vez se dio cuenta de que Calder estaba bastante cerca del vacío, se le ocurrió hacer algo de tiempo.

—Calder, debes calmarte, pensarlo mejor…

— ¡Te matare Hiccup Haddock! ¡Y a ella la profanare hasta que no pueda respirar!

Astrid entrecerró los ojos y le lanzo algo con puntería perfecta. Hiccup vio con claridad como un saquito lleno de algo chocaba de lleno a la espada en llamas. Parpadeo un segundo y al otro Calder estaba cubierto de llamas y gritando de dolor. Soltó la espada y esta se clavó en la tierra.

El hombre, retorciéndose, mientras se veía como sus escamas se arrugaban a gran velocidad, miro con furia a Hiccup antes de hacer por el acantilado, este hizo un intento involuntario de salvarlo, pero ya era tarde. Calder siguió ardiendo incluso cuando se golpeaba con las rocas y cayó muerto al mar.

Hiccup casi pierde el equilibro de no ser por los brazos de Astrid, quien lo llevo de vuelta a la zona segura y quien también estaba en situación de shock. Ambos temblaban casi al mismo tiempo y sudaban a mares. Todo había terminado.

— ¿Estás bien? —le pregunto el castaño, mirándole, ella se arrancó con cierto dolor la cuerda que le atravesaba los labios y dijo con dificultad.

—Eso creo.

Hiccup reparo en su aspecto, pero no hizo ningún comentario al respecto, respiro hondo y volvió la vista hacia adelante.

-Así que… tu tenías mi espada.

La espada, llamada Inferno, ardía todavía con intensidad, amenazando quemar el pasto la rededor.

* * *

Por suerte, ella todavía tenía suficientes recursos para hacer su poción curativa. Por lo que curo a todo aquel que lo necesitara, claro, guardando un poco para sí misma.

Así que, sumergida en la tina del rey, en la cabaña de este, miraba como sus quemaduras desaparecían como si se tratara de pintura. Suspiro de alivio.

Puso especial cuidado en su cara y en su boca, así como en sus manos. Una vez esta volvió a la normalidad, se permitió salir junto con los demás para escuchar los agradecimientos del rey, todavía había en su cuerpo heridas que podían curarse por sí mismas, por ello cojeaba un poco al caminar, sin embargo, podía caminar sin la ayuda de nadie.

—… Todavía no hayo como agradecerle, jefe Hiccup, de verdad, usted ha salvado a todo mi pueblo.—el rey tenía una ropa distinta al día en el que lo conocieron, esta vez más elegante; a Astrid unas mujeres le prestaron ropa en lo que ella reparaba la suya, y Hiccup solo tenía rotas algunas partes de la armadura, los demás usaban ropas de los nativos, menos Fishlegs y Snotlout—Con Calder muerto, y los dragones muertos ya no habrá amenazas en esta isla… y prometo guardar el secreto, Heredero de la serpiente.

—Nadie jamás me había llamado así—contradijo Hiccup avergonzado, Astrid seguía apartada del lugar escuchando todo lo que decían; sintió un tirón en su falda y vio al mismo niño que la había salvado la noche anterior. Ella le sonrió, sin dolor, recordando que no le había agradecido todavía por salvarla de la hoguera.

—Hey—le saludo, el niño llevaba un bulto en sus brazos, cubierto con una manta, este agacho la cabeza al bulto, y luego destapo el bulto, resultó ser una adormilada Stormfly, quien dio un bostezo perezoso dirigiendo la mirada a la bruja. Le reconoció con alegría, salto sobre ella mientras Astrid no cabía de la emoción al ver a su amiga de nuevo con ella y al parecer, sana y salva.— ¡Stormfly!

—La encontré ese día, alguien casi la pisa mientras Calder hacia sus ceremonias. —Explico el niño, mirando fijamente a Stormfly, Astrid la subió a su hombro, donde el dragón le acaricio la cara con su hocico. —La llevaba en brazos cuando vi a tu novio—señalo a Hiccup—entonces supe que tenía que ayudar, me escape de mamá y…

—Gracias—agradeció la rubia, sonriendo con sincero agradecimiento, el niño desvió la mirada algo avergonzado, pero en el fondo, le agradaba que la muchacha agradeciera su trabajo—De verdad, no sé qué hubiera hecho si a ella… le hubiera pasado algo.

— ¿Es en serio lo que dicen?—cuestiono el niño de repente, tomo a la rubia por sorpresa, sabiendo lo que preguntaría a continuación—Que eres una bruja y que comes niños.

Astrid desvió la mirada, sintiéndose avergonzada, nuevamente expuesta, pero esta vez lo sintió más a fondo en el pecho.

—Lo de bruja… es verdad—admitió la chica, desatando las cuerdas de sus muñequeras, exhibiendo sus marcas—Pero yo no le hago daño a la gente. Por eso ayude a Hiccup a salvar este lugar y te ayude a curarte, ¿ves? Si fuera mala, yo no hubiera hecho tantas cosas.

—Tienes razón. —Acepto el niño, sonriendo—Yo no creo que seas mala—le abrazo, posando su cabeza en la cintura de la chica— ¿De verdad te tienes que ir?

—Debo terminar una tarea pendiente—respondió ella—pero, cuando termine tal vez venga a verte.

—No te sabes mi nombre para buscarme. —Se burló el niño, Astrid hizo una mueca—Me llamo Sigurd—se presentó.

—Lindo nombre.

Cuando terminaron de despedirse, Astrid se acercó a Hiccup con cautela, mientras este miraba preocupado el cómo cargaban el barco con provisiones; la miro y respiro hondo. —Creo que fue una pésima idea.

—Puede que sea en parte mi culpa—murmuro Astrid de forma distraída— ¿Crees que debamos… hablarles?

Hiccup ladeo la cabeza, preocupada. Todavía no se sentía en condiciones de volar, en especial por los hechos de la noche anterior; trago saliva y junto con su esposa se dirigieron al barco.

—¡Eret!—le llamo desde lejos mientras se acercaba, se fijó en que Astrid seguía a lado suyo, así que freno frente a ella—Creo que lo mejor es que te quedes un poco apartada de esto, ¿de acuerdo?—le sugirió, aunque por la cara que había puesto Astrid se mordió un poco la lengua.

—Ni de broma, solo yo puedo asegurarle de que no quiero comerme su tripulación o que los sacrificare en algo—se defendió, usando un tono amargo.

—Nadie menciono nada de sacrificios, pero gracias por la información—habló alguien a la espalda de Hiccup, la tripulación de Eret les rodeaba, con los brazos cruzados—No aceptamos brujas en este barco y… lo que sea queseas tu—señaló a Hiccup, quien en lugar de sentirse mal, solo se molestó un poco. Ni él mismo sabía a ciencia cierta lo que era.

—No soy como crees. —replico Astrid, usando su típica fortaleza y poco tacto. Al parecer, su tono ácido y amargo lo usaba con todos y no solo con Hiccup. Eret no se doblego, ni mucho menos el resto de la tripulación. —Quiero ayudar a Hiccup… y a Berk.

— ¿Y qué demonios le pasa a Berk? ¿Otro loco intenta hacerse con el poder del dragón alfa que en realidad es un hombre?

—Apreciaría que no se lo dijeras a todo el mundo—refunfuño Hiccup, Eret rodo los ojos, Fishlegs, sin embargo, sintió que los ojos se le iban a desprender del cráneo.

— ¡¿Qué…!?

—Te explico luego—corto Eret, Astrid dio un suspiro como señal de impaciencia.

—Escucha, si lo que quisiera fuera matarlos a todos, ¿no crees que eso hubiera hecho desde un principio? Mi tía quiere hacer eso con Berk y con todo el mundo, matar gente inocente, y no se detendrá a menos que yo encuentre la Tryllestav.

— ¿La que cosa?—cuestiono Snotlout, creyendo que había oído mal.

—La Tryllestav, una varita mágica. El arma más poderosa de una bruja.

Los gemelos reventaron en carcajadas, Fishlegs sudaba frio, Snotlout les siguió a con risitas un tanto disimuladas y Eret simplemente negó con la cabeza esbozando una gran sonrisa.

—Cariño, las varitas mágicas no existen. Si existieran, yo ya sería el hombre más rico de todo el archipiélago—se burló Eret. Astrid sonrió con superioridad.

— ¿Y si te dijera que si me llevas a ella te haría el hombre más rico de todos?

Eret dejó de sonreír. —No puedes.

—Claro que puedo. —y saco el mapa que llevaba a la Tryllestav. —Si nos ayudas, puedes ser el hombre más rico que haya pisado estas tierras. —Aseguro—Y ustedes, pueden obtener lo que deseen.

La tripulación se miró entre sí.

— ¿Qué tan lejos está esa varita mágica?

* * *

 ** _He vuelto, despues de un mes de no actualizar, despues de un examen de admision, despues de ver Aladdin, despues de tener que enfrentarme a examenes, despues de..._**

 ** _Bueno, ya xd_**

 ** _Que bien, que bien, ya todo esta bien :)_**

 ** _Es hora ya de festejar... En realidad no, todavia les falta un largo camino por recorrer. Ya sali de vacaciones, asi que prometo actualizar mas seguido, asies._**

 ** _Re-re-reviews:_**

 ** _Bere o Nade: Bien, apenas saliendo de vacaciones, con la preocupacion de un examen menos xd Pero todo oc._**

 _ **AME ese comic, en lo personal es mi favorito, es bastante cool y eso. Con una trama un poco mas madura que los otros cómics. Hablando de Astrid, ella no entiende como es que las sparers no le hacen el daño igual a las brujas normales, y no parece importarle demasiado. Asi como tambien, que las brujas pueden morir por lo que sea, no son invencibles xd**_

 _ **Esas preguntas son clasificadas Bv**_

 _ **Y las demas... ya se respondieron xd**_

 _ **Gracias, espero te guste este capitulo como el anterior.**_

 _ **chey120: Jejeje, estuvo demasiado genial, modestia aparte.**_

 _ **Esas se van resolviendo poco a poco, paciencia pequeña satamontes**_

 _ **Gracias por seguir la historia y por leer hasta aca :3**_


	10. Doncellas Aladas

(Voz de Rubius): WARNING, el contenido de este cap puede contener temas que no son los favoritos del público sensible. Se recomienda discreción.

Salvo por ocs y por la trama, todo pertenece a Cressida Cowell y a DreamWorks.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

《Se creía que estaba del otro lado del mundo, justo pegado al borde. Donde el mar tenía fin y donde las aguas se filtraban hacia abajo; marineros cuentan haberlo visto a lo lejos, justo donde desaparecían dragones. Se decía que era la entrada a un mundo diferente al nuestro, donde no había vikingos o alguna otra persona. Sólo dragones.

Se le conocía por muchos nombres, unos lo nombraban "Nido Mayor", los dragones le llamaban de manera silbante "Hogar" u "Origen", los marineros lo describían como un enorme agujero de mar. Los Berkianos le llamaban "Mundo de Dragones".

Las brujas, sin embargo, lo llamaban "Mundo Oculto", la tierra donde la magia se hacía más presente. El origen de todo, quizá, de donde venían las criaturas más mágicas de todas: Los dragones.

Ahí, custodiada por un furia nocturna, se resguarda el tesoro más valioso que una bruja pudiese tener, con la...》

Astrid pasó página, sin embargo, no había más acerca del Mundo Oculto. La página en el libro de su madre había sido cortada con una habilidad milimétrica, como si no se quisiese que se notará su ausencia, aunque, se notaba bastante al ser un libro cosido. Dejo el libro donde estaba y estiró su espalda, Hiccup analizaba un mapa, calculando distancias, por lo que no notó el movimiento de su compañera.

Tal vez Hiccup, al ser un dragón, sabía acerca de lo que era el Mundo Oculto, pero temió preguntar y no obtener la respuesta que necesitaba. Desde que habían llegado a Nepenthe, Astrid tenía la impresión que tal vez se dirigía a ese lugar, justamente al borde del mundo, donde el mar tenía fin y se colaba directo al infierno. Se mordió los labios, nerviosa.

No había hablado con él desde que habían salido de Nepenthe.

— No entiendo— habló Hiccup, como si hubiese leído sus pensamientos, se veía cansado, pero con un sinfín de dudas— La siguiente isla es la de los Defensores, se supone que el mapa sigue, pero solo marca una parte repleta de mar.

— Quizá...— Astrid vaciló un poco, todavía se encontraba en estado de shock por lo ocurrido— Quizá, es una isla muy pequeña, tanto que no se alcanza... a ver en el mapa— habló en un hilo de voz que no le gustó nada.

Hiccup frunció el ceño, como preocupado, Astrid se encogió, sintiéndose pequeña, muy pequeña.

— ¿Estás bien?— volvió a preguntar él, como si esta vez ella fuese a responder y él estuviera muy seguro de eso. Astrid simuló que no tenía importancia, por lo que asintió. — En serio, ¿Todo bien?

Volvió a asentir. No se sentía con ánimos que hablar o algo así, no sabía exactamente el porqué.

Hiccup no se rindió y Stormfly detectó lo cerca que estaba el castaño, por lo que lo hizo retroceder con un gruñido amenazante; Hiccup se quedó dónde estaba, tranquilizando a la Nadder.

— Puedes contar conmigo, puede que yo no te conozca de toda la vida o algo así, pero si algo malo paso en ese lugar, si alguien...

— Creo que está en mi sangre saber cómo reaccionar a las vejaciones— repuso ella con un tono más ácido que lo usual, Hiccup lo notó y se preocupó todavía más— Estoy molesta, solo eso. — no dijo eso muy convencida y volvió a su libro de hechizos, dando la conversación por terminada.

Hiccup respiró hondo, soltando el aire muy despacio, como si no quisiera hacer ruido.

— Temía que te pasara algo.

— ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué aún no tienes la Tryllestav y adoras usar tus piernas?— repuso Astrid en tono grosero, sin mirar a Hiccup en absoluto. Este negó con la cabeza.

— Cuando vi que estaban a punto de hacerte daño no pensé en eso. De hecho, no lo había pensado hasta ahora— Negó Hiccup, ella le devolvió la mirada lentamente— Astrid, si alguien te hizo algo y puedo ayudar...— ella no contestó, mordiéndose uno de los carrillos— Además, es más genial cuando me críticas y me detestas en general.

Astrid le miró con los ojos vidriosos, luego apartó la cabeza, enfadada esta vez de verdad. Soltó un suspiro, dolida.

— Es que nadie me había... Quiero decir, yo sé lo mucho que la gente me odia, porque pues... Está en mi sangre, todo lo que les hacemos a ustedes pero...— Se hizo un ovillo, para que Hiccup no la viese llorar ni por asomo, este lo comprendió, pero no dijo nada, siguió escuchándola— Creo que jamás alguien me había tratado con tanto desprecio, que mi tía me quiera matar es una cosa, pero que esas personas crean que solo soy un trozo de... de carne es...— Escondió la cara entre sus rodillas, cubriéndose con los brazos— Humillante, no lo sé. Terrible.

Se quedó callada, con el rostro oculto, pero soltando lágrimas. Sintió como Stormfly se apoyaba en su costado, tratando de ayudar, pero se asustó de sentir la mano tibia de Hiccup sobando su espalda de manera conciliadora, le dirigió una mirada furiosa, pero él no se inmutó para nada, es más, sacó de su armadura maravilla un pañuelo de tela para que ella se limpiará las lágrimas. A pesar del orgullo y de la vergüenza, lo acepto y se limpió los ojos, arrasó con los surcos, llorando todo lo que debía llorar.

Hiccup no se apartó de su lado, a modo de consuelo. Hasta que Astrid se sintió mejor y tuvieron que ir a cubierta para asegurarse de que estaban yendo todavía rumbo hacia la isla de los Defensores.

Una vez arriba, Hiccup pensó que se había hecho de noche al ver que había tan poca luz. Vio hacia arriba y solo vio nubarrones grises tapizado el cielo de forma densa y sin ganas de quitarse en un buen tiempo; silbo, impresionado, al parecer se aproximaba una tormenta de las buenas. Se preguntó como Eret y los demás lo manejarían.

Después de que Eret dejará en claro que después de encontrar la Tryllestav quería ser el hombre más rico en el archipiélago, los demás decidieron hacer sus propios deseos, unos como Snotlout y Fishlegs más seguros que otros. Snotlout quería algo similar a Eret, salvo que el no sólo quería dinero infinito, sino también su propia isla, llena de mujeres hermosas dispuestas a estar con él y con hombres solo a su servicio. Sin dragones terroríficos tales como los Pesadilla Monstruosa.

Fishlegs, sin embargo, había pedido un barco pescador que siempre que zarpara tuviera peces que pescar, así como una biblioteca llena de libros de todos los temas existentes en el planeta. Los suficientes para mantenerlo muy ocupado en sus ratos libres... Ah, pero si había que tener un tema en específico para los libros, sería los dragones.

Los gemelos se encogieron de hombros y dijeron que ellos se lo pensarían mejor, que ya le dirían a Astrid lo que querían más adelante, tal vez cuando todo aquello terminará. Astrid no discutió más y por eso los aceptaron en el barco; ella también reparo en las nubes y olió lo agrio que estaba el aire salado del mar.

— Tormenta— salió de sus labios casi con voz pastosa. Se aclaró la garganta para que esta dejará de sonar de esa manera. Su dragón espero una orden, Astrid sonrió con ternura dada la confusión de su dragón— Tú no, tontita, la de arriba— y señaló al cielo. La dragona gruño, consciente del error y volvió a dormitar sobre su hombro, escondida en la capa roja.

— Se viene con todo— terció Tuffnut, se acercó a Hiccup y le tomó del hombro— ¿Crees que puedas... ya sabes, volar...?

— No puedo... por lo menos no mucho tiempo— le respondió el castaño, mirando con desconfianza la mano de su amigo. — ¡Hey, Eret!

Eret, quien sostenía el timón del barco dirigió su mirada hacia el joven de una forma que Hiccup determinó como desagrado; tal vez, a pesar de que iba a hacerse rico con la Tryllestav, detestaba tener que soportar a dos personas como Hiccup o peor aún, como Astrid.

— ¿A dónde estamos yendo?

— Fuera de la tormenta— gritó Eret en respuesta, solo por querer responder algo. Hiccup no se sentía satisfecho con tal confesión, peor todavía sabiendo lo que se avecinaba— Tengo todo bajo control, Haddock. Nos iremos de este lugar rápido.

— No me refiero a la tormenta— Negó Hiccup, aunque en parte si se refería a la tormenta— Sino a donde estamos yendo, ¿hacia dónde?

— Tomaremos un pequeño atajo— dijo Eret, todavía con el mismo tono molesto. Hiccup no se sentía convencido— A más tardar media noche llegaremos a la isla de los defensores del Ala...

Fishlegs camino hacia Hiccup, con aire dubitativo, Astrid lo noto, pero no le dio bastante importancia.

— Oigan, ¿Y qué van a hacer una vez lleguen a la isla?— cuestionó con auténtica curiosidad y sin que pareciera que tenía otra intención más que saber lo que ocurría. Astrid quiso abrir la boca para responder, pero Hiccup se le adelanto.

— Bueno, no lo habíamos pensado... Tal vez podríamos tomar algunas provisiones, es que estábamos esperando a que yo... a que yo me curará.

Los demás le miraron confundidos. Astrid entrecerró los ojos.

— Estaba herido, las brujas que quieren matarnos casi le arrancan las alas—hablo Astrid en un tono bajo, sin embargo, Eret alcanzo a escucharla, todos los demás se quedaron estáticos al oírla— Por eso él no pudo volar antes—explicó-

— ¿Eso quiere decir que están… malditos?—pregunto lentamente Tuffnut con los ojos muy abiertos, su hermana hacia lo mismo, como si fueran a salirse de las cuencas. —Algo así como… que tienen una maldición… y eso hace que las cosas les salgan mal…

— No me gustaría asustarlos con eso. —Astrid hizo una mueca. Los demás no hicieron otra cara, es más palidecieron peor. —Pero, por lo que hemos visto, bueno, la mala suerte.

— El maremoto fue tu culpa. —razono Ruffnut. Hiccup miro a Astrid preocupado—Mi hermano casi se muere por tu culpa.

— No fue mi culpa, hay alguien que nos sigue—se defendió la chica, los demás no adoptaron una posición más relajada. —Solo se detendrá, si encontramos la Tryllestav.

— ¿Eso podría matarnos?—intervino Snotlout, repentinamente preocupado.

— No, si protejo el barco—murmuro ella, para luego buscar su libro, Eret la detuvo antes de que pudiera hacer algo.

— ¡Oye, espera!—la detuvo en seco, Astrid le miro sin saber qué hacer. —Nada de magia en mi barco, no quiero que invoques demonios, o hagas estrellas de sal o de sangre en la cubierta, ni sacrificios o lo que sea que tengas planeado hacer.— Eret se veía como si hablara en serio, pero Astrid estaba a punto de echarse a reír a carcajadas.

Su cara debió revelar algo, porque Eret hizo una cara mucho más amenazante.

— Eh, bueno…— Hiccup decidió meterse en la conversación—Ella no ha hecho eso en todo el tiempo en que la he conocido.

— La magia no funciona así—respondió Astrid con una sonrisa risueña, Eret la vio desconcertado—Tú estás hablando de los rituales. Y no necesito un ritual para hacer magia. —se encogió de hombros, algo paso entonces, porque Stormfly salió volando de su hombro en dirección a la proa, olisqueando el aire y chillando a cada momento. Sin embargo, Astrid no le hizo mucho caso. —La magia la tengo aquí—y señalo su antebrazo cubierto por la muñequera, Eret bajo su mirada a este— No tiene nada que ver con los rituales…

— Mientes, todas ustedes deben matar a alguien si quieren hacer magia. —afirmo Eret.

— No, en realidad. —negó Astrid con una tranquilidad asombrosa. Hiccup la apoyo después.

— Pues, he estado con ella todo este tiempo, y he visto que hace cosas asombrosas, sin matar a nadie.

— Solo necesito decir unas palabras, tal vez incluso utilice algo fácil de conseguir, pero no tengo que matar a nadie. —Justifico Astrid—A menos, claro, que quiera revivir a alguien o que quiera hacer un sacrificio, o un ritual especial… No somos tan salvajes.

— Pero comes personas.

— ¡Yo no como gente!—salto Astrid, ofendida. —No he comido personas desde que era una niña, y sabe desagradable—se excusó, Eret no esperaba esa respuesta—Las brujas comen gente cuando no hay nada más que cazar o porque creen que eso las hace más especiales. Lo mismo pasa con los dragones, casi nunca tenemos que comer…

— ¿Quieres decir que comen personas solo por hambre?—intervino Fishlegs, curioso por saber más sobre la vida de Astrid.

Ella asintió.

— No somos muy queridas como para ir a los mercados sin que nos reconozcan. — La joven hizo una mueca retorcida, casi avergonzada, Hiccup la imito—Cazamos lo que podemos... y eso es en parte lo que hizo que mi tía decidiera dominar Berk. El aquelarre estaba harto de vivir dentro de un enorme dragón reina...

— ¿Vivías en un dragón?— Tuffnut intervino en la conversación, más maravillado que asustado (y de verdad estaba muy asustado), los demás tenían un sentimiento similar. — ¿Estaba vivo o algo así?

Astrid negó con la cabeza, algo divertida. Hiccup también se veía curioso acerca del tema; y no era para menos, el joven apenas y sabia acerca de la vida de su compañera (ahora esposa), así que se explicaba porque estaba tan lleno de curiosidad, tal vez incluso hasta con más curiosidad que los demás.

— No, estaba muerto. Lo mataron con magia... y, bueno, al no tener nada más que comer, nos lo comimos—admitió la rubia algo apenada, trato de componer su semblante. — Era una hembra, y al parecer, una especie de reina, los dragones le llevaban cosas de comer...

— ¿Una reina? — intervino Hiccup, sin poder creerlo. — Debía ser un dragón de enorme tamaño, ¿escupía hielo?

— ¿Hay dragones que escupen hielo? –Astrid no podía creerlo, ¿acaso había dragones que no escupían fuego?— ¿Cómo…?

— Claro que no. —Astrid rodo los ojos y volvió a su historia. —el punto es que no como personas desde hace años y créanme que no extraño para nada esa época de mi vida.

Eret levanto una de sus cejas, sin creerlo del todo.

— Que gracioso, eres una bruja vegetariana. —se burló, luego volvió a lo que hacía antes, tratar de sacar el barco de la tormenta. —No hagas nada extraño.

Astrid torció los labios y saco su libro, una vez abierto en la página de hechizos de protección, procedió a tratar de prepararse.

 _Im 'sicut hic quod loquitur ad vos causa fiunt._

 _Mihi opus tuum praesidium, tua misericordia: quia virtus omnia opus est, ut defendat omnes habeo._

Empezó a hablar, con voz queda, tocando con la palma de la mano el mástil mayor del barco. Luego, tembló, sintiendo su poder.

— ¿Debe hablar de esa forma tan rara todo el tiempo?—le murmuró Snotlout a Hiccup quien estaba un poco menos impresionado que los demás. Hiccup asintió y puso un dedo sobres sus labios para hacer silencio. Los demás hicieron caso y solo se escuchó el murmullo de las olas, así como el incesante chapoteo de las olas contra la proa del bote, causando que los demás temieran un poco más.

 _Haec navis est non habere, quod suus 'omne quod valet ad me: Quaeso, domine, defendat eum ad me defendat omnes cantavit, quam posuerim super eos potentes estis: et non erit cognoscere quod ad virtutem, et ipsa verum est, et quid pulchrum est ac tenebras._

Las nubes se concentraba cada vez más, haciendo que estas se volvieran mucho más oscuras, aterrando a los demás, los truenos sonaban a lo lejos, casi a cada frase que Astrid terminaba de pronunciar, como si el demonio tratara de responder a las plegarias de la rubia.

Hiccup recordó lo que Astrid le había dicho cuando regresaron a Berk por segunda vez, que había un hechizo más efectivo para protegerlo, pero era mucho más largo que los otros. Las heridas le palpitaron, no sabía si era por el nerviosismo o porque alguien más estaba haciendo que dolieran un poco.

Astrid inmediatamente encontró una navaja pequeña en su bolso, la hoja estaba tan afilada que los demás temían a que les cortara las pupilas con solo mirarla. Los gemelos se abrazaron entre sí, Snotlout no pudo evitar aferrarse de forma poco valerosa a Fishlegs, hablando del grandulón, sentía que necesitaba ir al baño con urgencia o se orinaría en sus pantalones. Hiccup dio un paso adelante, como si tratara de evitar algo, pero no sabía exactamente qué.

Eret miraba en guardia, asegurándose que su espada estaba a la mano.

 _Et dabo tibi animam meam ego dabo spiritum meum, ut in sanguine meo, det vobis._

Dicho esto, corto una de las palmas de sus manos, apretó la mano y una gota de sangre salió de esta, aterrizo de forma limpia e interrumpida en el piso de la cubierta, penetro la madera e hizo vibrar ligeramente el barco. La tripulación sintió como si algo invisible cubriera sus cuerpos desde la punta de sus pies subiendo hasta el último de sus cabellos.

Astrid levanto la mirada. Tenía toda la atención del Señor Oscuro, podría pedir lo que quisiera…

Miro a Hiccup, se veía preocupado, pálido, sin embargo, noto cierto alivio cuando la vio bien y que no tenía intención de matar a nadie. Lo había protegido, así como a todos los demás, pero, lo mejor era prevenir, ¿Qué pasaba si se separaban? Tuvo una corazonada, algo que le había dicho que tenía que añadir algo más.

 _Et velit, protegere a guy qui est draco, et hominibus. Quoad corpus._

 _Concedam illi cum oculis elabitur compellit proxima._

Paso un relámpago.

 _Supongo que me ha oído._

 _Te laudant._

Terminó, y en ese mismo momento Stormfly bajo hacia el hombro de Astrid. Ella camino hacia los chicos, sintiéndose algo incomoda al ver las caras de los demás, suspiro y asintió con la cabeza.

— Termine. —sentencio. —No fue tan malo como lo imaginaban.

— ¿Tu… hablaste con el…?

— ¿… demonio? Algo así, no hay nada que preocuparse, el barco está protegido.

— Si, por el Diablo. —gruño Eret desde su lugar. Astrid le ignoró.

Dicho esto, un relámpago cayo directamente al mástil mayor del barco, eso hubiera hecho incendiarse el barco, sin embargo, el barco solo absorbió la electricidad.

— Creo que no le gusta que lo llames así. —observo Tuffnut de forma infantil. Eret apretó los labios, sin embargo, no quiso hablar más.

Por supuesto, no paso mucho tiempo para que lloviera fuertemente, que el barco se tambaleara de forma peligrosa, sin hundirse, Eret perdió el control del barco y opto por fijarlo en una posición contraria a donde quería llevarlos la marea, enterró su espada para fijar el timón y se sostuvo como pudo. Estar en un barco "seguro" no garantizaba que no pudieran salir volando de él.

— ¡Sosténganse de donde puedan!—grito Eret, los demás hacían lo propio.

— ¡No puede ser que nos pase esto por segunda vez consecutiva!—grito Snotlout, sostenido de un mástil. — ¿Están malditos o algo así?

— No me gustaría llegar a esa conclusión. —respondió Hiccup a su vez, en el borde derecho del barco. Temía que algunas cosas en el barco resbalaran hacia él, algunos barriles, por ejemplo. —Pero cada día me cuesta creer que no es así.

Astrid estaba su lado, buscando con que más podían aferrarse, ya que las olas amenazaban a lanzarlos fuera del barco; Tuffnut y Ruffnut no estaban en mejores condiciones, cada uno estaba en una vela resistiendo el viento y la lluvia. Fishlegs estaba abrazando uno de los postes.

— ¡Tuff, Ruff! ¡Bajen y sosténganse de algo más firme o se caerán…!—grito Eret, sin embargo, una ola le hizo callar. La ola impacto contra el barco, cubrió toda la cubierta y casi hace que todos se soltaran del barco… Excepto por los gemelos, quienes seguían aferrados a los postes de las velas.

— ¡Ay no!—La vara de la vela de Tuffnut se giró a la izquierda. Ruffnut casi se suelta al ver a su hermano alejarse, ambos dirigieron la vista hacia la cubierta, esperando ver a sus amigos de nuevo. — ¡Chicos!

Ahí estaban, Snotlout, Fishlegs, Eret quien por poco había sido arrastrado por la corriente y que ahora se aferraba por su vida en el borde del barco, Ruffnut chillo y se arrojó a la cubierta de un salto para ayudarlo. Ella no se dio cuenta de que alguien faltaba en el barco, Astrid si, y cuando se vio sola en el borde del barco, empezó a entrar en pánico.

— ¡Hiccup!—gritó ella, mirando hacia todos lados, el grito llamo la atención de todos, quienes volvieron hacia todos lados, buscando a Hiccup, Tuffnut ayudo desde arriba, sin embargo, no había rastro del castaño.

Ni de un dragón.

Eret volvió al barco con ayuda de Ruffnut.

— ¡Se llevó a Hiccup!—grito Astrid como si el mar fuese una persona. — ¡Esta fuera del barco!—se giró para buscar en el mar, mínimo con la vista, pero no lograba ver nada. — ¡Hiccup!

— ¡Oigan, lo veo!—exclamó Tuffnut apuntando hacia el horizonte, Astrid dirigió su mirada hacia donde el rubio estaba apuntando. — ¡Esta por allá!

— ¡Fishlegs, trae una cuerda, átala a un barril vacío antes de perderlo de vista!—ordeno Eret, este se soltó temblando, luego hizo lo ordenado. Hiccup daba saltos en el agua, alzando los brazos, apenas se escuchaba el sonido de su voz debido a la tormenta. — ¡Rápido!

Astrid se tocó una de las marcas de bruja, si no lo sacaban a tiempo, jamás podrían hacerlo. Hiccup se aferraba a la superficie como podía, sin embargo, estaba empezando a sentir agotamiento, y el hecho de que el agua salada penetrara en sus ropas irritando las heridas en su espalda, así como la poca agua que había en sus pulmones y que aumentaba al tiempo en el que el necesitaba respirar. Todavía los veía, pero tenía bastante miedo.

 _Toothless, necesito que me ayudes. Hay que hacer un intento por salir de aquí…_

Algo aterrizo cerca de él, vio un barril a unos tres metros de donde estaba, alejándose cada vez más gracias a la corriente. Haciendo un esfuerzo casi sobrehumano nado hasta alcanzarlo a duras penas. Tosió agua.

— ¡Lo tenemos!—gritó Fishlegs, Astrid le ayudo a tomar la curda y empezó a tirar de ella para traer al muchacho de vuelta, se les unieron los demás, sosteniéndola fuerte o la corriente haría que la soltaran.

— ¡Con fuerza!—jadeó Astrid. Hiccup cada vez estaba más cerca, este tenía la mirada perdida, posiblemente hablando con Toothless.

Tuffnut termino de bajar del mástil para ayudar cuando vio una enorme ola dirigirse al barco.

— Ah… chicos…

Los demás voltearon en ese mismo segundo.

— ¡Ay, no es cierto!—grito Snotlout.

Hiccup también vio la enorme ola.

— ¡Toothless, mierda! ¡Necesito ayuda!—grito Hiccup desesperado.

Al ver que Toothless seguía sin contestar, se aferró con todas sus fuerzas al barril y espero el impacto.

.

Astrid se sentía confusa, sin poder respirar, el barco parecía que había dado toda la vuelta. Sintió como algo la jalaba y sintió la necesidad de respirar y de abrir los ojos. Al principio creyó que había sido Stormfly, sin embargo, sentía que dos fuerzas la jalaban hacia arriba. Una de ellas tiraba de su cabello, y la otra parecía agarrarla de la cintura.

Al fin sintió el aire, respiro hondo y abrió los ojos, vio a Eret a su lado, mientras que los demás, estaban a su alrededor, el barco estaba de nuevo en la superficie y justo frente a ellos, Stormfly voló a su alrededor, la tormenta había cesado un poco, incluso el color de las nubes era de un gris menos oscuro y más prometedor. Eret no aflojo el agarre a pesar de que ella estaba consiente, Astrid lo agradeció.

— ¡Estamos vivos!—grito Tuffnut feliz y chapoteando alrededor, su hermana hizo lo mismo y Snotlout cubrió su cara.

— Oigan, cabezas de carnero, ya trague demasiada agua de mar para el resto de mi vida. —se quejó con la voz amarga, sin embargo, al ver la mala cara que había puesto Ruffnut, cambio su semblante. —Bueno, Ruff, tu si puedes, quiero decir, no eres un cabeza de carnero.

— ¡Oh, cállate, sesos de moco!—Ruffnut le lanzó agua a la cara y dio por terminada la discusión.

— ¡Shhh! ¡Te dijo sesos de carnero!—se burló Tuffnut de buena gana. Astrid estaba impresionada de su resistencia emocional después de casi morir. O era muy bueno en eso o era un completo imbécil.

— Cállense, ahora hay que concentrarnos en subir al barco…

— Hiccup…— mustio Astrid con voz rasposa. —Ya no está aquí… Tengo que encontrarlo…

— Bueno, no creo que lo encuentres, digo, hubo una tormenta. —respondió Tuffnut de forma cruel, Astrid sintió un vacío en su estómago.

— El cabeza de carnero tiene razón, sería como buscar una aguja en un pajar. —Corroboro Snotlout. —Uno muy grande… y una aguja muy pequeña. Y aunque hubiera sobrevivido a una ola de ese tamaño (cosa que dudo) nadie puede estar tanto tiempo solo en altamar.

— Que sensibles son, chicos. — les reprendió Fishlegs, Snotlout solo cerro la boca.

Astrid miro sus muñecas. Estaban intactas. Las marcas estaban igual de marcadas que siempre.

.

No se sentía como si estuviera en el agua.

El ambiente estaba menos denso, era aire el que lo rodeaba, y debajo de él había una mullida superficie, cómoda y bastante confortable. No estaba mojado, sino seco y cálido. Lo último que lograba recordar era sus manos alrededor de un barril a punto de hundirse, y unas manos rodeando su torso y elevándolo en el aire.

Y a una mujer, de enormes ojos verdes mirándole con una sonrisa.

Abrió los ojos lentamente, preparado para verse en el Valhalla. Preparado para ver a su padre felicitándole por ser tan valiente, sin embargo lo primero que vio fueron los mismos ojos verdes que le había rescatado.

Era una mujer con facciones angelicales, enormes ojos y una tiara plateada sobre su frente. La cabellera pelirroja bien sujeta a una trenza.

— Hola, Hiccup Haddock.

Al principio creyó que lo había imaginado, porque después de dicho saludo no hubo sonido alguno en el lugar, además, la luz en el lugar era amarilla, casi dorada, celestial, sobre un fondo blanco y casi irreal.

Intento incorporarse, sumamente confundido. Abrió más los ojos y se dio cuenta de que estaba en una cama repleta de almohadas y cobertores, estaba seco y la armadura estaba colgada en una ventana proxima donde se secaba a la luz del sol y del cielo azul. Hablo, y la primera vez que lo hizo su voz sonó más como un graznido de terrible terror, sonó a algo parecido a un "¿Dónde estoy?" bastante seco e inentendible, con todo eso, la mujer le sonrió como si le entendiera.

— No se fuerce, tome algo de esto, para aclararse la garganta.—le paso una copa de un metal muy brillante parecido al oro, con un líquido acuoso y blanquecino, no quiso beberlo porque para empezar no tenía ni la menor idea de lo que era, y también, tenía miedo de que fuera un sedante. Negó con la cabeza, rechazándolo con la mano, levantándose hasta quedar sentado entre las almohadas.

 _Esto no es el Valhalla, no se ve como se supone que debe verse._

— ¿Estoy muerto?—cuestiono, le dolió la garganta horrores, sin embargo supo sobrellevarlo.

La mujer se rio y junto con ella hubo el sonido de más risas femeninas. Hiccup giro su cabeza lentamente, encontrándose con un grupo de mujeres con armadura y alunas con cascos que cubrían sus caras. La mandíbula le tembló y por primera vez pensó en qué condiciones estaba, no llevaba por lo menos nada en el torso, y temía a ver debajo de las sabanas nada de ropa en su cuerpo.

— No, pero casi lo logra estando abandonado en medio del mar. —contesto la amable mujer pelirroja, quien, viéndola bien, se veía más madura y con facciones ligeramente más duras. Podría ser una líder, una general. —Pero tranquilo, hemos curado las heridas en su espalda, y está fuera de peligro. —Sonrió de nuevo, con hospitalidad.— ¿Tiene hambre? Los hombres comen mucho, y debe estar hambriento después de dormir tanto.

— ¿Cuánto…?—Hiccup tuvo que parar, la garganta se le iba a desgarrar o algo

— Toda la noche y toda la mañana de hoy. —Ella volvió a ofrecerle la copa, y muy de mala gana Hiccup tuvo que aceptarla. —Debe beberla, le dará fuerzas, es nuestra bebida especial de la región. —le aseguro, la bebida era dulce y refrescante, mucho mejor de lo que esperaba. Le gustó el cómo refrescó su garganta casi al instante, pudo aclararse la garganta y hablar con claridad.— ¿Mejor?

— Mucho mejor, gracias. —Agradeció eso el muchacho, luego le paso la copa.— ¿Dónde estoy? ¿Cómo llegue aquí?

— ¡Oh!—exclamo la mujer. —Disculpa nuestros pésimos modales, hace mucho que no tenemos un invitado de su clase, Señor Haddock. Mi nombre es Atali, y usted se encuentra en la isla de las Doncellas Aladas. Estábamos haciendo nuestra ronda nocturna cuando una de nosotras, Manden—una de ellas, una castaña con piel bronceada asintió con la cabeza, a modo de saludo, Hiccup le devolvió el saludo con la mano. —te vio aferrado a un barril semi destruido y a punto de hundirte. Tiene suerte, si nosotras hubiéramos llegado un minuto después… Pues, no estaríamos hablando aquí.

Hiccup tembló.

— Bueno, en todo caso les debo la vida. —Hiccup les regalo su mejor sonrisa torcida, causando que algunas chicas se miraran entre sí, riendo. —Esperare a que mi ropa este bien y luego vere como… oh no. —murmuro lo último, esa ola debió hundir el barco. De repente, un miedo le recorrió la espina dorsal. —Debo irme, debo saber si un puedo…

… _caminar. Astrid no puede estar muerta, porque si lo está…_

— ¿Irse?—murmuro una de las doncellas.

— Señor Haddock no creo que sea buena idea…

— ¿Cómo sabe mi nombre?

— Todo el archipiélago sabe el nombre del joven que logro entrenar un Furia Nocturna, y que derroto a Drago Manodura junto con Viggo Grimborn. —Respondió Atali. —Si lo que busca es el barco que lo dejo varado en el mar…

— Fue un accidente, el mar me arrastró fuera del barco…

— Oh, en ese caso…— Atali cambio de semblante defensivo a uno más comprensivo. —Nosotras podemos ayudarlo a encontrarlo. —Ofreció y Hiccup dejo de sentirse tan ansioso como antes. — Claro, después de nuestra cena especial. Es una tradición anual, servimos un banquete y nos encantaría que usted nos acompañara.

Hiccup no tenía muchas opciones, era eso, o ir a la playa y tomar un bote en dirección a ninguna parte. Eso y verificar que podía caminar.

Movió las piernas, muerto de miedo, y se tranquilizó que todavía sentía como los dedos de ambos pies se movían fluidamente. Le dio cierta confianza. Si aún podía controlar las piernas, quería decir que no estaba lisado o algo parecido, lo cual significaba que el hechizo de protección que Astrid había puesto sobre el barco había funcionado.

— De acuerdo. —acepto Hiccup. —Comeré con ustedes y luego iremos a buscar mi barco.

— Le hemos preparado una tina de agua caliente para que pueda retirar el resto de sal que hay en su cuerpo.—le dijo Atali mientras las demás chicas se iban por una puerta en la habitación.—No puede estar salado para el estofado de esta noche.—le indico, Hiccup no entendió el sentido de la oración.

— ¿Comeremos estofado?

— Es un platillo muy especial entre nosotras, se llama "Estafado Sagrado".

— ¿De qué es?

— Es una receta especial. No se preocupe. Todos lo disfrutaremos.

.

— Jamás sentí tanta confusión en mi vida.—opinó Snotlout.—Eret, debiste volverte loco, estamos siguiendo a un Nadder, a una velocidad demasiado increíble, buscado a alguien que perdimos en medio del mar quien por cierto, tal vez esté muerto.

— Ten algo de positividad, sesos de moco. —le regaño Ruffnut.

— Sí, no hacemos nada, el barco se mueve solo.

Astrid estaba en la punta de la proa, susurraba algo inentendible con los brazos extendidos, la capa ondeando y los ojos completamente en blanco. Delante de ella, estaba Stormfly, volando toda velocidad, rastreando el olor de Hiccup a través del mar; el barco la seguía justo detrás, a gran velocidad, cortando el mar y dejando un rastro de espuma. El hechizo que ella estaba usando hacia que el barco se deslizara entre las olas como si de un dragón se tratara, de igual forma, se dirigía a donde Stormfly se dirigiera, si ella giraba a la izquierda, el barco la imitaría.

Viéndola la primera vez, el aspecto de Astrid (pálido, con los ojos en blanco, el cabello ondeándole casi sin parecer que se trataba de la velocidad y las marcas de las muñecas visibles), daba algo de miedo (mucho, la verdad) sin embargo, después de los primeros cinco minutos te acostumbrabas.

— Bueno, ella es una bruja, debe de saber si está vivo o no. —opinó Fishlegs, a su lado, Eret miraba el rastro de espuma, se dirigió a él, algo tímido. — Oye, Eret.

— Dime. —se volteo inmediatamente.

— Si tú la odias, ¿Por qué la salvaste?—murmuró Fishlegs con un volumen lo suficientemente bajo como para que nadie más pudiera escucharlos. Eret carraspeo y fijo la vista en la aterradora posición de la rubia.

— No lo sé. —se encogió de hombros, vacilante. —Tal vez ella pueda darnos la fortuna que queremos, y muerta, no creo que lo haga.

Fishlegs no le creyó del todo, sin embargo, no dijo nada más.

Stormfly vio algo desde el horizonte, olisqueo el aire y se detuvo. Astrid hizo un sonido extraño, como si se ahogase y abriendo los ojos de sopetón el barco se detuvo el seco, la chica tosió bajo los brazos, algo adoloridos y el cabello hecho un desastre, parpadeo un par de heces, tratando de acostumbrar sus ojos a la luz de un día soleado. Había una isla a varios kilómetros, con una montaña repleta de árboles y color verde.

Ningún simple mortal hubiese podido nadar hasta allí.

— ¡Oye, Astrid!—la llamó uno de los gemelos, ella se volteó un poco, se trataba de Tuffnut quien estaba al borde observando que el barco esta vez estaba fijo en el agua.— ¡El barco ya no se está moviendo!

Con mucho pesar y lentamente Fishlegs se subió al mástil más alto. Saco su catalejo y empezó a inspeccionar la isla desde lejos; Astrid se acercó al lugar.

— ¿Llegamos?—le preguntó a la dragón, Stormfly chillo en respuesta, como si dijera que sí. Astrid trato de arreglar su cabello con la mano, fijando la vista al frente.

Fishlegs fijo la vista a hacia la vista, después, saco su catalejo para ver mejor la isla. Era un lugar bastante verde, con árboles frondosos, una isla bastante fértil a simple vista; busco con el catalejo alguna pista de si la isla estaba habitada, o si había alguna señal de Hiccup. No había nada a simple vista.

— ¿Dónde diablos estamos?—cuestionó Snotlout, mirando a su alrededor. Astrid volvió la vista hacia Stormfly, quien hurgaba en su axila, mordiendo sus escamas. —nadie puede nadar tanto, debemos estar a cientos de millas de donde perdimos a Hiccup.

— Quizá se transformó en un dragón de nuevo. —conjeturo Eret, frunciendo el ceño. Las últimas horas que había pasado junto a Hiccup y a Astrid, habían pasado cosas bastante imposibles, así que no descartaba nada.

— No, no podía. —Mustio Astrid, se alejó en dirección al poste donde estaba Fishlegs.— ¿Qué ves ahí, Fishlegs?—gritó desde abajo del poste. Fishlegs negaba con la cabeza, enfocando el catalejo buscando pistas.

— No veo mucho, la flora es impresionante, es la mejor que he visto. —Grito Fishlegs en respuesta, Astrid frunció el ceño, no tenía ningún interés en saber sobre la flora de la isla. —Fuera de eso, parece haber una casa por ahí, tal vez un… ¡POR TODOS LOS DIOSES!

— ¿¡Que…!? ¿¡Que viste!?—grito Eret antes de que Astrid pudiera decir algo. Ella subió antes que él, claro, con gran agilidad.— ¿¡Lo has visto!?

— No…— Fishlegs apartó la vista del catalejo, con los ojos casi saliendo de sus orbitas. —Hay… bueno, es algo difícil de explicar.

— ¿Es un monstruo?—preguntó Tuffnut.

— ¿Es un dragón?—preguntó Ruffnut, a lado de su hermano.

— O puede que sea… ¡¿UN MONSTRUO DRAGON?!

— Eso suena mejor que solo un dragón o solo un monstruo—admiro uno de ellos. Astrid llegó junto a Fishlegs, tomo su catalejo y vio a través de él justo en el lugar donde él había fijado su ojo.

Ahí, sobrevolando tranquilamente, llevando cosas de un lado a otro, se encontraba una joven vestida con una armadura plateada, sobre una aldea repleta de mujeres como ella. No había ningún hombre a la vista, ni un dragón.

— Mujeres… volando. —susurro Astrid.

— ¿Quieres decir que tú también lo viste?—Fishlegs estaba impresionado. —Dioses, entonces es real.

— ¿Qué es real?—Astrid se giró sintiendo que se estaba perdiendo de algo muy importante, Fishlegs asintió.— ¿Sabes que es ese lugar o algo así?

— Los marinos siempre cuentan que más allá del horizonte, justo donde todas las islas desaparecen al este, se encuentra una isla dotada de riqueza y todo lo que un hombre podría desear, y que lo único que tenías que hacer para llegar ahí, era naufragar. Ya sé que suena como al Valhalla, pero no es así—explicó Fishlegs, tomándose la cabeza. —Cuentan que la gente que naufraga por aquí son rescatados por ángeles o algo parecido. Los llevan a una isla, les engordan, y luego…

— ¿Los matan?

— Parecido, se los comen.

Astrid miro a la isla. Bueno, eso podría significar otro problema.

.

La suave ropa le hacía cosquillas agradables, casi imperceptibles cuando las hebras de tela rozaban su cuerpo. Había estado caminando estas últimas horas, sin sentir que sus piernas le fallaran algún momento, lo único que había sentido era un escozor ligero en la mano, justo donde tenía una blanca cicatriz que no recordaba haber visto antes. Seguramente era de la vez que él y Astrid se habían casado, pero no tenía sentido, la herida se veía completamente curada, como si no hubiera sido de días atrás, sino de años. Abrió y cerró sus falanges, como si quisiera comprobar el correcto funcionamiento de su mano, no había ningún cambio salvo por la superficie de esta. Suspiró. No sabía que significaba.

¿Astrid le estaría buscando? Ninguno de los dos había muerto, lo que significaba que todo estaba bien con ambos, ella no había perdido la magia y él el caminar, sin embargo, tenía un mal presentimiento con todo lo que estaba pasando. ¿Y si ella no lo buscaba y huía para siempre? ¿Qué haría él? Ni siquiera sabía dónde estaba, quizá podría decirle a Atali que lo llevaran de vuelta a Berk, pero, ¿Para qué? Si ponía un pie en Berk lo más seguro es que no saldría vivo ni de suerte, ¿entonces, que? No podía regresar, ahora estaba en un aprieto real.

Pero no, no era eso. Algo dentro de él le decía que por Astrid no tenía que preocuparse. Había algo mal, pero no sabía que era.

¿Y si Mørke lo encontraba? ¿Y si la encontraba a ella? O peor, ¿Y si ya lo había encontrado? No se sentía seguro en ese lugar, lo poco que había visto era algo extraño, las mujeres le sonreían de una forma bastante inquietante, como si quisieran infundirle confianza a la fuerza, no había visto a ningún hombre, a ningún niño o a un dragón. Toothless seguía sin aparecer en su cabeza, no sabía porque, además, las heridas en su espalda habían cerrado un poco y habían dejado de dolerle.

¿Toothless? ¿Estás ahí, amigo?

Sin respuesta. Hiccup dejó de caminar en círculos y se sentó en la mullida cama que las misteriosas mujeres habían preparado para él, espero otro poco, preocupado.

Tanta paranoia y nervios terminarían por matarlo.

— Hey, amigo, despierta, tenemos que encontrar a Astrid. —dijo en voz alta. Nadie contesto, pero si sintió algo diferente: la sensación de bufar y arrugar el ceño. —Ya sé que estás ahí, ¿Qué es lo que pasa?

Nada de nuevo. Hiccup volvió a suspirar. Recordó los hechos en el barco antes de que este tratase de hundirse, preguntándose si había dicho algo que no le gustara al dragón, pero lo único que recordaba es que Toothless no respondía.

Empezó a sentirse mareado, temió por sus piernas, hasta que sintió que no era él que realmente se sentía mareado.

 _No me siento muy bien. Desde que estuvimos en el barco no me sentía muy bien._

— ¿Te sientes mareado?—cuestiono Hiccup, aunque se sentía estúpido por rejuntar algo que ya sabía. Enfrentó el bufido del dragón.— ¿Qué más tienes?

 _No puedo salir. Hay una pared, una pared y crece, no para de hacerlo y cada que la toco… no me hace sentir bien._

¿Paredes? ¿Desde cuándo había paredes en su mente? Eso no podía significar nada bueno.

 _¿Y si lo que duele no solo está en la espalda? Yo lo siento. Tal vez sea…_

— Hay que salir de aquí, Toothless. Tenemos que buscar a Astrid, ella debe saber que pasa, tal vez pueda ayudarnos.

 _Odio este lugar, escucho cosas. Palabras a la defensiva._

— A mí tampoco me gusta.

 _Lamento haber causado que Astrid nos perdiera._

— No fue tu culpa.

 _Pude habernos sacado del agua._

— Toothless, lo único que importa ahora es regresar con Astrid y los demás, lo último que quiero es que te enfermes más. No estoy enfadado contigo.

 _¿De verdad?_

— De verdad. —sonrió Hiccup. —Solo estaba preocupado. – asintió como si lo comprendiera. — Y ¿sabes?, a mí tampoco me gusta este lugar.

Escucho pisadas y se levantó rápidamente de la cama, esperando encarar a alguien. Atali apareció en la puerta, acompañada de sus escoltas, Hiccup sintió que la sangre le abandonaba el corazón, por alguna razón no le agradaba la sensación que ella estuviera en la misma habitación. A Toothless no le gustaba tampoco.

— ¿Se siente mejor, señor Haddock?—cuestiono Atali, Hiccup la miro tratando de saber exactamente qué decir.

— Con menos sal en mi cuerpo, gracias. —fue a lo único a lo que llego la mente de Hiccup. Atali fingió una sonrisa, como si le hiciera creer que el chiste sin gracia le había parecido simpático, Hiccup trato de imitarla, pesimamente, creando una atmosfera un poco incomoda.—Yo… creo que me siento mejor como para buscar mi barco… estoy seguro que deben estar cerca, solo necesito un mapa y…

— Creí que ya le habíamos comentado acerca de la cena de hoy.

— Sí, pero realmente no quiero molestar. —Se apresuró Hiccup a contestar, Atali entrecerró los ojos. —Y quiero encontrar mi barco lo más pronto posible. Hay alguien que me necesita y…

— Tienes que encontrarlo. —Completo Atali. —La parte triste, Hiccup Haddock es que no hay barco lo suficientemente fuerte como para sobrevivir a una tormenta de la magnitud en la que te encontramos. Todos dicen lo mismo, de alguna manera, los piratas o marineros son fieles a sus tripulaciones, si no es eso tienen alguna familia, se aferran a vivir, ven aquí una oportunidad para volver que nunca se cumple.

— ¿Qué quiere decir con eso?

— Que usted no saldrá de aquí con vida. —respondió Atali, Hiccup sintió como los pelos se le ponían en punta así como la formación de una capa delgada de sudor frio en la espalda. —Así como todos los demás hombres que han pisado estas tierras. Su carne nos fortalecerá, hará que nuestro señor Satán nos escuche y nos brindara la magia que necesitamos.—hablo Atali con una calma bastante inquietante, Hiccup, sin saber que decir, corrió hacia la puerta, esperando que en cualquier momento fuera detenido por alguna de las mujeres que acompañaban a Atali, sin embargo, esto nunca paso. Hiccup llego a la puerta, tratando de abrirla y sintiéndose torpe por no poder hacer algo tan simple; sus nervios le habían dominado lo suficiente como para hacer que ni el propio Toothless pueda controlar las manos. —Corra si puede, señor Haddock, pero sepa que usted jamás podrá salir de aquí.

Hiccup abrió la puerta y vio la luz del día. Eso estaba por verse.

.

— Necesitare una balsa, eh, que se vea maltratada, a Ruffnut y un barril con muy poca agua. Esconderé el barco para que no vengan a revisarlo, hare una ilusión para que parezca que nos fuimos hace tiempo…— dijo Astrid, mirando a su alrededor.

— Puedes usar la última balsa que los gemelos hundieron. —respondió de forma sarcástica Snotlout, mientras los demás trataban de buscar las cosas que Astrid había pedido.

— Espera, espera, ¿Quieres que yo vaya contigo?—Ruffnut estaba ciertamente sorprendida por la forma en la que la había incluido en el plan.— ¿Por qué no te acompaña alguien más? Alguien como Snotlout o mi torpe hermano. Yo no quiero ir con un montón de mujeres que se comen a las personas.

— Pues tal parece que solo se comen a los hombres. —Astrid se defendió, controlando su desesperación por saber si Hiccup aún estaba bien o no. —Y a menos que le ponga una peluca a Snotlout o le ponga un par de pechos a Tuffnut, eres la única mujer que puede acompañarme.

Ruffnut hizo una mueca.

— Oye no pienso ir a una isla llena de mujeres que vuelan y que comen personas. —con esto la gemela.

— Sí, no sería la primera vez que confunden a Ruffnut con un hombre, es tan fea que nadie puede notar la diferencia. —intervino Tuffnut riéndose, su hermana le golpeo en el estómago, enfadada por el comentario.— ¡oooouuuh!

— Pues si quieren que los lleve al tesoro, necesitamos a Hiccup. —Astrid se cruzó de brazos cuando dijo eso. —Y no me iré de aquí hasta que Hiccup esté en este barco. —la rubia apretó los labios.

Ruffnut bufo, rodando los ojos, dirigió su mirada a Eret y a Fishlegs esperando que hubiese alguna reacción que demostrara apoyo hacia ella, pero ninguno dijo nada, solo le miraron con reproche, Ruffnut se mordió un carrillo y entrecerró los ojos.

— Ash, está bien. —bufo Ruffnut. —Pero si una de esas mujeres voladoras trata de comerme juro que te matare primero.

— Eso no tiene sentido. —mustio Astrid haciendo una mueca.

Después de un rato las cosas estaban listas, Astrid se encargó de hacer jirones la ropa de Ruffnut y la propia, así como llenarla de sal. Ambas se despeinaron (Astrid aún más) y cuando se encontraron listas, Astrid le conto el plan a los presentes.

Era algo fácil, ellas se harían pasar por unas naufragas, buscarían a Hiccup, lo liberarían, y luego lo llevarían directo al norte, donde se debían encontrar a la tripulación. En el trayecto, Astrid lanzaría una señal, para que Eret guiara el barco lo más rápido posible; si todo salía bien, tendrían a Hiccup esa misma noche y estarían llegando a la siguiente isla en el mapa.

— ¿Cuál es la señal?

— Podría ser la misma que utilizamos en la isla de los lunáticos que intentaron matarnos. —Astrid suspiro y observo como Eret le daba el suyo. —Recuperaremos a Hiccup y estaremos de vuelta en la cena.

— Solo asegúrense de regresar a Hiccup vivo y no en una olla repleta de estofado. —pidió Eret casi sin interés, pero no se sentía de ese modo en absoluto, no solo la idea de que sus planes de ser rico y el mejor marinero de todos los tiempos podían ser frustrados, sino porque le repugnaba de sobremanera la idea de alguien comiéndose a alguien. Astrid, sin embargo, no era fanática del olor a carne humana cocinada. —Pueden ser brujas y… eso.

— Eso explicaría porque vuelan. —Acepto la rubia. —Cuidare de Ruffnut.

Una vez en la balsa, ambas mujeres temieron a que esta se hundiera debido al peso y mal estado de la balsa, sin embargo, en el momento en el que ambas empezaron a remar y a moverse se sintieron un poco mejor. Ruffnut miro en dirección a la isla, sin saber ni qué hacer ni cómo actuar. Se preguntó si en algún momento ella tendría el acceso a algún arma, ya que no creía que el enfrentarse con heks solo con la daga de su bota fuera suficiente, pero a pesar de eso y de que todavía no conocía del todo a la rubia frente a ella, sentía cierta confianza hacia ella.

Astrid, en cambio, estaba algo nerviosa, posiblemente Hiccup estaba en peligro latente y por eso mismo estaba al pendiente de algún cambio o sensación extraña en su cuerpo. No sabía cómo se sentía la ausencia de magia en su interior, pero estaba segura que no quería averiguarlo todavía, aun sin obtener la victoria frente a su tía y sin liberar a un montón de gente inocente.

Miraba las marcas de sus brazos, presa del pánico, sin embargo, lo disimulaba bien frente Ruffnut.

— ¿No te las vas a cubrir?—cuestiono de repente Ruffnut, Astrid la miro con una ceja levantada. —Quiero decir, quien sabe, tal vez no sean brujas, puede que pase lo mismo que lo de la última vez, ya sabes...—desvió la mirada tratando de verse menos incomoda. —lo de quemarte viva o… todo lo demás…

Astrid levanto una ceja, sabía exactamente a lo que se refería, casi de manera inconsciente se miró las muñecas. Ruffnut simplemente la vio nerviosa, tratando de pensar en algo.

— No me gustan las muñequeras, son incomodas. —Murmuro Astrid—Y duelen, arde con el calor o con el sudor. —Informó, sacándolas de su bolso, había logrado recuperarlas después del calvario de en la isla de los lunáticos, Ruffnut abrió la boca comprendiendo.

— Bueno, para evitar eso, mamá nos obligaba a mi hermano y a mí a usar vendas debajo, sirven de maravilla. —Astrid dejo de abrochar las muñequeras al escuchar eso, pensándoselo un poco.— ¿No tienes unas en tu bolso mágico? – La otra rubia asintió, dudosa. Esas vendas eran para Hiccup, solo si el chico las volvía a necesitar. —Bueno, tal vez eso ayude un poco.

Astrid las llamo en voz baja y del bolso salieron dos vendas, Ruffnut hizo una mueca, luego, miro hacia otro lado, cuando vio a una mujer, junto con otras, volando en el aire, en forma de V, como si de una parvada se tratara. Abrió los ojos por la sorpresa, giro la cabeza para tratar de ver el barco, este se veía invisible desde ahí, lo cual indicaba que el hechizo de ilusión había funcionado; luego, toco con mucha cautela la pierna de Astrid.

— Sera mejor que te des prisa, creo que tenemos compañía. —Dijo Ruffnut, sintiendo como su sangre se helaba, Astrid, con rápidos movimientos término su labor. — ¿Qué les decimos?

— Nuestro barco naufragó, solo trata de parecer asustada.

— ¿Qué?— Ruffnut chillo.

Una vez que la mujer alada estuvo a unos metros, ambas dejaron de discutir, Atali analizo el estado del barco y el de ambas muchachas, antes de hablarles.

— ¿Se encuentran bien?—Atali se veía genuinamente preocupada. Ruffnut no pudo evitar mirarle de arriba a abajo, con nerviosismo evidente; Astrid pensó que quizá eso pudiera ayudarles un poco.

— Nuestro barco naufragó. —Mustio Astrid en un hilo de voz. —Hemos estado tanto tiempo…— Astrid consiguió que su voz se fuera desvaneciendo, ser la sobrina de la bruja más difícil de engañar de alguna forma le había servido para algo más que evadir los castigos.— se nos han acabado las provisiones, es un milagro que ustedes estén aquí…

— No gasten fuerzas. —les pidió la mujer alada, Astrid se quedó prácticamente congelada. —Lamentablemente no aceptamos hombres en nuestra isla. – y miro a Ruffnut de manera despectiva, la cual deformo su cara en una mueca obviamente molesta.

— ¡Soy más mujer que tú, idiota!—espetó la gemela, haciendo que Atali retrocediera por la impresión. Astrid solo sonrió apenada y Atali no tuvo más remedio que susurrar una disculpa.

Cuando se las llevaron en volandas, Hiccup se encontraba corriendo por todo el bosque, buscando la playa o algún escondite donde planear su siguiente movimiento, mientras arriba de su cabeza, en las copas de los árboles, las doncellas aladas miraban con sorna a su cena de esta noche.


End file.
